Heroes stand united
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: Thanos starts his quest to collect all Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all life. Heroes from Arda, Earth-199999, Earth-1 and Earth-38 must unite to defeat him and his allies once and for all. Sequel to 'Heroes from two worlds' and 'Heroes in Middle-earth.' Part 3 of 'Heroes.' LOTR/MCU/Arrowverse crossover.
1. Threat to the Cosmos

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**And here we are, with the third story of the 'Heroes' series. This one is my version of Avengers: Infinity War, except with characters from Tolkien's works and Arrowverse added to make it enjoyable for fans of all three franchises. **

**Now like 'Heroes in Middle-earth', some stuff in this will be borrowed from Dr. Matthattan's amazing works, mainly his now complete 'Avengers: Dagor Arnediad', so thanks a lot to him for that, but this is still my own thing at the end of the day and a lot of stuff will be my own too.**

**I was originally going to upload this on 16th but one of my exams are postponed and my brain wouldn't leave it till I at least got this up.**

**All right. Without further ado. Let's begin.**

Chapter 1- Threat to the Cosmos

Deep Space

Loki, the God of Mischief, stood in the burning and ruined wreckage of the Statesman, looking around in horror at the dead bodies of the slaughtered Asgardians. He may not be one of them by blood, but he had always been one of them by heart. In spite of his evil deeds, he did care for them. And now he had begun to see he could be better.

"Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan." One of the beings who had attacked his ship announced as he walked around the bodies, "You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile. For even in death, you have become Children of Thanos."

The being passed by Loki and walked up to an 8 foot tall figure in a golden armor with a helmet. He was looking the other way but he still inspired a feeling of dread within Loki.

"I know what it's like to lose." The figure, who was none other than Thanos himself began in a deep voice that chilled Loki to his core, "To feel so desperately that you're right...yet to fail, nonetheless."

Thanos turned around and picked up a wounded person who was lying at his feet. It was Thor Odinson, Loki's brother.

"It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly." He said as he marched to Loki, still holding Thor, "But I ask you, to what end? Dread it, run from it...destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say...I am."

And then he revealed a gauntlet in his left fist with 6 slots. One of them had a purple, glowing Stone in it. The Power Stone!

"You talk too much." Thor groaned as Thanos sat him on his knees.

Loki would have tried to do something if four other figures were not behind him. One of them was a dark-haired woman with a three-pronged spear. The other was a giant with some kind of hammer. The third was a hooded figure with a glaive in his hand. And the fourth was an old bearded man with long white hair in white, holding a black staff in his hands.

Loki knew about the other three and the one announcing about Thanos. But he did not know who this old man was.

"The Tesseract. Or your brother's head." Thanos said as he put the Gauntlet close to Thor's head, "I assume you have a preference."

"Oh, I do." Loki said bluntly, "Kill away."

Thanos moved the Power Stone to Thor's head and it glowed, striking energy into his head as he screamed in pure agony.

In a few seconds, Loki's resolve shattered, "All right, stop!"

Thanos stopped and moved the Power Stone away from Thor's head who groaned painfully, "We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard."

Loki then raised his hand regretfully and the Teserract appeared, to Thor's shock.

"You really are the worst brother." Thor said and would have growled if he could.

"I assure you, brother...the sun will shine on us again." Loki assured him as Thanos chuckled.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." Thanos said and Loki smiled.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian." Loki said, "And for another...we have a Hulk."

With a roar, a huge green beast rushed onto the scene and tackled Thanos away as Loki dropped the Teserract and pushed Thor out of harm's way. It was the Hulk! He bellowed angrily at Thanos in challenge.

Hulk punched Thanos, sending him back before punching him two more times and then elbowed him twice on the shoulders before slamming him into the wall. He then held Thanos in a chokehold.

The huge creature with the hammer moved to help Thanos when the announcer with spindly fingers raised his hand, "Let him have his fun."

Thanos grabbed Hulk's hands and slowly pushed them back before striking his shoulder, staggering him back. Then he blocked Hulk's punch and struck him, staggering him again. He then dodged another and punched his back, throwing him off. Thanos kept blocking Hulk's punches and punched him back several times, smashing him into a pillar. He then kneed Hulk's face before lifting him up and throwing him down.

Thor grabbed a metal pipe and rushed Thanos, hitting his helmet. Thanos was barely affected while the pipe shattered. Thor made to attack again but Thanos kicked him away.

As he tried to get up, the old man pointed his staff at him and said, "Behold! I am Saruman of many colors!"

Thor looked around and saw bright lights surrounding him. He tried to walk further but realized he could walk no further than the lights that the man had conjured. It was a barrier of some sort. He would have shattered it at full power but right now he was too weakened.

Seeing that, Heimdall knew what he had to do.

"Allfathers...let the dark magic flow through me one last...time." He groaned as his eyes changed color. Putting his hand on Hofund, Heimdall used his power and a great beam of white light passed through, lifting up Hulk, transporting him to safety as he light disappeared.

Thanos now moved menacingly towards Heimdall, glaring at him as he took the glaive from his hooded child. Heimdall looked sadly at Thor whose eyes widened in fear.

"That was a mistake." Thanos said and stabbed Heimdall with the glaive, ending his life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thor screamed in agony, pained at the loss of one his oldest friends. His grief then gave way to rage.

"You're going to die, for that!" He roared at Thanos.

Saruman and the one with the spindly fingers, who was called Ebony Maw, exchanged a look and Saruman pointed his staff again. The light disappeared for a second as Maw moved his hand and several pieces of metal moved at Thor telekinetically, restraining him as one of the pieces gagged him before the lights surrounded him again.

"You must learn to be silent in the presence of powers greater than yours, boy!" Saruman said condescendingly to him as gestured to Thanos while Thor simply glared.

The hooded child, who was called Corvus Glaive, took back his glaive as Maw picked up the Teserract and bowed before Thanos, "My humble personage...bows before your grandeur."

Thanos took off his helmet, revealing his bald head, and also took off his armor, revealing his huge black vest.

"No other being has ever had the might... nay, the nobility... to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones."

Thanos took the Teserract from Maw who said, "The universe lies within your grasp."

He shattered the Teserract in his hands. The Space Stone was revealed.

Thanos blew away the glass and slowly fit the Space Stone to the Infinity Gauntlet as power ran through him.

"There are two more stones on Earth." Thanos said to his children, the Black Order, after a moment, "Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan."

"Father, we will not fail you." The woman with the three-pronged spear, who was called Proxima Midnight, said as she and the other three bowed to him.

"If I might interject." Loki said as all turned to him, "If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena."

"If you consider failure experience." Thanos mocked.

"I consider experience experience." Loki said.

"Almighty Thanos... I, Loki, prince of Asgard..." Loki looked at Thor and said, "Odinson..."

He then continued, "The rightful king of Jotunheim... God of mischief... " A dagger materialized in Loki's hand suddenly, hidden from all while Thor watched in concern.

Loki continued, "Do hereby pledge to you... my undying fidelity." He kneeled and bowed before Thanos, taking a deep breath. Then, moving at quick speed with his Asgardian reflexes, he lunged with his dagger, only for Thanos to press his fist as the Space Stone glowed and the blue energy stopped Loki's hand.

"Undying?" Thanos mocked before grabbing Loki's weapon hand and making him drop the dagger, "You should choose your words more carefully."

He lifted Loki by the throat, slowly choking him as Thor watched.

"You... will never be... a God!" Loki wheezed out as his skin color returned to blue. Thanos squeezed his neck and a crack was heard as Loki went limp, his eyes wide and mouth open, blood running down his nose and mouth. "NO!" Thor screamed but the gag muffled him and the light prevented his voice from going out.

Thanos dropped a dead Loki in front of Thor who stared heartbroken.

"No resurrections this time." Thanos said coldly.

Thanos activated the Power Stone and the ship started breaking apart as purple flames, explosions and energy covered it. Thanos then activated the Space Stone and a portal appeared behind them as he walked into it with Saruman and the Black Order, transporting them away instantly.

The metal restraints broke and the light disappeared as Thor crawled towards Loki, not caring about the ship being destroyed around him.

"No…Loki…" He said in grief as he put a hand on Loki's chest and bowed down, sobbing. The Statesman exploded in a purple energy of fire.

* * *

Earth-199999

Cisco Ramon awoke with a gasp, horrified by the strange dream he had had. He wondered what that was about as he drank water and sat on the bed, thinking about it. Thor? Hulk? Loki? Were these the same ones Tony, Steve and the others had spoken of?

He knew he could not dismiss this as just a dream due to his powers. He was going to talk to Tony, Rhodes and Pepper about this sometime the next day.

* * *

Sanctuary II

Sometime after having sent his Children to Earth, Thanos sat on his throne aboard the Sanctuary II as Saruman stood before him. He had met the fallen Istari a few months ago.

Saruman had escaped Middle-earth itself and had been journeying the Cosmos since in order to find out more about the heroes. And then he had ended up meeting the Mad Titan himself.

Thanos wanted to wipe out half of all life from the Universe to balance the scales. Saruman had only wanted to control all life with his might when he was in Middle-earth. But he believed this way.

Life grew unchecked and took a toll on the resources of the Universe. Resources like the one he had wanted to use in Middle-earth to conquer it. His banishment from the Order and the breaking of his staff had left him bitter of the entire Arda itself now, not just Gandalf. He knew he would not be allowed to return to Valinor either.

But now, under Lord Thanos, he would make more technology with the resources he found and build an empire for himself as well. Thanos had promised he would let him. And perhaps he might overthrow the Valar as well.

But proud people are often hasty to make decisions as well. And Saruman had made one such decision right now.

"My Lord Thanos." Saruman said, kneeling before him, "I have pledged to aid you in your goal of balancing the Universe. However, I feel if the Valar gets wind of your actions, they will try to stop you."

"What do you suggest we do, White Wizard?" Thanos asked him. The Mad Titan had respect for wise people, including those who worked for him.

Saruman looked up at him, "There is one threat that will prevent them from trying to stop you if they believe that threat is coming for them. There is The Great Enemy…"

* * *

The Silmaril upon Eärendil's brow shone brightly as he steered the Vingolit across the heavens of Arda. As the magical ship approached the Door of Night, the slayer of Ancalagon was unexpectedly threatened for the first time in millennia.

The fabric of space ripped open above the Vingolit's bow. Eärendil unsheathed his shining blade as an intruder stepped on deck.

"Identify yourself!" Eärendil fearlessly demanded.

The intruder gave a bone-chilling grin.

"I'm Thanos of Titan." He declared before glancing at the Silmaril, "That's a nice gem…"

* * *

Valinor

It had been four years since the War of the Ring in Arda. Frodo, Bilbo, Gandalf, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and Shadowfax had sailed to the Undying Lands from the Grey Havens. It was the destiny of the Elves to sail to the Undying Lands. Frodo had sailed to heal the damage from carrying the One Ring and the Witch-King's Morgul blade. Bilbo had been a Ringbearer too for decades so he had been allowed to sail.

Gandalf was originally the Maia known as Olorin and with his mission finished, he was allowed to return to Valinor. As for Shadowfax, he had bonded with the Lord of all Horses and had taken him as well.

However, Gandalf liked his form as an old man too much because he could enjoy drinking and eating that way. So he had stayed in the form of Gandalf and visited Frodo and Bilbo in the Undying Lands at times along with Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond, who had reunited with his wife Celebrian as well.

Saruman was not the only one who had travelled the Cosmos. When the four heroes had fallen into Middle-earth, Varda had gazed farther into space than she ever had and many more planets, celestial bodies and races had been discovered by them.

Some parts of the wider Universe had been a joy to behold but that also exposed Arda to more threats. The Valar had found out about a previously unknown set of relics known as the 'Infinity Stones', purportedly as old as creation itself, and believed they would pose a greater threat to Arda than The Great Enemy himself.

They had tasked Gandalf with finding out as much about them as possible. He had mastered a powerful spell that allowed him to transport himself to anywhere in the Multiverse. It was the same spell Saruman had used to escape confinement and Arda all together.

Gandalf had found himself on Earth at first, the same one Steve and Natasha had come from, and discovered the Masters of the Mystic Arts in the New York Sanctum when they had summoned him to them on sensing his arrival.

Doctor Strange was the name of the guardian of the New York Sanctum. He, along with his colleague, Wong, had talked with the White Wizard about Arda, which they had not heard of either.

"Well, you learn something new every day." Strange had quipped, "I didn't expect to learn something from Dumbledore though."

Gandalf had been confused by this new name for him. Strange and Wong had agreed to aid him and had decided to count him as an ally against threats, promising to be an ally to Arda as well against threats they faced.

Wong had given him several writings of Agamotto himself about the Infinity Stones and had let him borrow the writings for research.

Gandalf had found out there were six Infinity Stones- Power, Space, Reality, Time, Mind and Soul. Each of them was powerful in its own right but together, they would be devastating.

As he had continued travelling the Cosmos, he had discovered a world known as Xandar where he had found out that a fanatic by the name of 'Ronan' had tried to level the world with the Power Stone a few years ago. And he had found out that two of Ronan's former associates were adopted daughters of a great and terrible warlord from the world of 'Titan.' His name was feared across the galaxy- Thanos!

Thanos and his Black Order (his 'Children') travelled from world to world, killing half of the population. And this wasn't because the Mad Titan wanted to relish his evil reputation. He sincerely believed doing so was the only solution tip the universal scales in balance. Gandalf was someone who cherished individuals and found such thinking arrogant and grotesque.

Thanos' armies were seemingly limitless but based on what he had seen in Agamotto's writings, the Infinity Stones would allow him to wipe out half of the population in an instant. And just like Sauron and the One Ring, Thanos would not stop until all the Infinity Stones were in his possession.

Gandalf smoked his pipe to settle his nerves when there was a bright flash of light within the chambers and it faded instantly to reveal a heavily armored individual with long black hair. It was no less than one of the two Maiar chieftains.

"Lord Eonwe." Gandalf politely acknowledged.

"Forgive my intrusion." He said before relaying his lord's message, "But King Manwe immediately requests your presence."

* * *

Gandalf quickly travelled to Máhanaxar where the Valar held their councils. Also known as the Ring of Doom, it consisted of fourteen golden thrones placed in a circle. Gandalf stood in the middle of the circle with staff in hand. Presiding over the council was the King of the Valar, Manwë, with his sceptre of sapphire. To Manwë's right sat Varda, his spouse and queen, whose face radiated the light of the Ilúvatar.

It was a rare council meeting where all the Valar were present. Historically, only matters of the utmost importance had attracted such attendance. Manwë opened the meeting by informing its latest arrival of tragic news. Nienna was weeping, having already heard it. Gandalf needed a few moments to overcome the shock from what he had just heard.

"Eärendil?!" The wizard could not believe it. "Slain by who?"

For Gandalf, the shocks had only just started. Manwë's placid blue eyes belied the grief behind them.

"By Thanos wielding two of the Infinity Stones." The Ruler of Arda stoically replied, "He then claimed the Silmaril, taking it beyond our reach."

Gandalf's jaw dropped. The Star of Eärendil had been a fixture in Arda's night sky for millennia. Its loss was indescribable. But the White Wizard was more at loss at the Valar being able to identify Eärendil's murderer. If Manwë knew about the Mad Titan, why had he not said anything until now?

"How do you know, my king?" Gandalf tried reconciling it with his recent mission.

Shock caused him to overlook the obvious source of Manwë's information.

"Eärendil told me upon entering my halls." Mandos, Doomsman of the Valar, answered, "It could be centuries before his spirit recovers."

The Halls of Mandos was where the spirits of Elves and Men were gathered to await their different fates after death. Rarer because of their immortality, Elven spirits usually spent a period of self-reflection before being reincarnated in Valinor in an identical copy of their original body. Gandalf was not surprised by Mandos's diagnosis in this case. Thanos had attacked the Vingilot suddenly and without warning. Eärendil's spirit was likely more than traumatized from being killed by such a fearsome but unknown dark lord. Gandalf reflected his deceased friend would mostly be remembered as 'The Mariner'. But the wizard had not forgotten Eärendil had also been a beloved father.

"Does Elrond know?" Gandalf was compelled to ask.

The White Wizard was reminded he had been summoned to answer, not ask, questions.

"We wish to discuss other matters first." Manwë told him, "The realm known as Asgard has been destroyed."

Gandalf's jaw dropped on hearing that. He had heard of it from Steve and Natasha as well as of Thor, Loki, Odin and Frigga. It had been a mighty realm from what they had told him. And if it was gone, the Cosmos had even less protection from the Mad Titan than before.

"Which means the threat posed by Thanos is even greater than if it had not been destroyed." Gandalf observed, "Are there any survivors?"

"Thanos has slaughtered half of the Asgardians." Varda said and Nienna wept fresh tears again at the loss of life, "But Thor Odinson lives. The task of rescuing him has been appointed to others."

An enigmatic air hanged over Varda's words. Gandalf's relief was nonetheless palpable.

"Then the Universe may yet survive this." He reflected aloud.

"What do you mean?" Oromë the Huntsman asked.

The Valar might have unexpectedly learned about Thanos. But Gandalf still wagered they did not know much about the Titan's objectives. The White Wizard fast-tracked the delivery of his intended report.

"Most holy Valar." Gandalf respectfully addressed them, "Every strategy and action of Thanos is directed towards achieving his ultimate goal – to halve all sentient life in creation."

Aulë the Smith once stood poised to strike down the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves. The purpose of Thanos's genocide confused him as much as its scale disturbed.

"To what end?" Aulë asked.

Gandalf kept personal feelings in check while explaining, "Thanos thinks the universe's inhabitants, if left unchecked, will multiply and consume all available resources. He believes culling the population is the only way to avert collapse."

Aulë's spouse, Yavanna, was devoted to animal and plant life throughout Arda. Them being treated as resources to be exploited at will was a frequent concern of hers. But, unlike Thanos, she believed sentients could also be responsible stewards.

"And that is why he seeks the Infinity Stones?" Yavanna inferred how the Mad Titan intended to achieve his goal.

"Yes, milady." Gandalf confirmed, "Thanos already has the Power and Space Stones. If he gets the remainder, he'll be able to claim victory with just a snap of his fingers."

The wizard snapped his own to emphasize the point. None of the Valar could recall such a gesture at council. Their queen believed Gandalf was still wisest of the Maiar and should be listened to nonetheless.

"What is your counsel, wise one?" Varda enquired.

The White Wizard began feeling increasingly confident.

"There's hardly any left who can oppose Thanos and his limitless hordes." He outlined the strategic situation, "The Nova Corps is destroyed. Even Asgard has fallen. We're fast running out of allies if we're to save the Free Peoples."

"You argue we should raise the Host of Valinor?" Ulmo picked the subtext.

Gandalf did not envisage them fighting alone against Thanos.

"And stand alongside the Avengers and other heroes from other worlds." Gandalf concluded by speaking their name, "Together we have might and power. Enough to stop Thanos before he gains any more Stones."

The White Wizard was expecting some of the Valar to immediately express their opposition to the proposal. A nervous silence descended on the council instead. Gandalf correctly inferred he was ignorant of something crucial.

"After claiming the Silmaril," Manwë began informing him, "Thanos used the stones to release the Great Enemy."

All present knew who Manwë was referring to. Speaking the name of the said enemy was considered taboo in Valinor.

Mandos dispassionately added, "We do not know how much former strength he's regained either."

The news shocked Gandalf even more than Eärendil's death. The main reason being the escape of the individual in question was thought to signal Arda's own version of Ragnarok.

"Dagor Dagorath." The wizard whispered its name.

"The final battle could be upon us, Olórin." Varda heard him, "And Brother Mandos has prophesied it will be fought on these very plains."

"We have to assume the Black Foe is preparing to attack us." Ulmo spoke another of their enemy's titles, "Sending the Host to fight elsewhere would be a dangerous risk."

"One that could leave us defenseless." Tulkas firmly concluded.

Gandalf's face betrayed no emotion to his petition being rejected. Not sending the Host of Valinor outside the realm was understandable given who had returned. The White Wizard was more unnerved by what the reason implied about the Valar themselves.

_They're afraid_, Gandalf reflected. _Afraid they might be defeated_.

Dagor Dagorath was forecast to be unparalleled in its destruction. However, the Valar always felt sure in the knowledge that the forces of light would triumph before creation was made anew into something beyond wondrous. That surety had been brutally torn away from them. For none had prophesied the forces of darkness would include a Titan warlord wielding the Infinity Gauntlet.

"However, there is something else we would like to tell you." Varda said as Gandalf looked up at her, "Curumo has pledged loyalty to the Mad Titan."

While this news wasn't as bad as the Great Enemy being released, it shocked him nonetheless. Curumo was the real name of Saruman before he had sailed to Middle-earth.

"He escaped Middle-earth?" Gandalf asked.

"He crafted a new staff." Aule told him regretfully. Curumo had been a Maia of his like Mairon and both of them had fallen.

"He used the same spell you do to travel the Cosmos and came across the Mad Titan, pledging to aid him in his quest."

Gandalf was troubled by this news as well. This was something no one had anticipated.

"So what do we do?" Gandalf asked.

"The Host of the Valar will not be going to war." Manwë told him, "However, a threat like Thanos cannot be ignored either. We task you with aiding the people of Earth in stopping him. Guide them like you guided the Free Peoples of Middle-earth against Sauron. You are allowed to use whatever way necessary this time."

Gandalf nodded gratefully. While his petition had been rejected, he still had been given sufficient permission.

He soon exited the council as the Valar continued their council in private. The wizard was contemplating the escape from the Void. There was no doubt in his mind that Thanos intended to enlist the escapee's aid. The threat Sauron had posed to Middle-earth was utterly insignificant in comparison to the new one facing Eä. Others in Valinor needed to be told. In a stroke of luck, Gandalf spied a trademark herald of his.

A blue and silver moth came fluttering across the White Wizard's face. Gandalf immediately stopped and gently scooped it into his palm.

"Quietly gather our friends." He whispered in instruction, "Tell them to wait for me at New Bag End."

The moth took flight the moment Gandalf opened his hand. The Wizard resumed walking. He needed all his allies living in Valinor as well as Middle-earth to help in this war. There was no other way.

* * *

Sanctuary II

Thanos was alone seated upon his throne aboard the Sanctuary II.

At first, the scientist and warlord in Thanos simply noted Arda's discovery from Saruman. It was a primitive and distant world devoid of strategic value. That was until learning its inhabitants had been aided on an occasion by Earth's motley collection of heroes.

The key intermediary between both worlds was a wizard named 'Gandalf'. More importantly, reports indicated he had formed an alliance with the keeper of the Time Stone. Thanos did not rate Gandalf much of a threat. However, what Saruman had told of him made it clear he could not be ignored either.

Thanos was reluctant to directly attack Valinor. Without more of the Infinity Stones, confronting the Valar in their native realm was risky even for him. Preventing further interference by them and their servants required an indirect approach – such as deceiving them that Arda's final battle was at hand.

It was prophesied that battle would see the return of the Valar's greatest enemy. The Space Stone had allowed Thanos to teleport that enemy from the Void into a holding cell aboard the Sanctuary II. Thanos now used the same Stone to summon him for a private audience. A portal briefly opened like a whiff of cloud. Kneeling before the Titan's throne was Arda's first and most powerful Dark Lord.

Saruman had seen him a few times when he had been Curumo but never in this dark and terrible form he had managed to rebuild. He shuddered before the mighty Dark Lord before him. Even in this state, he radiated dread and power as much as Thanos did. He bowed before the Great Enemy.

"My lord Morgoth." He said, "We meet at last. It is an honor. Your very reputation precedes you."

Morgoth had once been the most beautiful and strongest of the Ainur. Despite originally being one of Valar, Morgoth's boundless pride soon caused him to rebel against their creator. The Valar eventually defeated him at the end of the First Age in a war that sunk the north-western mass of Middle-earth into the sea. They captured Morgoth prior to physically executing and casting him into the Void. Being imprisonment for six millennia in utter nothingness had only intensified the Dark Lord's desire for revenge against his jailors.

The Valar were unsure how much former strength Morgoth had regained. The first thing they would have noticed was a physical shape both new and old. For the Dark Lord had been able to recreate his black-armoured form that had towered above Fingolfin. However, Morgoth's arms were still pinned to his side by Againor, the magic chain that Aulë had specifically crafted to restrain him. Wrapped around the Dark Lord's neck was his iron crown that had been beaten into a collar. It allowed Morgoth to lift his head only slightly. But he could still lift it enough to look upon his liberator for the first time. As well as the one who had spoken to him.

Morgoth's initial feeling was one of contempt. The enthroned creature resembled a discolored half-troll. The Dark Lord's gaze was like a flame that withered with heat and pierced with a deadly cold. And he recognized the one speaking to him as a Maiar. He knew this was Curumo, another disciple of Aule like Mairon who had eventually become Sauron. He did not know why Curumo was working for this half-troll.

Much to Morgoth's chagrin, the half-troll's reaction to his expression was a supercilious smirk.

"I'm Thanos of Titan." He introduced himself, "I know you won't mind me calling you Morgoth."

The Black Foe silently choked with rage at the presumption of this 'Thanos'.

"You're probably wondering how I freed you from the Void let alone the reason why." Thanos continued imperiously.

Morgoth again made no reply. The Mad Titan raised his left arm to display the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" He drew Morgoth's attention to the Power and Space Stones.

While curious, the Dark Lord also noticed the Gauntlet had four empty slots. Morgoth spoke with his dread voice for the first time in millennia.

"You're missing some." He pretended to be unimpressed.

Thanos took the opportunity to make his offer, "Help me get the remainder and I'll instantly eliminate half of Arda's population."

Morgoth released a contemptuous laugh that echoed throughout the throne room. Almost any individual would have been frightened by it (Saruman was), Thanos being one of the exceptions.

"You have the power to defeat the Valar?" Morgoth snorted at the possibility any one could do it but him.

His liberator was unruffled. Thanos outstretched his right hand and opened a pocket dimension he had created with the Space Stone. Morgoth instantly ceased laughing. Contained within the dimension was a luminous white jewel. The Dark Lord instantly recognized it as one of the Silmarils. Memories of ages past came flooding back to the Dark Lord.

The great Noldorian Elf, Fëanor, had originally crafted the three jewels of unmatched beauty. Unmatched because each contained some of the original light of the Two Trees. Recognizing their value, Varda hallowed them so that no mortal flesh, hands unclean or anything evil could touch them. Despite his new form, the pain Morgoth suffered when he first touched the jewels still felt just as fresh. How had the Mad Titan avoided similar injury?

"Impossible." Morgoth thought aloud.

He now learned the Infinity Gauntlet was constructed of an impervious metal.

"Plucked straight from Eärendil's brow." Thanos revealed before using the jewel to sweeten his original offer, "Help me get the remaining Infinity Stones and I will give it to you."

Morgoth's haughtiness changed in the face of the Silmaril. He was now like a drowning man who had been thrown a lifeline.

"You will eliminate half the Free Peoples?" Morgoth checked the first promise still applied.

"And more besides." Thanos darkly assured before closing the Silmaril from view. Having been shown the carrot, Morgoth was now told the stick.

"I will balance the universe," Thanos confidently predicted, "You can either be on the right side of the scales or thrown back into the Void."

Morgoth found just the thought of serving others to be utterly repugnant. However, 'cunning' did not even come close to describing his genius for intrigue. That included sensing an opportunity to achieve his ultimate goal.

"I pledge to aid thy quest for the Infinity Stones." Morgoth archaically accepted the Mad Titan's offer, "Thou shalt lead and I will follow."

Thanos was not deceived by the pretence of loyalty. He nonetheless sealed their alliance with a burst of the Power Stone. Morgoth's restraints instantly shattered into a million pieces. He rose from his knees standing to a height of fifteen feet. The shorter Thanos was not intimidated.

"How can I be of service, Lord Thanos?" Morgoth continued to feign humility.

The Mad Titan needed to be sure what his newest ally was capable of.

"You can start by building an army." Thanos replied.

"I will aid you, my Lord, in whatever way you command me to." Saruman said as he bowed to Morgoth. Morgoth released a contemptuous snort but allowed Saruman to come with him.

"And what about your pet?" Thanos then asked him, "Where did you get him?"

"He is an arrogant Man who held a position of power in his world." Morgoth said, having known of other worlds due to that man, "Thaddeus Ross is his name. A human sorcerer dabbling in dark magic banished him to the Void as punishment for his crimes and that is where I met him and turned him into a beast of great strength. If you want an army, he will be a powerful and worthy addition to it."

Thanos smirked before pressing his fist as the Space Stone glowed and another portal opened. A giant, red beast fell out of it. He was at least 8 feet and 2 inches tall.

Thaddeus Ross had been tortured by Morgoth in the Void who had found out a lot about Earth from him, including the Avengers and this 'Hulk' he scorned so much. So with his regained powers, he had tortured and turned him into a beast in the likeness of Hulk, only he was a slave to him instead.

The Red Hulk Morgoth had named him. And his beast of power released a roar of might and anger at being released, his body getting redder due to rising temperature. Normal people would have found it uncomfortable to be so close to him.

The craftsman in Saruman was jealous at how Morgoth had managed to create a beast this powerful. Him cross-breeding Orcs and Goblin-Men to create Uruk-hai paled in comparison.

"A magnificent beast, my Lord." Saruman said respectfully, keeping the jealousy out of his voice.

"Come with me." Morgoth said as him and Saruman walked away together, the Red Hulk following them while Thanos simply watched.

* * *

**And done.**

**Now of course, Thanos recruiting Morgoth was taken from Dr. Matthattan's 'Avengers: Dagor Arnediad' but I'm also keeping it different from his as here Morgoth will participate in canonical events to spice it all up. **

**And Saruman is here too as Thanos' servant. **

**You all would remember that John Constantine had sent Ross to Hell in 'Heroes from two worlds.' According to Robbie Reyes in Agents of SHIELD, all of Hell is one dimension with several access points and because Tolkien's lore exists alongside Marvel lore and DC lore in this, I decided the Void could be where Ross ended up. Morgoth then tortured him into becoming the Red Hulk there and now here he is.**

**Next chapter, we will get more developments.**


	2. Gathering of allies

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**This and the chapter after next chapter will also have a few scenes from Dr. Matthattan's story so thank you to him for those.**

Chapter 2- Gathering of allies

Deep Space

Morgoth was directed to build his army in Chitauri Space. While travelling to Sanctuary aboard a Q-Ship, the Dark Lord took the opportunity to learn all he could about the Infinity Stones. It seemed the six elemental crystals had been in existence ever since the Ilúvatar pronounced "Eä". Morgoth raged at the discovery. All those eons wasted searching for the Flame Imperishable when the Infinity Stones had been ripe for the taking. For the more Morgoth read about the stones, the more he believed them suited for his ultimate purpose.

Thanos wanted to kill half of the universe's population. Despite pledging support, Morgoth inwardly scorned the pettiness of the Titan's ambition. And he scorned Curumo even more for serving him. Not even the Infinity Gauntlet was enough to depose 'The One Above All'. But the Dark Lord could still use it to spite Him by obliterating the outcome of the Great Music to its final note. Morgoth would then remake the universe as a reflection of his own dark symphony. However, he first needed to claim the Infinity Gauntlet from its current owner…

The Dark Lord's thoughts were interrupted as the Q-Ship arrived at its destination. Morgoth took in the enormous asteroid field. Sanctuary was more than just Thanos's throne. Massive ship yards, weapons factories and supply centres all attested to his unmatched military machine. As much as it disgusted him, a sliver of Morgoth felt envious not having similar facilities at Angband. He nonetheless had no intention of using the Mad Titan's.

"Set me down there." Morgoth ordered attending Chitauri about a vacant asteroid. He chillingly added, "Do not come within ten leagues of me."

"I will make sure they do not disturb you, Lord Morgoth." Saruman told him. While he respected both Morgoth and Thanos, he had not yet figured out that Morgoth's plan did not align with Thanos' due to his own nature.

The Dark Lord was beamed down to the surface. The vast ocean of stars caused him to momentarily fantasise about possessing the Infinity Gauntlet. Morgoth would force Varda to watch as he snuffed out all light before destroying her. His attention returned to the present given it was Thanos who first needed to be kept in the dark.

The Chitauri had been ordered to assist Morgoth ahead of his arrival. As he suspected, Thanos also told them to closely monitor any displays of power on the Dark Lord's part. They immediately acceded to Morgoth's demand to keep their distance. The main reason being the incredible range of Chitauri surveillance devices. Observers watched Morgoth begin conjuring a shadow cloud as if they stood right next to him.

The Dark Lord vanished within the cloud before willing it to expand in all directions. His sorcery quickly encompassed a thirty-mile area of Sanctuary. The shadow proved impenetrable to even non-visual devices. Chitauri scrambled to find their target as Thanos had no tolerance for failure. Pitiless towards everyone, Morgoth could now access an ancient 'power source' without being observed.

Echoes of the Great Music existed across interstellar space. If detectable, astrophysicists would have perceived them as microscopic lines stretching across the length of cosmos. Lines containing immeasurable quantities of near-pure energy. 'Near-pure' because that energy included Melkor's original discord. The fallen Ainu now manipulated that discord like a maestro playing a violin.

The cloud took on the semblance of a tremendous storm. Red and white lightning violently flashed throughout the interior as Morgoth used the energy to transform surrounding matter. The Dark Lord soon constructed for himself a new seat of power. It was tiny in size compared to Angband let alone Utumno. But it was also more advanced than either of them. And now he had an army and creatures of his own in it. For the Infinity Stones had not been Morgoth's only topic of study while travelling to Sanctuary. One was comprehending some of the 'magic' behind the vessel he was journeying in. Saruman and the Chitauri on the said Q-Ship were initially startled to receive a transmission from within the shadow cloud. Morgoth's image appeared on-screen.

"I am sending forth a vanguard." He advised before revealing one of its destinations, "Prepare thy vessel as transport to Earth."

* * *

Valinor

Night had fallen on Valinor. For the last three thousand years (since the Changing of the World), it had been a realm of peace and healing. That chapter in Valinor's history had brutally ended that afternoon.

News about Thanos, Morgoth and Curumo had quickly spread throughout the Blessed Realm. The major reason being the Valar had decided to mobilize their host to defend against the expected invasion. Many Eldar not involved in the military build-up instead took time to sing a lament for Eärendil.

_A Eärendil i Cirion._

_Cyll-o mín mell êl._

_Lothron i menel enyalien cin an uir._

_Sui mín nîr i gurth-o cín galad._

One of the larger Elven choruses could be found in the Gardens of Lorien. They were unaware that a much smaller gathering was taking place close-by. The youngest occupant of New Bag End opened the front door after it was knocked thrice.

"Come in, Gandalf." A somber Frodo welcomed him.

Frodo closed the door after the wizard stepped inside. Circumstance saw no embrace or pleasantries exchanged between the pair. Particularly given who else had been invited to this gathering.

Gandalf followed Frodo into the sitting room. Its fireplace was presently the only source of light throughout the house. The effects of Bilbo's dementia could still be clearly seen though. Seated in his favorite armchair, the elderly Hobbit was seemingly oblivious to the two dark cloaked individuals standing near him. Galadriel and Elrond pulled back their hoods having been joined by the meeting's organizer. Gandalf had first planned to express his deepest sympathies to Elrond. However, he could not overlook another invitee's absence.

"Where's Celeborn?" Gandalf asked no one in particular.

"We agreed, Mithrandir." Galadriel spoke on her husband's behalf, "Our daughter should not have to face the ages alone."

"And she will not." Elrond said, remembering his farewell to her before coming to this meeting, "Lord Celeborn has gathered the Eldar for tonight's lament."

The White Wizard reflected the Elven habit of saying both 'no and 'yes' had not deceased in the Undying Lands.

"I'm sorry, my friends." Gandalf admitted his confusion, "But I don't understand."

Elrond's eyes were red and puffy. If anything, the firelight belied how much how much he had been grieving for Eärendil.

"None of us could prevent…my father's murder." Elrond struggled to say before pausing. Gandalf thought his friend was about to weep. Instead, the Elf-lord resumed speaking with a burning resolve in his eyes, "But nor will it go unanswered!"

At Elrond's signal, he and Galadriel cast off their cloaks. Elrond's armour was the suit he wore when the White Council assaulted Dol Guldur (his new sword was one forged in Valinor). But it was Galadriel's attire that stunned Gandalf most of all. While clad in her customary white dress, the Lady of Light's torso was protected by a brilliant Noldor cuirass the colour of her hair.

"We guessed your intentions, Mithrandir." Galadriel revealed.

Her words caused the White Wizard to gather his wits.

"It was not my intention for you to come with me!" Gandalf was aghast at their decision, "I called this meeting to ask you help defend Valinor in my absence."

The Wizard was reminded the gathering was being hosted by mortals.

"And say farewell?" Frodo knowingly asked, "Because we may never see you again."

The Wizard briefly closed his eyes at being caught out. Few understood the potential consequences of one-way trips better than the former Ring-bearer. Despite this, Gandalf found it too painful to confirm this might represent a final farewell.

"I wish there was another way, Frodo." He indirectly admitted, "But unlike the Valar, I don't believe we can afford to wait. If we wish to stop the Great Enemy, we must stop Thanos from obtaining any more Infinity Stones – and we won't be able to do that from here. After all that the heroes have done for us, I can't abandon them in their hour of need. If only because my conscience won't allow it."

"Then it appears we are of the same mind, Gandalf." Elrond observed.

The White Wizard was again gripped by alarm. An Elf-lord bent on revenge following the death of his father and theft of a Silmaril had disturbing parallels.

"I do not want you to come with me." Gandalf said.

Eärendil's death made it easy to forget his son had suffered another grievous loss just years before.

"Gandalf, I once told Aragorn my daughter belonged here with her people." Elrond began before openly confessing for the first time, "I was wrong. Not just because it was Arwen's choice. But because there are things more precious than immortality." The Elf-lord told Gandalf in conclusion, "That includes our friendship with the heroes. And like yourself, we'd prefer to fall alongside them than stay here in regret forever."

Gandalf had lost so many friends (killed, corrupted or both) in the struggle against what Galadriel called the 'long defeat'. And the war over the Infinity Stones was certain to add more to that tally beyond Eärendil. But he knew he would not be able to stop his friends from accompanying him.

Frodo responded by helping up his uncle.

"I'm coming too." Frodo said.

"Your wound will flare and kill you." The Wizard believed the reason still applied.

Frodo's reply bordered acceptance and fatalism, "I think it more likely Thanos will kill all of us first."

No immortal present believed Frodo's assessment was overly bleak. The White Wizard nonetheless wanted him to have a long life on the off-chance it was wrong.

"Either way my dear, Frodo." Gandalf compassionately replied, "I can't let you come."

Frodo's eyes briefly flashed with lucidity.

"I'm not asking, Gandalf." Frodo tersely said it was his decision.

Gandalf now knew there was no talking him out of this.

"We will arrange for your uncle to be taken care of during our absence, Frodo Baggins." Galadriel assured him and he nodded.

* * *

Earth-199999, New York Sanctum

Doctor Strange and Wong were about to head out for some ice cream as they bickered about the money (or lack thereof) on the latter's person when something crashed through their window. They whirled around to see a giant hole in the staircase as it crashed there. They cautiously approached the hole as Strange summoned the Cloak of Levitation and his uniform appeared while Wong summoned Tao Mandalas.

The two peered into the hole to see Hulk reverting back to Banner.

"Thanos is coming. He's coming…." Bruce breathed out in terror.

"Who?" Strange asked, to confirm what he had heard.

* * *

Tony and Pepper were walking together in Central Park, talking about having a baby while Cisco was eating an ice cream on a bench in the park.

That was when an orange glowing portal opened and out walked Doctor Strange, startling all three of them as Cisco walked up next to Tony and Pepper.

"Tony Stark. Cisco Ramon." Strange said, "I need you two to come with me."

He then turned to Tony and Pepper, "Congratulations on the wedding by the way."

"Strange?" Tony asked, gathering his wits.

"What're you doing here?" Cisco asked.

"We need your help." He said, "It's not overselling to say that the fate of the Universe is at stake."

"Oh boy!" Cisco said, freaking out.

"Who's "we"?" Tony asked.

And then Bruce Banner walked out of the portal, startling Tony and Pepper while Cisco was confused.

"Hey, Tony." He said.

"Bruce." Tony greeted and then Cisco realized who he was.

"You're the Hulk?" He asked but was ignored.

"Pepper." He greeted her.

"Hi." She said, shocked by how he looked as he staggered towards the three.

"Hey man." Cisco said, trying to support him.

"You okay?" Tony asked as Bruce hugged him while Pepper and Cisco watched in concern.

* * *

Tony sat in the New York Sanctum while Cisco stood next to him as Wong explained, "At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then... Boom."

His magic showed the Big Bang happening and the projections of Infinity Stones appeared as he said, "The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals... hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence. Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind."

Each projection glowed as Wong said their names.

"And Time." Strange said as the Time Stone glowed in the Eye of Agamotto.

"Nice presentation." Cisco quipped.

"Tell me his name again." Tony said.

"Thanos." Bruce told him, the fear in his voice clear, "He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York, that's him."

"So he was the mastermind behind all of that?" Cisco asked in shock, having read about all the important events in the history of this Earth.

"This is it." Tony whispered to himself before asking, "What's our timeline?"

"No telling. He already has the Power and Space Stones. That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands on all six Stones, Tony…" Bruce said.

"He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of. And there's no guarantee it would be confined to this universe alone." Dr. Strange finished.

"The Multiverse would be affected?" Tony asked.

"Yes. There is a huge chance." Strange said.

Cisco paled, the faces of Barry, Caitlin, Joe, Oliver, Dig, Sara and Felicity flashing through his mind, "Including my friends."

Tony was quiet for a moment, then gestured to the Eye of Agamotto.

"If Thanos needs all six, why don't we send this one to another Earth, then?" He asked.

"We can send this to Earth-1." Cisco said in agreement, "My team would protect it."

"Thanos has the Space Stone. He would just track the Stone down and travel to that Earth." Bruce explained, "Including Earth-1."

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives." Wong said firmly.

"And I swore off dairy. But then, Ben and Jerry's named a flavor after me." Tony said sarcastically.

"Stark Raving Hazelnuts. A bit chalky." Strange said. Tony looked at him like he was a bit offended.

"He's actually right." Cisco said and Tony turned to him, looking offended again.

"You're a goddamn traitor, Ramon!" He said.

"A Hunk of Hulk of Burning Fudge is our favorite." Wong added.

"That's a thing?" Bruce asked in confusion.

"The point is, things change." Tony said.

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. And this Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos." Strange said.

"Yeah, so conversely, it may also be his best chance against us." Tony shot back.

"Well, if we don't do our jobs." Strange replied.

"What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?" Tony asked.

Strange smirked before saying, "Protecting your reality, douchebag."

"I get it. His job is roasting you, as only he can do it." Cisco said and Bruce chuckled.

Tony glared at both as Bruce said, "Alright, guys. Can we table this discussion right now? The fact is that we have this Stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone. And we have to find him now."

"Yeah, that's the thing." Tony muttered, drawing a "Huh?" from Bruce. Tony looked at Bruce and said, "A few days ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline."

"What? Tony, you've lost another super bot?" Bruce asked in exasperation.

"I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving." Tony protested.

"Evolving super bot. Yeah, I think we're doomed." Cisco said sarcastically and all glared at him so he shut up.

"Who could find Vision, then?" Strange asked.

Tony looked off into the distance.

"Shit." He cursed before saying, "Probably Steve Rogers."

"Well, call him." Bruce said, "Thor's gone, Tony!"

"Wait what?" Cisco asked as all turned to him, "You sure about that?"

"Yeah." Bruce said sadly as him and Tony felt grief at his loss.

"Oh boy!" Cisco said.

"What is it, Ramon?" Tony asked.

"I had a dream last night of Hulk fighting a purple armored guy who beat him and killed Thor and Loki before taking a Stone." Cisco said as he turned to look at them all while they looked back at him in shock and horror, "Looks like it wasn't a dream."

"Shit!" Tony said as Bruce closed his eyes sadly.

Tony looked at him for a moment and looked at Cisco who nodded.

He took a few steps away, turned away from the others, and pulled out the flip phone that Steve had sent him. He had never used it once. Rhodes had but he hadn't.

He flipped it open, grumbling about it being a flip phone, then searched for Steve's contact. He found it, then paused. He was about to hit the call button, when suddenly, he heard something. He turned around and saw the others looking confused. Tony looked right at Strange, and saw some of his hair blowing a bit as if in a slight breeze.

"Say, doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair now, would you?" Tony asked.

"Not at the moment, no." Strange said.

Suddenly, the sound of wind grew louder. Looking up at the hole in the roof that Bruce's arrival caused, they saw some rubble being blown around. The five turned towards the door, and could see and hear people running past the door in fear. After a moment, Tony started walking towards the door to find out what was going on.

He opened the door and looked around to see people were running around in terror as dust and debris flew around. One woman fell right near him and he helped her up as a car crashed into a pole near him. Bruce, Cisco and Wong helped the people in the car as Tony put on his glasses.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., what am I looking at?" He asked his A.I.

"Not sure." FRIDAY said, "I'm working on it."

"Hey!" Tony said as he turned around to face Strange, "You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!"

"Might wanna use it." Strange said as he summoned Eldritch Magic.

Tony avoided some flying debris from the other street and walked on it with Strange as dust flew around heavily, his glasses protecting his eyes. A huge, circular spaceship was floating over Bleecker Street. Cisco ran up next to them, putting on his Vibe glasses.

"FRIDAY, evac anyone south of 43rd Street. Notify first responders." Tony commanded.

"Will do." FRIDAY responded.

Strange used a spell known as the Winds of Watoomb, firing Eldritch energy at the entire Bleecker Street, clearing it of dust and debris.

Cisco was awed by how powerful he was.

"Eat your heart out, Dumbledore." He muttered. Strange winked at them as Tony smirked in amusement.

Then a beam shot down from the ship and Ebony Maw appeared, along with the 12 foot tall child of Thanos. He was called Cull Obsidian.

"Voldemort and Grawp have teamed up against us." Cisco muttered as Tony and Strange rolled their eyes.

"Dude, refer to something else next time you speak." Tony said.

As Tony, Strange, Bruce, Cisco and Wong stopped in front of the two, Ebony Maw announced, "Hear me and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful... that your meaningless lives are now contributing..."

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today." Tony cut him off, "You better pack it up and get outta here."

"Stonekeeper." Ebony May turned to Strange, ignoring Tony in an attempt to infuriate him, "Does this chattering animal speak for you?"

"Certainly not." Strange said as he and Wong summoned Tao Mandalas, "I speak for myself."

"And I'm guessing you're Thanos' chattering animal." Cisco smirked, infuriating him.

"You're trespassing in this city and on this planet." Strange told them both.

"He means get lost, Squidward." Tony said as he and Cisco smirked.

"He exhausts me." Maw told Cull, "Bring me the stone."

Cull started marching towards the five with his hammer as Tony asked Bruce, "Banner, you want a piece?"

"Mmm, no, not really." Bruce said before muttering, "But when do I ever get what I want?"

"No one does, Dr. Banner." Cisco told him.

"That's right." Tony agreed.

"Okay. Push!" Bruce said his neck turned green.

"It's been a while." Tony said, "It's gonna be good to have you, buddy."

"Okay. Shh." Bruce said, "Let me just... I need to concentrate here for a second. Come on, come on, man."

His neck was a faint green now but it wasn't progressing, "God!"

"Where's your guy?" Tony asked him.

"I don't know. We've sorta been having a thing." Bruce said to their shock. Cull had shattered a car and was marching closer to them now.

"Right now? Really?" Cisco asked.

"It's no time for a thing." Tony said Bruce as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know." Bruce said.

Tony pointed at the marching Cull, "That's the thing right there. Let's go."

Bruce screamed loudly, trying to transform again as his face and neck turned green but he failed as the other four shot him looks.

"Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the Wizards." Tony said as he sighed sadly.

"Tony, I'm sorry." Bruce apologized, "Either I can't or he won't."

"It's okay." Tony said gently, "Hey, stand down."

He looked to Wong, "Keep an eye on him." Wong nodded. "Thank you."

"I have him." Wong said.

"Damn it." Bruce muttered as Wong stepped in front of him protectively.

As Cull charged, Tony pulled two strings attached to him and tapped his chestpiece twice as he walked forwards. The suit started forming around him slowly, the armor encasing him. Tony took off his glasses which assimilated into the suit and soon, he stood there in Iron Man Armor: Mark L.

Tony formed a shield and blocked Cull's hammer before uppercutting him back and then formed Cluster Cannons, blasting Cull back as Maw telekinetically threw him to a side to save himself.

"WHOA!" An awed Cisco said as Tony turned around to face them, "I love it, I love it. I want it."

"Where'd that come from?" Bruce asked. While far older than Cisco, he was just as awed as the younger man.

"It's nanotech." Tony said, "You like it? A little something I..."

He was cut off when Maw produced a spike from Earth which threw him up.

Maw attacked the rest with uprooted trees as Wong summoned the Shield of the Seraphim for defense.

"Doctor Banner, if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us..." Strange opened a portal and Bruce fell into it for his own safety as half of a cab fell over him.

Strange was about to do something when Tony flew back in and pushed a car Maw had thrown back at him which he split into two by raising his hand.

"Damn! It's like Vision used his laser on it!" A shocked Cisco said.

"Gotta get that Stone outta here, now." Tony said as he turned to Strange.

"It stays with me." Strange said.

"Exactly. Bye." Tony said as he flew. Maw threw obstacles at him but Cisco opened a breach and Tony flew into it before Cisco opened one behind Maw. Before Maw could react, Tony flew out of it and was about to fire at him when Cull threw his chain hammer and it crashed Tony through a building into the park where Bruce was.

* * *

Matt Murdock, Elektra Natchios, Danny Rand and Colleen Wing were having a double date, which was shocking. But the women had convinced the men for it so they were having one.

Until all four of them heard the fighting nearby as Cull's hammer crashed Tony through a nearby building.

"Damn it!" Elektra said as the four got up.

"Looks like someone is messing around." Danny said.

"Not just someone. It's another billionaire." Colleen told him.

"Let's suit up." Matt said and the three nodded.

* * *

Frank Castle was chilling in the park, drinking some juice when he saw Tony Stark in his armor crashing into the park with some kind of claw hammer wrapped around him.

He finished the drink and threw it into a nearby bin before taking out a rifle he was hiding inside his trench coat as he opened it up to reveal his skull vest, "Bunch of assholes. Can't even let a man chill in peace."

* * *

"Tony, you okay?" Bruce asked as he ran up to the downed Tony, "How we doing? Good? Bad?"

"Really, really good. Really good." Tony said sarcastically as he got up, "Do you plan on helping out?"

"I'm trying. He won't come out." Bruce said.

Cull then burst through a building and threw his claw hammer again as Tony flew Bruce out of harm's way, "Hammer."

Then Cull was hit by a hail of bullets and roared in rage as Frank Castle arrived on the scene, firing into him with his rifle.

"One batch. Two batch. Penny and dime." Frank muttered as he continued firing while Tony flew around and fired repulsors at Cull who transformed his hammer into a shield to block.

"How are you, Castle?" Tony asked.

"Really, really pissed." Frank said as he continued firing.

"Good." Tony said as the deflected beam cut off a tree which would have fallen on Bruce had he not barely avoided.

"Come on, Hulk!" He started slapping himself, "What are you doing to me? Come out! Come out! Come out!"

His face suddenly transformed into Hulk and roared, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

He then transformed back into normal and collapsed to the ground in shock at what had just happened, "What do you mean, "no"?"

Frank jumped back to avoid Cull's hammer and continued firing as Tony fired his repulsors when a Billy club hit him and ricocheted off him into the hands of Matt Murdock as Cull turned to him.

He rushed Daredevil but Matt leapt high into the air and flipped off his arm to his other side while Elektra leapt at Cull and drove her sword into that very arm of his before retracting and flipping back.

Cull was barely affected though. He charged them, hammer raised and was about to bring it down on them when a glowing katana blocked it. He snarled, looking down at Colleen Wing, who had blocked his hammer with her chi-enhanced katana. Before he could attack again, Danny Rand leapt at him with his Iron Fist charged and hit his face, sending him flying back. He then landed on the ground as Cull got back up with a roar.

"Aren't you Danny Rand?" Tony asked as he looked down on them, "My fellow billionaire?"

"I am the Immortal Iron Fist." Rand said.

"Immortal what?" Tony muttered before saying, "Eh! Let's leave that where it is. Good to see you two again as well."

Matt and Elektra nodded as Frank said, "Been a while, Red."

"I know, Frank." Matt told him.

Tony started, "Let's-"

He was cut off when Cull hit him with his hammer and smashed him to the ground as the others jumped away to avoid. He was about to bring his hammer down again when someone stopped it.

"Hey, man."

It was Spider-Man.

"What's up, Mr. Stark?" He asked as he turned around before noticing the others, "Oh my God! Daredevil, Punisher and Black Sky are here too! And you are Danny Rand!"

He glanced apologetically at Colleen, "I don't know you."

She shrugged as Tony asked, "Kid, where'd you come from?"

Spider-Man started, "A field trip to Mo-"

He was cut off when Cull grabbed him and threw him off as Matt leapt at Cull and hit his chest with the Billy club before flipping back down and rolling away as Elektra threw a shuriken but he was barely affected.

Tony fired a repulsor which he blocked as Spider-Man swung back in, "Uh, what is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?"

"Uh, he's from space." Tony said, "He came here to steal a necklace from a Wizard."

"Really?" Danny shot up in shock.

"Really." Tony said.

Cull grabbed Spider-Man in his claw hammer and rotating him around, threw him away as Tony fired another repulsor but he blocked with his shield and threw half of a cab at a swinging Spider-Man.

During that time, Colleen charged her katana with chi and stabbed his leg, making him roar in pain as Danny leapt at him with his Iron Fist charged and hit his face, sending him down just as Spider-Man grabbed the half of the cab with his webbing and threw it down on him, crashing it on him.

"So your fist and you sword glow." Tony noted.

"We charge chi through it." Colleen said.

"Chi? Like in Dragon Ball Z?" Spider-Man asked in excitement as Tony sighed.

"He's just a kid." Matt noted.

* * *

During this time, another intense duel was taking place.

Maw lifted up several bricks telekinetically and turning them into sharp points, fired at Strange, Cisco and Wong.

Strange and Wong opened portals to defend themselves as Cisco opened a breach. Strange and Wong boomeranged the points back at Maw who defended himself with a car but his face was still hit by one, forming a cut.

Cisco took the opportunity and fired a vibe blast, sending Maw flying back as he crashed to the ground.

But Maw wasn't one to give up so easily. Using his telekinetic powers, he used a broken fire hydrant's stream to throw both Cisco and Wong back, knocking them out temporarily, though Cisco was less hurt as he hadn't been hit on the face.

Strange wrapped Maw in an Eldritch whip and pulled him towards himself but Maw grabbed him and pinned him to a building, trapping him with bricks.

"Your powers are quaint. You must be popular with children." Maw mocked as he tried to take the Eye of Agamotto but instead his hand got burnt, making him gasp in pain.

"It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable." Strange told him.

"Then I'll take it off your corpse." Maw said as he threw Strange down. Strange to up and was about to use the Time Stone when utility cables restrained him tightly.

"You'll find removing a dead man's spell troublesome." Strange said, the tight cables making it hard to speak.

"You'll only wish you were dead." Maw said as Strange was thrown down and the tight cables managed to knock him out.

Maw then raised the pavement to take Strange away but the Cloak of Levitation flew him off.

"No!" Maw yelled angrily as Cisco got up at the same moment.

* * *

Strange flew past where Tony, Matt, Frank, Elektra, Spider-Man, Danny and Colleen were fighting Cull.

"Kid, that's the wizard." Tony told Spider-Man as he blocked Cull's hammer with his shield, "Get on it."

"On it!" Spider-Man said as he flew after Strange as Maw was also floating after him on a pavement. Maw threw debris at Peter to throw him down but a vibe blast destroyed it.

Spider-Man turned around to see Cisco barely managing to fly in the air by firing his vibe blast on the ground and using that to hover himself, though it was rather hard.

"So cool." Spider-Man said as Cisco smirked at him.

Maw used his powers to put all poles in Strange's way. One of them trapped his Cloak of Levitation and Strange started falling down. Cisco still hadn't mastered this flying ability and ended up hitting the side of his head on one of the poles, getting dazed, though he still managed to barely remain airborne but his senses were dimmed.

"Gotcha!" Spider-Man said as he managed to save the falling Strange with a web while Cisco came next to him but a beam started pulling them all up. Peter held onto Strange with his web and held onto a pole to save them both as Cisco now started firing at the spaceship above to lower himself down but Maw broke the pole with telekinesis and Strange started being beamed up while Peter bumped into Cisco, making him lose focus and all three of them were now being beamed up.

"Uh, Mr. Stark, I'm being beamed up." Spider-Man said lamely.

"Me too." Cisco groaned.

* * *

"Cisco, kid, hang on." Tony said as he continued fighting Cull but was trapped in his claw hammer and thrown to the ground. He tried to smack Danny and Colleen as well but Danny activated the Iron Fist and put it in the way while Colleen also charged her katana with chi and put it in the way.

Cull's arm hit the fist and katana and both were thrown back but unharmed. Cull then produced a blade and leapt at Tony when a portal opened in the way and he was thrown into Antarctica through it.

He tried to jump back up but Wong closed the portal, cutting off his hand in the process.

"Whoa!" Bruce said, startled and kicked the hand away, "Ugh."

"Yeah. Disgusting. I know." Elektra said dryly as Tony broke his restraints and got back up.

"Wong, you're invited to my wedding." He said to Wong before telling the others, "You guys too."

He then flew up towards the ship, "Give me a little juice, FRIDAY."

The foot thrusters transformed into a larger jet and he flew up at full speed.

* * *

Spider-Man was trying to climb up on the ship as Cisco just hung on. Both were struggling to breath.

* * *

"Unlock 17:A and 18:A." Tony told FRIDAY as he continued flying up, "Pete, Cisco, you two gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you both."

* * *

"But you said save the Wizard!" Peter Parker yelled.

"Not at the expense of your own life, kid!" Cisco snapped at him.

Peter groaned and took off his mask as both struggled to breathe, "I can't breathe."

"We're too high up." Cisco told him, "We're running out of air."

"Yeah. That makes sense." Peter said.

"Of course it does!" Cisco snapped, annoyed a little by him, though he did find himself respecting him as well considering he was trying help people with his powers though he was just a kid. He was like a teenage Barry, Cisco mused.

He then let got as Peter fell off too when flying suits wrapped around both of them. Cisco could immediately breathe again and used the suit to fly up, having used it twice before for test flights. Peter's suit wrapped around him as well. It was a red and black suit with a Spider symbol on the center.

Cisco's suit was black with yellow stripes on the shoulders there was a line in the center which was hotrod red. The lower torso and waist were also colored dark while the helmet had a long thin eyehole for his glasses. The palm gauntlets had black circles to allow him to fire his vibe blasts. And they would enhance their powers as well.

"Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!" Peter said happily as he stood up.

"Yeah it does for sure." Cisco said as he flew up in his suit.

"Happy trails, kid." Tony told him, "FRIDAY, send him home."

"Yep." FRIDAY said as a parachute opened behind Peter and started flying him off.

"Oh, come on!" Peter said.

"You did good, kid." Cisco said as Peter was flown back.

"Ramon, come with me." Tony said as the two flew up and Tony used his laser to open a hole in the ship. The two flew inside and landed when FRIDAY said, "Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts."

Tony picked up as a panicking Pepper said from the other end, "Tony? Oh, my God. Are you all right? What's going on?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tony told her, "Ramon's with me. I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res."

"Why?" Pepper asked.

"Just 'cause I'll probably not make it back for a while." Tony told her.

"Tell me you're not on that ship." Pepper said desperately.

"Yeah." Tony muttered.

"God, no, please tell me you're not on the ship." Pepper said again.

"Honey, I'm sorry." Tony said apologetically as he and Cisco opened their visors to look at the ship's mechanism, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."

"Come back here, Tony." Pepper begged, "I swear to God."

"Pep-"

"Come back here right now. Come back."

"Boss, we're losing her."

"I'm going too." Pepper said as the call was cut.

"Get ready to sleep on the couch for a week." Cisco joked and Tony rolled his eyes and groaned.

* * *

Peter had attached a webbing line to the ship and had climbed back up, thwarting Tony's attempt to save him.

"Oh, my God!" He said as the ship opened and he went inside, "I shoulda stayed on the bus."

It closed as the ship flew into space at light speed.

* * *

Bruce picked up Tony's fallen flip phone as Matt, Frank, Elektra, Danny and Colleen stood with him. They turned to see Wong in a portal.

"Where you going?" Bruce asked.

"The Time Stone's been taken." Wong said, "The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?"

"I'm gonna make a call." Bruce said.

Wong nodded and closed the portal.

"Been a while since I saw that." Frank said.

"A Master of the Mystic Arts." Danny noted.

"You know about them?" Matt asked.

"Yes." He said, "They told us about them at Kun-Lun."

"Kun what?" Bruce asked, "Okay, who the hell are you guys?"

"I'm Daredevil. You'd have heard of me." Matt said.

"Yeah. I did." Bruce remembered before looking at the others, "But not of any of you."

"Black Sky." Elektra said.

"Frank Castle." Frank introduced himself.

"Danny Rand." Danny said.

"Colleen Wing." Colleen finished the introductions.

"What are you going to do?" Frank asked.

"Call Steve Rogers." Bruce said.

"We met him and the other Avengers once." Elektra told him, "Where're you going?"

"The Compound probably." Bruce said.

"We went there once too." Matt said, "Come on."

"So I'm gonna meet Captain America then. Heard a lot about him." Danny said excitedly.

"Temper yourself, kid." Colleen said with a smirk and they chuckled.

"All right. I'm making a call and then we will go." Bruce said and they nodded. He then made the call.

A war had begun now.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. Hope you enjoyed the additions of Matt, Frank, Elektra, Danny, Colleen and Cisco in the fight. **

**I wanted to involve the Netflix characters in this story as well very early and I thought this was the best way. I won't talk about Jessica and Luke because that'd be spoiler territory. **

**Hope you liked Cisco's new suit. It's basically like his Vibe suit but made of metal. **

**So now Matt, Frank, Elektra, Danny and Colleen will join Steve and the others while Cisco is going to stick with Tony.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	3. Rescue and reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yeah, Thanos has Saruman as his servant and has recruited Morgoth while Red Hulk is with them. Your question about Frodo proves my point about him. Sauron, Saruman and Witch-King all underestimated Hobbits. They paid the price for that. And people ask the same thing about Natasha and Clint all the time too- "What the hell can they do?" I don't think I need to explain. I have a small but important role for Frodo later. Jessica Jones Season 3 was much better than Season 2 but still not on Season 1's level because like you said, it lost something when David Tennant's character was killed off, though I didn't see any other ending for Kilgrave either other than death. As for any other characters to involve, no spoilers. I think you confused this with 'A Beautiful Journey.' Wanda didn't break things off with Vision. Now I like Wanda/Vision as much as you do, which is not at all, but I couldn't think of any alternate ways for those scenes to play out so I'm allowing Wanda/Vision to play out exactly as it did in cannon. I won't focus on it much anyway. Yes Earendil is. Okay, you got a point on Cisco but this is a superhero movie (or fanfic) so action movie plot armor can work, don't you think? I can understand interactions being basic but no one is perfect. Though Cisco's interactions will get better in the later parts. Oh I was planning to bring the LotR posse back. It's impossible to not bring them back. And glad I surprised you a LOT in that case. Yeah I know the Stones only work in their Universe but this is Fanfiction, so we can do whatever we want. And I hated how he made Marvel look weaker too but I'm not like that, as you have noticed. As for the other Celestial Beings, I'll think of it when the time comes. Right now, let's just focus on what's here. Though for the Valar and Dormammu, I think I pointed out last chapter that the Valar didn't find out about other worlds till the heroes from other worlds dropped into Middle-earth so they didn't know about Dormammu either. But now they do and they will oppose him if he comes around. And Happy Birthday again! Hope you had a great day! You can consider this chapter a gift to you. Enjoy it.**

**Reader: Thanks for the review and pointing it out.**

**Green Hal37: Thanks for the review. Glad that makes sense. Tony didn't hesitate to call Steve. Cisco's revelation floored him is all. Yes it's ironic on Ross for sure. A fitting punishment. No, I know what you mean. Glad you loved the comparison between Peter and Barry. Pretty accurate if you ask me.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. I had exams. Now I'll update at my regular pace again. Thanks for the concern.**

Chapter 3- Rescue and reunions

Steve, Natasha, Sam, Bucky, Clint and Logan were watching the news covering the New York mess in a safe house when Steve felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled the phone out and walked to a corner, accepting the call.

"What happened, Tony?" He asked.

"Cap, its Bruce. Bruce Banner." Bruce said from the other end, shocking Steve.

"Bruce?" He asked as everyone, especially Natasha, looked at him sharply, "What happened to Tony? Where have you been? How did you get the phone?"

"It's complicated, Cap." Bruce said, "The guys that attacked New York, they took Tony, a friend of his called Cisco, some guy called Doctor Strange and one other guy. I am with some people. Cap, the fate of the Universe is at stake. Possibly the Multiverse."

"Tony probably has Rhodey's number on this phone. Call him and tell him everything. Head over there with these people. We're on our way." Steve said.

"Vision's missing too, Cap." Bruce told him, "They would be after him."

"We'll find him." Steve assured before hanging up.

"Bruce is back?" A shocked Natasha asked.

"Yeah." Steve said, "And he said Vision might be in trouble. We need to find him."

"You are not alone in this, Steven."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice in shock. But in Steve's and Natasha's case, the shock turned to joy as they saw Gandalf, Frodo, Galadriel and Elrond emerge. Gandalf had teleported the four of them here with a spell.

"Gandalf!" Steve and Natasha said happily and hugged the White Wizard as he laughed happily and hugged them too.

Then they looked down to see Frodo and hugged him too.

"It's so good to see you." Natasha said as Frodo hugged her.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Frodo said, returning the affection.

"How long has it been in Middle-earth?" Steve asked.

"It has been 4 years since you departed." Galadriel revealed to their shock, "The four of us sailed to the Undying Lands."

From what Steve and Natasha remembered, it was kind of like an afterlife for the Elves.

"Gandalf, meet our friends." Steve said as he gestured at the others, "This is Bucky Barnes. Clint Barton. Sam Wilson. And-"

He was cut off when Logan glared at Gandalf angrily and roared, "MAGNETO!"

He brandished his claws and was about to charge when Gandalf aimed his staff at him and he was pinned to the wall, "Why are you attacking me?"

"Logan? What is wrong with you?" Bucky asked, shocked by his behavior.

"He is Magneto." Logan said to them.

"I am not a Mag-nee-toe whatever that means." Gandalf said, realizing Logan had mistaken him for someone else.

"Logan, this is Gandalf from Middle-earth. He is not Magneto." Steve assured him before telling him he wasn't the first to experience this sort of thing, "There are some people in Middle-earth who look like people we know. Lord Elrond here looks the Red Skull for some reason."

"Who is the Red Skull?" Elrond asked.

"An old enemy of ours." Bucky told him, "You do look like him. But it's obvious you're not him."

Gandalf then let Logan go and he fell down, sighing heavily. He then stood up and said, "Sorry old man. Won't happen again."

"It's quite all right, Logan." Gandalf assured him surprising everyone with his capacity to forgive.

"Why are you here?" Clint then asked.

"Because of Thanos." Frodo told them.

"The ones that attacked your friends worked for him." Gandalf revealed to their shock, "Thanos himself murdered Earendil and claimed the Silmaril for himself. He is after the artefacts known as Infinity Stones and has two of them already."

Elrond winced at the reminder of his father's death, trying to keep his feelings in check as Natasha asked, "So he has a Silmaril?"

"And the former White Wizard works for him." Galadriel revealed, flooring Steve and Natasha at this point.

"Saruman?" Bucky asked and she nodded. The other Secret Avengers had been told of Steve's, Natasha's, Oliver's and Sara's exploits in Middle-earth.

"He has also unleashed the Great Enemy." Elrond said.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Morgoth." Gandalf revealed to their horror. They had heard tales of Morgoth from some of the Fellowship and based on what they had heard, Sauron was nothing in comparison to him.

"So let me get this straight." Steve said, "Thanos has two Infinity Stones, is after the other four, one of which Vision has. He murdered Earendil and took his Silmaril. Saruman works for him. He has freed Morgoth to help him and his aliens took Tony, Cisco, Strange and someone else."

"Oh boy!" Clint said, "This sucks. Really bad. We need to get Wanda."

"And Vision." Natasha added.

"We will be aiding you." Galadriel said, "And in this battle, you will need all the aid you can get."

"So you will bring the Free Peoples here?" Steve asked.

"I will have to." Gandalf told him, "And you will also need the help of those who live on Oliver's and Sara's Earths."

"You're right." Bucky agreed, "Let's find Wanda and Vision first."

* * *

Morgoth and Saruman had caught up to Glaive and Midnight later and were in the same ship as those two while Morgoth's hovered nearby.

"Have you found one?" Morgoth asked them. While the two were afraid of Thanos, there was something about Morgoth that frightened them too.

"Yes, we have." Midnight said, "It's in Edinburgh."

Morgoth detested this Thanos with every fiber of his being. Who was he to command the greatest Dark Lord Arda had ever known? Once these two got the Mind Stone, he would take it for himself.

"I heard you put rune stones around the world discreetly." Glaive said to Morgoth.

"We did." Saruman said, "There is a purpose for that."

Morgoth smirked inwardly. It was for his benefit. And no one knew of them as he had managed to use the technology he had learnt of to mask their presence.

"You will go collect the Stone." Morgoth said, "And my minions will aid you."

"What minions?" Midnight asked.

And then some bat like creatures flew out of Morgoth's ship and into the Q-ship. They looked like bats but were far larger. Their wings expanded and transformed into hands as they grew in size until they were as big as humans while feet appeared too. Their throats appeared to be dripping blood.

"These ones."

* * *

Edinburgh, Scotland

Wanda Maximoff and Vision held hands and walked the streets of Edinburgh. The android had learnt to muster a human form whenever out in public to avoid any stares from passers-by. The two had started doing this a few months ago due to their feelings for each other.

Some time ago, the Mind Stone in Vision's forehead had flared and he had said it had been going on for quite some time. He had also said that he had had visions of John Constantine chanting something in Latin in a lush, green place, but he didn't recognize that place.

"So there's a 10:00 a.m. to Glasgow...which would give us more time together before you went back." Wanda told him.

"What if I miss that train?" He asked her.

"There's an 11:00." She supplied, not getting what he was trying to say.

"What if I missed all the trains?" He asked as she turned to him, "What if this time I didn't go back?"

"But you gave Stark your word." She reminded him.

"I'd rather give it to you." He told her.

While she liked him, she still felt he didn't understand all aspects of human behavior.

"Well, there are people who are expecting me too, you know." She reminded him. Clint, Steve, Natasha, Sam and now Bucky and Logan were all family, "We both made promises."

"Not to each other." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Wanda. For two years, we've stolen these moments...trying to see if this could work and...I don't know."

He shook his head and said, "You know what, I'm just gonna speak for myself. I think...It works."

"It works." She assured with a nod, "It works."

"Stay." He requested, "Stay with me."

Wanda was conflicted at this point and Vision stepped back, realizing his mistake, "Or not. If I'm overstepping..."

Then Wanda's gaze was drawn to the TV behind Vision and he turned to look at it too. They watched the news which showed footage of Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian along with a photo of Tony Stark which said 'missing.'

"What are they?" Wanda asked in shock as Vision started stepping back.

"What the Stone was warning me about." He said, "I have to go."

"No, Vision." Wanda urged as he looked at her, "Vision, if that's true, then maybe going isn't the best idea."

Vision started, "Wanda, I..."

He was suddenly cut off as a blade protruded from his stomach and he was lifted into the air, returning to his real form.

"VISION!" Wanda screamed as she put her hands on her mouth.

It was Corvus Glaive. He flung Vision away and he painfully landed on the ground. Wanda was about to attack him when a blast hit her from behind and she was flung off, knocked across the street into a window.

As Wanda tried to get up, a dirty being with blood dripping from his throat grabbed her by the throat and moved its face towards her, revealing sharp canines. It was about to bite her neck when she unleashed a powerful hex blast at it point-blank, destroying it.

She got up to see Midnight had pinned Vision under her boot as Glaive was extracting the Mind Stone from his forehead while the android yelled in agony. She charged two hex blasts and fired, knocking them both back.

She then grabbed Vision with telekinesis and propelled them both into the air, soaring over a building to another street. She landed on the ground as Vision tumbled and she swiftly brought him to her.

She helped him behind a pillar and they hid as he said, "The blade, it stopped me from phasing."

"Is that even possible?" She asked.

"It isn't supposed to be. My systems are failing." He said as she used her powers of molecular manipulation to seal the wound at least, "I'm beginning to think we should have stayed in bed."

The two chuckled as Glaive appeared and knocked Wanda aside, "Vis!"

Vision angrily grabbed Glaive and flew them both up, slamming into several walls. Midnight landed down on the ground and tried to attack Wanda who took cover behind a pillar before using her powers to defend herself. While she was far more powerful, she had been caught off-guard and Midnight was far superior in hand-to-hand.

Glaive pinned Vision against a wall and said, "Give up the Stone, and she lives."

Growling angrily, Vision pushed off the wall and flew Glaive to the roof of a church, ricocheting off the church onto the roof.

Wanda and Midnight fought, evenly matched before Midnight blasted Wanda away with her three-pronged spear. She leapt down, trying to slash Wanda but was held back by her powers.

Vision pinned Glaive against the tower and started pummeling him before throwing him across the roof. He then fired a beam from the Mind Stone but Glaive deflected and split it into several beams that hit the surrounding area. Wanda and Midnight were still fighting and narrowly avoided one.

Glaive redirected all beams at Vision, sending him back.

Wanda blocked another strike from Midnight and hearing Vision's cry, she threw Midnight over her into a burning lorry sliced in half by Vision's beam. Midnight crashed into another one of the creatures that had come to aid her.

Wanda flew up as Glaive tried to rip out the Mind Stone from Vision and as her hands glowed with energy she said, "Hands off."

She blasted him into the church with a hex blast before grabbing Vision and flying off.

That was when a bat like creature slammed into them both and the impact made them crash through the roof of a station.

Her face had some minor cuts now but she ignored the pain and crawled over to Vision. "Come on. Come on. Come on, you gotta get up. You gotta get up. Come on. Hey. Hey. We have to go."

"Please." He said as he caressed her face, "Please leave."

"You asked me to stay." She reminded, "I'm staying."

"Please." He said again but they were cut off when they heard crashing behind them. Wanda turned around and got up to see Glaive and Midnight crashing from the roof as well and landing in crouches before getting up. Then several bat-like creatures crashed through the roof as well and transformed into what resembled humans with blood dripping down their throats.

Wanda stood protectively in front of Vision as her hands glowed red with magic.

Then an express train passed behind Wanda and Midnight cocked her head to look at it. Wanda also looked over in confusion. As the train passed, a silhouette was seen on the far side of the platform.

Midnight threw her spear but the figure effortlessly caught it. Midnight glared as he then stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a bearded, rugged and furious Steve Rogers.

Wanda and Vision smiled in relief.

Sam Wilson swooped in and kicked Midnight across the platform through the café's gate. He fired at Glaive with small projectiles which he deflected with his glaive when Steve tossed Midnight's three-pronged spear to Natasha Romanoff who jumped into the fray.

Natasha caught Glaive by surprise and ducking under his swing, stabbed him in the gut as he roared in pain and she knocked him away with a flying kick.

The creatures were about to charge when two of them were killed by rapid gunshots as Bucky Barnes walked out from the shadows, aiming his rifle at them. Another one of them was hit by an arrow in the throat and died as Clint jumped down and engaged another one before claws protruded from its throat and were ripped out. Logan stood there, a scowl on his face.

Elrond then appeared and avoided one of their swings before chopping off his hand followed by a rotatory swing that separated its head from its body. He ducked to avoid another one's claws and stabbed it through the throat, killing it.

Midnight rushed into the fight and summoned her weapon back into her hand and attacked. Steve leapt forward and rolling, grabbed Glaive's glaive to hold her off. Natasha joined with her batons and as the three deflected each other's attacks, Sam swooped in and kicked Midnight away. She crawled to Glaive as Sam held out his two Steyr SPP Pistols.

Some of the creatures moved to attack when all of them were struck down by a wave of concussive energy as Galadriel appeared on the scene.

Midnight crawled towards Glaive and urged him, "Get up."

"I can't." He groaned as he held his wound.

The two were then pinned to the ground by an unseen force as Gandalf appeared, pointing his staff at them, "Where is your master?"

On not getting a response, he demanded more forcefully, "Where is he?"

"We don't wanna kill you, but we will." Natasha said glibly to the two as they all marched at them.

"With pleasure." Clint added, having seen the cuts on Wanda's face which had infuriated him.

"You'll never get the chance again." Midnight said as a blue light burst through the station's roof and they were beamed up along with Midnight's spear as Glaive's glaive was snatched from Steve's hand and beamed up too. The Q ship flew away.

"How the hell did not one notice that thing?" Logan asked.

"Some sort of cloaking mechanism." Clint said.

Sam helped Vision back to his feet, "Can you stand?"

"Thank you, Captain." He said gratefully to Steve who nodded.

"Let's get you on the jet." He said.

"Who are you people?" Wanda asked as she looked around a Gandalf, Galadriel and Elrond.

"They are our friends from Middle-earth, Wanda." Natasha told her, "Gandalf. Lady Galadriel. Lord Elrond."

"And we have someone else with us too." Gandalf said, "You can come now, Frodo."

And then Frodo appeared from the shadows, rushing to the scene. He could have snuck up on one of the creatures due to his size and stealth but had refrained due to lacking a weapon.

"Frodo Baggins at your service." He said to Wanda and Vision and they were immediately smitten by his demeanor.

They walked into the jet together and as it closed, Natasha gently scolded Wanda, "Now, I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in, don't take any chances."

"I'm sorry." Wanda apologized, knowing she had made a mistake, "We just wanted time."

"It's all right, kid." Clint said as the two hugged each other, "You're all right. That's all that matters."

"What were those creatures?" Bucky asked.

"Vampires." Galadriel revealed, shocking them all, "Creatures of the darkness made by the Dark Lord Morgoth to serve him. He has used the power he has regained to bring them back."

"Great, bub." Logan groaned sarcastically, "Thanos, Morgoth and Saruman are after us and vampires are real. This just can't get any better."

"Where to, Cap?" Sam asked, trying to hide his shock at what he had just heard.

"Home." Steve simply said and Sam knew where he meant.

* * *

"You failed." Morgoth sneered at Midnight while Glaive was undergoing surgery.

"Your creatures weren't much help either!" Midnight snapped when Morgoth gave her a look that chilled her to the core.

"Thanos wants the Stones." Morgoth simply said, "We will get the Mind Stone."

"The systems can track the Stones." Saruman said as he looked at the screens.

"Once your husband is healed, we will strike." Morgoth said and then he chanted something before disappearing. He had gone over to his own vessel.

"He can teleport?" Midnight asked in shock, not knowing he could do that.

"Lord Morgoth is regaining his former strength slowly." Saruman told her, "He will regain all his former powers very soon."

"What are those rune stones you're planting around the world for?" Midnight asked.

"They have a purpose." Saruman simply said, "Come with me. We will strike down our enemies."

* * *

Soon, the Quinjet descended near the Compound as Sam parked it and they walked out, entering the place.

"Guys." Rhodes said as he stood with a smile on his face.

"Hey man." Sam said as he shook hands with Rhodes, followed by Steve and Clint and then Natasha hugged him.

"Been a while." Natasha said as Rhodes noticed the others with them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Gandalf the White at your service." Gandalf said good-naturedly.

"Lord Elrond."

"Lady Galadriel."

"Frodo Baggins at your service."

Rhodes then realized something, "Are you from that….."

"Yes." Steve confirmed, "They are our friends from Middle-earth and have come to help us."

"Because some bad guys from Middle-earth also work with Thanos." Natasha said and Rhodes paled.

"We're here too."

They turned to see Matt, Frank, Elektra, Danny and Colleen walk up to them.

"Matt." Steve greeted as the two shook hands, followed by Frank and Elektra, "Didn't know you lot were here too."

"Those shitpieces can't let us chill." Frank groaned.

"Language!" Steve and Matt said simultaneously and he groaned before shutting up.

"Who are you both?" Bucky asked Danny and Colleen.

"Danny Rand." Danny introduced himself, "The Immortal Iron Fist."

"Colleen Wing." Colleen introduced as she shook hands with Steve, "It's an honor to meet you, Captain."

"Same here." Danny said as he shook hands with him.

"You're the billionaire who returned after being lost in a plane crash, aren't you?" Natasha asked.

"Yes I am." Danny said.

"Well, we need everyone we can find." Gandalf said, finding them all to be noble warriors and accepting their aid.

"Hey guys."

They turned to see Bruce walk in as he regarded them all, "Yeah, I'm back."

"Hi Bruce." Natasha said simply. She still cared for him as a friend but she had moved on now and found true love in Bucky as they understood each other more than anyone.

"Nat." He greeted.

* * *

"So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" Rhodes asked as they all stood together.

"And they can clearly find us." Wanda said.

"And if New York is any indication, they all pack a wallop." Elektra said.

"We need all hands on deck." Bruce said before turning to them all, "You made friends from other Earths. Call them."

Steve nodded as Rhodes said, "Some kind of rune stones are appearing all around the world."

He then pressed a button and a hologram of one such rune stone appeared. It was seven foot in height with red symbols running down its length.

"We don't know much about them but anyone in their presence claims they feel an aura of unnatural dread." Rhodes said and the ones from Arda paled as well as Steve and Natasha.

"Like the Nazgul." Steve said in dread.

"The Dark Lord is behind these." Galadriel said and even she sounded a little unnerved, "I do not know the purpose behind them myself."

Now that spooked everyone even more than they were. Bruce then decided to bring the focus to what the more pressing issue was.

He told everyone, "Okay, look. Thanos has the biggest army in the Universe and this Morgoth clearly is a powerful bad guy as well with his own plans considering those rune stones and they are not gonna stop until they get Vision's Stone."

"Then we have to protect it." Natasha said.

"We will." Matt said.

"No, we have to destroy it." Vision said as he got up and all turned to him. Elrond put a hand on his shoulder to steady him as he continued, "I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head. About its nature. But also its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source...something very similar to its own signature, perhaps...its molecular integrity could fail."

"Like the One Ring was destroyed where it was forged." The Lady of Light made the comparison.

Vision turned to Wanda as she said that.

"Yeah, and you with it." Wanda told him, "We're not having this conversation."

"Eliminating the Stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it." Vision argued.

"That's too high a price." Wanda said.

"Only you have the power to pay it." Vision said as he put his hands around her but she walked away as all watched them sadly.

"Thanos threatens half the Universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him." Vision said.

"But it should." Steve said as Vision turned to him, "We don't trade lives, Vision."

"Sacrificing each other will make us no better than our enemies." Frodo agreed as Gandalf smiled in pride.

"Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life…to save how many millions of people?" Vision reminded before turning to Frodo and Natasha, "And you two were ready to give yours to save the people of Middle-earth. Tell me, why is this any different?"

"Because you might have a choice." Bruce said as all looked at him, "Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another."

"You're saying Vision isn't just the Stone?" Wanda asked.

"I think that's exactly what he's saying." Clint said.

"I'm saying that if we take out the Stone...there's still a whole lot of Vision left." Bruce explained, "Perhaps the best parts."

"Would make him less dull." Logan joked and all glared at him so he shut up.

"Can we do that?" Natasha asked.

"Not me, not here." Bruce said.

"Well, you better find someone and somewhere fast." Rhodes said, "The government isn't just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back."

"And I'm sure they would be thrilled to see me here." Frank joked sarcastically.

"Even I can't throw them off." Danny said.

"Oh we might just make it worse." Colleen said, "We haven't exactly been quiet. We are vigilantes."

"You can come to Middle-earth or New Bag End if you want." Frodo offered.

"The offer is kind, Frodo." Bucky said gently, already seeing why his girlfriend liked him so much, "But I don't think what Bruce wants can be done there."

"I know somewhere." Steve said as all turned to him.

"Wakanda." Natasha realized what he was getting at.

"If we are to defeat Thanos, the armies of Earth and Middle-earth must unite against him." Gandalf said, "I can bring them all here."

"Well, better tell T'Challa then." Steve said dryly as he began to move away.

"Steve, Bruce is right." Natasha said as he turned to her, "We need all the help we can get. Let's call Oliver, Sara, Barry, Kara, J'onn and any others from their Earths."

"Agreed." Steve said.

"Cisco and Tony finished the extrapolators." Rhodes said as he walked up to a drawer and took one out before tossing it to Natasha who caught it, "You can go to Earth-1 as well as Earth-38."

Natasha nodded with a smile and said, "Well, let's get them around."

"You are going to Middle-earth then, Mithrandir?" Elrond asked, realizing he would be re-uniting with his daughter soon.

"No." Gandalf said, confusing them all, "I will be bringing them to me."

Then there was a bright flash of light and he disappeared.

"Is he always like that?" Bruce asked.

"Like you have no idea." Steve said.

* * *

**3 chapters done now. Next chapter will be when the others from Middle-earth, Earth-1 and Earth-38 are brought in to help fight the enemies.**

**The rune stones of Morgoth were taken from Dr. Matthattan's work again so thank you to him and I will be using one scene of his story for next chapter too so thank you to him for that as well.**

**As for vampires, Tolkien never described them in detail really and what they could do so I used a bit of creative license here to give them abilities based on what I thought. Hope you people don't mind.**

**I am not a big fan of the Wanda/Vision relationship but in this series it's going to play out like it normally did. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	4. Heroes gathered

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Also, before we start, I'd like to say that this and the next 2 chapters will be very long. So please bear with me. **

**Also, thank you to Dr. Matthattan again for letting me use some scenes from his story for this work.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review bro. You're very welcome on the gift too. Yes, someone please call a hunter soon. As for the fights, I'll think about it. Glad Logan's interactions with Gandalf got you. You'll see on Bruce and Arwen too. No problem. Oh yeah, that relationship is absolutely creepy. As for other characters you're mentioning, I'm only adding the amount of characters I can handle. And I have added a lot of those who I can put it with reasonable explanations. Still, it's slightly more than I can handle but I'll do it. Yes, the people from Middle-earth will be very stunned. As for the power thing, Tolkien's main job was to create a fictional world with all of its history, lore and characters so he left details like power ambiguous. Though if you ask me, the power levels of these characters is closer to the MCU versions of these characters than the comic versions to be honest, mostly because comic book characters are too OP. I'm still thinking of the time difference. I don't think there is a time difference with MCU and Arrowverse though. The Hobbits are instantly likable, like Scott. Actually, let me correct that, Scott is instantly likable, like Hobbits. You said it yourself now. Loki paid the price for underestimating Natasha and Clint. And Sauron, Saruman and Witch-King paid the price for underestimating Hobbits. And Thorin's Company learnt how useful Hobbits are. Let's not forget all the times Bilbo rescued the stronger and more experienced Dwarves in the 2****nd**** Hobbit movie. So you wouldn't want to underestimate Hobbits either. And with all their skills, they could kill some fodder. Though I do understand your skepticism to an extent. While I find the movies perfect, sometimes they made Frodo a bit too whiny. He wasn't like that in the books. Book Frodo was far more courageous and confident and he didn't need Aragorn and Arwen to save him from Nazgul. No, no one from Arrowverse can beat Thanos, though to be fair, I'm sure Kara and J'onn can land some damage but not win. I heard she got far better feats in Seasons 3 and 4 but I don't remember 3 much and I haven't seen 4. No, she shouldn't have beaten Superman for sure. I'm sure Steve and Natasha would have told Bucky of Elrond's resemblance to Skull so he'd be prepared in case they met. You're welcome again bro. Now enjoy this chapter.**

**Avengers Fan: Thanks for the review. No spoilers on who I add. Though JJ Season 3 has happened so Trish would be in prison. And I have no idea what BB, Claire, Joy and Ward would add to this. And BB is dead because Iron Fist Season 2 happened. Plus She-Hulk, Moon Knight and Ms. Marvel don't exist in MCU yet and there is no reasonable explanation for them to pop up in this story.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. No spoilers.**

Chapter 4- Heroes gathered

It had been four years since the War of the Ring had ended and a few months since Frodo had sailed away in the Grey Havens. Sam, Merry and Pippin had never been the same. But that's what war does. It changes you. Though they had never thought they would see something mysterious again. They were sitting outside the Mayoral office. Sam had been elected recently. The three were pondering over the mystery.

"All the night's watch saw it." Sam said after swallowing a bit of scone, "The Star of Eärendil was there one moment, gone the next."

"They couldn't have all been drunk." Merry dryly ruled out it was due to mass intoxication.

"And I don't think Eärendil's star is just going to change positions like that." Pippin mused.

His attitude was not dissimilar to the whole Shire's. Hobbits were more puzzled than alarmed about the star's disappearance. It partly reflected their race's 'down to earth' nature. The star's disappearance did not affect daily life. Nearly all Hobbits could be found going about their normal business that morning. One of the most renowned ones believed the star's disappearance could not be ignored either.

"Maybe Pip and I should go to Rivendell." Merry said.

"Why?" Pippin simply asked.

Merry cast the trio's minds back to their first night in Rivendell, "You remember that song of Bilbo and Aragorn's?"

"Eärendil was a mariner that tarried in Arvernien." Sam fondly recited its first line.

"Mm." Merry savored it before continuing, "Anyway, Bilbo used a lot of material from Elrond's library. It might be able to tell us why the star's gone."

"Elladan and Elrohir might know already." Pippin agreed with the proposed visit with a fresh smoke ring.

That moment, a dazzling column of white light appeared and when it was gone, the three Hobbits weren't there.

* * *

Two of the largest battles in Rohan's history had been fought at Helm's Deep. More than one thousand Rohirrim and their steeds were currently stationed at the fortress and its surrounds. Two hundred Dunlendings were encamped in the valley with them. These warriors of the Ox Clan had arrived the previous day at sunset. But they had not entered Rohan as invaders. It was to escort their chieftain to a summit with the Lord of the Riddermark.

Theoden sat waiting on a simple wooden throne in the Main Hall. He had added a second wall decoration in honor of the Galadhrim who aided the defense. The banner that Haldir gave Theoden now hanged alongside the Rohirrim one.

Standing around their king was a small retinue of trusted advisers and lieutenants. They included his nephew and Third Marshal Eomer, Erkenbrand Marshal of the West-Mark and Gamling who had been Captain of the Royal Guard since Sauron's defeat. The noticeable absentee was Lothiriel Eomer's wife who remained behind in the Golden Hall. The reason was to govern the Meduseld in her uncle-in-law's and husband's absence.

When he left for Helm's Deep, Theoden had expected to return to his family within days. The summit was to finalize an agreement allowing the Dunlendings to open a permanent embassy in Edoras. Theoden's assumptions had been dramatically upended by Star of Eärendil's disappearance overnight.

"Ghan-Buri-Ghan still wants to meet with me?" Theoden checked about his opposite number.

Ghan's escort included a non-warrior as well.

"Yes, milord." Gamling relayed what he had been told, "But after he first consults with their seer."

"Dunlendings place great store in auguries." Erkenbrand said from experience, "They may see the star's disappearance as a bad omen and not sign the agreement."

"Perhaps." Eomer said.

Ghan's help during the War of the Ring had been a major turning point in the history of Rohirrim and Dunlendings. Even if the Dunlendings changed their minds about an embassy, Theoden and Eomer would still try and respect their customs.

"I would not hold it against him." Eomer said to Theoden about the star vanishing, "If our Men are any indication, many of your subjects have also been unsettled by it too."

The hall's doors swung open. Ghan walked inside flanked by two of his men either side. Theoden and Eomer stood up as the Dunlendings' representatives stopped in front of them. Negotiations began after the leaders formally gripped arms.

"Lord Ghan." Theoden greeted him.

"Theoden King." Ghan similarly replied.

Warriors by profession, neither of them liked wasting time on diplomatic formalities.

"I'll come straight to the point." Theoden said, "Do you still intend going through with this agreement?"

"Ghan Man of his word." The chieftain confirmed before sharing this morning's auguries, "But seer says star taken by terrible hand."

The Rohirrim weren't sure if the seer's news about the Star of Eärendil represented credible information. Still, none of them were prepared to completely dismiss it either.

"Terrible hand?" Theoden spoke their uncertainty, "What does that mean?"

"Don't know." Ghan expressed mutual frustration, "Seer always talks in riddles."

The Lord of the Mark gave a sympathetic half-smile, "We used to say the same about Gandalf."

Theoden had no sooner said this when a column of white light covered him, Ghan and Eomer. The hall was thrown asunder as the three disappeared when the column faded.

* * *

By morning all Minas Tirith had heard the Star of Eärendil had disappeared overnight. Rumor and speculation abounded over what it meant. Many inhabitants found uncomfortable parallels with Sauron's assault upon the White City four years ago. Was the star's disappearance a precursor to an attack like the Witch-king's sorcerous column had been? The Reunited Kingdom's most powerful residents were no closer to an answer than the rest of the citizenry.

Aragorn, Arwen, Boromir, Faramir and Eowyn were standing in the throne room in the Tower of Ecthelion. The only others in the room were a pair of Tower Guards who stood watch by the main doors. Boromir and Arwen had alerted the rest of the court about the star's disappearance moments after noticing it. The King immediately reacted by summoning various officials to help solve the mystery.

"Seven hours and still nothing?" Aragorn asked the brothers who were overseeing matters.

"I'm afraid so, milord." Faramir confirmed about the various research efforts, "Not even in the books and scrolls we retrieved from the Orthanc."

The contents of Saruman's library had been divided among the Free Peoples not long after news of Grima's death and Saruman's disappearance. Everyone was unsettled by the news but none had heard about any sighting of the fallen Istari.

But Minas Tirith's library especially benefited given it was the largest in Middle-earth. But even rare texts from the First Age had no mention of anything like what had happened last night.

"It appears completely unprecedented." Boromir relayed the consensus, "We really don't know what's happened to the star let alone the reason behind it."

"So, the star could still return?" Eowyn held out hope.

It was easy to overlook the situation had deep personal significance for at least one person.

"My grandfather is dead." Arwen somberly stated, "I can feel it."

None felt confident enough to dissuade the Queen, least of all her husband. Arwen's words had a similar ring to Legolas's warning on the shores of Amon Hen.

"Saruman himself disappeared before this happened." Aragorn said, "And no one has seen him in Middle-earth since."

"You think the events are connected?" The Steward asked the King.

Arwen decided she would properly mourn Eärendil later given something was up.

"I agree with you, Elessar." The Queen told Aragorn, "These events cannot be mere coincidence."

"I don't doubt your senses." Faramir assured her, "But our people will still want solid proof."

"They may have already made up their minds, brother." Boromir disagreed from city watch reports, "The city has almost ground to a halt, many have stopped or aren't going into work. If we confirm fears about it being the end of the world – "

"Order in the city could completely breakdown." Aragorn finished the Steward's sentence. The King rubbed his chin before issuing a series of fresh commands, "Boromir, I want our military placed on full alert. Have Lord Imrahil and Captain Beregrond aid you as well."

"And what do we tell our people?" Eowyn asked about the citizenry.

Aragorn was prevented from answering.

Aragorn and Boromir were covered by a dazzling column of light. The others gasped in shock as the two disappeared with it. The Tower Guards instantly rushed up to protect those behind. Something else suddenly grabbed the attention of the Royal Court.

Seemingly from nowhere, a moth gently fluttered around them. Arwen and Eowyn thought Faramir was positively transfixed by it. They watched as the creature landed in the palm of his hand. The moth had come with a message from a beloved mentor.

"Gandalf." Faramir smiled in understanding.

* * *

Aragorn and Boromir found themselves underneath a sulphurous sky. The two initially saw a black and desolate landscape.

"Mordor." The Steward assumed.

"No." Aragorn said, "This is not the Dark Lord's former abode."

Before them lay the remains of ancient battle fought thousands of years ago. Boromir unleashed his blade. Aragorn silently cursed his luck that he wasn't armed with Anduril.

"Aragorn!" a voice called out.

Startled, the two immediately looked to their left. A short distance away stood an Elf on a small boulder. And with him was another, more regal looking one.

"Mae govannen, Legolas!" A relieved Aragorn answered.

The Prince of the Greenwood nimbly hopped down and quickly joined them. Legolas wore his usual green and brown attire and was armed with his customary weapons. The two friends embraced happily before Aragorn and Boromir turned to the other Elf.

He was tall and magnificent with long flowing hair and was wearing royal robes. On his finger was a silver ring and an antler-shaped crown was on his head.

"King Thranduil." Aragorn bowed before the other King and Thranduil did as well with a smile.

"King Elessar." He greeted as Boromir also bowed to him which he returned.

"Forgive us for startling you." Legolas apologized to his friends, "But we heard you the moment you arrived."

"I take you got here the same way we did?" Boromir checked.

"My son and I were discussing the Evening Star." Thranduil understood, "Then we disappeared in a column of light."

"We were in the throne room discussing the Evening Star." Aragorn informed him about events in Minas Tirith, "My Queen and Boromir were among the first to notice it had vanished."

"I sense great powers at work." Legolas said.

"What powers, Legolas?" Aragorn wondered what he knew that the rest of them didn't.

Legolas looked towards the wrecked ships, "I was about to investigate before you arrived."

The four were soon cautiously advancing around the remains. Legolas was at point with Boromir flanking Thranduil and the unarmed Aragorn. The Elf-Prince found traversing the battle site not too dissimilar from exploring Gundabad. Like then, his senses told him something was waiting for them. As he led the others into a ruined hull, Legolas only hoped it wasn't something like Bolg's faction. The wrecked ship was not home to any Warg or Orc. The four were nonetheless stunned by what they encountered.

Sam, Merry, Pippin, Theoden, Eomer and Ghan stood facing them. As was Thorin III Stonehelm, Gimli, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Bofur and Dwalin. Standing among them was the individual who had brought them all here.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn was stunned.

"Mithrandir." Thranduil simply noted.

"Where are we?" Boromir asked.

"Gimli." Legolas said happily as the two friends embraced each other.

"It's been months, my pointy-eared friend." Gimli laughed before answering Boromir's question, "This place is called Svartalheim."

The White Wizard was stony faced. Unfortunately, there was no time for joyous reunions. Gandalf used magic to project an authoritative voice.

"Listen." He commanded Aragorn's group.

The four were somewhat unsettled as the voice seemingly echoed inside their minds.

"Listen to what?" Boromir was unsure.

"What do you hear?" Gandalf sternly clarified.

Aragorn's group listened for any noise inside or outside the ship. The ones with the sharpest hearing spoke for all of them.

"What are you doing?" Thranduil asked.

"You will see." Gandalf said.

"I hear nothing, Mithrandir." Legolas answered.

The Wizard dispersed his magic.

"That's correct, young Greenleaf." Gandalf assumed his usual gentle tone, "This is a dead world. One devoid of life and song. Countless others are now in danger of a similar fate."

"Meaning you're finally going to tell us why we're here?" Pippin dryly hinted the others had been waiting on tenterhooks. While they had all been overjoyed to see him again, clearly there was a reason he was here.

Several smirked at Pippin's subtle dig. The Wizard opted to ignore it given what he was about to brief them on.

"Billions of years ago." Gandalf began instructing his audience, "At the dawn of creation, six elemental crystals were sent hurtling across the virgin universe…"

* * *

Silence reigned at the end of the White Wizard's briefing. Those he summoned to Svartalfheim had been given a crash course about the Infinity Stones and Thanos. They learnt the Mad Titan had killed Eärendil prior to releasing Morgoth and Saruman had also taken up service under him.

"I grieve for Eärendil as much as Queen Arwen." Gandalf sincerely offered, "But Thanos isn't the only danger. The Infinity Gauntlet would allow Morgoth to instantly obliterate all creation. Despite his alliance with Thanos, the Dark Lord will try and claim the Stones for himself."

"We will have to protect the remaining Stones then." Boromir said.

"When will the enemy make their next attack?" Eomer put to Gandalf.

The White Wizard paused a moment before stating, "More than likely by day's end." Gandalf remained calm despite the other's stunned reactions, "Many of you already have forces mobilized."

"We don't." Boromir said of the Reunited Kingdom, "It'll take more than a day to summon all our fiefdoms."

"The bulk of your army is in Minas Tirith." Gandalf reminded before complimenting the Steward, "You've trained them to rapidly deploy in the event of an attack on the city. That's why I took the liberty of sending word to Faramir the moment I summoned you here."

Even now, the Wizard remained committed to guiding the Free Peoples not dominating them, "Though I acknowledge the choice of sending them into battle does not rest with me."

Sam was only half-listening to the discussion. Ever the gardener at heart, he more cared for growing things than killing them. It was why something about the Infinity Gauntlet didn't make sense to him.

"Why doesn't this 'Thanos' simply use the Stones to make more food?" Sam blurted it out. Everyone else looked at him.

"Sorry." Sam misinterpreted their reaction, "I guess it's not that important."

"On the contrary, Master Samwise," Gandalf assured him, "It's one of the most crucial questions of all. Thanos first proposed his solution when his own world of Titan faced collapse. They called him a madman."

"But Titan collapsed anyway." Merry deduced.

"Yes, Merry." An impressed Gandalf confirmed, "Thanos is now the only surviving member of his people. And he believes it's because he didn't have the force of will to prevent it." The Wizard concluded, "From Thanos's perspective, this isn't just about balancing the universe. It's his chance to redeem himself for what happened to Titan."

Aragorn normally listened to the flow of debate before coming to a decision. The gathering on Svartalfheim proved no exception.

"All the more we must prove him and Morgoth wrong." Aragorn began defining the war as a clash of ideals, "The Universe must be a place where all life is treated with dignity and respect. We make a better tomorrow by working together not sacrificing others. Steve, Natasha, Oliver and Sara fought for our world without asking for anything in return. Such selflessness should not go unrewarded. The Reunited Kingdom will go to Earth and fight alongside our friends."

The decision of Middle-earth's most powerful monarch proved decisive.

"As will Rohan." Theoden agreed and Eomer gave a nod of approval.

"And the Greenwood." Thranduil added and Legolas smiled.

"And Erebor." Thorin confirmed by decisively lifting his hammer and Gimli, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Bofur and Dwalin laughed happily.

Ghan simply gave a curt nod he and his group of chosen warriors would be joining them. Everyone's attention now turned to the Hobbits.

"What are you looking at us for?" Merry dryly asked.

"And this time I know where we are going." Pippin added.

The group smiled at the reference to the formation of the Fellowship of the Ring. Except its most important member, all were present here. It took more than the end of the world to dent a Hobbit's spirit clearly. Those present quickly agreed where their forces would be deployed.

"I shan't detain you any further." A pleased Gandalf brought the council to an end, "Expect to receive my signal in a couple of hours."

"We will." Dwalin said.

The Wizard summoned columns of white lights and all were sent back to where they had been taken from. Gandalf was about to leave the Dark World himself when Galadriel contacted him via the Mind Stone.

_Mithrandir._

"Yes, milady?"

_I've learnt something about the Stones_.

* * *

Earth-1, Central City

"Come on, we can do this together." Barry said as he and Wally circled the tornado Weather Wizard had summoned. He had escaped prison recently and was terrorizing Central City until the two speedsters had confronted him.

They finally managed to disperse his tornado and as he staggered back, Barry knocked him out with a fast punch.

He then heard Caitlin's voice in his earpiece, "Barry, Wally, someone is here."

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs

The two speedsters sped back to the lab and Barry was pleasantly surprised by who he saw. Steve, Natasha and Sam stood there.

"Hey guys." Barry said happily as he shook hands with the three, "Been a while."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't come here for catch-up." Wally said.

"Nope." Natasha shook her head, "We need your help."

Barry immediately got into business mode, "What are we up against."

"This is a Universe level threat, Barry. Maybe even a Multiverse level threat." Steve told him and a look of horror crossed Barry's face, "We need all the help we can get. I think you should call Team Arrow, Team Legends and Kara."

"All right." Barry said, "Wait here."

With that, he sped off.

* * *

Star City

Oliver and his team were fighting thugs in a crime ring. Oliver easily avoided his opponents' attacks and struck them down with his bow, counting how many he took down as Sara defeated them with her bo-staff.

Earth-2 Laurel unleashed her Canary Cry, killing a few of the opponents as John Diggle and Rene Ramirez shot some down while Thea and Roy shot down thugs with their arrows.

Oliver had recently used his favor with the President to clear Roy's name so he was back now.

After Galadriel's advice, Oliver had grown a backbone again and so Dinah and Curtis had ended up being kicked off the team due to their attitude. Oliver had told them they were free to be vigilantes on their own but if they stepped out of line, he would not hesitate to take them down.

Oliver then avoided a gunshot and turned to see the leader of the thugs- Ricardo Diaz.

"Green Arrow." Diaz sneered, "Never thought we'd meet."

He tried to fire again but Oliver disarmed him with a shot before engaging him in hand to hand. Diaz was skilled. But Oliver had been trained by the most dangerous people on Earth and had fought many of those same people as well.

He grabbed Diaz's fist and punched his throat and stomach, making him stagger back before flip kicking him down. Before Diaz could recover, Oliver aimed an arrow at him, "Ricardo Diaz, you have failed this city!"

And then he shot Diaz in the heart, ending the drug lord's life. As his team looked around at the warehouse, they were suddenly sped away by a blur and next moment, they were at their base instead as papers flew around.

"I should really bring some paperweights!" An exasperated Felicity said as she stood up.

John took off his helmet and staggering to a nearby bin, vomited as everyone snickered at that.

"How many times has that happened?" Barry asked.

"Three now." Oliver said.

"Do not touch me again." John said to Barry and everyone chuckled again.

"Why are you here?" Sara asked Barry.

"Steve, Natasha and Sam came to S.T.A.R. Labs." Barry revealed to the shock of Oliver and Sara, "Said there is a Multiverse level threat. They need our help."

Oliver looked down, deep in thought, before looking back up, "All right. We will go. But not all of us."

He turned to John, "You are in-charge while I'm gone."

"I won't disappoint." John said and Oliver nodded with a smile as he turned to Rene, "You have come a long way. But you're still green. This is probably beyond you."

Rene looked like he was going to argue but John gave him a look so he didn't.

"And you." Oliver said as he walked closer to Laurel, "Take care of them."

"I will." She said, "You two take care of yourselves."

The two nodded as Sara and Laurel hugged. While they did not have the bond Sara had with Earth-1 Laurel, they were still close to each other.

Oliver turned to Roy and Thea, "And you two-"

"Are coming with you." Thea finished for him.

"No!" Oliver snapped.

"You heard Barry." Roy said, "We won't let you go alone."

"He's not alone." Sara said.

"I'm not leaving you!" Thea said.

Oliver knew there was no point in arguing with these two so he sighed in defeat, "All right. You two can come. But be careful."

"We will." Roy said.

* * *

Later, Earth-38, National City, D.E.O. Headquarters

Kara, Alex and J'onn were discussing something when a breach opened and Barry jumped out.

"Barry!" Kara said happily as she hugged her friend and he hugged back, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Barry said.

"Barry." J'onn simply nodded.

"J'onn." Barry greeted.

"Barry, this is my sister Alex." Kara introduced her Earth-sister and Barry shook hands with her.

"Barry Allen."

"Alex Danvers."

"So what brings you here?" Kara asked.

"Steve, Natasha and Sam came to my Earth." Barry told them, "Say there's some Multiverse level threat on their Earth. They will tell us the full thing when all of us are there."

"All right." Kara shrugged.

"You might need some backup." Alex told her.

"She will have it." J'onn said as Kara turned to him, "If this is a Multiverse level threat, I might be some help."

Alex started, "I'm co-"

"You're my best agent." J'onn told her, "You are in-charge while I'm gone."

Alex stopped. While she wanted more than anything to go with Kara, J'onn was right. And she had a responsibility to the DEO as well.

"All right." She said before hugging Kara who hugged back, "Be careful."

"I will do my best." Kara said and the two chuckled as Alex hugged J'onn too.

* * *

Later, S.T.A.R. Labs

Steve, Natasha, Sam, Oliver, Sara, Caitlin, Roy, Thea, Wally, Joe, Mick, Ray, Nate, Nora and Zari were gathered together when a breach opened and out came Barry, Kara and J'onn. Stein had retired recently so Jax had left the Legends too which was why they weren't there.

"Kara. J'onn." Oliver greeted and the two nodded.

"So, you guys gonna tell us why you're here?" Sara asked Steve, Natasha and Sam.

Steve started, "There was alien attack on our Earth. They took Tony, Dr. Strange and Cisco."

Horror flashed in the eyes of Barry, Caitlin, Wally, Joe, Oliver and Sara.

"What? Where?" Barry asked.

"Who is behind this?" Oliver asked.

"In our Universe, there are 6 Stones known as the Infinity Stones and they are the most powerful relics in existence." Natasha said, "There is this alien warlord called Thanos who wants to collect them all and with their combined power, he wants to erase half of all life in the Universe."

This was enough to floor everyone.

"Half of all life?" Nate asked, "Why?"

"Apparently, he thinks he is balancing everything." Steve said.

"How crazy is he?" Ray asked.

"And we have been told the Multiverse can be affected too." Sam said and now everyone was even more horrified.

"Half of all life, just erased from existence." A horrified J'onn spoke, "We cannot let him succeed."

"One of those Stones is in Vision's forehead. We need to protect it." Steve told everyone and they nodded.

"This ain't all." Sam said.

"What more?" Caitlin asked.

Steve and Natasha turned to Oliver and Sara, "Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond and Frodo are on our Earth."

The two immediately looked overjoyed.

"What?" Oliver asked and everyone was shocked that he was smiling.

"They're going to help too?" Sara asked.

"Yes." Natasha said, "But there's more."

"In Middle-earth, before Sauron there was a Dark Lord called Morgoth who was imprisoned in Hell by their Gods or whatever." Sam said what he had been told, "And there were some gems called the Silmarils which this Morgoth wanted. One of them was with some Elf-King called Eärendil. Thanos killed him and took his Silmaril before freeing Morgoth to help him."

Everyone paled, especially Oliver and Sara. They had been told of some happenings in the First Age and knew how powerful and terrible Morgoth was.

"So two powerful bad guys together." Kara noted.

"Three actually." Steve said, "Saruman escaped Middle-earth and works for Thanos now."

"This day is getting better and better." Thea said sarcastically. She and the rest of Team Arrow had been told of Oliver's and Sara's exploits in Middle-earth so they knew exactly who Saruman was.

"So a powerful alien warlord, an all-powerful Dark Lord and a powerful Wizard." Ray counted down.

"That's a lot." Zari said.

"All of us might be able to beat them together." Oliver said as he looked around at everyone and then at Barry and Caitlin, "Our friends need us."

Barry and Caitlin nodded firmly.

"Gandalf is bringing armies from Middle-earth to help us as well." Natasha informed, "We will be meeting the others."

Oliver and Sara smiled, looking forward to the reunions.

"Wally, you're staying." Barry told his protégé.

"But-"

"The city needs someone to protect it while I'm gone." Barry said and he nodded reluctantly.

"You two take care." Joe said as he hugged Barry and Caitlin.

"You too." Barry said.

"We will return." Caitlin assured him.

"And there's something about Constantine too." Sam said as everyone's head snapped in his direction, "Galadriel tried to use her powers in conjunction with the Mind Stone to look for Tony, Strange and Cisco. She saw Constantine standing in some kind of orange place. She said the place was unreal."

"What can that mean?" Nora wondered.

"What if he is inside a Stone?" Barry spoke up and all looked at him in shock, "I mean- there's a lot of weird stuff going around. Maybe Constantine got sent to one of the Stones and went inside it."

"We'll find him after we deal with these guys." Sara said and all nodded.

"So everyone in?" Steve asked and a chorus of 'Aye' went up.

"All right." Steve said and opened a breach with his extrapolator. They went into it and when they came out, they were in the Compound.

The first thing they noticed were Bucky, Clint, Logan, Wanda, Rhodes, Matt, Frank, Elektra, Danny and Colleen standing together and with them were Gandalf, Galadriel and Frodo.

Bruce and Elrond were checking Vision who was lying on a table.

"Gandalf!" Sara said happily as she hugged the Wizard who laughed happily and hugged her back too while Oliver gave a curt bow to him, Galadriel and Elrond and they smiled at him.

Sara and Frodo then hugged as she said, "It's good to see you again."

"I never thought I would but I am happy to do so." Frodo smiled.

"Matt. Frank." Oliver greeted as he shook hands with them both as Sara and Elektra hugged.

He then shook hands with his fellow archer as the two smirked at each other.

"Who're you?" Barry asked Danny and Colleen after shaking hands with Rhodes, having never met them before.

"Danny Rand. The Immortal Iron Fist." Danny introduced.

"Immortal what?" Kara asked.

Danny raised his fist and it glowed with chi.

"Oh!" Roy said.

"So he's got a glowing fist." Mick noted before looking at Gandalf, "And you are Dumbledore?"

Sara smacked his arm as all chuckled at Mick's behavior.

"I am Colleen Wing." Colleen introduced herself. Oliver and Danny did not talk to each other right now which was a good thing as they would have been shocked by how similar their lives had been.

"So the Middle-earth people are coming?" Wanda asked Gandalf.

"Yes." Gandalf told her, "I will be transporting them to Wakanda directly."

"Okay." Elektra shrugged.

"So that's where we're going?" Zari asked.

"Yeah." Steve told them.

"Vision's wounds have been healed." Elrond told everyone, "But he still cannot use his powers."

"And I tried, but we cannot extract the Stone here." Bruce said.

"No problem." Steve assured them, "Come on. Let's get on the jet."

Suddenly, Frodo screamed in pain as he held his shoulder and fell down.

"Frodo!" Natasha said in concern as she kneeled next to him, "What is it?"

"The wound the Witch-King of Angmar gave him. It is trying to kill him again outside the Undying Lands." Galadriel said in a concerned tone.

"Do something!" Oliver said to Gandalf and Elrond.

"This is beyond my ability right now." Elrond said.

"I will take him to Wakanda." Gandalf said before helping him up, "Come."

Then there was a flash of light and they disappeared.

A few seconds later, Steve recovered from their shock, "Come on. We'll meet them there."

"Don't worry." Bucky said to Natasha, seeing how concerned she looked, "They will help him."

Natasha simply nodded.

* * *

Wakanda

T'Challa and Shuri stood up in shock as Gandalf appeared in their midst with Frodo.

"I am Gandalf the White." The White Wizard introduced himself and they immediately relaxed, knowing who he was. He pointed at Frodo, "He needs help. Save him."

"Come with me." Shuri said immediately, overcoming her shock, as she led them to the infirmary.

* * *

Much had changed in Middle-earth since Sauron's defeat. The peace-loving nature of Hobbits was one of the exceptions. None wanted the Shire to have a standing army. It was a major reason why only three representatives from the Shire would be travelling to Earth. Two of them were waiting outside Bag End's front gate for the third. The total size of the force from Middle-earth would be 8000.

"I wonder if we'll see Frodo again?" Pippin softly hoped.

"I'd like to, Pip." Merry admitted the Took was not the only one, "But part of me doesn't know what I'd say. I mean, I thought I said my final goodbye to him at the Grey Havens."

"Well, he mightn't know what to say either." Pippin habitually tried raising spirits, "I'd be disappointed if our height doesn't leave him speechless."

Merry smirked at this as Bag End's front door swung open. All six members of the Gamgee family stepped outside in a whirlwind of noise and emotion. Sam kissed Rosie and their three youngest children goodbye.

Sam quickly joined his friends outside the gate. Merry and Pippin politely avoided questions over the tender scenes they had just witnessed.

"Well, here we go again." The latter marked the start of their latest adventure.

"Yes we do." Sam said.

The three Hobbits were instantly transported to Wakanda in a dazzling column of white light. Their friends Minas Tirith, Helm's Deep, Greenwood and Erebor were simultaneously transported in the same manner. Accompanying them was a combined force of eight thousand Gondorians, Rohirrim, Dunlendings, Silvan Elves and Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf had brought them to a long grass plain under a cloudy African sky. Unlike Sam; Faramir and Eowyn had brought their one year old son Elboron.

"Ah!" He loudly pointed at the city.

All those around her looked and sucked in an awed breath. None from Middle-earth had seen a city the likes of Birnin Zana. Towering skyscrapers stood aesthetically alongside monuments and temples centuries old. Even at this distance, the technology on display was utterly beyond anything their world possessed. That included the greatest city of Men in Middle-earth's history.

"Not even Armenelos reached such heights." Faramir thought aloud.

Wakanda's capital even impressed the Elven-King and the Dwarf-King among them. Thranduil was also the first to spot their ride into the city.

"The Host is here." He directed everyone's attention.

The Royal Talon left the Citadel the moment the force from Middle-earth arrived. It was carrying a lone passenger. The Dora Milaje known as Ayo walked down the Talon's ramp after it smoothly faded. She walked to the representatives of the Free Peoples.

"King Elessar. King Theoden. King Thorin. King Thranduil." She acknowledged before introducing herself, "I'm Ayo of the Dora Milaje. King T'Challa invites you and your friends to join him in the Citadel."

* * *

Gandalf and Shuri hurriedly joined T'Challa, Okoye and a mixed detachment of Dora Milaje and King's Guard at a Citadel landing platform. They were waiting for Ayo to return with the representatives of Wakanda's latest allies. Black Panther requested a debrief as the Royal Talon lifted off from the city's outskirts.

"How's Frodo?" T'Challa enquired.

Frodo's surgery involved a combination of Wakandan technology and Gandalf's magic.

"He'll live." Shuri replied, "We were able to remove the toxin and regenerate the affected areas."

"I still don't see why I have to be here." The princess then grumbled.

T'Challa still had little time for politics. He'd nonetheless come to accept that diplomatic protocols and courtesies had their place. Particularly given Middle-earth was a place stepped in them.

"They're fellow royalty." T'Challa replied as their guests touched down, "With Mama away, you're Wakanda's first lady."

"Because as the smartest person in the world I've nothing better to do." Shuri said and her brother rolled his eyes.

T'Challa secured the final world, "At least I didn't make you wear your corset."

"They are here." Gandalf said.

The Talon's ramp opened. Ayo lead out the delegation before quickly standing aside. Aragorn was outfitted in his customary battle attire with Anduril sheathed in its scabbard. Theoden dismounted his horse, dressed in Rohirrim armor with a helmet. Thranduil was wearing the same armor he had in the Battle of the Five Armies and had his sword in its sheath. Thorin too was dressed in armor with a helmet and had his ax. They walked up and stopped in front of T'Challa. They briefly considered each other before the visiting King initiated first contact.

"King T'Challa."

"King Elessar."

"King Theoden."

"King Thranduil."

"King Thorin."

"On behalf of the Reunited Kingdom and her allies, I offer the hand of friendship." Aragorn, the highest-ranking monarch of Middle-earth proffered his arm.

"On behalf of the Kingdom of Wakanda, I accept." T'Challa commenced their alliance by warmly gripping it, "Thank you for standing with us."

"We could do no less." Aragorn was humble as ever, "Can I please introduce my wife and queen, the Lady Arwen."

Arwen had brought Hadhafang among her possessions. Those possessions also included a small wooden box that she presented to T'Challa.

"We understand your realm wants for nothing, milord," Arwen began. "We nonetheless hope you can accept this small token of our friendship."

It was not a gift that needed to be opened. For the box contained a precious gift from Minas Tirith's very own Citadel. Among rich dark soil stood a healthy sapling of the White Tree.

"Thank you." T'Challa graciously responded, "This is something we definitely don't have in Wakanda."

Shuri was already bored by the formalities.

"Only because you never asked me, brother." She tried moving things along.

Black Panther decided to have some fun of his own.

"Ah, I'd almost forgotten you were here." He dryly prefaced introductions, "This is my sister, Shuri, who heads our design group." T'Challa handed over the sapling to her. "Try not to dissect it," he mock warned.

Shuri only had time to give a withering look.

"Unlike King Elessar, we do not have any gifts to offer. But we will aid you nonetheless." Thorin told T'Challa who simply nodded.

"This way, my friends." T'Challa gestured they go inside.

"Time is of the essence." Gandalf said.

"We know, Mithrandir." Legolas said as they all walked together.

As Theoden introduced Eomer on the way, the latter's sister learnt she had an admirer.

"You are the Lady Eowyn?" Okoye asked walking alongside her.

"You have me at a disadvantage, milady." Eowyn confirmed.

"I'm General Okoye." She introduced herself, "From what Captain Rogers says, you have the heart of a Dora Milaje."

Eowyn guessed this was high praise particularly given the reference to Captain America.

"Dora Milaje?" she asked for clarity.

"Wakanda's elite force of women warriors." Okoye proudly informed her, "Our duties include protecting the King."

Eowyn remembered standing between her uncle and the Witch-king. Her younger self would have undoubtedly found Wakanda a utopia. Women here did not just actively serve in combat but could hold command rank as well. She took the opportunity to settle a long overdue score.

"Well, I certainly have some skill with the blade." Eowyn modestly admitted before slightly raising her voice, "But we must never forget war is the province of Men."

A few yards ahead, Eomer released an annoyed sigh of recognition.

"I take she's your younger sister?" T'Challa wryly empathized.

* * *

Frodo had woken up some time earlier and was buttoning up his undershirt. His life had been saved by Shuri and Gandalf.

"Mister Frodo?"

Frodo turned around upon hearing Sam. His ever-faithful companion entered along with Merry and Pippin. They had been in the throne-room when Gandalf had mentioned Frodo's surgery to them. Sam had immediately requested T'Challa if the Shire-Folk could visit the infirmary. He had allowed it.

Like Merry and Pippin had discussed, Frodo was at a loss of words on seeing them again. But in this reunion, nothing needed to be said. Frodo raced into his friends' embrace. Their reaction was even more joyous than after he had been healed at Rivendell.

The Hobbits were reunited at last.

* * *

Later, T'Challa, the Dora Milaje led by Okoye and the Kingsguard stood together with Aragorn, Arwen, Boromir, Faramir and the Gondorian army. Merry and Pippin were with them too. And so were Laura and her children who had been moved by Natasha to Wakanda when Tony had accidentally outed them in front of an open channel. Sam and Frodo were catching up while the rest of the armies were preparing.

Soon, a Quinjet appeared and descended down. As soon as it opened Merry and Pippin rushed to it happily, hugging Sara who laughed happily and hugged them.

"Look at you guys." She said, "You're taller than before."

Oliver smiled at the reunion as he looked at everyone in front of him along with the others.

The children ran to Clint and Natasha as well.

"Daddy!" Nate said as Clint happily lifted him up, "Hey champ!"

"Auntie Nat!" Lila hugged Natasha who kissed her forehead happily while Clint patted Cooper's head.

"Hey Hawkeye." Laura said as she and Clint kissed.

"Honey." Clint simply smiled.

"Should we bow?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, they're Kings." Rhodes told him.

Aragorn and Arwen couldn't stop themselves when they noticed Elrond descending from the Quinjet. And he couldn't either.

Both of them hugged him joyously, never having expected to see him again. Arwen had a tear in her eye as Elrond hugged them back too, touching Arwen's head to assure himself this was real. He was reunited with his daughter again.

"Adar." She said as she cried happily into his chest.

"Arwen." He simply said as him and Aragorn exchanged smiles.

Arwen then noticed her grandmother as well and hugged her while Aragorn bowed to her simply.

"Seems like I'm always thanking you for something." Steve said as he shook hands with T'Challa.

"Steven." Aragorn greeted him and the two hugged instead of shaking hands, renewing their friendship as Boromir and Steve hugged too.

"We meet again at last, Steven." Boromir said to him.

"I missed you too." Steve said before introducing his friend, "This is my friend, Bucky."

"Steven has mentioned you a lot." Boromir said as the two shook hands.

"You too." Bucky said and they all chuckled.

"Hey Boromir." Sara greeted him and the two friends hugged each other happily, remembering old times.

Bruce then noticed Arwen and was shocked.

"Betty?" He said in disbelief.

"Who is Betty?" Arwen asked in confusion.

Galadriel laughed merrily at the confusion as it had happened a third time in front of her.

"Look Bruce", Steve counselled him, "Some people in Middle-earth look like people on our Earth. Lord Elrond looks like Red Skull. Gandalf looks like an enemy of Logan called Magneto. And now Queen Arwen looks like Betty."

"Oh!" Bruce said, now looking a bit embarrassed.

"Do not be embarrassed on my account, Dr. Banner." Arwen gently assured him and he just nodded with a smile, buried feelings for Betty now returning to him.

During that time, Danny and Colleen ended up noticing Faramir and if not for Steve's assurance, would have blurted 'Harold' out loud.

"I'm guessing he happens to look like Harold Meachum then." Colleen said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, the resemblance is uncanny." Danny said, "But I trust the Captain."

"Same here." Colleen shrugged, "Besides, he looks nice."

"Yup." Danny agreed.

Oliver shook hands with Aragorn as they smiled at each other.

Natasha decided to ask Gandalf one thing, "If you can just teleport like that, why didn't you do it during the War of the Ring?"

"When I returned to the Undying Lands, I refused to take back my true form again." Gandalf told her, "But I still restored some power my true form would have, including this. But doing so takes a toll on an old man."

Natasha nodded, realizing that made sense.

Bruce then bowed to Aragorn and T'Challa.

"What are you doing?" Rhodes then asked him as he looked embarrassed.

"Uh, we don't do that here." T'Challa told him as Rhodes gave him a 'gotcha' look.

"So this is where they will come." Barry said as he looked around.

"Yeah, bub." Logan said.

As they walked, T'Challa asked, "So how big of an assault should we expect?"

"Uh, sir, I think you should expect quite a big assault." Bruce said.

"How we looking?" Steve asked.

"You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe and the Dora Milaje." T'Challa said.

"You have the Army of Gondor." Aragorn said, "Riders of Rohan. The Elves of Greenwood. And the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain."

"And four Hobbits." Pippin added.

"Yes. Let us not forget you all." Aragorn said as he exchanged a smile with Steve.

* * *

Later

Bruce, Shuri, Ray and Caitlin scanned Vision.

"So what can we expect?" T'Challa asked.

"Thanos has a large army of creatures." Bruce said.

"They are called Outriders." Gandalf told everyone, "Powerful creatures with four arms and sharp teeth."

Everyone paled at the description.

"And the Dark Lord will bring legions of Orcs, Trolls and Vampires." Galadriel told everyone ominously.

"None of them can breach the shield my sister designed." T'Challa said as Shuri smiled, feeling flattered.

"But Thanos can." Aragorn pointed out, "He has the Power and Space Stones. Like the One Ring, no defense can withstand those."

"King Elessar is not wrong about that." Thorin said.

"So if Thanos arrives, we will have no choice but to face him in battle." Thranduil realized and everyone felt dread in their hearts, though they knew it was going to come to that anyway.

Shuri, Bruce, Ray and Caitlin finished scanning Vision as the former said, "The structure is polymorphic."

"Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially." Bruce told her.

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" She asked.

"Because we didn't think of it." Bruce said lamely.

"I'm sure you did your best." Shuri said with the arrogance of a teenager.

"Uhhh…..what're you looking at me for? I didn't make him." Ray shrugged and she turned away from him.

"Can you do it?" Wanda asked her.

"Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here." Shuri said.

"One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures." Caitlin told her.

Shuri turned to her brother, "It will take time, brother."

"How long?" Steve asked.

"As long as you can give me." She said.

"We will give you as long as you need." Theoden said as he exchanged looks with Aragorn, Gimli, Steve and Oliver, remembering when he had asked the same question at Helm's Deep.

Suddenly, the alarm beeped and Okoye activated her beads.

"Something's entered the atmosphere." She reported.

"Our enemies." J'onn said.

"He is here!" Galadriel said with closed eyes.

"Who?" Kara asked as all gulped.

Galadriel opened her eyes and revealed who, "The Black Foe."

* * *

Faramir, Sam, Bucky, Frank, Logan, Rhodes, Ghan and Mick stood outside along with other Dunlendings.

"Hey, Cap, we got a situation here." Sam said as a dropship crashed on the barrier and exploded into pieces.

"Pop goes the weasel." Mick joked.

"God, I love this place." Bucky groaned.

"Oh anyone would, bub." Logan told him.

"They're here then." Frank noted.

"If only we had this barrier at Minas Tirith." Faramir said.

"Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys." Rhodes said, "We got more incoming outside the dome."

Several other dropships fell outside the barrier while a stream of fire started hitting the barrier from above.

"Yeah I got one too." Mick said as he lifted his Heat Gun.

"No offense Master Rory but I believe their fire is more powerful." Faramir told him.

"They are outside." Ghan said.

* * *

"It's too late." Vision said as he staggered up, "We need to destroy the Stone now."

"Vision, get your ass back on the table." Natasha told him as she walked out.

"We will hold them off." T'Challa said as he walked with his army.

"So you are the archer of this Earth?" Legolas asked Clint mischievously as he stood with Gimli and Oliver.

"I am." Clint said with a raised eyebrow.

"Legolas, Oliver laddie and I are engaging in a competition of sorts." Gimli said.

"Which is?" Clint asked.

"Who kills the most." Oliver said.

"I'm in." Clint shrugged.

"Wanda, as soon as that Stone's out of his head...you blow it to hell." Steve ordered Wanda.

"I will." She said.

"I'll help you guard Vision." Matt told Wanda and she nodded in appreciation.

"Be careful, husband." Elektra said as the two kissed.

"You be careful. You're the one going out to fight." Matt said and she nodded as they kissed again.

"We'll take care of each other." Danny told Matt.

"All of us." Colleen added and Matt nodded, knowing she was right.

"In this battle we stand together against our enemies." Aragorn said as he raised Anduril and all nodded with determination in their eyes. Most of them were not familiar with each other but in this fight they were all brother and sisters in arms.

"Evacuate the city." T'Challa ordered, "Engage all defenses."

He then turned to Steve, "And get this man a shield."

Steve nodded firmly.

Galadriel touched Vision's forehead during that time and used her powers before sharply turning to Gandalf. She projected a mental image in his head and he nodded at her.

* * *

Morgoth sat on his seat of power which had been shaped like a black dragon with a wingspan of over two miles. He had named it after one of his most terrible creations.

"Soon Earth will feel the breath of Ancalagon!" Morgoth commanded as the dragon fired again, though the barrier was not penetrated. But he knew what he had to do as he lowered Ancalagon. Once the fighting commenced and Vision was out in the open, he would take the Mind Stone for himself.

* * *

**Long chapter I know but I needed to get all the characters together. I know we didn't get every single interaction but we will get them soon.**

**Still hope you people enjoyed some of the interactions like Legolas, Gimli, Oliver and Clint. **

**I hope Gandalf's new teleportation power made sense. He got it in Valinor and using it to transport himself or others over long distances takes a toll on him which is why he isn't using it much.**

**I think we can all agree Diaz was an embarrassment of a villain and Oliver could have easily slaughtered him.**

**And let's be honest, nobody cares about Dinah and Curtis at all these days so no need to have them around anywhere.**

**This chapter is the last time I'm using complete scenes from Dr. Matthattan's story so thank you to him once more. Next chapter onwards, stuff is going to be my own mostly.**

**Hope you enjoyed the confusion of Bruce at seeing Arwen and of Danny and Colleen at seeing Harold. And Thor hasn't met Galadriel and Eomer yet. **

**Next chapter is going to be all about Space before we begin with the big battle. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	5. Soul Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. I will**

**Avengers Fan: Thanks for the review. I hate Dinah and Curtis. They're horrible characters with sticks up their arses. I can't deal with writing them anymore so I wrote them out and I'm not bringing them in no matter what. As for Trish, now I got an idea so thanks a lot for that. But as for Ross, in case you haven't noticed, he is Red Hulk now and Morgoth's slave so I have no idea how he can make a deal with Trish.**

Chapter 5- Soul Stone

Deep Space

Tony and Cisco were hidden up, looking down at Maw who had suspended Strange in midair with a thousand needles pointed inches from his face.

"So, what're we gonna do?" Cisco asked.

"I'm gonna blast him and you open a breach behind him." Tony shrugged.

"And if Thanos brings him back from wherever we sent him?" Cisco asked.

"Well then that's that." Tony said when something suddenly tapped his shoulder and he raised his repulsor in shock as Cisco gapped. It was Strange's Cloak of Levitation.

"This puts the Flash Ring to shame." Cisco said dryly.

"You're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?" Tony sarcastically asked the Cloak.

"Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty..."

The two turned to see Peter in his suit hanging upside down on a web before flipping down.

"What the..." Tony trailed off.

"I know what you're gonna say." Peter said as he retracted his mask.

"You should not be here." Tony immediately said.

"I was gonna go home."

" I don't wanna hear it."

"But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way..."

"And now I gotta hear it."

"...and kinda stuck to the side of the ship."

"Dealing with teenagers: Rule No. 101: Say no to ridiculous excuses." Cisco said sarcastically as he looked at Peter.

"And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way." Peter told Tony, "So, if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here."

"Did you just deflect responsibility?" Cisco asked and Peter gapped, "That's the biggest sin, you know. Naming someone else responsible for your mistakes."

"I take that back." Peter immediately said and turned to Tony, "And now, I'm here in space."

"Yeah, right where I didn't want you to be." Tony said as he stood inches from the teenager, "This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. This is a one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend you thought this through."

"No, I did think this through." Peter said.

"You're telling me you've run around a wormhole before?" Cisco asked sarcastically.

"No, no, no, not that." Peter gapped before telling Tony, "You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man...if there's no neighborhood."

Seeing the two dropped jaws in front of him, he added, "Okay, that didn't really make sense, but you know what I'm trying to say."

"Yeah, I get it." Cisco said, once again reminded of Barry.

"Come on." Tony said reluctantly as he led Peter to where he and Cisco had been standing, "We got a situation."

"Better make yourself useful now that you're here." Cisco said.

Tony pointed down at Maw and Strange and asked, "See him down there? He's in trouble. What's your plan? Go."

"You have 10 seconds." Cisco added.

"Um..." Peter trailed off before remembering a masterpiece of a movie he had seen with Uncle Ben a few years ago, "Okay, okay... Uh...Okay. Did you ever see this really old movie, Aliens?

"I have!" Cisco said happily, shocking Tony with his boyish enthusiasm.

"Is it just me or did you revert to a teenager as well?" Tony asked Cisco.

"The kid looks up to the most iconic female action hero. No problem following her most popular actions." Cisco shrugged.

Down below, Maw finally impaled Strange on multiple pins and he screamed in agony.

"Painful, aren't they?" Maw asked, "They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them..."

He stopped on hearing a bang behind him and turning around saw Tony standing there, pointing his repulsors at him.

"…could end your friend's life in an instant." He finished.

"I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend." Tony said, "Saving his life is more of a professional courtesy."

Maw used his powers to lift up nearby debris in an attempt to intimidate Iron Man.

"You've saved nothing." He said, "Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine."

"Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies." Tony said and before Maw could process what he had said, fired a missile from his shoulder, blowing a hole in the ship.

Maw and the debris were immediately sucked out into the vacuum of space.

Strange was being sucked out as well when Cisco opened a breach in the way and Strange went into that instead. Peter started using his webbing to cover up the hole while Cisco opened a breach inside the ship and a dazed Strange fell out of that just as Peter finished covering the hole with his webs.

Maw froze to death, the vacuum of space killing him.

"Ripley would be proud!" Cisco said happily with raised hands.

The Cloak flew next to Peter who held out his hand, "Hey, we haven't officially met."

The Cloak instead drifted away as Peter said, "Cool."

"That thing is rude." Cisco said about the Cloak as it went back onto Strange's shoulders while Tony's suit retracted back to the chestpiece.

"We gotta turn this ship around." Strange said to Tony urgently.

"Yeah, now he wants to run." Tony said mockingly, "Great plan."

"No, I want to protect the Stone." Strange told him.

"And I want you to thank me." Tony told him before standing with folded arms, "Now, go ahead. I'm listening."

"For what?" Strange asked sarcastically, "Nearly blasting me into space?"

"Hey! I opened a breach!" Cisco popped up.

"Who just saved your magical ass?" Tony asked, "Me."

"Uh, technically I saved it." Cisco pointed out.

"I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet." Strange told Tony, finding him even more arrogant that himself.

"Admit it, you should've ducked out when I told you to." Tony tried to make Strange admit, "I tried to bench you. You refused."

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you." Strange told him with a smirk.

"I don't work for him. I work with him." Cisco said.

"And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut...billions of miles from Earth with no backup." Tony said, ignoring Cisco.

"I'm backup." Peter popped up.

"No, you're a stowaway." Tony said as he pointed at him, "Now zip it up. The adults are talking."

"A stowaway who made Ripley proud." Cisco argued in Peter's favor.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here." Strange said as he looked between Tony and Peter, "What is he, your ward?"

"No." Peter said before holding out his hand to Strange, "I'm Peter, by the way."

"Doctor Strange." Strange said simply as he turned to walk to Tony.

"Oh, you're using our made-up names." Peter said as Strange sighed, "Um...I'm Spider-Man, then."

Cisco face-palmed as Strange walked to Tony.

"Kid that was his real name." He said and Peter flushed in embarrassment.

Seeing that, Cisco held out his hand to him, "I'm Cisco Ramon. Vibe."

"Nice to meet you." Peter said happily as he shook hands with Cisco, happy someone wanted to shake hands with him.

Tony looked at the ship's mechanism and said, "This ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot."

"Can we control it?" Strange asked, "Fly us home?"

Not getting a response, he asked again, "Stark?"

"Yeah." Tony said, coming back to reality.

"Can you get us home?" Strange asked.

"Yeah, I heard you." Tony told Strange, "I'm thinking I'm not so sure we should."

"Did I hear that right?" Cisco asked in shock.

"Yeah you did." Tony said.

"Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos." Strange said, "I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here."

Tony walked closer to his medical counterpart and said, "What? No. It's you who doesn't understand...that Thanos has been inside my head for six years. Since he sent an army to New York and now he's back."

With an exasperated sigh, Tony continued, "And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his...but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So I say we take the fight to him."

"But it's his turf so he knows it better than us." Cisco pointed out.

"We'll discuss that later." Tony said before asking Strange, "Doctor. Do you concur?"

For a few moments, Strange was silent, regarding Tony. Then he finally said, "All right, Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand...if it comes to saving you or Cisco or the kid or the Time Stone...I will not hesitate to let either of you die."

He shook his head, "I can't, because the Universe, possibly Multiverse depends on it."

"Been there. Done that." Cisco shrugged.

"Nice." Tony said dryly as he patted Strange's shoulder, "Good, moral compass. We're straight."

"You sure we can do it?" Cisco asked, "It's Thanos. The worst of the worst. I saw what he did to Hulk, Thor and Loki. He Hulk-smashed Hulk, murdered Loki and his minions trapped Thor in magic. And those three are more powerful than us."

"But they were ambushed." Tony pointed out, remembering what Bruce had told him, "Now, Thanos will be the ambushed one. Besides, we've seen what the Doc can do. You can open breaches and you got a suit from me, which makes you awesome. Then we have me, no need to explain that. And the kid's seen a lot of movies. We can do it."

Cisco sighed and shrugged. Maybe they could.

Tony walked to Peter and did knighting gestures with his hands like in the medieval times, "All right, kid. You're an Avenger now."

He walked off as Peter first looked shocked and then gave a smile of satisfaction.

"You're a Knight of the Earth now. Protector of the Realm." Cisco said to Peter and both chuckled.

* * *

The destruction of the Statesman had not killed Thor. He had been floating in the vacuum of space until the Benatar had arrived, piloted by the team known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, who had heard the Statesman's distress signal.

They had rescued Thor from the ruins of the Statesman and given him some soup. He had found out that one of them known as Gamora was Thanos' adopted daughter. If he was still the arrogant bullheaded prince who had been banished by Odin, he would have attacked Gamora for being related to Thanos.

But he was a different man now. He actually comforted Gamora and sympathized with her due to their similar family issues.

After recovering, he had decided to go to Nidavellir to forge a new weapon capable of killing Thanos. With him was the rabbit known as Rocket who was the captain of the team and the tree-like creature known as Groot whose vocabulary was limited to 'I' and 'am' and 'Groot' exclusively in that order.

They had gone off to Nidavellir on a pod while the rest of the Guardians had flown off to Knowhere to stop Thanos from getting the Reality Stone.

Right now, Thor was simply standing and looking the other way, thinking of all his losses.

"I am Groot." Groot muttered as he played the 'Defenders' game.

"Tinkle in the cup." Rocket said, "We're not looking. What's there to see? What's a twig? Everybody's seen a twig before."

"I am Groot." Groot said again.

"Tree, pour what's in the cup out into space and go in the cup again." Thor said as he turned around.

"You speak Groot?" A shocked Rocket asked, knowing not many people knew the language.

"Yes, they taught it on Asgard." Thor said as he turned around again and walked further, "It was an elective."

"I am Groot." Groot said again.

"You'll know when we're close." Thor said and sat down, "Nidavellir's forge harnesses the blazing power of a neutron star."

He reminisced some old memories and released a sad sigh, "It's the birthplace of my hammer. It's truly awesome."

Rocket heard the sadness in his tone and muttered, "Okay, time to be the captain."

He got off his seat and pressing a console, put the pod on autopilot as he asked Thor, "So, dead brother, huh? Yeah, that could be annoying."

"Well, he's been dead before." Thor said before letting the hard truth sink in, "But, no, this time I think it really might be true."

"And you said your sister and your dad?" Rocket asked.

"Both dead." Thor replied curtly.

"But still got a mom, though?" Rocket then asked him.

"Killed by a Dark Elf." Thor said.

"A best friend?" Rocket asked, hoping for a better answer.

"Stabbed through the heart." Thor replied sadly.

"You sure you're up to this particular murder mission?" Rocket asked in concern.

"Absolutely." Thor said as he looked up at Rocket and put on a brave smile, "Rage and vengeance, anger, loss, regret...they're all tremendous motivators. They really clear the mind. So I'm good to go."

Rocket looked at Thor with concern due to the underlying pain in his voice and pointed out, "Yeah, but this Thanos we're talkin' about...he's the toughest there is."

"Well, he's never fought me." Thor said.

"Yeah, he has." Rocket pointed out.

"He's never fought me twice." Thor corrected himself, "And I'm getting a new hammer, don't forget."

"It better be some hammer." Rocket said.

Thor looked down for a moment and looking back up said, "You know, I'm 1,500 years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that. And every one of them would've rather killed me, but none succeeded. I'm only alive because fate wants me alive. Thanos is just the latest in a long line of bastards...and he'll be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so."

"Mmm-hmm." Rocket muttered, conceding his point before asking, "And what if you're wrong?"

Thor felt a tear rolling down his cheek as he said in a quivering voice, "If I'm wrong, then...what more could I lose?"

He wiped the tear and standing up, walked past Rocket to where he had been sitting.

"I could lose a lot." Rocket muttered, "Me, personally, I could lose a lot."

As Thor sat next to Groot, Rocket muttered, "Okay."

Walking up to Thor, he said, "If fate does want you to kill that crapsack..."

He took out a cybernetic eye from his bag and handed it to Thor, "…you're gonna need more than one stupid eyeball."

"What's this?" Thor asked as he held it in his hand.

"What's it look like?" Rocket asked sarcastically as he took his seat, "Some jerk lost a bet with me on Contraxia."

"He gave you his eye?" Thor asked in disbelief.

"No, he gave me 100 credits." Rocket said before revealing his dirty little secret, "I snuck into his room later that night and stole his eye."

Thor didn't really hear that part, grateful to Rocket for his help and with a smile said, "Thank you, sweet rabbit."

Rocket gave him a look at being called 'rabbit' as Thor removed the eyepatch and put the eye into his socket while Rocket groaned in disgust, "I would've washed that. The only way I could sneak it off Contraxia was up my..."

He was cut off by a beeping sound, "Hey, we're here!"

Thor blinked several times to check if the new eye was working or not.

"I don't think this thing works. Everything seems dark." He said.

"It ain't the eye." Rocket said lowly as the pod came into view of Nidavellir. A dark, cold Nidavellir.

Nidavellir was made of a series of massive metal rings surrounding a metal sphere which was floating in space. But unlike the previous times Thor had been here, it was completely dark.

"Something's wrong. The star's gone out. And the rings are frozen." Thor said as Rocket flew the pod further into Nidavellir.

Rocket piloted the pod over to an entrance in the outer ring and slowly set it down among some equipment. They exited the pod and started walking around the quiet forge, hoping to find somebody.

"I hope these Dwarves are better at forging than they are cleaning. Maybe they realized that they live in a junk pile in the middle of space." Rocket commented while behind him Groot was still glued to his game.

"This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries." Thor muttered.

Rocket suddenly spotted something and asked, "You said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?"

"Yes, why?" Thor asked back.

"It look anything like that?" Rocket asked and Thor turned to see what he was looking at. It was a model of an Infinity Gauntlet, looking exactly like Thanos'.

"I am Groot." Groot muttered.

"Go back to the pod." Thor ordered, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Then they heard a loud roar coming from further within Nidavellir.

"Tell us, you filthy scum!" A voice sneered.

"I am Groot." Groot muttered again.

"Guess some not-friendly jackasses are here too." Rocket commented as the three moved to the source of the voice.

They hid behind some crates and peered through a gap. What they saw was horrifying. A huge creature at least 25 feet tall with a sword in his hand was looking down at a 10 feet tall man and hitting him repeatedly while two disgusting short creatures were threatening the man.

Thor knew who the man was. He was Eitri the Dwarf King. Unlike other Dwarves, he had been born with a genetic defect that made him a giant not only in comparison with his own race but others as well. That did not stop him from being the greatest smithy ever known and the King of Dwarves.

However, he did not know what the creatures were. There were cuts on Eitri's face, formed by the huge creature's sword for sure. He did not know that the creature was an Attack Troll while the shorter ones were Orcs.

"Tell us how it works!" An Orc sneered at Eitri and when he didn't answer, the Attack Troll hit his face with the hilt of his sword, sending him down again.

That was it! Thor leapt out from the crates with a mighty war cry as the Troll and the Orcs turned to face him.

"What do we 'ave here?" One Orc said, "Manflesh?"

The two smacked their lips in a disgusting manner as Rocket started moving to help Thor. The Attack Troll roared at Thor and tried to bring its sword down on him but Thor leapt into the air and gave it a brutal uppercut so strong its head detached from its body and was sent flying high into the air, crashing through the roof, making a hole.

It soon disappeared from view, but not because of losing altitude as one might expect but because it had passed into outer space.

A second later, the Troll's now headless body collapsed to the ground.

The two Orcs were terrified and started running but Thor ran after them and caught up to them in a second. Grabbing one Orc, he threw it up into the hole the Troll's head had made, making it share the same fate as the Troll's head.

He lifted the other Orc and slammed it so hard on the ground it turned into a bloodied mess.

Rocket suddenly burst out laughing to everyone's confusion.

"Quill was trying to intimidate him! Him!" Rocket laughed, remembering Quill's pathetic attempts to intimidate Thor.

"Thor?" Eitri called out as he got up while Thor turned to him.

"What happened here?" Thor asked him.

"You were supposed to protect us!" Eitri snapped painfully, "Asgard was supposed to protect us!"

"Asgard is destroyed." Thor announced, surprising Eitri as Thor pointed at the model and asked, "Eitri, the glove. What did you do?"

Eitri collapsed against a shelf in grief, "300 dwarves lived on this ring. I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted. A device capable of harnessing the power of the Stones. Then he…then he killed everyone anyway. All except me."

After pausing for a moment, Eitri recalled Thanos' words to him, ""Your life is yours," he said, "But your hands are mine alone."" He lifted his hands, encased in metal from Thanos.

In a comforting tone Thor assured him, "Eitri, this isn't about your hands. Every weapon you've ever designed, every axe, hammer, sword...it's all inside your head. Now, I know it feels like all hope is lost. Trust me, I know."

In a determined tone, Thor then said, "But together, you and I, we can kill Thanos."

Eitri looked up at Thor with contemplating eyes before finally standing up.

"Very well." He said, "Come with me."

"Those disgusting assholes." Rocket said, "Why were they hitting on you?"

"They wanted to know how the Infinity Gauntlet worked." Eitri said, "I do not know why. And I haven't seen these creatures before."

"Neither have I." Thor said, confused, "But I am led to believe this Thanos isn't the only one who wants to use the Stones."

"In that case, whatever this hammer is, you better make it fast." Rocket urged.

"Absolutely, sweet rabbit." Thor said as the three walked after Eitri while Rocket groaned at being called a rabbit again.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Peter asked the three adults as a projection appeared on the display screen.

"I think we're here." Strange commented.

"On his turf." Cisco said.

"I don't think this rig has a self-park function." Tony noted and walked to one of the two steering wheels. Pointing at the other, he said to Peter, "Get your hand inside the steering gimbal."

He put his hand in the one close to him and pressed some buttons on it as Peter put his hand in the other while Tony said, "Close those around it. You understand?"

"Yep, got it." Peter said as he did what Tony had said.

Tony's suit appeared around him as he said, "This was meant for one big guy, so we gotta move at the same time."

"On the count of three." Cisco said as he raised his hand, "One. Two. Three."

And then the two moved it at the same time when Peter noticed a building in their front, "We might wanna turn. Turn! Turn! Turn!"

"Do it now!" Cisco said as Tony and Peter tried to move it but it still hit the building and broke into two. The half they were on started crashing to the ground.

Strange then raised his hands a huge barrier appeared, protecting them all from the jerks in motion caused by the crashing ship. Soon, the ship stopped on the ground, having crashed onto the surface of none other than Titan.

Cisco staggered to where Tony had fallen and gave him his hand as Strange dissipated his shield, "You all right?"

"That was close." Tony said as he took Cisco's hand and was helped up.

Walking to Strange, he tapped his shoulder, "I owe you one."

Peter hung upside down from the top of the broken ship and commented, "Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something...and I eat one of you, I'm sorry."

"Dude, stop scaring me!" Cisco said as he pressed a hand to his chest.

"I do not want another single pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand?" Tony told him with a raised finger.

Peter jerked his thumb backwards, "I'm trying to say that something is coming."

"Couldn't you have just said that?" Cisco asked, exasperated.

Then some kind of spherical device fell near them and exploded, sending them flying back.

"Thanos!" A voice called out. The four got up to see a man in some kind of mask with red eyeholes and two blasters in his hands, a man whose skin seemed to be a mix of red and grey and woman with antennas on her head.

The man with red and grey skin threw daggers at Strange but he defended with his Tao Mandala. Cisco then fired a breach on the man's face and it sucked him inside before Cisco closed it.

Tony and the masked man flew into the air, the latter having some kind of jet boots on his feet. They started firing at each other. Tony fired a missile at the man but he dodged the blast, though the explosion still threw him back before Tony grabbed him and threw him down.

Then the man laughed and pressed something. Tony saw some kind of device stuck to his chest and on activating, it pulled him to some nearby debris, trapping him.

The man looked up to see a breach being fired at him by Cisco and flew out of the way just in time before flying into Cisco and throwing him down.

Peter was horrified on seeing the woman with the antennas and thought the pop culture reference had had just made was about to come true.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please don't put your eggs in me!" He begged as he crawled back before firing his webs at her, trapping her in place.

Then the flying man kicked him away, "Stay down, clown."

He tried to fire but Peter jumped away as 8 other legs popped out of his suit.

"What are those?" He asked himself excitedly but that was his undoing as the man threw some kind of bola at him and he was restrained.

Tony finally managed to free himself and gave Cisco a nod. Cisco fired his breach at the ground and the grey and red man fell on the ground roaring, "I bested the World of Death!"

Tony put a foot on his chest, restraining him as Strange stood with his Tao Mandala out while the masked man had Peter hostage and pointing his blaster around said, "Everybody stay where you are. Chill the eff out."

He then retracted his mask, revealing himself to be a young man with blonde hair.

Pointing his blaster around again he said, "I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where is Gamora?"

"Yeah." Tony said sarcastically as he removed his visor, "I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora?"

"I'll do you one better." The grey and red man popped up, "Why is Gamora?"

"Why is nobody asking how is Gamora?" Cisco mused out loud.

"Tell me where the girl is or I swear to you I'm gonna French fry this little freak." The man said as he pointed his blaster at Peter.

"Let's do it." Tony said and turned his gauntlet into the Cluster Cannon, aiming at the red and grey man, "You shoot my guy and I'll blast him. Let's go!"

"Do it, Quill!" The man yelled, "I can take it."

"No, he can't take it!" The woman with antennas cried out in concern.

"She's right. You can't." Strange pointed out.

"Oh, yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all four of you and I'll beat it out of Thanos myself." The man said in an overconfident tone before turning to Peter in his grip, "Starting with you."

"Wait, what, Thanos?" Strange asked in shock as he exchanged looks with Tony and Cisco before asking the man, "All right, let me ask you this one time. What master do you serve?"

"What master do I serve?" The man asked, "What am I supposed to say, "Jesus"?"

"Actually, yeah. Better than Thanos." Cisco said.

"You're from Earth." Tony said in realization.

"I'm not from Earth, I'm from Missouri." The man protested.

"Yeah, that's on Earth, dipshit." Tony told him, "What are you hassling us for?"

"Clearly, this is a misunderstanding." Cisco tried to diffuse the situation as he raised his hands in a placating manner, "Let's all calm down."

"So you're not with Thanos?" Peter asked the man.

"With Thanos?" The man asked in shock, "No, I'm here to kill Thanos. He took my girl. Wait, who are you?"

Retracting his mask, Peter said, "We're the Avengers, man."

"Oh." The man sighed as he let Peter go.

"You're the ones Thor told us about!" The woman with the antennas said.

"You know Thor?" Tony asked her.

"Yeah." The man said, "Tall guy, not that good-looking, needed saving."

"So you guys saved him then?" Cisco asked and the man nodded. Cisco realized the blast from the Power Stone hadn't killed Thor after all.

The three were none other than the other Guardians of the Galaxy. The man was Peter Quill, known as Star-Lord to everyone. The red and grey man was called Drax and the woman with the antennas was Mantis.

After Rocket and Groot had left with Thor, the three had gone to Knowhere with Gamora to stop Thanos from finding the Reality Stone and Gamora had asked Quill on the way to kill her if Thanos got her to stop her from telling him something important. Quill had reluctantly agreed.

They had arrived on Knowhere to find out they were too late as Thanos had captured Gamora. Quill had tried to kill her on her request but Thanos had used the Reality Stone to turn his blaster into bubbles and escaped with Gamora.

Sometime later, they had received coded messages from Nebula, Gamora's sister, telling them to come to Titan and now they were here.

"Where is he now?" Strange finally asked the three about Thor.

* * *

Nidavellir

Eitri led Thor, Rocket and Groot deeper into the forge. Near the back of the forge, a series of levers lowered what looked like a metal brick on a pedestal.

"This is the plan? We're gonna hit him with a brick?" Rocket asked skeptically.

"It's a mold. A King's weapon. Meant to be the greatest in Asgard. In theory, it could even summon the Bifrost." Eitri explained.

"Did it have a name?" Thor asked.

Eitri looked at Thor with slightest hint of a grin on his face and replied, "Stormbreaker."

"That's a bit much." Rocket commented.

Thor looked at the mold and asked, "So how do we make it?"

"You'll have to restart the forge." Eitri told Thor before looking at the darkened star, "Awaken the heart of a dying star."

Thor looked in the star's direction before saying, "Rabbit, fire up the pod."

* * *

On a distant planet, a portal opened and out walked Thanos with Gamora whom he had captured.

Some time ago, Thanos had captured Nebula when she had tried to murder him and on accessing her memory files had found out Gamora had known the location of the Soul Stone.

After taking the Reality Stone and destroying Knowhere, he had captured Gamora when she had come to kill him with the Guardians and taken her away.

He had tortured Nebula and like Loki with Thor, Gamora's resolve had finally shattered and she had confessed the Soul Stone was on a planet called Vormir.

So now they were on Vormir.

"The Stone had better be up there." Thanos told Gamora menacingly before adding, "For your sister's sake."

They hiked up the mountain and reached a particularly rocky area. That was when a cloaked figure floating in the air appeared in front of the two.

"Welcome, Thanos, son of A'lars." He greeted in a neutral tone before turning to Gamora, "Gamora, daughter of Thanos."

"You know us?" Thanos asked.

"It is my curse to know all who journey here." The figure said.

"Where is the Soul Stone?" Thanos asked.

The figure warned, "You should know...it extracts a terrible price."

In a confident tone Thanos said, "I am prepared."

"We all think that at first." The figure said as he flew down and walked to the two, revealing his face to be blood red in color, "We are all wrong."

* * *

The figure led them to the top of a mountain where a rocky plateau with 3 stone pillars stood.

"How is it you know this place so well?" Thanos asked.

"A lifetime ago, I, too, sought the Stones. I even held one in my hand." The figure said as he remembered holding the Teserract in his final battle against Captain America and being transported here, "But it cast me out, banished me here. Guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess."

They stopped in front of a cliff as the figure said, "What you seek lies in front of you. As does what you fear."

"What's this?" Gamora asked as she looked down from the edge.

"The price." The figure said before revealing, "Soul holds a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom."

"Tell me what it needs." Thanos said, still confident.

"To ensure that whoever possesses it...understands its power...the Stone demands a sacrifice." The figure told them the details.

"Of what?" Thanos asked.

"In order to take the Stone, you must lose that which you love." He said and realization dawned on Thanos' face

"A soul...for a soul."

It was silent for a few seconds before Gamora burst out laughing and turned to Thanos, "All my life, I dreamed of a day...a moment...when you got what you deserved. And I was always so disappointed. But now...You kill and torture...and you call it mercy. The Universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize, and it told you no. You failed. And do you wanna know why? Because you love nothing. No one."

Thanos turned to her and said in a voice that was barely a whisper, "No."

To her shock, he had tears rolling down his cheeks

"Really?" She asked, "Tears?"

"They're not for him." The figure told her.

That was when Gamora's smile turned to horror as she realized what the figure meant. But how could that be?

As Thanos marched towards her, she stepped back in horror and disbelief, "No. This isn't love."

"I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again. Even for you." Thanos said. Then realization dawned on Gamora's face.

In a quick movement, she withdrew the knife Thanos had given her when they had first met from his belt and tried to stab herself but the knife transformed into bubbles just a second before it could penetrate her abdomen due to Thanos using the Reality Stone.

"I'm sorry, little one." Thanos said behind her in a quivering voice.

Then he grabbed her by the hand and started dragging her to the cliff.

"No!" She screamed and hit his arm repeatedly but to no avail. Dragging her to the cliff, he threw her off as she screamed.

* * *

Constantine looked around at the orange background. How long he had been here, he did not know. But he knew wherever he was, the relic that had sucked him in was sentient. It wasn't malevolent, but it wasn't benevolent either. And it was hungry. For souls.

It had taken the form of a golden man to speak to him and had said it won't let him go unless he fed souls to him. Constantine had tried but at first, his proposition and way had been refused. Eventually he had managed to convince it though. However, it was going to take time. A lot of it. He was actually close to doing what the entity had said. He was opening a permanent portal to Hell itself so that tortured souls could find their way here. He could have done it faster but his powers worked slower in here for some reason and he was weakened so it took time to regain them.

This entity would keep them while it would be better for those souls as this entity would simply keep them but they would not be tortured. That was when the world around him flared up.

"Blimey!" He said as he looked around, "What the Hell is going on?"

"To have me, one must lose what they love most." The entity said, "A soul. For a soul."

"Wait what?" Constantine asked, "You're telling me someone is sacrificing someone to get you?"

"Yes, they are. And if that happens, the person will be dead forever."

Constantine knew he had to do it fast. Whoever was after this relic couldn't be up to any good considering how powerful it was. And an innocent life was at stake. He had to finish his job.

"_Attenrobendum eos, ad ligandum eos, potiter eos, coram me_."

And then everything flared up more as a blinding white light shone around him.

* * *

Constantine's eyes opened as he looked around. He was still there in the place and the entity stood there, looking slightly satisfied.

"Did it work?" Constantine asked.

"I belong to Thanos of Titan now." The figure said and Constantine's heart dropped.

"What the hell?" Constantine said, horror flooding him, "You said giving you a soul would stop him."

The figure shook it's head, "You misunderstand me, trickster. I simply said the person sacrificed to me will be dead forever. And now in that person's place, I have been fed with a soul. However, the outcome is the same."

"You're telling me I helped this Thanos without meaning to?" Constantine asked and the figure nodded as Constantine felt guilt cloud his heart. Yes he had one.

"So it was all for nothing then?" Constantine asked.

"Where am I?"

Constantine turned around to see a green-skinned woman getting up with a groan, looking at herself in shock as well as the surroundings.

"Who might you be, luv?" Constantine asked her, looking her up and down.

"I am Gamora." She said as she turned to him, "What happened? I was thrown off a cliff."

"By some dude called Thanos?" Constantine asked. She looked shocked he knew that but nodded, because that was the truth.

"Guess some good came of this after all." Constantine said, "I saved your life. You are not dead. Simply trapped in this place like I am?"

"What?" Gamora asked, "I am trapped here?"

"Yes luv." He said.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Constantine said before asking, "What does Thanos want to use this thing for?"

"This thing is one of the six Infinity Stones and together, all six of them can be used to devastating effect." Gamora educated him, "Thanos wants all six to kill half of all life in the Universe."

"Wait what?" Constantine asked, sure he had misheard.

"He wants to kill half of all life in the Universe." Gamora said again and Constantine's jaw dropped.

"Bloody hell."

He turned to the figure and asked, "How do we stop him?"

The figure didn't say a word, just stood still.

"Well you're helpful." He muttered as he turned to Gamora, "I think it is up to us now to figure something out."

* * *

Nidavellir

Rocket flew the pod to a section on one of the outer rings as Thor leapt down while Rocket said, "I don't think you get the scientifics here. These rings are gigantic. You wanna get them moving...you're gonna need something a lot bigger to yank 'em loose."

"Leave that to me." Thor replied.

"Leave it to you?" Rocket asked incredulously, "Buddy, you're in space. All you got is a rope and a..."

Rocket was cut off when Thor suddenly started whipping the pod around in a circle using the cable and commanded, "Fire the engines!"

Rocket recovered from his shock and stopped yelling before he fired the engines, the pod streaking across the center of the rings to the opposite side. Thor threw his legs out and they dug in the surface of the outer ring.

He skidded through it before finally coming to a halt at the edge. Slowly, the ice around the rings started breaking.

Straining hard against the cable Thor shouted, "More power, rabbit!"

Rocket tried to get some thrust as Thor tried to hold onto the cable and finally it worked. The ice shattered and the rings started moving. In the center, a star was glowing now. After one full minute, the rings slid into positon and when they did, the star flared up, the energy flowing from it as the energy illuminated Nidavellir.

"Well done, boy." Eitri said in a low voice.

Thor jumped onto the pod and said, "That's Nidavellir."

Then the iris of the star opened and a beam of energy shot out, striking a panel which instantly activated all the equipment. Eitri smiled broadly when the mechanism holding the iris broke and it closed, shutting off the energy.

"Damn it!" Eitri cursed.

""Damn it"? What's "damn it"?" Rocket asked.

"The mechanism is crippled." Eitri regretfully informed.

"What?" Thor asked.

"With the iris closed, I can't heat the metal." Eitri added.

"How long will it take to heat it?" Thor asked.

"A few minutes, maybe more. Why?" Eitri asked.

After a moment of silence, Thor stood up and said, "I'm gonna hold it open."

"That's suicide." Eitri warned.

"So is facing Thanos without that axe." Thor retorted and leapt off the pod, flying towards the iris.

He then lowered himself at the iris and standing there, took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Allfathers, give me strength." He whispered.

"You understand, boy? You're about to take the full force of a star. It'll kill you." Eitri warned one last time.

"Only if I die." Thor said and Eitri looked puzzled.

"Yes." He said, "That's what killing you means."

Thor reached out and grasping the handles, took one more deep breath. And then he pulled with all of his might. Slowly, the iris started opening and once it was fully open, the energy of the star shot out and onto the forge.

The energy struck the panel, powering up the forge and igniting the flames beneath the crucible where the metal meant for Stormbreaker was.

"Hold it! Hold it, Thor!" Eitri yelled as he ran towards the crucible. Thor roared in pain, trying to resist the pain and holding the crucible open. The energy he was withstanding was more than enough to destroy even Jupiter so it was a testament to Thor's might that he was still alive.

Eitri watched the metal melt and pushed a wheel, turning the crucible far enough for the Uru to pour out and into the mold.

During this time, Thor's screams of pain grew louder as the energy charred him badly. Unable to hold any longer, he lost consciousness and let go. He dropped down towards the forge as the iris closed at last. Rocket flew after him in his pod as Thor hit a pole hanging on the ceiling and came crashing down to the floor.

Rocket got out of the pod and tried to help Thor, "Thor! Say something. Come on. Thor, you okay?"

Groot was now looking up from his game at Rocket trying to help Thor and seemed concerned.

Looking up at Eitri, Rocket said in concern, "I think he's dying."

"He needs the axe!" Eitri said firmly and tore the mold open, forging the pieces. He then looked around and realized a crucial part of the weapon was missing.

"Where's the handle?" He asked before asking Groot, "Tree, help me find the handle!"

Groot looked towards a dying Thor and then at the two pieces of Stormbreaker, glowing red hot. The flame of decision formed in his eyes as he reached out and growing a hand, wrapped it around the two pieces of the ax, lifting them up while ignoring the pain from the heat. He connected them as the branches intertwined, straightening into a handle. He grew his fingers a little more to make the makeshift handle a little sturdier.

With a roar, he cut off his arm, with the completed Stormbreaker now falling to the ground.

Thor's fingers on his right hand twitched as Stormbreaker lifted off the ground, lightning sparking off it as some also sparked between Thor's fingertips.

Knowing what was coming, Rocket backed away as Stormbreaker flew across the room and into Thor's hand. Instantly, Thor was enveloped in lightning as Thor got to his feet and his armor formed around him along with a flowing red cape.

When the lightning faded, there were no signs of injury on Thor.

Rocket happily hugged Groot, "I am so proud of ya!"

"I am Groot." Groot muttered.

Thor looked at the two as Rocket asked with a gleam in his eye, "And now?"

"Now we kill Thanos." Thor declared firmly.

"I wish you luck, boy." Eitri said sincerely and Thor nodded, determination in his eyes.

* * *

Titan

Quill held up his device and said out loud, "The hell happened to this planet? Its eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place."

Mantis was hopping behind them due to the gravitational pull as Peter and Cisco looked at her.

"That looks fun." Cisco commented.

"Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it." Tony said.

He then told everyone, "All right, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one."

"Better than no plan at all." Cisco said.

"It's pretty simple." Tony said, "We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just want the Gauntlet."

Then he noticed Drax yawning and asked incredulously, "Are you yawning? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?"

Drax turned to him and said, "I stopped listening after you said, "We need a plan.""

Tony turned away from Drax to Quill and said, "Okay, Mr. Clean is on his own page."

"See, "not winging it" isn't really what they do." Quill told him.

"Uh, what exactly is it that they do?" Peter asked him.

Mantis looked at him and said, "Kick names, take ass." Drax stood tall and proud next to her.

Tony's expression said it all. They were screwed.

"You realize how dirty that sounds?" Cisco asked Mantis and she looked puzzled.

"Yeah, that's right." Tony said, finally recovering, "All right, just get over here, please."

He asked Quill, "Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?"

""Mr. Lord."" Quill muttered, "Star-Lord is fine."

"All right, Star-Lord, please tell your friends to stop behaving like the Legends and come here." Cisco begged.

"Legends?" Quill asked, thinking it was a compliment as all of them came together.

"We gotta coalesce." Tony said, "'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude..."

"Dude, don't call us plucky." Quill cut him off, "Call us Legends. We don't know what plucky means. And we are legends. Now we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan...and that way it might be really good."

"Wow." Cisco said, because it didn't make even a bit of sense.

"Tell him about the dance-off to save the Universe." Drax told Quill.

"What dance-off?" Tony asked.

"It's nothing." Quill said.

"Like Voltron and Scorpious in Robot Chicken?" Cisco asked.

"What's that?" Quill was confused.

"Like in Footloose, the movie?" Peter then asked him and Quill's eyes lit up, thinking he had found a kindred soul.

"Exactly like Footloose." He said before asking, "Is it still the greatest movie in history?"

"It never was." Peter said.

"That is 'The Empire Strikes Back!'" Cisco said and high-fived with Peter, who agreed.

Tony turned to them in annoyance and said, "Don't encourage this, all right?"

"Okay." They said simultaneously.

"We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here." Tony said about Quill.

"Flash Gordon?" Quill asked as they looked at him, "By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human. So that 50% of me that's stupid...that's 100% you."

Cisco's jaw dropped in confusion as Tony said, "Your math is blowing my mind."

Then Mantis got their attention with a polite, "Excuse me. But does your friend often do that?"

They turned to see she was looking at Strange who hovering in the air in a meditation pose with the Time Stone glowing in his hands as his head jerked around wildly.

Strange suddenly gasped and dropped to the ground as Tony helped him up, "Strange, we all right?"

"You're back. You're all right." Cisco said as Strange panted.

"Hey, what was that?" Peter asked.

"I went forward in time to view alternate futures." Strange said as he recovered himself, "To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict."

"How many did you see?" Quill asked him.

"14,000,605."

"How many did we win?" Tony asked, hoping it was a good chunk of those.

Then a white column of light appeared just as Strange said, "One."

A tense silence settled over them as they felt helpless.

"One?"

They turned to see Gandalf approaching them, looking tired as he held his staff for support and staggered a little but Peter ran up to him and helped him as he gave the boy a smile.

"Gandalf?" Strange asked, shocked her was here.

Lady Galadriel had used her powers in conjunction with the Mind Stone to find out the location of Tony, Cisco and Strange. When she had, Gandalf had managed to teleport himself to Titan finally.

But this teleportation had drained him of a lot of power so he couldn't do it again, not for a long while.

"Who are you? Merlin?" Quill asked sarcastically.

"I am Gandalf the White." He said, "And you all need to come with me to Earth right now."

"I'm sorry, Old Father Time, but we will take the Gauntlet from Thanos." Tony said as he raised his hand.

"He will best us all!" Gandalf warned him.

"We got a plan." Quill shrugged, "It's gonna work."

"You sure?" Cisco asked and Quill nodded confidently.

Gandalf sighed. Clearly, no one here was going to listen to him. And he had drained himself so he could not teleport anyone back. Or maybe it was the one way perhaps. Everything worked in mysterious ways after all.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said as he tapped his staff and looked at them all, "We must face the might of the Mad Titan."

* * *

**Now with all the space stuff done, we will cover the battles in next chapter. **

**I wanted to involve Gandalf in the Titan fight as well and now because he is drained and no one is listening to him, he can't take them back either so he must stand with them.**

**Now some might have seen Gamora's fate in this coming. It's Constantine I trapped in the Soul Stone after all, not some random commoner. But how it plays out you will see eventually.**

**So next chapter will be the Battle of Wakanda and the Battle of Titan. Hope you're all excited.**

**Also, I'd like to tell you all that the next chapter is shaping up to be really long with all the fights and all that. Its almost 14,000 words long, mainly because of the fights. Its the longest chapter I've ever written. Still hope you people enjoy what I have to offer.**

**So I hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	6. Battles for the Stones

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Really sorry about the really long chapter but I felt it worked this way. Next chapter will be very short, about 3000 words and then chapters will be on the short end for a while.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for both the reviews. Sorry about the tears. This Ancalagon is a metallic dragon inspired by the real deal. Nice idea with the name tags actually. Yeah, Oliver got it back for sure and Diaz also got dealt with easy. Still, not as embarrassing a death as listening to Bieber XD. You got a point on Barry now that you say it. I'll edit the dialogues later a bit. Nice one there on TOAA. Faramir and Eowyn's son is too young so they don't want to leave him alone is all. They're keeping away from the fight though. And yeah, Tolkien created one hell of a Universe. I actually love that idea on Skrulls. We'll see if I can make it work or not. Yeah, Scott and the Hobbits together will be gold. I'm gonna disagree with you on how I used Cisco. I think he worked well and is kind of like an older brother to Peter now, being more mature but geeking out all the same. I'd love such a scene too. In one fic of Dr. Matthattan, Strange used the Time Stone to de-age Bilbo for the fight. But there he had changed some cannon events so Strange could do that. Here, I haven't changed cannon events that much. Frodo did get healed here with science and magic. Now that you mention it, I remember that movie. Seen it only once though. Middle-earth Dwarves can learn some stuff from Eitri don't you think? Would be awesome. I have a plan for Hulk which you'll love but not now. We'll see on Namor but I love your idea of casting Luke Evans as him. Yes, Steve is the most badass boy scout there. Yes, agreed on Thor too and glad you liked that with Defenders. To be honest, Strange could have opened a portal in the movie too. So this flaw comes from the movie itself, which I didn't change. Glad the line gave you chills though. Yeah Gamora does. They have to play it smart now. Now enjoy the epicness.**

Chapter 6- Battles for the Stones

The heroes and all the troops moved towards the battlefield on devices called antigravity transports. They were like hovercrafts in a way. Barry was reminded of Star Wars by them. The people of Middle-earth were amazed by the technology, finding it beyond even the best of Dwarven inventions. Some wished they could have these for archers to stand on and fire from.

Kara, Sam, Rhodes, Ray, J'onn and Zari flew in the air after them.

The Hobbits had all been given Wakandan shortswords while Frodo and Sam also wore the Golden Tribe battle tunics. Merry and Pippin had decided to where Rohirrim and Gondorian armor respectively.

Eowyn hadn't gone with them to the frontlines and was in the lab with her son, seeing Shuri work on Vision as Wanda, Matt, Ayo and two guards guarded them. As she had not brought any armor, she had been outfitted in Dora Milaje armor, which she had found instantly likable.

Most of the heroes from Arda, Earth-199999, Earth-1 and Earth-38 were outfitted the way they were during fights. Arwen now wore a silver-colored suit of Rivendell steel armor. The breastplate consisted of six, long interlacing lames, joined and riveted with leather loops. Her sword was Hadhafang, passed down to her from her father himself. This was the first time she was going to fight alongside her father, grandmother as well as husband in a war.

Barry too had been given a Wakandan sword which he could use to hew enemies in conjunction with his speed.

"You sure you know how to use one?" Clint asked him via comms.

"Not really." He said as he looked at Oliver, "Except a few basics Oliver taught me."

Oliver smirked and said, "You'll do fine."

Legolas and Gimli were together on a hovership.

"Well Dwarf, we are fighting side by side again." Legolas smiled, reminding him of their conversation four years ago at the Black Gate.

"Yes we are, my friend." Gimli said and Legolas looked at him, respect and appreciation for this friendship shining in his eyes.

"Don't forget the contest." Clint said via comms and all four participants chuckled.

"I won last time." Oliver reminded.

"We are not so lucky all the time, Oliver." Legolas told him.

"May the best Dwarf win." Gimli said.

"Archers and Dwarves." Sara rolled her eyes.

"I never thought I'd be at the edge of a battle again." Pippin said to the other Hobbits, "And one even worse than Minas Tirith."

"Well Pip, we never thought of a lot of things." Merry told his cousin, "But they happened."

"They happened for a reason." Frodo said.

"Its funny last time we were on a secret quest and this time we are in the frontlines too." Sam said.

Frodo simply smiled at all his friends.

"How we looking, Bruce?" Natasha asked Bruce.

Bruce was unable to turn into Hulk so now he was wearing the Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVIII, also known as Hulkbuster 2.0.

"Yeah, I think." Bruce said happily as he ran around wearing it, "I'm getting the hang of it. Wow! This is amazing, man. It's like being the Hulk without actually..."

He tripped on a rock and fell down as Okoye gave him a look.

"Did he intend to do that like a certain Dwarf?" Aragorn asked dryly in reference to Gimli who groaned.

"I don't think so." Ray said as he flew over them.

"Well, he's good for entertainment at least." Mick commented.

"He's more useful than you." Frank snorted as he gave Mick a look.

Bruce got back up, cleaning his visor, "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"I've got three heat signatures breaking through the tree line." Rhodes noted and the atmosphere immediately turned grim.

Kara noticed who they were, "Some giant alien guy, a blue alien woman and an old man with a stick."

"They must be Saruman and part of Thanos' Black Order." J'onn said.

"Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight." Lady Galadriel identified them. She wore her Elven cuirass and also carried a lance to battle this time as she knew she would be in the thick of fighting.

"Midnight is the one who escaped us, yes?" Elrond asked and she nodded.

"Then the other one's missing." Logan realized.

Steve's question was towards the two telepaths of the group out in the open, "Can either of you two find out where he is?"

J'onn tried but failed.

"No." He said, "Something's blocking me."

"It's the Dark Lord." Lady Galadriel said grimly, "His prowess of the mind is preventing us from finding out what their intentions are."

The drop ships had all finished dropping outside the barrier now. The stream of fire had stopped for the moment.

The hover ships all stopped and everyone landed at their destinations at last. Saruman of Many Colors, Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight stood at the end of the barrier.

The Dunlendings and most of the Dwarves had departed to the frontlines early. And now they had found kindred spirits in the Jabari. M'Baku, Ghan, Thorin and Dwalin all stood at the front of the combined ranks of Jabari, Dunlendings and Dwarves.

T'Challa shook hands with M'Baku gratefully, "Thank you for standing with us."

"_Of course, brother_." M'Baku replied in Xhosa.

M'Baku nodded as Dwalin said, "We will slaughter these evil creatures together."

M'Baku and the Jabari released their chant in agreement as Thorin and Ghan cheered with the Dwarves and Dunlendings.

"Anyone greeting our friends?" Natasha asked sarcastically.

"Barry, Nat, you're with us." Steve said and the pair nodded in agreement at his orders.

Together, Aragorn, Steve, Oliver, Barry, Natasha, T'Challa and Theoden made their way to the edge of the shield. Theoden was mounted on his horse. Saruman of Many Colors, Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight stood there to talk.

"Where's your other friend?" Natasha asked casually.

"You will pay for his life with yours." Midnight sneered, "Thanos will have that Stone."

"That's not gonna happen." Steve said firmly.

"You all wished to talk I heard." Theoden said before turning to Saruman, "Is it about peace again?"

"It is, Theoden King." Saruman said as all glared at him, "Lord Thanos will offer you mercy if you hand us the Mind Stone and go back home. Then we can have peace."

"We shall have peace when Thanos answers for the murder of Earendil and the theft of the Silmaril." Aragorn said to them, "When they are avenged, we shall have peace."

"Still a fool, King Elessar." Saruman mocked but Aragorn wasn't affected, "The crown is all that makes your head heavy."

"And shit makes your head heavy." Oliver countered to Saruman who glared angrily.

"Language!" Steve said and all chuckled.

"You will answer for all of your crimes, Saruman." Theoden promised him.

"Four years I stayed with that creature from Rohan." Saruman said angrily, referring to Grima, "The price for my humiliation shall be paid."

"You are in Wakanda now." T'Challa said coolly to the three, "Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood."

"We…..have blood to spare." Midnight said and raised her sword high.

"Does than include Thanos' and Morgoth's?" Barry asked rhetorically but wasn't answered.

Then one of the dropships grew larger as if it was going to spit something out. The group sensed the fight was about to begin and silently made their way back to their allies.

The Jabari, Dunlendings and Dwarves stood together while the Gondorians and Elves stood with the Dora Milaje and Kingsguard. The Rohirrim were mounted on their horses on the left of the others.

"They surrender?" Bucky cheekily asked Steve.

"Not exactly." Steve said as he, Natasha, Oliver and Barry stood alongside him, Logan, Frank, Clint, Sara, Caitlin, Roy and Thea.

"Didn't think so." Logan said.

"So now we fight then." Thea said.

"Yeah." Roy agreed, "And I thought the siege was bad."

"I don't think even Pelennor or Black Gate we as bad as this." Sara said.

"No they weren't." Oliver agreed.

"We can do this, right guys?" Barry asked and they nodded.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna count." Clint said as he and Oliver chuckled.

"Wanna make any last minute additions?" Frank asked with a gleam in his eye.

"With pleasure." Oliver smirked.

Aragorn, Arwen, Boromir and Faramir stood side by side.

"My grandfather's death will not go unanswered." Arwen said with a fire in her eyes.

"We will make sure of that." Aragorn said as the two exchanged a loving gaze.

"Will you blow the horn, brother?" Faramir asked Boromir.

"Steve would approve for sure." Boromir said as he tapped his comms.

"Yes I approve, Boromir." Steve said with a smile as he tapped his own comms and Boromir put his horn to his lips before blowing as all the Gondorians, Rohirrim, Wakandans, Dunlendings, Dwarves and Elves cheered.

"Men have strength after all." Elrond said to Galadriel and Thranduil as he stood with them among the Woodland Elves.

"Even the very Wise cannot see all ends." Galadriel said to him and he agreed.

Thranduil wasn't on any Elk this time and was going to lead his soldiers on foot.

"We won't let this madness spread." He said to the two.

Elektra, Danny and Colleen stood with them as well.

"I don't think we have been in a fight this big before." Danny said.

"No. And definitely not standing alongside Elektra and Harold of all people." Colleen joked and the three laughed.

"I didn't envision this happening either." Elektra said, "But I'm glad it did."

The three nodded.

Then Midnight raised her sword and several creatures rushed out of the dropships.

"Yibambe!" T'Challa chanted and his troops repeated.

"DEATH!" Theoden screamed with sword raised and his troops repeated.

Aragorn raised his sword and all his troops cheered.

The creatures then came into plain view. They were those Outriders Gandalf had mentioned. Several Orcs, Trolls and Vampires charged with them too.

"What the hell?" Bucky muttered.

"The Outriders!" J'onn said from above.

"And the creatures of the Dark Lord." Lady Galadriel said.

"These uglies can't stand it." Mick quipped.

"We'll show them." Zari said.

"Let them come." Nora said with a gleam in her eye.

"Just wait, honey." Ray told her.

"The time will come." Kara said too.

All the creatures rushed the barrier but didn't stop there. While Orcs and Trolls were disintegrated by it, the Outriders and Vampires started pushing through to the shock of everyone, the Outriders ignoring their burning skins completely. The Vampires didn't and were screaming in pain but were still charging.

"Looks like we pissed her off." Natasha said dryly.

"Got anything new?" Clint asked sarcastically.

"They're killing themselves." Okoye said, horrified by how ferocious the Outriders and Vampires were.

"Just like the Uruk-hai." Boromir grimly added.

T'Challa gave a command and all the Wakandans brandished their energy shields for protection while guns, high-tech guns, bows and arrows were raised. But no one got a chance to use them.

As the Outriders and Vampires charged closer, Kara flew to the ground at full speed and slammed her fist hard, causing a shockwave that sent them all flying back, destroying them all.

Never had the Free Peoples seen someone with that much strength. Even Steve paled in comparison. All of them cheered at her as she smiled in the air, a beacon of hope.

Few more came through but Sam, Rhodes, J'onn, Ray and Zari were on the shield.

Ray flew around, firing his beams. He then came on the ground and shrank before punching two while miniature and expanding again, got two more as Zari took some down with her wind blasts.

J'onn formed a telekinetic invisible shield and the Outriders and Vampires were stopped by it before he pushed it at them, killing them.

Sam fired guided missiles from Redwing, killing more Outriders as he asked, "You see the teeth on those things?"

"Yeah. Don't wanna get caught between those." Ray said dryly.

"All right, back up, all of you." Rhodes said as he flew up to the Outriders while the others backed off. Grenades were ejected from the back of his suit, killing several of the enemies at the barriers again.

The Free Peoples were all at a loss of words at this point. Never had they seen beings of such power. It almost made them feel insignificant. But then they all remembered the Halflings and how they seemed insignificant too yet they had accomplished so much and helped save Middle-earth. So they could do it too.

But more came rushing. Kara's eyes glowed and she fired her Heat Vision, causing a small blast that destroyed several more.

Then they noticed the foes were all circling the perimeter of the shield to get to the other way.

"They are going the other way!" Legolas called out in warning from where he stood with Gimli and the Dwarves due to their friendship.

"Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us...there's nothing between them and Vision." Bruce warned him.

"Then we better keep 'em in front of us." Steve said.

"How do we do that?" Okoye asked as T'Challa considered.

"Draw them to us." Aragorn said, remembering how they had done the same for Frodo, Sam and Natasha.

"That's the only thing that can work now." Natasha said.

"We open the barrier." T'Challa finally said before tapping his comms, "On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen."

"Requesting confirmation, My King. You said open the barrier?" The technician asked from the other end.

"On my signal." T'Challa confirmed coolly.

"This will be the end of Wakanda." M'Baku muttered.

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." Okoye said.

"We will make an end worthy of remembrance!" Theoden shouted and those at Helm's Deep were reminded of his fatalism back then. But unlike then, this time he was brave till the end.

"Let this be the hour when we draw our weapons together against the forces of darkness." Aragorn said and T'Challa nodded with a smile.

Frodo looked at his three friends and with a smile reminded them why they were doing this.

"For the Universe."

The three nodded.

"You ready, Ollie?" Sara asked him.

"Always." He said as the two smiled at each other.

"I'm not." Barry said.

"We'll have to be soon." Caitlin said as Killer Frost finally took over, "Let's get this party started."

"Let's kick their asses." Thea said.

"With pleasure." Roy smirked.

Steve readied his new shields as T'Challa ordered something in Xhosa and all the soldiers lowered their shields as he stepped forwards.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!"

He then lowered his helmet as the armies of Wakanda, Gondor, Rohan, Greenwood and the Lonely Mountain charged as one alongside the heroes.

Barry did his best to run at normal speed as Kara also flew slower than normal. As they got closer, T'Challa tapped his comms piece.

"Now!"

The middle of the barrier lowered and now all the Outriders, Orcs, Trolls and Vampires rushed in.

Kara was there first as she landed in their midst and the shockwave sent many flying off. They tried to attack her but she was unaffected as she punched and kicked several of them away, destroying them.

One Troll foolishly thought she was at his level of strength and brought his sword down on her. The first thing that shocked him was that she caught it. The second thing that shocked him was how she effortlessly shattered it while smirking.

And then she lifted him up and flying into the air, threw him down at several Orcs, Outriders and Vampires, crushing them before landing and using her freeze breath to get more.

During this time, Barry had unsheathed his sword and sped past all other defenders, whirling his sword as he chopped off the head of one alien just as Steve and T'Challa leapt there. T'Challa sliced down several with his claws as Steve used his new shields to gut them.

Then Bucky, Logan and Frank joined them, firing at the Outriders, Vampires and Orcs as Bucky also used his metal arm to smack any close to him away. Logan roared and leapt at an Outrider, killing it with his claws as he fought them all.

Aragorn was almost a blur of movement as he took down Outriders with Anduril, appearing as lordly and gracious as Elendil himself. Boromir dispatched another Outrider with a stab to the heart itself. Faramir managed to barely avoid an Outrider and killed it with a stab to the throat. Arwen was the epitome of Elven grace as she fought for the first time in centuries, Hadafhang soon becoming coated in the blood of Outriders and Orcs as she fought alongside her husband, the two making a magnificent duo as they fought back to back.

Two arrows hit the ground and exploded, throwing several Vampires back as Oliver and Clint arrived and immediately began counting as they used their arrows and skills to take down Orcs or Vampires close by.

"Almost forgot." Frank commented as he started counting too while gunning down Outriders.

Sara and Natasha fought alongside Oliver and Clint. The former was using Ciris again for the first time since her return from Middle-earth and it soon tasted the blood of Orcs again. Natasha used her batons expertly, electrocuting nearby Outriders.

Legolas was in the fray as well, switching between bow and knives as he continued counting while next to him, Gimli hacked at the legs and arms of Outriders, counting as well. Nate steeled up, protecting himself from any damage and took them down with swift and strong blows as well.

The Hobbits were in the thick of the fighting too and their sizes were their advantages. Not being noticed by the Orcs or Outriders, they stabbed them in vital areas while they fought other opponents.

Beams of ice and fire hit the Outriders and Vampires, stunning them. Killer Frost smirked as she fired more at nearby enemies while Mick continued firing his Heat Gun. Some of them were lifted up and thrown around by Nora using her telekinesis.

Thorin, Dwalin, M'Baku and Ghan fought together as the former used a hammer, Dwalin and Ghan used axes and M'Baku used his knobkerrie, crushing any Outrider or Orc in close vicinity.

Gloin, Dori, Nori and Bofur fought alongside Legolas and Gimli soon with their axes as father and son fought side by side.

They were joined by Thranduil who like at Battle of the Five Armies, chopped off heads of five Orcs at once before rolling and stabbing an Outrider and taking out another blade decapitated an Outrider behind him.

Elrond fluidly avoided enemy attacks and chopped down Vampires and Outriders with his new sword, hacking off limbs and heads mercilessly as Galadriel stood next to him and killed any other oncoming foes with telekinetic blasts of concussive energy. She knew she might have to use her lance soon as well.

Danny punched the ground with his Iron Fist, sending some Orcs and Vampires flying off before punching another Vampire with it as Colleen blocked an Outrider's attack with her chi-enhanced katana and struck it down.

Elektra and Okoye too struck down nearby Outriders with sword and spear respectively, managing to avoid injuries mostly.

During this time, Rhodes fired a missile at a Troll's face and it exploded, killing it while J'onn again used a telekinetic force field to stop some and expanded it, killing more as Kara fired Heat Vision, destroying three Trolls simultaneously before flying into several Vampires at super speed, destroying them too.

"How much longer, Shuri?" T'Challa asked his sister via comms as he took down one more.

"I've barely begun, brother." She said from the other end.

"You might want to pick up the pace." He said as he sliced another down while Barry was a whirl of movement next to him, taking down several foes as Roy and Thea shot some down while keeping some distance.

"_FORTH EORLINGAS!_"

The Rohirrim army rode at full speed, joining the Wakandans, Gondorians, Silvan Elves and Dwarves as Theoden, Eomer, Gamling and the other Rohirrim struck down Orcs with their swords while on horseback or shot them down with arrows as they were trampled by their horses.

Then a huge stream of fire hit them and many from both sides were instantly burnt while the fliers had to scramble to dodge.

Everyone looked up in horror as the new Ancalagon was finally revealed.

"I beat a Dragon so I can beat it." Danny said before looking up and deflating at its size, "On second thought…..anyone else is free to fight it."

"The dread!" Barry whispered in shock.

"What to do now?" Sara wondered.

"How are we supposed to defeat that?" Legolas asked too.

Steve knew there was only one among them who could do it.

He tapped his earpiece, "Kara."

Another stream of fire killed many more defenders as the flame of determination flashed in Kara's eyes.

"I got this." She said and flew out before smashing her fist on the ground again, destroying 5 more Trolls.

She saw another drop ship in the air and flew through it at full speed, destroying it with her strength.

She then looked up at the machine dragon and flew at full speed, intending to destroy it. Then a flame was fired at her from it. She put her hands in the way to defend herself but next moment was the most horrifying for all the defenders as she screamed due to her arms being charred by the flames.

These were no normal flames. These had dark sorcery behind them. Kara screamed in pain when a huge red figure punched her, throwing her down. She groaned and saw Red Hulk roaring as all the defenders watched in horror.

"Is it just me or…?" Bruce trailed off.

"It does look like Hulk." Clint noted while Kara tried to use freeze breath to stabilize her arms.

Little did Kara know this had been a trap all along to deprive the defenders of their most powerful combatants on the field.

From a corner, Saruman aimed his staff at her and raising his hand, closed his eyes and chanted when a powerful sphere surrounded Kara, trapping her while Saruman staggered and fell to his knees due to the huge effort this had taken.

Kara roared and fired her Heat Vision but the barrier was unaffected. Seeing that, J'onn flew out to aid her.

His fellow telepath warned him, "_J'onn, this is a trap."_

But it was too late as he roared in pain and grabbed his head. He tried to defend himself from this psychic attack but Morgoth was too powerful even for him as his mind attack failed and rebounded on him instead due to Morgoth's will, making him scream more when Red Hulk punched him out too.

"J'ONN!" Kara yelled in horror and tried to break the barrier but nothing happened.

"The Dark Lord has taken them out of the battle." Arwen noted grimly.

"The only way to save them is to win this battle." Aragorn told her firmly and she nodded as the battle continued around them.

"How do we defeat that?" Thranduil asked as he gestured to Red Hulk.

"We will have to use all of our powers together." Elrond said,

With Kara and J'onn out, the defenders were getting overwhelmed rapidly by the Outriders, Orcs, Trolls and Vampires.

Bucky was tackled to the ground by two Outriders as Frank was thrown down too. Rhodes continued firing at several Outriders with Ray when both of them were knocked down by Cull's hammer who caught it on return. He, Midnight and Saruman had stepped into the barrier now.

T'Challa was also pushed down by some Outriders who dragged him away while Steve tried to hold one back but several more threw him down, trying to bite his legs.

Aragorn was fighting an Outrider when another tripped him from behind, several ganging up on him just as Danny tried to use his fist on one but a Vampire grabbed it and many attacked him too.

Oliver and Clint were about to fire when Orcs jumped at them from all directions and they struggled.

Barry was trying to cut down as many as he could but they were too many even for him when one of the Outriders suddenly made a cut on his back, making him fall down while they ganged up on him.

Bruce was firing at them when several Outriders and Vampires jumped on him, tackling him to the ground.

"There's too many of 'em!" He yelled in despair as Red Hulk rushed in with a roar and leapt at the defenders, crushing them under his feet or smacking them away. Gamling was among those he killed.

Theoden and Eomer had no time to mourn as they had to avoid his attacks.

All hope was lost. The armies of Thanos and Morgoth were gaining the upper hand. Kara and J'onn had been captured too.

Then a beam of light shot down from the heavens, incinerating all the Outriders, Orcs, Trolls and Vampires standing there.

Stormbreaker flew out of the Bifrost, flying and twirling in the air as lightning ran through it. It killed several scores of Outriders, Orcs, Trolls and Vampires, including the ones that were upon Steve, Aragorn, Oliver, Danny, Clint, Barry and Bruce. It flew back towards the Bifrost which dissipated as Thor caught it in his hand on return, with Rocket and Groot standing with him.

"Who is that?" Oliver asked as he got up.

"It's Thor!" Clint revealed and all smiled in relief, including those from Middle-earth as they had heard of him from Steve and Natasha.

"You guys are so screwed now!" Bruce laughed happily as he retracted his visor.

The people of Middle-earth had their jaws dropped at this point. They had heard of the Valar helping in the War of Wrath. Now they wondered if they had looked as glorious as Thor exiting the Bifrost right now, appearing as a beacon of hope.

Saruman, Midnight, Cull and even Red Hulk watched in fear. They had taken out the two most powerful defenders on the field, only to face one even more powerful than them both.

Saruman shuddered as he remembered his taunt to Thor earlier. Now it was clear who the greater power was.

"BRING ME THANOS!" Thor roared as lightning surged through him. He charged and leapt up, Stormbreaker raised as lightning emanated from him and the now darkened skies. He then brought Stormbreaker down on the ground, with the exploding lightning killing more than 100 Outriders, Orcs, Trolls and Vampires as the ground they were on became a smoldering crater.

* * *

Titan

A portal opened and out walked Thanos, looking around and noticing the remnants of the Q-Ship. His eyes then fell on Doctor Strange and Gandalf yards away on a staircase.

"Oh, yeah." Strange quipped, "You're much more of a Thanos."

"I take it the Maw is dead." Thanos said and Strange nodded, "This day extracts a heavy toll."

Looking at the Eye of Agamotto, he said, "Still, he accomplished his mission."

"You may regret that." Strange warned, "He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts."

"And where do you think he brought you?" Thanos asked him.

"This is Titan, Thanos." Gandalf said, knowing exactly where they were, "Your former home."

"It was." Thanos said, planting his foot on some rubble. He pressed his fist and activated the Reality Stone, conjuring an illusion of Titan in is glory days, with even people walking around, "And it was beautiful. Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution."

"Genocide." Strange said in realization.

"But random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike." Thanos clarified.

"You still advocated the taking of lives." Gandalf pointed out.

"They called me a madman." Thanos said as the illusion faded, "And what I predicted came to pass."

"Congratulations, you're a prophet." Strange said sarcastically.

"I'm a survivor." Thanos said.

"And that has haunted you, hasn't it, Son of A'Lars?" Gandalf asked as Thanos looked to him, "You believe killing half of the Universe will take away your sorrow."

"With all six Stones, I could simply snap my fingers." Thanos pointed out as he snapped the fingers of his right hand, "They would all cease to exist. I call that mercy."

"Not when you murder innocents!" Gandalf snapped.

"Its life I'm taking. It will continue to grow if left unchecked and take a toll on the resources." Thanos told him, "Even your former friend understands that."

"Then he has become even more spiteful than last I saw him." Gandalf said, saddened at how much his old friend had fallen.

"Once you've killed people, what will you do?" Strange asked him as he got up and walked next to Gandalf.

"I'd finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful Universe." Thanos told the two.

"The Universe will not be grateful. They will be united against you." Gandalf warned, "And you will not get to rest. Not after everything you have done."

"The hardest choices require the strongest wills." Thanos said, firm in his resolution.

"I think you'll find all of our wills equal to yours." Strange said as he clapped his hands and summoned Tao Mandalas.

"All of our?" Thanos asked.

Then Tony flew at him from above with a huge chunk of a building, smashing his face just as he activated the Power Stone.

"Piece of cake, Quill." Tony said as he flew off with Cisco.

"Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off." Quill said as he put on his mask and flew with them.

The building was shattered by Thanos using the Power Stone who then turned the pieces into bats with the Reality Stone, to everyone's shock.

"Goal accomplished then." Cisco said dryly as the bats chased him and Tony. He opened a powerful breach in the way which sucked all the bats into it.

A blinding light from Gandalf's staff momentarily blinded Thanos as a swinging Peter hit him while Drax sliced his leg, with Strange arriving in front of him via portal. Strange made an Eldritch Sword as Gandalf ran next to him with Glamdring out and the two dueled Thanos along with Drax.

Thanos eventually gained the upper hand and punched Drax away into debris. He then grabbed Strange's sword which dissipated as he kicked him away, though Strange used a Tao Mandala to protect himself from damage. He then tried to punch Gandalf but he put his bubble-like shield in the way by raising his staff, though it still budged. Thanos activated the Power Stone and punched again, shattering the shield and sending Gandalf flying back.

Then Quill fired at Thanos from behind as Strange conjured platforms for him to jump on. He planted an explosive on Thanos' back and gave him the finger.

"Boom!" He said before jumping into a breach Cisco had conjured behind him just as the explosive exploded, stunning Thanos.

Cisco then fired a powerful breach at him which tried to suck in his hand. He struggled to pull his hand away as Strange conjured portals from which Peter jumped to attack.

"Magic!" He said as he jumped into a portal. "More magic!" He said as he jumped out and kneed Thanos before jumping into another. "Magic with a kick!" He said as he kicked Thanos and leapt into another. "Magic with a-" He was cut off as Thanos grabbed him in a chokehold and furiously slammed him to the ground, "Insect!"

He lifted up Peter and threw him into Strange, Gandalf and Cisco, knocking them all down before ripping away his left hand from the breach, pressing his fist and using the Reality Stone to turn it into water.

Then there was an explosion as Tony fired several missiles at Thanos, making him stumble. Thanos roared and absorbed the flames into the Infinity Gauntlet before firing back at Tony, throwing him back when Peter webbed his fist and tried to pull but the Mad Titan was stronger, pulling him instead and knocking him down before ripping the webbing off.

Then a Necrocraft rammed into Thanos from behind, sending him rolling down as debris fell upon him. As he got up, a woman with cybernetic parts attached to her leapt out and punched him. She was Nebula, his daughter whom he had tortured to get Gamora to reveal the location of the Soul Stone.

She brandished her electric baton as Thanos said, "Well, well."

"You should've killed me." She snarled.

"It would've been a waste of parts!" He said as she furiously attacked him, landing a few hits.

"Where's Gamora?" She asked when Thanos smacked her away.

That was when another breach opened near him, trying to suck him in but he used the Reality Stone to turn it to water as well. A blinding light from Gandalf's staff blinded him again and that was all the distraction Strange needed.

The Crimson Bands of Cyttorak restrained Thanos' left fist while Drax kicked his knee, sending him down as Quill threw a gravity mine, restraining his other hand just as Peter webbed his chest and swung in his front. Tony flew to Thanos' left and started trying to pull the Gauntlet out.

Thanos struggled and Peter had to use the 8 legs on his suit to steady himself and Gandalf used his telekinesis to help pin the Mad Titan down.

Cisco then opened a breach above Thanos and Mantis leapt down, putting her hands on Thanos' head, trying to use her powers on him.

Strange then restrained Thanos' other hand with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, aiding Quill's gravity mine while Gandalf, Peter and Drax kept him pinned.

Thanos screamed madly before finally stopping and staring around without seeing.

"Is he under?" Tony asked, "Don't let up."

"Be quick." Mantis warned, "He is very strong."

"Parker, help! Get over here." Tony ordered and Peter ran up next to him, helping to pull the Gauntlet out.

"She can't hold him much longer. Let's go." Tony said, "We gotta open his fingers to get it off."

Quill then flew in front of Thanos and retracting his mask taunted, "I thought you'd be hard to catch."

Pointing around he said, "For the record, this was my plan. You're not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?"

"My Gamora." Thanos groaned, his mind struggling with Mantis' powers.

"No, bullshit!" Quill snorted angrily, "Where is she?"

"He is in anguish." Mantis suddenly said.

"Good." Quill said without sympathy.

"He... He mourns." Mantis added.

"What does this monster have to mourn?" Drax asked as he struggled against Thanos.

"His hair?" Cisco joked.

"Gamora." Nebula whispered as Quill turned to her.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"He took her to Vormir." Nebula revealed before pointing out the facts, "He came back with the Soul Stone. But she didn't."

Now Quill had a scowl on his face and turned to Thanos.

"Master Quill, there will be a time to question the Mad Titan, it is not now." Gandalf gently counselled.

Tony remembered himself trying to murder Bucky after finding out of the deaths of his parents. Now he feared Quill was making the same mistake in an even worse situation.

"Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now. You understand?" He said desperately as his visor came off, "Don't, don't. Don't engage. WE ALMOST GOT THIS OFF!"

"Tell me she's lying." Quill asked Thanos and on not getting a reply snapped, "Asshole, tell me you didn't do it!"

"I had to." Thanos groaned and that was it for Quill.

"No, you didn't." He said as he stepped closer, "No, you didn't."

Cisco walked closer to restrain him but was too late as Quill started hitting Thanos' face with his blaster, "No, you didn't!"

Mantis' hold was broken as both Tony and Cisco tried to restrain Quill, "Quill! Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop! Hey, stop! Stop!"

"It's coming, it's coming. I got it, I got it!" Peter said as he almost pulled it off. It was at the fingertips now. Just a little more.

Then Thanos woke up and head-butted Mantis, knocking her out and snatched the Gauntlet back, pushing Peter off. He then threw Mantis away.

"Oh, God." Peter said as he jumped away and grabbed her, using his spider legs to steady himself.

Thanos then kicked Drax away into Quill and Nebula. He then pulled Strange to him before pushing him off into Gandalf and Cisco, knocking them down. Tony tried to fire at him but was smacked away as well.

Quill, Nebula and Drax tried to charge him together but were knocked out by the Power Stone's blast.

Tony then smacked him and conjuring a blade with his suit, tried to attack but Thanos grabbed and head-butted him before throwing him down. He then pressed his fist and using the Power Stone, shattered the moon above them. He then rained down huge chunks of it.

Tony and Cisco had to fly around to avoid, with the latter opening a breach now and then to send a chunk into it while Gandalf protected himself with his shield, gritting his teeth as he struggled against the chunks while Quill, Nebula and Drax were sent flying around.

* * *

Wakanda

Cull was killing some defenders when T'Challa leapt at him and punched him, the kinetic energy sending him down.

Red Hulk killed some more Gondorians and Rohirrim as Theoden ordered, "Rally to me! To me!"

As Red Hulk got closer to him, Bruce flew up in his suit and grabbing Red Hulk by the throat, flew off with him before slamming him to the ground, repeating what Tony had done to him in their first fight.

Red Hulk angrily grabbed him and flipped him down before punching his face repeatedly. He then tried to smash again but Bruce grabbed his fists, trying to hold back with all his strength, though it was of no use.

Red Hulk slowly started crushing the suit and heated up, increasing his energy while Bruce found it uncomfortable. Unlike other suits, this one couldn't absorb energy.

"How…do….you look like Hulk?" Bruce groaned, gritting his teeth due to the heat.

"_Do you not know your own enemies when you see them, Dr. Banner_?"

Bruce gasped on hearing the voice in his head and knew it was Morgoth.

"What?" He groaned.

"_Thaddeus Ross spent years chasing you. Now he has your power like he desired, except his will is slave to mine._"

Bruce was horrified, not believing what he had just heard.

"Ross?!" He gasped in shock. The shock was all Red Hulk needed to overpower him. Ross almost crushed his fists. Then a flying figure kicked him away into some Outriders, crushing them.

Bruce groaned in pain and got up to see Thor who had kicked Ross away.

"You all right, Bruce?" He asked and Bruce nodded.

"Yeah. Good to see you again." Bruce smiled.

"You too friend." Thor said before he flew away, emanating lightning and slaughtered some more Outriders.

* * *

"Come and get some, space dogs!" Rocket was shouting nearby as he shot down Outriders. As some reached too close, Mick, who was next to him, lifted him up.

He then fired his Heat Gun, burning the Outriders while spinning them both around as Rocket fired and cheered, "Come on! Get some! Get some! Come on! Get some!"

"Burn ya freaks!" Mick roared too as Frank arrived next to them and fired at some more Outriders and Orcs, taking them down.

"How much for the gun?" Rocket asked as Mick dropped him.

"Now this lovely junk here belongs to me." Mick said almost possessively.

He then turned to Frank and asked, "Okay. How much for the vest?"

He found it rather intriguing and menacing.

Frank grunted and moved away as Rocket said, "Oh, I'll get that vest."

"We will take a look at it together while drinking beer." Mick told him.

"Beer? What's that?" Rocker asked.

"You don't know beer?" Mick asked and Rocket shook his head, "I will introduce you to the greatest joys of life."

* * *

Thor was slaughtering Outriders and Vampires again nearby as Aragorn, Steve, Oliver and Sara noticed him nearby.

"New haircut?" Steve asked.

"Noticed you've copied my beard." Thor said as he pointed at Steve's beard and he smirked.

"They do look to be kempt in the same way." Aragorn noted.

"Good to have you around." Oliver simply said to him.

Thor then pointed at Groot who stabbed Outriders with his elongated hand and lifted them up, "By the way, this is a friend of mine, Tree."

"You found an Enting?!" Sara couldn't believe it.

"I am Groot!" Groot corrected both her and Thor indignantly.

Sara thought he was introducing himself and gesturing to herself said, "I am Sara Lance…._Hroom_."

That was when a wave of concussive energy disintegrated some Outriders and Galadriel appeared on the scene. Thor's eyes widened in horror.

"HELA?!" He growled.

"Not again." Steve groaned before telling Thor, "Thor, whoever Hela is, it's not her. Her name is Lady Galadriel. People from her world look like some people we know for some reason."

"I know I look like an enemy of yours, Thor Odinson." Galadriel said gently, "But rest assured I am not her."

Thor nodded. While their faces did look the same, this Galadriel was calm, composed and wise, a contrast to his sister who had been ruthless, cruel and impulsive.

"Yes. You're not her." Thor agreed.

* * *

Theoden was riding around, slaughtering more Outriders and Orcs when an unseen force pushed him off his horse.

It was Saruman who had angrily pointed his staff at him and was now coming for retribution. Theoden tried to get up but Saruman pinned him down with his staff.

"Saruman!" Theoden snarled through gritted teeth.

"Beg me for mercy and I will pardon you." Saruman ordered him.

Theoden was never going to beg his enemy for anything. Even during the rare chance it saved his life. He would die with dignity.

"We will never kneel before you, Saruman." Theoden snarled through gritted teeth.

Saruman smirked. Now he would have his vengeance.

"Be at peace, Theoden Horse-Master." He responded coldly before increasing his telekinesis' power. Theoden gasped as the unseen force broke his ribs and crushed his internal organs brutally while blood poured out of his mouth and he breathed his last. King Theoden had been slain!

Eomer noticed and with a furious roar, rode towards Saruman at full speed on his horse, sword raised, intending to strike him down.

Then suddenly the ground burst open and five spiked giant spiked wheels burst out. And they were lit by dark fires added by Morgoth. Threshers they were called.

They rolled towards the defenders. Eomer was almost about to be killed by one when Barry sped him to safety, though he couldn't save the horse unfortunately.

"You okay?" Barry asked, not knowing the tragedy that had just befallen him.

Eomer shook his head sadly and Barry gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze.

"Fall back!" Aragorn ordered all the defenders.

"Fall back, now!" T'Challa said too as the wheels roared and the flames from them spread, killing several defenders.

* * *

Wanda looked down and between Vision with a conflicted expression on her face.

"Go!" Matt urged her, knowing the noise from the fight will only overload his sense. Even in here he could hear it all and feel Ancalagon's heat, "We got this!"

"We will protect him from any intruder." Eowyn assured too and Wanda nodded gratefully, the flame of decision forming in her eyes.

* * *

Outside, Sam, Rhodes and Ray were firing at a thresher.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Natasha, Arwen and Okoye were fighting side by side when the threshers came upon them, their flames killing several defenders nearby.

But before they could be killed, Wanda flew in the way. Using her powers, she stopped the threshers and lifting them up, crushed scores of Outriders and Vampires with them.

Wanda looked at them as Natasha smiled in pride.

"You think she has fireworks?" Pippin asked jokingly and the Hobbits chuckled.

"I think these were her fireworks." Sam said.

"Why was she up there all this time?" Okoye asked randomly.

Arwen's eyes suddenly widened in horror.

"Glaive is alive. He will take it!" She warned.

* * *

"She's on the field." Midnight said to her husband via comms, "Take it."

* * *

In the lab, Matt untapped his comms on getting the message when he heard someone outside. He ran out and threw his Billy club at Glaive, staggering him and catching it on return as Glaive fought him.

Matt deflected his attacks with his club as the two guards tried fighting Glaive. Glaive lifted Matt by the throat and threw him off before slicing the two guards down.

He walked inside to see Eowyn and Ayo in his way. The two attacked as he tried to deflect while Shuri worked faster.

Matt then leapt at Glaive from behind and grabbing his head between his feet, flipped him to the ground.

Eowyn was about to strike him when Glaive tripped her and was going to stab her instead when Ayo blocked his attack.

He then elbowed Ayo and knocked her away before kicking Eowyn out while her baby cried on his crib.

Shuri stopped her work and taking out her blasters, fired at Glaive who blocked with his glaive. He shattered the table as Shuri dodged his attack. Matt flipped up and blocked Glaive's glaive with his club before kicking him in a rotatory motion on the face and flip kicking him away.

Glaive roared and kicked him into Shuri and both of them fell down.

He then noticed the table was empty. Then Vision leapt at him and threw them both out the window as it shattered.

* * *

"Guys, we got a Vision situation here." Sam said as he flew and noticed.

Ray started, "Let's help-"

He was cut off when an Outrider leapt at the two and knocked them down.

* * *

"Somebody get to Vision!" Steve ordered as he punched an Outrider away.

"We must not let them get the Stone!" Aragorn ordered as he sliced another Outrider down.

"I got him!" Bruce said as he flew away.

* * *

"On my way." Wanda said too when Midnight punched her down and stood over her, "He'll die alone. As will you."

"She's not alone."

Midnight turned around to see Natasha, Arwen and Okoye, ready to fight.

Midnight leapt at Natasha with a roar, trying to strike her down as Okoye ran next to Natasha but her spear was deflected away as Arwen blocked a strike meant for Natasha with Hadhafang.

* * *

"I'm getting Vision." Logan said when he heard a roar behind him. He turned around to see Red Hulk standing there.

"Let us help you." Legolas said as he notched an arrow and fired at Red Hulk but he grabbed it and crushed it.

"I don't think we can, Legolas." Gimli said regretfully as he sliced an Orc down.

"I'll handle him." Logan promised.

"You sure?" Clint asked as he and Legolas shot down two more Orcs.

"Yeah, bub." Logan said so the three started fighting other enemies while Logan roared and charged with his claws.

Red Hulk kicked him away and he fell down before rolling away to avoid Red Hulk leaping on him.

He then leapt at Ross from behind and stabbed him with his claws, making him roar in pain.

"I'm the best there is at what I do. But what I do isn't very nice." Logan growled as he continued stabbing Ross before being picked up and thrown down. Ross picked up a boulder and slammed it on his face many times as Logan bled.

Red Hulk then grunted and moved away when he heard behind him, "Let's try that again, bub."

Red Hulk turned and tried to bring his fist down on Logan but he narrowly avoided and sliced him across the arm. As Red Hulk staggered back, Logan slid between his legs and then with a leap sliced him on the back. He then leapt to the front and sliced him across the chest, before leaping high and slicing him across the eyes, blinding him. Red Hulk staggered back, roaring in pain.

"What, afraid of the dark?" Logan mocked him.

Then his wounds started healing as Logan cursed, "Oh shit!"

Before he could attack again though, Danny leapt at him with his fist charged and punched him down. Colleen then leapt at him with her katana charged and stabbed his chest, making him roar in pain before she flipped away.

Red Hulk groaned and staggered up. Thor flew down and sliced him with Stormbreaker, staggering him back as a huge cut was made. Then Thor slammed a lightning charged Stormbreaker on the ground and the impact sent Red Hulk flying off outside the barrier.

"Great job, bub." Logan said.

"You are?" Thor asked.

"The Wolverine." Logan said.

"I am the Immortal Iron Fist." Danny introduced himself.

"Thor, God of Thunder." Thor introduced himself.

* * *

Glaive kicked Vision away and then Cull sent him flying back with his hammer. Then Bruce flew in the way and pointing the suit at them said, "Oh, no, you don't. This isn't gonna be like New York, pal. This suit's already kicked the crap outta the Hulk."

Then Cull grabbed his arms with his claw hammer as Bruce was shocked, "What? No! No!"

The suit flew them both away and threw them down as Bruce told the others, "Guys! Vision needs backup, now!"

He then got up and begged Hulk, "Hulk? Hulk, I know you like making your entrance at the last second. Well, this is it, man. This is the last, last second."

He fought Cull who chopped off one arm of the suit with his hammer.

"Hulk! Hulk! Hulk!" Bruce begged when his face transformed and roared, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Bruce returned to normal and roared, "Screw you, you big green asshole! I'll do it myself!"

Bruce punched Cull several times before being thrown down. As Cull was about to land the finishing blow, Bruce attached the severed gauntlet to him and said.

"See ya!" He activated it and Cull was sent into the air, with the barrier destroying him.

"Hulk, we got a lot to figure out, pal." Bruce said to his other personality.

* * *

Natasha, Arwen and Okoye continued fighting Midnight. Midnight then punched Natasha down and grabbing Okoye threw her off before kicking Arwen away.

Natasha split her baton into two and disarmed Midnight before being punched down. Midnight tried to stab her with her blade as Natasha tried to push back.

Then Arwen got up and closing her eyes, started chanting a spell as her hair fluttered due to a light breeze. A small ball of water appeared in front of her. It was a variation of the spell she had used against the Nazgul at the ford but this version was draining as she didn't use the powers of nature in this one.

She chanted two more times as the ball grew larger, now the size of a basketball and Arwen chanted a fourth time as the ball of water exploded on Midnight's face and transformed into a small flood, magically sweeping her away. When it receded, there was zilch left of Midnight.

Arwen panted and dropped to her knees in exhaustion as Okoye helped her up, "You all right?"

"I will be." She panted.

* * *

Glaive stabbed Vision and taunted, "I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man."

He retracted his glaive and threw Vision the other way, only to see Elrond and Thranduil in his way.

"_Eärendil_!" Elrond exhorted before he and Thranduil engaged. Glaive snarled as he battled them with all his strength. Their Elven reflexes and thousands of years of combat experience helped balance the fight.

The trio was soon a blur as they fought faster than normal humans eyes could see.

Elrond soon broke the deadlock by summoning a blinding flash of light, momentarily distracting Glaive. That was all Thranduil needed to thrust his blade into Glaive's chest. It protruded from Glaive's back as he gasped, the life leaving his eyes.

Thranduil retracted his sword as Elrond helped Vision, "Are you all right, Master Vision?"

"Thank you." Vision said to them gratefully.

* * *

Bucky was punching Outriders and shooting them down as Elektra sliced the head of two Orcs simultaneously near him.

"These things make Mallus look like a supermodel." Nate said as he lifted up two Orcs and slammed them into each other, taking them down.

Boromir killed an Orc nearby as Faramir chopped off another's head.

Then a Troll tried to bring its sword down on Nate as he held it back with all his strength. Boromir and Faramir stabbed both its legs, making it roar in pain as it fell to its knees. Bucky then leapt high and punched the Troll with his Vibranium arm, breaking its nose and sending it down. Elektra leapt at it and stabbed its throat, killing it.

* * *

Suddenly, Ancalagon flew at the barrier and turned vertical, getting inside before turning horizontal again and fired at the defenders, burning many of the defenders as the Dwarves watched in horror.

"Not even Smaug's fire had dreaded me this much." Dori said in fear.

As Ancalagon fired again, Wanda's hands glowed as she stepped forward and blocked the attack with her barrier. She grunted, trying to hold it back. This was the most powerful thing her magic had ever gone up against. Her barrier soon started to buckle.

Then Galadriel walked next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Her powers of mind and magic bolstered Wanda's psychic stamina and she managed to hold back the fire just long enough. Ancalagon then stopped firing and Wanda panted before smiling gratefully at Galadriel.

But Galadriel knew this was not the end. There was only one person powerful enough to stop Ancalagon.

She closed her eyes and urged that person with her telepathy.

"_The Odinforce is yours, Thor Odinson. Only you can save us._"

* * *

Thor girded himself where he stood and flew at Ancalagon at full speed, Galadriel's words giving him courage.

The deaths of Heimdall, his brother and his people still gnawed at him. But that very guilt became the catalyst for his power growing to its next level.

Barry knew something was about to happen and sped everyone in the vicinity away until there was a huge distance between them and Ancalagon.

Thor concentrated his godly essence and gave a cry of surprise as the Odinforce erupted inside him. His eyes flashed with lightning at the sensation. He had never felt such power. And due to the distance from the others, he knew he wouldn't have to hold back.

He channeled the Odinforce into Stormbreaker before releasing it with a mighty throw just as Ancalagon fired again. The ax, now empowered by the Odinforce effortlessly cut through the fire and the metallic dragon was vaporized on impact, consumed in a mystical blast almost as bright as the sun.

The force of the explosion threw every single combatant off their feet and the foes in the vicinity were vaporized as well. The defenders had to cover their eyes with both hands to shield themselves from the light.

As they recovered, Bofur laughed happily and said, "Now this laddie knows how to deal with a Dragon for sure."

Stormbreaker returned to Thor's hands as the Odinforce dissipated. He realized he couldn't control it and it came in spurts.

"_You will master it, Thor Odinson. Do not worry._"

Thor nodded and flew into the air again, everyone invigorated by his victory.

* * *

Morgoth had teleported himself out of the barrier before Ancalagon had been destroyed. These enemies of his were invigorated by the victory. But soon, they would feel his wrath. He had managed to remake his hammer Grond, and was going to make his enemies fear it more than Sauron's battering ram named after it.

He teleported himself to the battlefield at last as all combat ceased for a moment due to his imposing figure and dreaded aura.

"The Dark Lord is here!" Galadriel said as everybody felt chills down their spines.

Grond had a six-headed blade surrounded by an unholy flame and was imbued with dark sorcery. He used a mystic blast to scatter Bucky, Boromir, Faramir, Elektra and Nate who were close by, knocking them all out. Even Nate's steel from didn't prevent him from being knocked out.

Sam tried to fire at him from above but he was unaffected when Saruman pointed his staff at Sam and telekinetically knocked him against a tree, knocking him out.

Morgoth then swung Grond down like a bolt of thunder and killed several Wakandans and Elves below him while the force of the blow caused the ground nearby to collapse. Some Gondorians and Rohirrim were swallowed by the fiery pit that the blow had left behind.

Rhodes and Ray tried to fire at him from above. The Dark Lord struck them both with his mace simultaneously and they were thrown down, their suits damaged badly as they were knocked out by Morgoth's strength.

Zari flew at him and fired a wind blast but he manipulated the wind by waving Grond and released it back at Zari instead, knocking her out as Nora tried to use telekinesis on him but he blocked with Grond and hit her with a telekinetic blast of his own, knocking her out too.

Danny leapt at him with his Iron Fist charged when Morgoth swung Grond at him. It hit his fist and Danny was thrown down, screaming in pain as all of his bones in that hand were broken to his own horror. Never had a weapon hurt his Iron Fist like that.

Not backing down, Colleen stepped up to face Morgoth with her chi-enhanced katana. Morgoth brought down Grond and her katana was shattered as Saruman pointed his staff at her and she was thrown away before being knocked out as her head hit the ground.

Morgoth had plans to increase his strength even more later. But right now, he had another way to increase his strength as well.

Morgoth concentrated and cast his mightiest spell since escaping the Void. Thanos did not yet have complete dominion over the fabric of Eä. That included the aspect Morgoth had the greatest affinity with – Evil.

Morgoth's runestones answered their master's summons. The runestones feed off evil thoughts and deeds, transforming them into sorcerous energy. The Dark Lord had studied the history of Earth and its people. To his malicious delight, he concluded it was a world where evil flourished far greater than Arda.

Every runestone shattered after releasing their stored energy (to prevent others discovering how they worked). Unimaginable quantities of black magic instantly poured into Morgoth from every corner of the globe. His power surged to levels he had not felt in millennia. That power was quickly exercised as a Wakandan jet fired at him. Morgoth was unaffected and retaliated with a fireball that instantly consumed the jet. The exhilaration Morgoth felt only fueled one of his core beliefs. One of the worst narcissists in the cosmos, the Dark Lord still saw himself as the greatest of the Ainur.

"I AM MELKOR!" His voice boomed throughout the surrounds. "DOOM OF EÄ – NOW AND FOREVER!"

Morgoth's waxing power was symbolized by a change in appearance. He was now surrounded in an aura resembling tendrils of shadow. One of Mandos's prophecies came to pass.

* * *

Thor casually slaughtered Outriders with lightning before flying into a dropship, destroying it as he emerged from its top. That was when he heard Morgoth's taunts and flew back inside to face the first Dark Lord of Middle-earth.

"Who are you, boy?" Morgoth asked condescendingly.

Thor hovered in the air and as lightning roared in the sky he announced, "Hear me Dark Lord! I am Thor the Thunderer! Son of Odin! King of Asgard! But today, above all things, I am an Avenger! And this world is under my protection!"

With that, he flew at Morgoth as Stormbreaker and Grond clashed, the resulting energy producing a shockwave that killed any Outrider, Orc, Vampire or Troll in the vicinity while those that were far off were knocked away by it.

* * *

Titan

Peter saved Mantis, Quill, Nebula and Drax from the raining chunks with his webs, "I got you. I got you. I'm sorry I can't remember anybody's names."

A powerful vibe blast hit Thanos, staggering him as Cisco opened a breach and jumped into it before jumping out of another and firing another at him, staggering him again.

Thanos fired a blast from the Power Stone but Cisco opened a breach and the blast went into it. Cisco opened another behind Thanos and the blast hit him instead, making him scream in pain as Cisco flew at him from above. He opened a breach as he reached closer, trying to pull him in.

But Thanos recovered at the last moment and pressing his fist, turned the breach to water and grabbed Cisco by the throat.

"Vibe. Cisco Ramon." Thanos said and he gasped as the Mad Titan told him, "I do not know if the Stones will work on your section of the Multiverse or not. But I hope they do."

With that, he punched Cisco, knocking him out.

Then he heard lightning roaring behind him and turned to see Gandalf had summoned lightning to Glamdring. The White Wizard pointed Glamdring at him and the lightning bolts shot out, hitting him and making him roar in pain.

Before he could recover, Gandalf repeated what he had done 4 years ago against another unstoppable monster

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf declared to him.

"I am a servant of the secret fire." Gandalf announced to his foe, casting a spell, "Wielder of the flame of Anor."

His staff emitted a bubble of blue-white light that covered him.

"The dark fire shall not avail you, Son of A'Lars!" The Wizard spoke in defiance to the Mad Titan.

Thanos used the Power Stone and brought his fist down on Gandalf. The bubble of light disintegrated.

Gandalf remained steadfast and told Thanos, "Go back to the shadow!"

Gandalf raised his staff and Glamdring and declared to his foe- "**YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**"

As soon as he finished, he slammed his staff down on the bridge and a loud cracking noise was heard. Thanos snorted at the Wizard's display of power and took a step forward. Suddenly, the bridge under his feet crumbled and he plummeted below. Gandalf gave an exhausted grunt and turned to walk away.

Down below, Strange opened a portal to where Thanos was falling. But even this tactic did not work.

Just before Thanos could fall into it, he used the Reality Stone and it turned to bubbles. Thanos then held onto the remainder of the summit and leapt back up to face Gandalf who turned around to face him in fear and anticipation. Even Sauron had not been this terrifying.

As Thanos fired a blast from the Power Stone, Gandalf surrounded himself with the spherical shield of light as the Power Stone's energy tried overpowering it.

The shield inched back as the Power Stone's energy slowly overpowered it. Suddenly, the shield disappeared and Gandalf staggered back but before the energy could hit him, he summoned the shield again, pushing back against Thanos with all his might.

Thanos stopped for a second and Gandalf very slightly let his guard down due to exhaustion. But that was all the Mad Titan needed.

He fired another blast from the Power Stone and it hit the shield hard, making it collapse at last. Gandalf raised his staff in defiance but Thanos used the Space Stone to lift him into the air and slammed him to the ground, making blood pour out of his split lip.

Thanos lifted him with the Space Stone again and said, "You're full of tricks, Wizard. But you will interfere no more."

He then used the Reality Stone as Gandalf's staff ignited and disintegrated away. Thanos once again slammed him down with the Space Stone, knocking him out.

Then Strange flew down to battle Thanos.

Strange summoned Tao Mandalas and fired bolts of Eldritch energy at Thanos which he leapt to avoid and fired a blast with the Power Stone. Strange countered by opening the Mirror Dimension in the middle to absorb the beam and pushed it back at him.

Thanos destroyed it with the Power Stone's punch and transforming the remnants into a Black Hole, threw it back at Strange. Strange cast a spell and the Black Hole was transmuted into mystical butterflies.

Suddenly, more hands popped from behind Strange and thousands of Stranges appeared. All of them restrained Thanos with Eldritch whips.

Then Thanos activated the Soul and Power Stones, destroying the clones as the real Strange was sent back and his astral form was seen for a second.

Thanos activated the Space and Reality Stones, pulling Strange to him by changing the landscape and held him by the neck.

"You never once used your greatest weapon." He ripped out the Eye of Agamotto and crushed it as nothing was inside, "A fake."

He tossed Strange away, knocking him out, when a nanotech clamp stopped him from closing his fist and Tony flew down, "You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it!"

"Stark." Thanos said.

"You know me?" A shocked Tony asked.

"I do." Thanos said, "You're not the only one cursed with knowledge."

"My only curse is you." Tony sneered and fired missiles which Thanos blocked with his Infinity Gauntlet. He flew at Thanos, transforming his feet into the huge jet as he kicked Thanos down before punching him back with conjured battering rams. Thanos ripped off his helmet but another appeared as Thanos punched him back and ripping off the clamp, fired from the Power Stone, with Tony using a shield to block.

Thanos stopped and Tony kicked him and pinned the Gauntlet with a foot clamp before hitting him with battering rams, sending him down. The force was enough to make him bleed a little as he touched his cheek and said, "All that for a drop of blood."

Thanos threw him of and started pummeling him before blasting him away with the Power Stone. Tony fired with his reforming suit but Thanos used the Power Stone to block as they fought and Thanos blocked an attack of Tony. Tony formed a dagger and tried to stab but Thanos grabbed his hand and broke it off before stabbing him. Thanos pushed a gasping Tony back before holding his head.

"You have my respect Stark." Thanos said, "When I'm done half of humanity will still be alive."

As Tony gasped in pain, he said sincerely, "I hope they remember you."

He pointed the Infinity Gauntlet at Tony.

"STOP!" Strange said as they turned to him. He was awake now.

"Spare his life...and I will give you the Stone." He promised.

"No tricks." Thanos warned.

"Don't!" Tony begged but Strange summoned the Time Stone from where he had hidden it disguised as a star.

Thanos held out his hand as Strange sent it flying at him. Tony shook his head sadly as Thanos took it and inserted it within the Infinity Gauntlet.

Power surged through him as he said, "One to go."

Then shots hit the Infinity Gauntlet. Quill was firing at him from above. Thanos simply opened a portal via Space Stone and escaped into it.

"Where is he?" Quill asked angrily as he pointed his blaster around. He then noticed Gandalf staggering up, without his staff while Cisco also groaned and got up. Tony used his remaining nanoparticles to seal his wound.

"Did we just lose?" Quill asked, horror and guilt filling him.

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked Strange incredulously.

Gandalf had a feeling Strange had done what he had done for a reason. He was a Wizard after all.

Strange looked at him and said ominously, "We're in the endgame now."

* * *

Wakanda

The battle had reached a sort of stalemate now. The Outriders, Orcs, Trolls and Vampires had almost been destroyed by the defenders. However, Morgoth was raining his wrath upon them.

A powerful bolt of lightning flung him back as Thor flew down at him but he sent him back with a mystical blast instead, pushing him into the air.

Thor roared and threw Stormbreaker at him with lightning charged. Morgoth teleported away and Thor called Stormbreaker back when Morgoth hit him from behind instead, knocking him down.

Thor got up and blocked Grond with Stormbreaker as the two most powerful beings from either side clashed their weapons.

Morgoth pushed Thor back with another mystical blast and fired energy tendrils at him which he slid on the ground to avoid before throwing Stormbreaker at him. The Great Enemy managed to swat it away with Grond and tried to strike Thor who leapt at the mace before leaping into the air catching Stormbreaker.

He slammed it down on the ground and the lightning knocked Morgoth away. As he started getting up, Thor fired a powerful lightning blast at him. Morgoth telekinetically defended with Grond in the way.

They were in a deadlock for some time until Galadriel walked next to Thor to aid him.

She pulled out a phial and raised it, transforming in voice and appearance.

"BEHOLD THE LAST LIGHT OF EÄRENDIL!" She declared to Morgoth. "MAY IT DRIVE BACK YOUR SHADOW! ALL THE WAY TO THE VOID!"

Morgoth screeched as his physical form started to burn. His attacking legions cowered in fear before the searing light. Concentrated upon the field, Morgoth's and Thanos' remaining army was soon utterly vanquished.

The Dark Lord desperately moved to save himself. He surrounded himself in a shadow cloud before willing it to expand. The cloud began inching back the attacks against his person. Thor roared, increasing his lightning's power. Just a little more pressure and they would win.

Morgoth felt the fight was slipping away from him. Frustratingly, he had enough power to defeat or at least fight his assailants individually. All he needed was for their combined assault to ease just a fraction.

While still far from full strength, Morgoth possessed the abilities of all the Valar. That included Varda's ability to see across the depths of space.

Morgoth projected into Thor's mind a snippet of events on Titan.

_Thanos stabbed Tony. _

"_Spare his life and I'll give you the Stone." Strange said as the Time Stone appeared and Thanos took it._

Thor was shocked because of what he had seen and that brought his lightning to a halt. Morgoth had his opening.

The attack against the Dark Lord instantly ceased as his shadow cloud exploded outward. All the defenders in his near vicinity now lay unconscious in the field including Eomer, Erkenbrand, Thorin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Bofur, Gloin, Rocket, Ghan and M'Baku.

He was about to move away when Thor got back up.

"Not so fast, monster!" He roared as he charged with Stormbreaker again and Morgoth defended with Grond, the two trying to best each other.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked Vision as she flew up next to him. Suddenly, he grunted in pain as the Mind Stone flared.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"He's here." Vision gasped.

Steve looked around as Legolas's Elven senses sensed something, "Something draws near."

"Everyone, on my position. We have incoming." Steve ordered.

Natasha looked around and muttered, "What the hell?"

Everyone's eyes darted back and forth when Bruce turned around and a portal opened as out marched Thanos.

"Is that him?" Aragorn asked.

"That's him." Bruce confirmed, the dread in his voice clear.

Oliver actually gasped in horror, remembering seeing Thanos in Galadriel's mirror. Oh no! This was terrible!

"Thanos." Thranduil whispered in dread as Elrond's eyes flared up in anger, the desire to avenge his father strong.

"Eyes up. Stay sharp." Steve ordered everyone as they prepared to fight.

Thanos stalked forwards menacingly.

Bruce leapt at Thanos but he used the Space Stone to make him intangible and Bruce passed through him and went into solid stone where Thanos turned him tangible again and he was lodged inside it.

Steve charged at Thanos but was flung away by energy from the Power Stone. T'Challa leapt at him but Thanos grabbed him by the throat and punched him hard. As he fell down, his suit discharged all the kinetic energy inside in a powerful but useless burst.

Barry sped around Thanos in circles as Logan leapt at Thanos with a roar but was grabbed by the throat and punched hard. He was dazed as Thanos threw him to the other side.

Barry then fired his lightning bolt but to his shock, Thanos absorbed it in the Infinity Gauntlet and with a burst of the Power Stone, threw him back, disarming him of his sword.

"Wanda."

Wanda turned to face Vision who urged, "It's time."

"No." She shook her head in despair.

"They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can." Vision urged.

As her lips quivered, he said, "Look at me. You have the power to destroy the Stone."

"Don't." She begged.

"You must do it. Wanda, please." He urged, "We are out of time."

"I can't." She croaked.

"Yes, you can." He encouraged, "You can. If he gets the Stone, half the Universe dies. It's not fair. It shouldn't be you, but it is."

"It's all right." He then said, "You could never hurt me. I just feel you."

With quivering lips, Wanda finally fired a powerful beam at the Mind Stone as Vision gasped in pain but allowed her to proceed.

Frank, Natasha, Arwen, Okoye, Roy and Thea charged at Thanos. Frank fired bullets but was knocked down by the Power Stone. Roy and Thea fired arrows as Okoye threw her spear. Thanos blew them back with the Power Stone and sent Okoye, Roy and Thea down as well before using the Reality Stone to form pillars, trapping Natasha and Arwen.

Thranduil leapt at Thanos but was stopped by the Space Stone and slammed to the ground as Elrond tried to summon another blinding flash of light but Thanos knocked him out with the Power Stone as well.

As Caitlin fired her ice blast, Thanos used the Reality Stone to turn the beam into water before throwing Caitlin down with the Power Stone as well.

Mick fired his Heat Gun but Thanos absorbed the flames in his Infinity Gauntlet before firing them back at Mick, sending him down as his coat got charred.

Groot attacked Thanos with roots but he broke free of them.

Wanda looked back with tears and turning back to Vision, fired a beam from her other hand as well, breaking down.

Sara leapt and tried to slash at Thanos with Ciris but he used his superior reflexes to snatch it from her and knocked her out with its pommel.

Legolas, for the first time, fired an enchanted arrow. It exploded near Thanos and hit him with flames, actually hurting him before Thanos used the Reality Stone to transform the flames into water and sent them at Legolas as a small but powerful wave. The wave hit him and knocked him out.

Gimli charged roaring, "BARUK KHAZAD!"

Thanos simply kicked him away into a tree, knocking him out.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin roared and ignoring their fear, charged at him, only for the Power Stone's blast to floor them all. Frodo was still slightly conscious as Thanos said to him, "I know what is like to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. To be afraid you'll fail till the very end."

Frodo then lost consciousness as Thanos continued. Clint fired an arrow at him but he turned it into feathers with the Reality Stone before knocking Clint out with a punch. He then turned as Barry sped to him, having charged a supersonic punch. The Gauntlet and the punch met and a large shockwave was sent into the air as Barry was thrown back, crying out in pain as his entire arm shattered.

"Don't worry Flash. You will heal if you survive." Thanos said coolly as he continued.

Aragorn roared, "ELENDIL!"

And with that, he charged Thanos. Thanos tried to punch him but he actually backed to avoid the swing and brought Anduril down on the Gauntlet, sending sparks flying off. He grunted, trying to push the Mad Titan back but it was in vain as Thanos lifted him up with the other hand and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out.

"You won't get past me." Oliver declared with resolution in his voice and like Legolas, used an enchanted arrow for the first time.

The arrow multiplied into two and hit Thanos with small blast of lightning, making him roar in pain as it hurt him. As Oliver tried to fire again, Thanos recovered and with the Space Stone, pulled the bow to him before knocking Oliver out with a burst of the Power Stone and threw the bow down.

Steve slid next to Thanos and arrived in front of him. Using his shields, he hit Thanos' abdomen, his left wrist and gave him an uppercut on his chin, though the Mad Titan was barely affected. Thanos then brought his Infinity Gauntlet covered hand down on Steve which he grabbed with all his might and roared, trying to stop Thanos from closing it.

Then Thanos punched Steve hard, knocking him out.

That was when he felt something penetrate his left leg and roared in rage as Logan ripped out his claws and jumped to his front.

"Let's finish it, bub." He snarled as Thanos brought his fist down on him. Logan grabbed with all his might and roared as his claws popped out. But then Thanos closed his fist and activated the Reality Stone.

Logan gasped in pain and horror as he felt the Adamantium inside him was no more and he felt light. Thanos had transformed the Adamantium into rubber momentarily and Logan was down from that.

With all obstacles out of the way, Thanos then marched towards Wanda and Vision again.

Wanda used one hand to blast Thanos with magic as he used the Infinity Gauntlet to defend himself, being sent back a little but he persisted.

"It's all right. It's all right." Vision assured, "I love you."

The Mind Stone cracked and soon, exploded along with Vision as a small explosion occurred. The pieces of Vision lay in the forest.

* * *

Morgoth sensed what had happened and before Thor could attack again, hit him with a powerful fireball, sending him down.

"Come with me, Curumo." He said to Saruman as he teleported outside the barrier. Kara was in the spherical barrier and he had trapped J'onn in another one as well. J'onn was still unconscious due to the power Morgoth's mind had unleashed upon him.

"What are you going to do?" Kara snarled angrily at Morgoth.

"You and your power are mine forever." Morgoth said before he teleported away with the two of them and Red Hulk just as Saruman used his spell to teleport away too.

* * *

Thor got up angrily and looked around to see Morgoth was gone. He then suddenly saw that the one who had aided him against the Dark Lord was gone too.

"My Lady?" He called out to Galadriel.

* * *

As Wanda looked down with tears, Thanos said, "I understand, my child. Better than anyone."

Wanda looked up at him in grief and rage and said, "You could never."

Thanos reached down and patted her head, "Today, I lost more than you can know."

"But now is no time to mourn." Thanos said as he walked past her, "Now is no time at all."

He suddenly felt something and used the Space Stone to stop a lance being flung at him. He threw it down but it was just a distraction.

Galadriel was suddenly next to him and touched the Infinity Gauntlet, closing her eyes. Thanos sent her back with a burst of the Power Stone and said, "Even your light cannot stand against me."

And then he pressed his fist as the Time Stone activated. Thanos used the Time Stone and the pieces reassembled, with Vision being reformed and whole again along with the Mind Stone.

"NO!" Wanda yelled and lunged forward but was smacked away as Thanos lifted Vision by the throat and reaching out, ripped the Mind Stone as a hole was formed in Vision's head and he went pale, dying in Thanos' grip as the Mad Titan tossed him away.

Thanos put the Mind Stone in the Infinity Gauntlet and roared as power surged through him.

Then a huge blast of lightning hit Thanos and sent him flying back. Thor had come!

Thanos fired a powerful beam from all six Infinity Stones powerful enough to destroy a planet but Thor threw Stormbreaker, charged with all of his power and it cut through the beam and lodged itself in Thanos' chest.

Thor flew down in front of Thanos and sneered, "I told you...you'd die for that."

Grabbing Thanos' head, he drove Stormbreaker further into his chest as the Mad Titan yelled in agony.

Thor then stopped as Thanos seemed to be saying something to him.

"You should have...You should...You should have gone for the head."

And then he raised his left hand as Thor yelled in horror, "NO!"

**SNAP!**

* * *

**And that's the end of it. I told you, it'd be long. Sorry about that and sorry I ended it on a cliffhanger.**

**But I hope you enjoyed all the fight scenes and interactions. Some of them were inspired by other stories, like Dr. Matthattan's 'Avengers: Dagor Arnediad' from whom I took Elrond and Thranduil's fight with Glaive, Galadriel helping Wanda, Groot being mistaken for an Enting, Thor using the Odinforce and Morgoth's runestone powers. So thank you to him.**

**Small bits like Barry vs. Thanos and Oliver vs. Thanos were also inspired by Stand with Ward and Queen's 'Crisis on two earths' and Raptor2216's 'Crisis on Earth-99' so thank you to them too.**

**Now some stuff like Arwen's spell and Legolas' and Oliver's enchanted arrows don't work like how magic was described in Tolkien's lore but please just roll with it. **

**So to conclude- Kara and J'onn have been captured now while King Theoden is dead (Rest in peace. We will miss you), and Gamling and Vision are dead too while Thanos has all the Infinity Stones and has snapped. **

**Now I love Avengers: Endgame with all my heart (few flaws notwithstanding) but its direction isn't right for this story. So how I do what I do will be a bit different from that movie. **

**Next chapter onwards, this story will slow down a bit to show what happens next after all this.**


	7. The Snap

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks a lot for the review. So glad you loved this that much and found it too epic to describe. I don't think I can thank you sufficiently for it. Glad Thor's line from EMH gave you goosebumps and glad you liked the Elves surprised. You're so welcome on Odinforce and the Dwarves definitely would. Frank's vest looks menacing which is why Rocket liked it. Agreed on Rocket and alcohol too. Glad it made sense on Frank disliking Mick. I'll see on Heineken. I actually have something planned on that. As for Galadriel, she would have discovered a lot of stuff via her mirror so I'm sure she'd have an idea of the Odinforce. Glad you liked the Elf lords teaming up against Glaive and Arwen taking down Midnight. I have a plan on Hulk too. Thanks for the scene with Logan and Faramir. It's not too late for that. Yes, RIP Theoden and Gamling. Glad the 'hroom' got you. I know right on Galadriel? XD! Thanks for the correction. Glad Gandalf vs. Thanos and Wolverine vs. Red Hulk were so enjoyed. Thanos acknowledged Barry by mocking his injuries. I think he can do that. And agreed on Frodo and Galadriel too. Yes, a lot of stuff will happen differently. And you will see on what Morgoth has planned. Now the chapter is here. Enjoy. Or not. Based on the definition.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. Glad you're enjoying longer chapters, though now they'll get medium sized as we must slow down too.**

Chapter 7- The Snap

_Thanos looked around at the orange landscape. He then looked down at his chest but the wound from Stormbreaker wasn't there at all. Then he realized the Infinity Gauntlet was missing as well. Then he saw a figure under the archway and walked towards her. The ground was covered in water._

"_Daughter?" Thanos asked and the figure turned around, revealing herself to be Gamora, looking just like she had before her death._

"_Did you do it?" She asked him._

"_Yes." He said and there were tears in her eyes. _

"_What did it cost?" She asked._

"_Everything." He said in a sad tone._

_Gamora looked furious now, her body shaking. _

"_You never cared about me!" She sneered, "You only care about yourself!" _

_The words had pierced Thanos deeper than Gamora's knife. _

_He started, "That's no-" _

_There was a flash of light then._

* * *

Wakanda

Thor backed off as the Infinity Gauntlet now looked decayed, as if it had gone several rounds with a monster truck while Thanos' left arm was scorched as well.

"What did you do?!" Thor exploded, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Thanos used the Space Stone to open a portal and escaped into it as Stormbreaker, now coated in the Mad Titan's blood dropped to the ground.

"Where'd he go?" Steve asked as he arrived, "Thor. Where'd he go?"

Thor looked ashamed and guilty.

"Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo turned to look at Sam, whose hands seemed to be disintegrating. Then his sword fell to the ground and he turned to dust.

"SAM!" Frodo cried out in horror as he ran to the spot where Sam had stood and kneeling down, touched it before tears dropped from his eyes as Thor looked around in guilt.

"Come on, Pip!" Merry assured Pippin as he helped him up when suddenly in front of a horrified Pippin, he turned to dust.

"Merry?" He called out, "MERRY?!"

And in that moment, Pippin turned to dust as well.

"Steve?"

Steve looked over to see an awakened Bucky, whose human hand seemed to be disintegrating. Then his gun fell to the ground and he turned to dust.

A strangled, pained wail pierced the air and everyone turned to look at Natasha, staring at the spot Bucky had been standing on with horror upon her face.

* * *

Wakandans, Gondorians, Rohirrim, Elves, Dwarves and Wildmen turned to dust all around as M'Baku watched in horror. One of their ships crashed too due to losing a pilot.

M'Baku then watched in horror as in front of his very eyes Ghan, Thorin, Dori, Nori, Bofur and Gloin turned to dust as well while Dwalin looked around at where they had stood in horror and disbelief before falling to his knees.

* * *

"Up, General. Up!" T'Challa helped Okoye up, "This is no place to die."

Then he turned to dust as she watched in horror and screamed, "OH GOD!"

* * *

"I am Groot." Groot said sadly and turned to dust as Rocket watched in pained sadness.

"Oh... No, no, no!" He cried out as he walked towards Groot just as he fully disintegrated, "Groot! No!"

* * *

Legolas gave Thranduil a hand to help him up and Thranduil almost grasped his hand before it turned to dust, followed by the rest of him as Legolas watched in horror and disbelief with wide eyes before collapsing to his knees as Gimli walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder for support, not knowing right now his own father and other close kin had shared the same fate.

* * *

Faramir was looking around at the disintegrating people when he heard Boromir cry out in shock, "Brother?!"

He turned around to see Boromir finish disintegrating into dust.

"Brother?"! Faramir called out in disbelief as his lip quivered.

* * *

Some distance away, Eomer was crouching over Theoden's dead body when he looked up and his grief increased on seeing Erkenbrand turn to dust.

* * *

Thea watched sadly as in front of her eyes, Roy turned to dust.

* * *

Mick was looking around with disbelief across his face as he said grimly, "Bald guy has snapped."

And then he turned to dust as Sara watched in horror, struggling not to cry while Oliver put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ollie?!"

Oliver turned to see Thea stagger to him with tears in her eyes, "Roy! He is gone!"

He hugged her but instead of Thea, all he hugged were specks of dust.

"Speedy!" He said in horror as he collapsed to his knees, "No, no!"

Sara hugged him from behind to offer comfort as he touched her hand and both of them had tears in their eyes.

* * *

"Come on, kid." Frank said as he helped Danny up, only for Danny to rush past him to where Colleen was turning to dust, "NO!"

Frank walked up to him to comfort him and put a hand on his shoulder, only for his hand to touch specks of dust instead as near him Elektra watched with a dropped jaw and eyes wide in disbelief.

"Guys?" Nate called out as he walked to them, "What's going on?"

And then he turned to dust too in front of them while they had horror on their faces.

They looked at Faramir who was struggling not to break down before noticing Ray, Nora and Zari turn to dust behind him as well.

* * *

Wanda, still crouching over Vision's body, turned to dust as Clint ran up to her in horror, "NO! WANDA! NO!"

But she was gone and he collapsed to his knees on the spot where she had been as tears fell out of his eyes along with a muffled sob.

* * *

"Sam?" Rhodes called out as he searched for his friend while unseen to him, Sam turned to dust as he continued calling out, "Sam, where you at?"

* * *

Inside the palace, Matt was gasping in horror as he heard heartbeats in Wakanda simply stop like that as if they never existed.

"Oh no!" Shuri said and then Matt couldn't hear her heartbeat either. And then he listened in horror as the heartbeats of Eowyn, Ayo, Elboron, Laura, Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel were gone too.

He was alone in the lab now.

* * *

Titan

Everyone struggled to get back up as Peter helped Tony back up.

"Something's happening." Mantis then said and disintegrated in Quill's arm. They looked at where she stood, shocked.

Quill turned to Drax who called out, "Quill?"

And then he turned to dust too.

Quill now looked like he was about to break down.

"Master Quill!" Gandalf gently said, his greatest sympathies going out to the man.

"Oh, man." Quill said in horror as he realized the consequences of his outburst. With guilt on his face, he turned to dust too.

"Oh no!" Cisco gulped, "Looks like he got the last one too."

He then held his head in pain and gasped.

"Ramon?!" Tony called out in horror as he ran to him.

"He did it!" Cisco said with wide eyes, "He did it! People are dy-"

Cisco never got to finish his sentence as he turned to dust as well while the others watched in horror.

"Tony. Gandalf."

Tony and Gandalf turned to look at Strange who returned their gazes ominously.

"There was no other way."

And then, he turned to dust as well.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony turned to see Peter staggering towards him.

"You're all right." Tony said, trying to assure himself more than the teenager.

"I don't... I don't know what's happening. I don't know..." Peter tumbled into Tony's arms, hugging him desperately.

"I don't want to go." The frightened teenager sobbed as dust formed around him, "I don't want to go, sir. Please. Please, I don't want to go. I don't want to go."

They collapsed as Peter lay on the ground and Tony looked over at him. Peter looked Tony in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

And then he looked away and turned to dust too.

Tony fell forward, clutching at the dust in horror and grief. He looked down at himself, hoping he was turning to dust too but to his horror, he wasn't.

Gandalf closed his eyes sadly as a tear fell out at the scene in front of him. And when he opened his eyes, there was no hope or optimism in them. For the first time in his life, he looked utterly defeated as he collapsed to the ground sadly.

"He did it." Nebula said as Tony shook his head sadly, feeling hollow and defeated as the three closed their eyes sadly.

* * *

Earth-199999, Tahiti

Phil Coulson sat on a hammock on a beach, relaxing as Melinda May sat beside him. He was going to spend his last days in Tahiti peacefully.

Then to his shock, he turned to see May gone, only dust left after her.

* * *

The Lighthouse

"Everyone's gonna be so happy to see you again." Jemma Simmons assured Leo Fitz after she, Daisy Johnson, Piper, Davis and Enoch had retrieved him from space.

"I can't believe I have a grandson who is almost my ag-" Fitz whispered before they heard screams.

"What the hell?"! Daisy rushed into the bunker to see some agents turn to dust.

Alphonso Mackenzie, known to most as Mack, was staring in horror at the spot where the love of his life Elena 'Yo-Yo- Rodriguez had turned to dust.

"Deke…" Jemma whispered before she turned to dust too.

"JEMMA?" Fitz gasped in horror on seeing the one woman who completed him gone.

"What's going on?" Deke Shaw asked before he turned to dust too along with Piper and Davis as Fitz, Mack and Daisy looked around in horror.

* * *

San Francisco

Scott Lang was in the Quantum Realm, collecting Quantum Energy to save Ava Starr from a painful. When he was done, he told Hope van Dyne, Hank Pym and Janet about it and Hope started counting down to get him out.

Suddenly, the sound from the other end was cut, startling Scott as he said, "Hank, quit screwing around!"

Little did he know that outside in the places of Hope, Hank and Janet were 3 specks of dust.

"GUYS?!" Scott called out, "GUYS?!"

* * *

New York

Jessica Jones was sitting in a bar with Luke Cage. The two had decided at last to move on from their complicated past and restart their relationship when to Jessica's horror, Luke turned to dust muttering, "Sweet Christmas!"

"Luke?!" She called out in horror before noticing others in the bar turning to dust too, "What the fuck?!"

* * *

Tyrone Johnson, known as Cloak, watched in horror as his best friend Tandy Bowen, known as Dagger, turned to dust.

* * *

A dark-skinned man wearing shades and a trench coat returned to his base after having slaughtered people in a nightclub. And he hadn't slaughtered those people because he was a mad man. He had slaughtered them because they were vampires who brought humans to the club to feed on.

"Fucked up some more nightclubs, huh, Blade?" His mentor Whistler asked as he arrived and Erik Brooks aka Blade nodded when Whistler turned to dust in front of his eyes.

"Whistler?" He said in shock when his vampire senses sensed people screaming in the nearby streets as he realized this hadn't just happened to him, "Motherfucker, what is this shit?!"

* * *

England

Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter were doing what they did best, arguing. Then Hunter suddenly stopped, grabbing his hand as if in pain.

"Hunter?" Bobbi asked in concern as he looked up at her.

"Bob!" Hunter gasped before turning to dust in front of her horrified eyes.

"Hunter?!" Bobbi asked frantically as she dropped to her knees and looked at the dust, "Hunter!"

* * *

Unknown location

Maria Hill turned to dust as Nick Fury entered his car and pulled out an old pager. He pressed the button before, to his surprise, he started turning to dust too.

"Motherfu-" He was cut off as he finished turning into dust.

The pager fell down as it started to bleep and showed a symbol of a star and behind it two stripes, red and blue.

* * *

Middle-earth, Minas Tirith

Imrahil and Beregrond looked around in horror at the people turning to dust in the streets as well as soldiers when to Imrahil's shock, Beregrond turned to dust as well.

* * *

Isengard

Treebeard looked around in shock as several Ents turned to dust. For some reason, he felt it was connected to Saruman's disappearance and the worm's death.

He started, "There is no curse in Elvish, Entish or-"

He was cut off when he turned to dust while the other Ents watched in horror, having never seen something like this in millennia.

* * *

Rivendell

"What is this sorcery?" Elladan wondered as several Elves around them turned to dust.

"You think the death of our grandfather is connected to this?" Elrohir asked his brother, the two brothers having sensed Earendil's death.

But Elladan never replied as he turned to dust in front of a horrified Elrohir.

* * *

The Shire, Bag End

Rosie Cotton screamed in horror as her son Frodo Gamgee, named after Frodo, turned to dust in her hands.

"Momma?" Elanor called out sadly, looking like she was going to cry when Rosie turned to dust too.

"Momma?" She cried out and then burst into tears.

* * *

Earth-1, Central City

Wally sped back to STAR Labs after having stopped the latest meta as Joe hugged him happily, "I'm so proud of you, son."

The two parted as Wally smiled happily, "Da-"

But he never finished as he turned to dust while Joe watched in horror.

"Dad?"

Joe turned to see Iris looking at herself turning to dust. She then looked up at him with horror and fear in her eyes before turning to dust as well when Cecile gasped and turned to dust too.

Joe was too numb to respond as he dropped to his knees in horror.

* * *

Star City

Earth-2 Laurel, Diggle, Rene and Felicity were having drinks together after having blown a crime ring when Rene suddenly turned to dust in front of them.

"What just happened?" Felicity asked as she jumped off her chair in horror before she turned to dust as well.

"What the hell?!" Dig said in horror as he looked at Laurel before turning to dust as well while she gasped.

"Guys?!" She called out as she looked around, "NO!"

* * *

William Clayton returned home as his mother Samantha Clayton asked him, "How was school?"

"Great." He said, "Got an A on my math test."

"That's great." Samantha smiled in pride as she walked to him, only to turn to dust.

"Mom?!" William cried out in horror as he stared at the speck of dust where his mom had been.

* * *

Lian Yu

Slade Wilson had caught his rogue son Joe Wilson at last and he had been detained in the Lian Yu prison. Slade visited him every now and then, hoping to talk sense into him and rekindle their bond at least.

Joe was rebuffing some kind words of Slade the umpteenth time when he turned to dust while Slade jumped off his chair in horror.

"Kid?!" He called out in horror before noticing the nearby guard turn to dust, "What the hell?"

* * *

Gotham City, Batcave

Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle-Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth watched the news on TV in horror as the anchor talked about how people had randomly started turning to dust.

"Something's up." Bruce said as he walked to where his Batman suit was, "I have to find out what it is."

"I told you Master Wayne, some men just want to watch the world burn." Alfred said, "Now I feel someone has found the power to do it."

"I'm coming too." Selina said and he nodded at his wife with a smile. As she walked to get her suit though, she turned to dust as well while Bruce's jaw dropped.

"Selina?" He said in horror.

"Master Wayne?"

Bruce turned around and watched in pained sadness as Alfred finished turning to dust.

* * *

Earth-2, Central City

"Well, there goes another meta." Jesse Quick said happily as she returned to STAR Labs.

"Great job, sweetheart." Her father Harry Wells said, beaming with pride.

"You wanna go grab some Big Belly Burger?" Jesse asked.

"Sounds good." Harry said as he turned away from his computer only to see Jesse finish turning to dust as he stared in stunned shock at the spot where she had been, trying to deny what he had just seen.

* * *

Earth-3, Central City

Jay Garrick gathered up lightning and threw it at his opponent who was an ice meta, knocking him out.

A cop car rolled up as one cop cuffed the meta with meta-dampening cuffs and said, "Thank you, Flash."

Garrick nodded and was about to speed away when he turned to dust in front of the horrified cops.

* * *

Earth-19

Gypsy walked up to her father Breacher after having detained another inter-dimensional criminal when she turned to dust while he gasped.

"Cynthia?!"

* * *

Earth-38, Smallville, Kent Farm

Clark Kent, Lois Lane and Martha Kent were eating lunch together when Clark got a call from Alex.

He got up and walked to the door before picking the phone, "Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Clark, we have a problem!" Alex said from the other end, "People are turning to dust randomly! Winn, James and Lena are all gone."

"What?" Clark asked in shock.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Martha asked him.

Clark put the phone down for a second and said, "Alex says people all around are turning to dust randomly."

He put the phone to his ear again and said, "Don't worry Alex, I'm coming."

He cut the call when he heard Lois ask, "Like this?"

He turned around to see Lois turn to dust as he ran to where she had been in horror, "Lois? LOIS?!"

"Clark?"

Clark turned around to see Martha finish disintegrating into dust as he watched with numb horror and fell to his knees in despair.

* * *

Earth-199999, Wakanda

Steve turned over Vision's body as Natasha was hugging Frodo, both of them crying bitterly at their losses.

Thor stood there in guilt as Rocket sat on a log and looked down sadly and Bruce stood there too, numb.

Oliver and Sara were still on their knees with tears in their eyes as Barry and Caitlin were on the ground, looking around, numb with disbelief.

Matt and Elektra were holding hands, relieved they both were still alive but knew others weren't as fortunate as Frank had his head lowered sadly.

Legolas and Gimli stood with their arms on each other's shoulders with the latter sobbing as the former stood, struggling not to break down.

Eomer and Faramir were in each other's arms, crying over lost family while Clint was numb on the ground with eyes widened in disbelief and grief as Logan, whose skeleton was back to normal, just sighed heavily while looking around.

Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond and Galadriel stood sadly with closed eyes as Rhodes arrived and asked, "What is this? What the hell is happening?"

Aragorn remembered his speech at the Black Gate as a horrifying and heart-stopping thought struck him.

"It is this day." He said as a tear rolled down his eye.

Arwen's lips quivered and Elrond was shaking too sadly as Galadriel still had her eyes closed.

Steve collapsed, feeling hollow and defeated. After several moments of silence, he said two words.

"Oh, God."

* * *

**Now that is done. And no, this story is not stopping. Like I said, I love Avengers: Endgame with all my heart, few flaws notwithstanding, but its direction isn't right for this story. **

**This story is going to have a different and a bit more direct resolution to the conflict.**

**Some dusting scenes were inspired by other IW/Endgame stories as you can see.**

**Yes, Blade exists in my version of MCU and imagine his first two movies are cannon. No one cares about the third one, though I do feel my hearts go out to the people who had to deal with Wesley Snipes' temper tantrums. Speaking of which, Wesley Snipes is playing him here. I love Mahershala Ali but Wesley Snipes is still my Blade. Basically, all the actors from the Blade movies will be playing Blade related characters in this story now. Plus, unlike the MCU, I'm not ignoring the shows and Mahershala Ali played Cottonmouth in Luke Cage.**

**I involved Agents of SHIELD as well because it was said at the end of Season 5 that it was taking place parallel to Avengers: Infinity War. Yet the writers said Season 6 is pre-Snap. These people should learn to treat their audience with more respect.**

**And yes, Bruce Wayne exists in my version of Earth-1. Nobody cares about the new Batwoman show or Kate Kane obviously. **

**Bruce Wayne in this version is played by Christian Bale with Anne Hathaway for Selina and Michael Caine for Alfred. Basically, the actors from The Dark Knight Trilogy will be playing all the Batman related characters as they are perfect in the roles. **

**So next chapter onwards we will start with everyone picking up the pieces and then involving whoever's left after Thanos' snap.**

**So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	8. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yeah, we lost a lot of people, didn't we? I haven't seen Black Lightning or Titans beyond a few episodes so not involving them in this, though I did like what I saw in both of them. I get it on the scenarios. Glad you liked the call with Baleman. Well, you know, for Marvel I put all their characters on one single Earth, like with Blade in the last chapter. And some more. For CW, the only Earths involved big time in this story are Earths-1 and 38 for now. Yeah, you went rapid fire. But some of these are good suggestions for future stories so thanks. Yes, powerful enough beings can probably survive the Snap, so Morgoth would have. But then again, we need all the villains alive so call that plot convenience. The Batman related characters are played by the actors from the TDK Trilogy but their backstory isn't the same. I have thought of one for Bruce though which we will get to later. Thanks for the corrections. Yeah, Blade is here. Sorry about Whistler but you need some deaths. Read the chapter.**

Chapter 8- Aftermath

Earth-199999, Wakanda

The sun was almost fading. But the hope and resolve in the hearts of all the defenders had already been shattered on every level possible.

Natasha, Frodo, Oliver, Sara, Clint, Faramir, Thor, Bruce, Rocket, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer and Dwalin had retired into the palace along with several others.

Aragorn, Steve and Arwen had taken T'Challa's place in carrying out recovery operations, trying block their grief for the moment or it would overwhelm them.

M'Baku, Okoye, Elrond, Galadriel, Barry, Caitlin, Logan, Matt, Elektra and Frank were assisting them, also trying not to break down at their losses every passing moment.

"Cisco?" Barry suddenly questioned in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Cisco? What happened to him?" Barry asked, "Is he all right?"

"Barry, don't say that please." Caitlin begged as tears formed in both of their eyes while she held his hands.

"What else can we do?" He snapped as he moved away, "Thanos….he did it! He snapped his fingers! And Morgoth took Kara and J'onn! How are we supposed to get them back? Get them all back?"

No one who heard him had any answer. Because there was none. How indeed?

* * *

Tahiti

The Zephyr landed on the ground as Mack, Daisy and Fitz walked out to see Coulson sitting alone on the beach, deep in thought.

"Sir?" Mack called out.

Coulson looked up at them and rubbing his chest said, "May. She's gone. Turned to dust."

Daisy's lip quivered as tears streamed down her cheeks at the death of her other mentor. Seeing that, Coulson staggered up and hugged her as she broke down in his embrace.

"Jemma." Fitz said brokenly as he looked at Coulson who looked back at him in sympathy, "She's gone."

"Normally, I'd be happy to see you, Fitz." Coulson said gently as he put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "But right now, I don't know what to say."

"Yo-Yo is gone too." Mack said sadly as Coulson sighed, "Along with Piper and Davis. And Deke."

"What should we do?" Daisy asked as she finally parted from Coulson, wiping her tears.

"It's happening around the world." Mack said, "It's worse than anything we've faced before."

"I've never seen anything like this before." Coulson said before turning to Mack and giving him a nod, "Well, Director Mackenzie, there's work to be done."

* * *

Wakanda

Once the recovery operations were finished, the others returned to the palace as well. Steve and Logan noticed Thor and Bruce sitting together glumly.

"Cap." Bruce greeted glumly.

"Bruce. Thor." Steve simply said as he sat down with them.

"I failed!" Thor moaned, "I…..I should have gone for the head!"

"You were angry, bub." Logan told him, "Not thinking clearly. Happens to all of us."

"And now half of all life is gone!" Thor snapped as lightning flashed outside for a second. Seeing that, he calmed down slightly before sitting back down, his head in his hands.

"There's something I found out." Bruce told them, "That monster that looked like Hulk….He is Ross."

"WHAT?!" Both Steve and Logan shot off their chairs at that point.

"Ross?" Steve asked, "But how can that be?"

"Blonde magician sent him to Hell!" Logan snapped.

"Where Morgoth was."

They turned to see Lady Galadriel approaching them, her usual grace gone from her steps due to what had happened.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"All of Hell is one and the same." Lady Galadriel said gently, "The Void and Hell are two different names for the same place. When John Constantine banished Ross to the Void, Morgoth found him and took information about this Earth from him before turning him into a beast in the likeness of Hulk as a punishment."

The others were floored by this revelation.

"So now Ross has my powers and works for Thanos and Morgoth while I can't access Hulk!" Bruce said angrily as he walked off, "This is getting better and better."

"You and your other have to talk to each other." Galadriel told him gently, "To find harmony. Only then can you retain your powers again."

Bruce just scoffed and walked away.

Galadriel turned to Steve with sympathy in her eyes and said, "You care for everyone. But you do not need to hold you grief back all the time. You mourn for everyone you lost. It is not something anyone can hold back for long."

Steve sighed heavily on hearing that, knowing she was right as he tried to hold back the lump in his throat.

"We're here for you, Cap." Logan assured as Steve's lip quivered and he broke down at last, letting it all out at the losses of Bucky, Sam, Boromir, Wanda and the Hobbits.

Galadriel took him in her arms like a mother comforting a crying child and kissed his forehead as he sobbed into her stomach while Logan and Thor watched sadly.

* * *

Faramir was sitting on the bed, numb with grief. His brother was gone. His wife was gone. His son was gone.

"Faramir."

He looked up to see Aragorn and Arwen on the doorway, grief and sadness in their eyes for their losses and his too.

"I am sorry, for your losses." Aragorn said, trying not to cry himself, "I failed to protect them from Thanos' madness."

In a shaky voice, Faramir said, "It is not your fault, King Aragorn."

"Aragorn." Aragorn just assured him.

"It was Thanos." Faramir said with tears in his eyes, "But I just can't stop thinking about it. What if I had done something differently? What if I could have saved them?"

"We are here, Faramir." Arwen reminded him as he started sobbing again while they comforted him.

* * *

Oliver and Sara were in a room together, trying to comfort each other as Barry and Caitlin approached.

"I'm sorry." Barry simply said to them.

"I'm sorry too." Oliver said, knowing they were worried for Cisco and Kara.

"If you need anything, we're here." Caitlin assured as she sat down with them.

"What I need, is Roy and Thea alive and happy!" Oliver snapped as he looked at them and they knew their words had been poorly phrased.

"He killed Merry, Pippin, Boromir and my old team too." Sara said with tears in her eyes, "He really thought he was saving the Universe by killing people? Good, kind, innocent people?"

"His morality is askew." Barry sighed as he wiped his face, "He is wrong, but he thinks he is right. Same can't be said about Morgoth though."

"There is nothing to be said now." Oliver said as he got up, "Thanos did it. We failed. We're failures!"

Barry tried to say, "Ollie, do-"

"We're nothing!" Oliver snapped as he pushed Barry away momentarily, "We're failures and liars! We are useless and we can't do a damn thing right!"

With that, he collapsed to the ground on his knees and for the first time in years, broke down over what had happened as Barry, Sara and Caitlin hugged him for comfort.

* * *

Matt was sitting alone as his wife Elektra arrived and asked, "Care for some company?"

"No offense, Elektra, I love you, but the company I'd want won't be showing up." Matt said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Matthew." Elektra said sincerely to him as she sat next to him, looking at his face, "There is nothing worse than losing those you care about on the job."

Matt said almost introspectively, "We're all guilty. Because for all the 'good' that we try to do, we can't damn the torrent of death and injustice that threatens to drown us every day. We're guilty of being bandages on leprosy. But still our hubris would have us believe that we can make a difference. Well, we didn't make any difference to Thanos and Morgoth."

As Elektra held her husband's hand, Matt said, "All the death and madness Thanos caused- all in the name of balance. The man ended lives- promising or otherwise- and for what? To make the world a better place? What a joke!"

As the two got up, Matt continued, "What we really are is liars. All we offer is false hope. We tell people that by putting on these clothes and beating up chain snatchers and muggers that "It'll all be okay. We're here to stop the madness." But we're lying. Because we know we can't stop it all. There's just too much. And in the case of innocents, we've damned them simply by third party association. Lunatic 'A' hates me, so in an effort to destroy me, he'd kill hero friend 'B.' It's insanity! And we're the crucial cog in the damnation machine, people like us! Because nothing good comes out of anything we do!"

Turning to Elektra, Matt asked, "Because with Thanos and all of his victims dead, and Kara and J'onn under Morgoth's imprisonment, can you tell me one thing- just one thing- that makes any sense in this mess whatsoever?"

"I-I can't." Elektra said sadly. Because there really was nothing she could say. The two hugged each other sadly, trying to comfort each other.

* * *

Clint was lying on the bed, looking at an old photo of him with his family and Wanda, who was part of his family too now. He felt a presence at the doorway and looked up to see Frank standing there.

"Why're you here?" Clint asked in a gruff voice.

"For you." Frank simply said as Clint sat up on the bed with his feet down.

"What do you mean?" Clint asked as Frank sat next to him.

"I know how you feel." Frank said, feeling Clint's pain like his own as he too had lost his family. He then put a hand on Clint's shoulder and said, "But don't lose yourself like I did. They wouldn't want you to."

Frank then didn't say another word and walked out as Clint contemplated his words. He may be an Avenger and a former agent of SHIELD as well, but he had always been a family man first. He had no idea what he would do if he ever lost them. Except lose his way.

But like Frank said, he couldn't lose his way as they wouldn't want him to. What was he supposed to do then? With that in his mind, he laid back down with tears in his eyes.

* * *

The Garden

Thanos sat down with a sigh and watched the sunset as he had said he would to Strange, the beginning of a smile on his face.

He felt some people present behind him and said, "I have done it. Half of all life is gone."

"But it can still be undone. They are all unruly wretches, always trying to fight when they know they shouldn't." Morgoth said as he walked up to Thanos. His plan of taking the Mind Stone for himself had failed so now he would have to make another. He wanted to hide somewhere with his pet and those he had kidnapped but with Thanos being all-powerful, it wasn't a wise choice.

Thanos wasn't fooled by Morgoth. But the Dark Lord still had his uses.

"I beat them already." Thanos said and Morgoth laughed a terrifying laugh that sent chills down the spine of Saruman who was behind them.

"You beat them. But they are still alive. They will come for us." Morgoth said.

"They will." Saruman snorted in disgust, "They can't live without clinging to these ideals and morality of theirs that doing things the way we do is wrong."

"They need to be broken. So badly that even the thought of destroying you never comes to mind." Morgoth told him. 'And destroying me.' He added in his mind.

Thanos considered. Morgoth and Saruman did have good points. The Avengers and all the heroes who had fought him from Arda and the other Earths were ready to die for what they believed in and would no doubt try to undo what he had done.

They were not grateful, like they should be. And that thought made him very, very angry. He would not let them ruin his hard work. Not after everything he had done! After all the sacrifices he had made!

But Morgoth won't be his lord either. So destroying the Infinity Stones wouldn't be the best idea as that would make Morgoth lord over him for sure.

Fighting back against the heroes would be the best idea.

"Let them come." Thanos said as he got up and turned to face them, "We will be prepared."

He then turned to Morgoth, "But tell me, why did you take two of theirs?"

"To prepare for them." Morgoth said ominously as he moved away while Thanos looked after him.

* * *

Soul World

"He did it." Gamora said in a numb voice as Constantine collapsed to the ground, his head in his hands as guilt flooded him.

Looking at the figure in anger, he asked accusingly, "Why didn't you help us?"

"It is not vested in me to interfere myself." The figure said, "Only do what is directed to do."

"Why can't these omnipotent people ever be a tiny bit reasonable?" He fumed angrily as he turned to Gamora.

"They are not like us." Gamora simply told him.

"Good point." Constantine shrugged.

"But wait. Listen to me." She said as Constantine walked closer to her, "Thanos used the Infinity Stones to kill half of all life. And we are inside an Infinity Stone. So that means-"

"We might be able to figure something out and fix stuff?" Constantine realized what she was getting at and she nodded.

"You said it yourself. You saved my life while trapped in here. Anyone else wouldn't be able to do it without being trapped." Gamora pointed out, "Together, you and I, we can get out of here."

"And stop Thanos." Constantine said, "Well, he killed only half, right?"

"Yeah." She said.

"So any chance any heroes would have survived?" Constantine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My father is evil, but he is honorable too." She said, "He would have randomly killed half of all life. Which means some of them might be alive yet."

"And if they are, they will come after him." Constantine said, "And when they do-"

"He will fight them. And use the Stones to do so." She realized.

"And that's when we'll figure it out." He finished and she nodded as a plan started forming in their minds.

* * *

**Done at last.**

**Hope the grieving scenes were handled well.**

**I know I didn't do Natasha and Frodo and Legolas and Gimli and few others but it was getting too much for me to handle and words of comfort or sadness would probably get too repetitive by then. Though I will show their states in next chapter.**

**And well, the villains are not out yet. **

**Constantine and Gamora have made a plan.**

**And I forgot to say in last chapter but here's a list of all those who were snapped and survived to avoid confusion.**

**Snapped-**

**Arda- Sam Gamgee, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Erkenbrand, Eowyn, Elboron, Thorin III, Gloin, Bofur, Dori, Nori, Ghan, Thranduil, Beregrond, Treebeard, Elladan, Rosie Cotton, Frodo Gamgee**

**Earth-199999- Bucky, T'Challa, Groot, Danny, Colleen, Wanda, Sam Wilson, Shuri, Ayo, Laura, Lila, Cooper, Nathaniel, Quill, Drax, Mantis, Peter, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Elena 'Yo-Yo' Rodriguez, Deke, Piper, Davis, Hope, Hank, Janet, Luke Cage, Tandy Bowen, Abraham Whistler, Hunter, Maria Hill, Nick Fury**

**Earth-1- Roy, Thea, Mick, Ray, Nate, Zari, Nora, Cisco, Wally, Iris, Cecile, Diggle, Felicity, Rene, Samantha, Joe Wilson, Selina, Alfred**

**Earth-2- Jesse Quick**

**Earth-3- Jay Garrick**

**Earth-19- Gypsy**

**Earth-38- Lois, Martha, Winn, James, Lena **

**Survived- **

**Arda- Frodo Baggins, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir, Eomer, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond Dwalin, Imrahil, Elrohir, Elanor Gamgee**

**Earth-199999- Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce Banner, Natasha, Clint, Logan, Rhodes, Rocket, Nebula, Matt, Frank, Elektra, Okoye, M'Baku, Phil Coulson, Leo Fitz, Mack, Daisy Johnson, Scott Lang, Jessica Jones, Tyrone Johnson, Blade, Bobbi Morse**

**Earth-1- Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Sara Lance, Caitlin Snow, Joe West, Earth-2 Laurel Lance, William Clayton, Slade Wilson, Bruce Wayne**

**Earth-2- Harry Wells**

**Earth-19- Breacher, Accelerated Man **

**Earth-38- Clark Kent, Alex Danvers **

**Permanently dead- **

**Arda- Theoden, Gamling**

**Earth-199999- Vision **

**Survived but captured- **

**Earth-38- Kara Danvers, J'onn**

**And that's it!**

**So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	9. Picking up the pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, the grief really wrecks you. It really wasn't easy to write and yes, Frank sympathizing with Clint does make sense. Actually, I do have a plan on one of the things you mentioned and you will see it soon. Well, writing Galadriel comforting Steve go me emotional too and yes, Steve missing Sarah Rogers in the moment was my intention. Glad their breakdowns got you. Those and Oliver's were the hardest to write considering they are the most grim characters. Yes, even Samwise would have his limits. Yes, there is hope. And thanks for the review on 'A Beautiful Journey' as well. I have seen other completed watch-it fics but none were this long. Thanks a lot for the congratulations my friend and so glad you feel I deserve the praise and recognition I'm getting. I have seen that video and it's very accurate, like you said. Yeah, dirt on them all. I believe the EMH route for Bruce/Hulk works only for EMH. And yeah, I know not many have thought of Bruce/Hulk as father/son before. I got it from a fic of Dr. Matthattan and asked permission from him to use it. Hope you liked that dynamic between them. I couldn't fit the message in but now I'm thinking of doing a one-shot where Stan Lee gives them a message so thanks for the idea still. Yes, sad way to go for Clint for sure. And I'm happy to be skipping FFH as well and yeah, the people behind MCU can be idiots at times. Oh, and I saw all 3 volumes of 'MCU-We Will Rock You.' Thanks a lot for recommending them as I loved them all. Sorry about the tears pal. Glad you found this a superb effort and thanks a lot for that. I have enjoyed my break and rest and am back at last. Now you enjoy the chapter.**

**Antonio Guestie: Thanks for the review. Yeah, we have met again and it's so good to see you. So glad you find this awesome. I'm not doing the time skip in this as it isn't right for the story. Enjoy.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. And I love your idea with Dormammu actually so thanks for that. But unfortunately, this fic has already been planned out till the end so I'm not taking any major plot suggestions. Only scene suggestions and minor plot suggestions at best. So sorry about that. But I can definitely do this idea about Dormammu in a future story unrelated to Thanos or Morgoth so thanks for the idea anyway.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Oh don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. It's just that I finished my longest fic, spanning 109 chapters so I needed a break from writing.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. And thanks for pointing that out on 'A Beautiful Journey.' I get that the last two chapters were slightly rushed. However, I'm not changing the Bruce/Hulk stuff in any way as it is unneeded in my opinion. I will make some edits for sure though later. But please, if you have a query about a story, then post it on that story instead of another one. Because reviews on a story that are not about that specific story annoy me, no matter what the intentions are. It's just a thing I have. So please, kindly consider this next time you review.**

Chapter 9- Picking up the pieces

About 5 days later the survivors had recovered themselves just well enough and had decided to go back to New York.

Okoye and M'Baku stayed in Wakanda obviously and promised to take care of the bodies of Theoden, Gamling and Vision.

Before they had gone, Thor had used his weather manipulation to cleanse the fiery pits Morgoth's mace had formed.

The remaining armies of Wakanda, Gondor, Rohan, Greenwood and Erebor were staying in Wakanda too for the time being along with Dwalin.

Natasha and Clint were piloting the jet while the rest were simply sitting glumly.

Oliver and Sara held hands, still not over the deaths of their loved ones, for obvious reasons of course.

Barry and Caitlin were praying for Cisco every single moment as well as Kara and J'onn while Faramir sat with eyes closed, missing his wife, son and brother. Eomer was next to him too, missing his sister, uncle and friend with closed eyes.

Galadriel had an arm wrapped around Frodo for comfort as Elrond, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Arwen sat next to them.

Steve was looking around at everyone and then at Natasha and Clint. Thor and Bruce sat next to each other, grief and anger in their eyes. Thor had noticed that Eomer looked like Skurge but after incident with Galadriel, he knew it wasn't Skurge.

Rhodes simply had his head in his hands.

Matt and Elektra held hands to comfort each other while Frank sat next to Rocket, patting his head to comfort him over Groot's loss.

Logan stood in the jet, looking at the others glumly.

Even Natasha and Clint were barely holding up. The only reason they were was because they were driving the Quinjet.

"Steve!" Natasha suddenly called out as Steve ran up to her.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Someone filed a report saying they found a guy matching Fury's description in Hell's Kitchen!" Clint said.

"Hell's Kitchen?" Steve asked and they nodded as everyone else's attention was drawn too.

"Pulling up traffic cam footage now." Clint said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

As Thor, Bruce, Rhodes and Logan walked to them, Natasha pulled up the footage. In the footage, Fury and Hill ran out after avoiding a crashing car and looked at people disintegrating. Then Hill disintegrated as Fury ran to his car and taking out a pager, pressed a button before turning to dust too.

"What is that?" Steve asked.

"A pager." Clint noted.

Steve paused and then said, "Take us to Hell's Kitchen! We need to find out about this."

The two nodded.

"Fury sent a message to someone on the pager." Galadriel said ominously as she opened her eyes, "You will find out soon enough."

Everyone knew she loved talking cryptically so they just nodded and continued riding.

Galadriel knew the person Fury had called, while powerful and friendly, was arrogant too so the others would have to point out her arrogance to her.

* * *

Few hours later, Hell's Kitchen, New York

The Quinjet descended in an alley as out walked Natasha and Matt while the rest stayed inside. As they walked around the street, they soon discovered the pager on the ground.

"So it's this one." Matt noted simply.

"Yeah." Natasha said as she picked it up, "Let's see what it is about."

It had a symbol of a gold star set between blue and red.

Matt suddenly heard a familiar heartbeat as a voice called out to him, "Murdock!"

He turned around as Jessica approached the two of them.

"Jessica?" He questioned as she noticed him and Natasha and recognized Black Widow in spite of the disguise.

"You know Black Widow?" She asked in shock.

"I, Elektra and Frank helped them out once." Matt told her.

"Now tell me, what the fuck is going on?" Jessica then asked, "I was on a date with Luke, and then he's all dusty along with others in the bar. I go to the street, and more people turn to dust. Then I return home, and Malcolm is dusted. And then finally I go to Raft to check up on Trish and she is dust as well. So tell what the fuck is happening?"

Matt and Natasha felt their greatest sympathies go out to her, as she had lost people she cared about because of Thanos.

"An alien warlord called Thanos collected six Infinity Stones that grant you control of all aspects of nature and life." Natasha explained, "He wanted to kill half of all life. When he got all six, he snapped his fingers and people died."

"Danny and Colleen didn't make it either." Matt informed her to her horror.

"WHAT?!" Jessica stepped back in shock before remembering, "Those bozos that attacked New York a few days ago and took Iron Man and the Spider-kid, are they connected to this?"

"They were Thanos' children." Matt told her to her horror, "I, Elektra and Frank fought them too."

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"We came here for this pager. Now we're going to the Compound." Natasha informed her.

"You want to come?" Matt offered.

"Yes please!" She said, "I can't stand being alone in the apartment any longer."

The two walked to the Quinjet with her and all turned to look up at her, not having met her, except Elektra.

"Guys, this is Jessica Jones. A friend of mine." Matt simply introduced as Elektra and Jessica gave each other nods, having become friends sometime after Elektra had returned from the dead and moved past their differences.

"Friend is a loose term. We know each other." Jessica shrugged as she took a seat, "This ship has any beer?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and walking to the back, took out a bottle.

"Can I have one too?" Rocket spoke for the first time.

Natasha shrugged and took out another, giving them both some of it.

As she sat on the front seat, she and Clint started the Quinjet again and it hovered in the air before flying off.

Rocket drank some of it and said, "Oh! I like this!"

Jessica noticed him for the first time and said, "Honestly, up till now, I thought you were a build-a-bear."

"Maybe I am." Rocket shrugged.

"I had no idea talking raccoons existed." Jessica said as she drank a bit more, "Or maybe this is affecting me."

"You're that bad huh?" Rocket asked.

"Oh you wanna find out?" She asked him.

"If I win, I get your jacket." Rocket said with a smirk, "I like that jacket."

"All right, you fur-faced fuck." Jessica rolled her eyes as they drank together.

In spite of the situation, nobody could stop themselves from having amused smirks. These two perhaps had a talent of bringing smiles to everyone's faces.

"If he wins, don't give him anything." Logan warned Jessica before moving away.

"You carry a great pain within you, Jessica Jones." Galadriel said to her, shocking her, "To ease it, you will have to learn to move past things."

"Who the fuck are you?" Jessica asked as she looked her up and down before asking, "And how do you know me?"

"Do you not know?" Galadriel asked and Jessica was a bit unnerved.

"Don't look through the peephole again." Jessica said and Galadriel nodded.

"How far are we?" Barry asked as he walked to the front.

"We'll get there in 15 minutes." Clint told him and he nodded.

Natasha then beckoned Matt to her and handed him the pager. He showed it to the others with the symbol and asked, "Anyone seen this symbol before?"

Thor's and Rocket's eyes widened in recognition.

"That's Kree!" Rocket said and it sounded like he was shuddering.

"What are those?" Caitlin asked.

"A very violent war-loving alien race." Thor informed them.

"Like Orcs?" Legolas asked.

"Yes." Thor said, "But much smarter. They invade planet after planet driving their inhabitants away."

"Why would Fury be in contact with someone like them then?" Steve asked.

"No idea." Natasha said, "We'll have to find out."

* * *

15 minutes later

The Quinjet lowered at the New Avengers Facility and all of them walked out as Pepper noticed them and her red and puffy face made it clear she had been crying.

She ran to Rhodes, hugging him as he comforted her, "Pep! It's all right!"

"Tony isn't back yet!" She sobbed into his shoulder, "What if he…?"

She trailed off and started crying again as all looked at her sadly.

"Why didn't Gandalf return with him?" Sara asked, speaking for the first time since the ride.

"Mithrandir's powers are limited in his form." Elrond explained, "Which is why he couldn't bring them back."

"And they did not want to return either." Galadriel told them and they nodded.

"Come on in guys." Steve led them in and they looked around at the facility. They didn't recognize most of the technology, though they were awed by it for sure. They would have been more awed had the situation not been so dire.

"What are we going to do with this 'pager'?" Aragorn asked.

"Find out who Fury was calling." Bruce said and he nodded as he understood.

"Come on." Natasha said as she led them to a bot they had stored. She fitted it on the bot, keeping it activated.

"Anything happens, tell us." Steve said and all nodded.

"No! You're not getting it!" They then heard Jessica say as she walked in with Rocket, who had his hands out.

"Oh come on! You lost! You said I could have it!" Rocket reminded.

"I said 'All right, you fur-faced fuck!'" Jessica reminded, "Not that you could have it!"

"Oh, getting literal are we?" Rocket asked, "At night, I'm going to cut into you and rip the jacket away."

"Come and try!" She challenged as all rolled their eyes at the banter again before dispersing into different parts of the building to find out what they could do.

* * *

Later

Steve found Natasha sitting glumly on a chair in her room and remembered he hadn't said much to her, which brought him guilt.

He knocked at the door and she looked up, giving him a nod as he walked in.

Sitting next to her, he asked, "I know it's a stupid question, but how are you holding up?"

Natasha looked at him and asked, "How do you think?"

Holding her hands comfortingly he said, "Oh Nat! I am so sorry I didn't talk to you earlier! You needed me!"

"It's all right." She assured, "Others did too."

"That's no excuse." He said to her, "Bucky is my best friend. And I know how much you love him."

"It's just so hard to believe…." She trailed off, "One moment, we are together and happy and another, he is gone."

"Trust me, I can't believe it either." Steve said, "Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky. I was so happy when he finally came back to us and joined the team on his own free will. And now…."

The two friends held each other's hands, trying to offer comfort as Natasha said, "And Sam…."

"What?" Steve asked, though he felt already knew the answer.

"He…." Natasha couldn't speak, "Him and Frodo….they're like…like…"

"I know." Steve said with understanding and compassion in his eyes as she looked to him with a tear rolling down her cheek, "I know you very well. I noticed."

And then, she allowed her dam to break as Steve wrapped her in a hug, comforting her over her losses while trying to comfort himself too.

After a few minutes, she let herself go and wiped her tears, nodding at Steve in thanks as Legolas walked into the room.

"Clint, Oliver and Barry are trying to find out how many people were killed." He said.

They nodded and got up, following him into the room where Clint, Oliver and Barry stood together, looking at holograms, noting down the global casualties of the incident.

"Trillions." Clint said sadly, "The monster killed trillions of people."

"Men, women, children, babies, they just turned to dust." Oliver said, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"And the resulting accidents are killing even more." Barry noted to them.

"They have Kara and J'onn too." Legolas reminded, "Whatever plans the Dark Lord has, I fear he will unleash it soon."

"This is a nightmare." Steve said as he listened to them and watched the list of casualties.

"I've had better nightmares." Natasha said.

"Even the Undertaking wasn't this bad." Oliver muttered to himself.

Aragorn, Logan and Rhodes suddenly walked into the room.

"Hey, so that thing stopped whatever the hell it was doing." Rhodes said.

"The star on it disappeared." Aragorn told them.

The five followed them to where the pager had been kept as Bruce, Matt, Elektra and Galadriel stood there.

"What do we got?" Steve asked.

"Well, whatever signal it was sending finally crapped out." Bruce said.

"Maybe it's out of power." Logan shrugged.

"I thought we bypassed the battery." Steve said.

"We did. It's still plugged in. It just stopped." Rhodes said.

"The signal it was giving died down." Matt told them, having noted it, "It shut off by itself."

Steve was quiet before saying, "Reboot it. Send the signal again."

"Hey, we don't even know what this is." Bruce warned.

"Fury did." Natasha said, pausing for a split second before continuing, "Tell me the second you get a signal. I want to know who's on the other end of this thing."

That moment Legolas, Matt and Galadriel sensed a presence in the room and just as Natasha turned around, she stopped to see a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a uniform in the same colors as the symbol they saw on the pager. She looked at Natasha and finally asked her question.

"Where's Fury?"

Everyone stared before Elektra whipped out her sword and demanded, "Who are you?"

She eyed Elektra and the sword, unimpressed before saying, "The name's Carol Danvers. People call me-"

"Captain Marvel." Galadriel finished as all turned to her, Carol looking unnerved, "I knew you would come."

"How?" She asked.

"Don't ask her. She's creepy." Logan said, only to get glares from Legolas and Oliver but didn't care, "As for Fury, he got…" Logan snapped his finger, "Dusted."

Carol looked shocked as she asked, "Him too?"

"Yeah." Steve said, "Him too."

"Tell me everything." She said and they moved to the conference room.

* * *

**Yeah, not Carol's biggest fan but still involved her. But unlike the movies, I will be calling her out for her actions and behavior.**

**The out-of-universe explanation is of course bad writing, as putting her in the time period they did creates a lot of plot holes from a writer's point of view, but any in-universe explanation that can be thought of doesn't paint the most flattering picture of her.**

**I don't dislike her but there are issues with her character which I will address. **

**So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter where we see how other characters are doing.**


	10. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Sorry about the really short chapter but I promise next one will be longer.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yeah, it is time to do all of that. Actually, some parts of Carol I am keeping the same. I will call her out when she says she is going to beat Thanos by herself. Carol didn't recognize Steve in the moment, with her not having seen a picture of him in years and him having a beard. But she will react to him a bit. Logan right now is in casuals but I plan to dress him up in that suit soon. Yes, the one-shot will be tied to the series. I am bringing in some characters and you will see who. Yes, the moment was needed. Well, Oliver has got to compare it something. Glad what I did with Jessica and Rocket sold you finally. Jessica does know when not to show her attitude though so she is better than Carol there. Oh I love that scene you described. Thanks a lot! Definitely gonna fit it in somewhere.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Glad to be welcomed by you and glad it was great. Me neither. Yup, she was all alone.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. I have a bit planned with the Valar later.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review and I saw the look-alike. She's good. **

Chapter 10- Consequences

The Lighthouse

"Governments are in shambles, more people have been killed by accidents resulting from the Snap." Mack said as all the remaining agents entered the Lighthouse again, "There's chaos all around, sir."

But Coulson didn't reply as he, Mack, Fitz and Daisy looked at the tall, blonde woman in front of them.

"Bobbi?" Mack asked in shock.

"Mack." She greeted with a nod before turning to Coulson, "Sir."

She then noticed Fitz and Daisy moving to her as the former asked in concern, "What happened?"

Bobbi struggled to speak as Daisy realized, "Hunter….?"

"Turned to dust." Bobbi said brokenly with tears as all looked at her, their greatest sympathies going out to their friend.

Daisy gave her a hug which she returned, sobbing into her friend's shoulder as Fitz put a hand on Bobbi's shoulder while the other just watched in concern and sympathy.

When Bobbi was done, Coulson looked at them grimly and said, "It's Thanos."

"The guy the Confederacy was blabbing about?" Daisy asked, "Who Talbot wanted to beat?"

"Yes, Daisy. That same guy." Coulson said, "His lackeys showed up in New York a while ago, and then this happened."

"Not a coincidence." Fitz said in agreement, "So what should we do, sir?"

Coulson looked down, deep in thought. He was like that for at least a minute or two. Daisy put a hand on his shoulder, prompting him with a "Sir?"

Coulson looked up and opened his eyes to look at his team and said, "I have to face my past now."

The four looked puzzled for a moment before it registered what he was saying.

"You're going to meet the Avengers?" Mack asked and he nodded.

"But it's been so long since you were brought back, sir!" Fitz pointed out, "Are you ready to face them all?"

Coulson gave the four a determined look and said, "I owe them that much after everything that has happened."

* * *

Avengers Compound

"And then he snapped and everyone turned to dust." Natasha finished as Carol listened, nodding.

She had told them a bit about her powers and how she had got them along with her backstory with the Kree and Skrulls to explain the symbol on her chest. And recognizing Steve Rogers had made her fangirl due to how much she had looked up at him, to his displeasure and everyone else's amusement.

But now, she was back to business.

"Where are Thanos, Morgoth and Saruman?" She asked.

"We do not know." Galadriel said, "They escaped with Kara and J'onn once Thanos snapped his fingers and their powers together can defend them from mine."

"But there is something else you can do for us." Aragorn said as he and Steve exchanged a look.

"What?" She asked.

"Tony. Gandalf. Cisco." Steve said as Barry and Caitlin nodded at him, "They're still in space."

"How do I find them?" Carol asked.

"They are trapped in the Benatar of the Guardians of the Galaxy." Galadriel said as Rocket shot her a look, "Find the ship. And you will find them."

"How do I find it?" Carol asked.

Rocket held up a device and said, "This will track the ship's homing beacon. Use this to track it and bring 'em back."

Carol nodded and taking it from him, ran out of the building as the others ran to the window, seeing her fly away.

"I hope she finds them." Barry said grimly and Caitlin nodded next to him.

"Until then, what should we do?" Oliver wondered.

"We can only wait, Oliver lad." Gimli pointed out, "We are short-handed."

"He killed everyone." Faramir said, the pain in his voice still fresh, "There aren't many to stand against him now. So Gimli is right."

"Unfortunately, yes." Matt agreed.

"So there is nothing we can do?" Arwen asked in disbelief.

Natasha shook her head sadly, "No."

"Cap!"

Steve turned to see Logan walk to him.

"What happened, Logan?" Steve asked.

"I need to go." Logan said, "Please, it's important."

Steve knew Logan was a loyal friend and soldier as well. So if he needed to go, it was something important for sure.

After a few seconds, he looked at Logan and nodded, "All right. You can go."

"Thanks Cap." Logan said as he held out his hand and Steve shook it firmly.

Logan nodded at the others and they nodded back before he walked out.

"You sure you don't need a lift?" Clint asked.

"I can fly a jet too." Logan said before walking out of the door.

"Good luck!" Frank called out to him.

"Thanks!" Logan said back to him.

As he walked out into the hangar, he noticed another Quinjet.

Getting into it, he started it and soon it hovered in the air as the hangar door opened. And then, pressing the buttons and pulling the controls, he flew out of the Compound at full speed to wherever his destination was.

* * *

A thug was smoking a cigarette in an alley when Blade grabbed his hand and punched him in the abdomen, sending him down as his cigarette dropped and he cried out in pain.

Blade lifted him by the throat and asked, "Tell me what the fuck happened?"

"What are you talking about, man?" The thug asked, whimpering in pain.

"You know everything, you piece of shit!" Blade sneered, "Tell me! What is this dusting shit going on?"

"I swear I know nothing!" He cried out, "Half my boys turned to dust too!"

"You sure any vampires were not involved?" Blade asked as he shivered while Blade flipped him to the ground and pulled down his collar, revealing a glyph on the back of his neck, "La-Magra? Did someone perform a ritual for him?"

"I don't know man!" He said.

Blade kicked him to the ground and walking to his front threatened, "If I find out you're lying…." He put a finger to his throat and moved it as the man paled and nodded.

Blade then did a gesture with his head and the thug knew what he meant. Getting to his feet, he staggered away as Blade watched after him.

"Now how do I find out about this?" He mused to himself before his eyes lit up, "Right!"

* * *

Earth-1, Gotham City

With half of the population of the world vanishing just like that, there was bound to be chaos. Especially since Mayor Anthony Garcia was among those who got snapped away. And many of the police were gone too.

The criminals as well, but for some reason, in Gotham, more criminals popped up every now and then, and even half of the population vanishing wasn't enough to deter them.

There was rioting on the streets at times, with some of the cops getting injured. Two of the detectives were in critical condition in the hospital.

Gotham was more lawless than it ever had been. Even more than during the Depression.

Down below, two cops were driving away after having managed to nab crime lord Black Mask in the ensuing chaos. However, they had underestimated him as a car driven by two of his thugs drove at the cop car at full speed.

That was until a dark figure landed on the car from above, heavily damaging it and dazing the two thugs inside. One of them flinched and covered his face when the window next to him shattered and a dark hand covered in a metal gauntlet with scallops grabbed him by the throat, pulling him out.

He looked at the figure in front of him in fear as the figure glared at him while lightning flashed in the sky. It had a cowl on the head with small protrusions in the shape of ears as well as a long flowing black cape behind it. It had a golden belt with a symbol of a bat on it as well as a symbol of a bat on the chest. It was the Batman!

The criminals had hoped he was among those who had disappeared along with half of the population. Of course, they were wrong, as this moment proved.

Before the criminal could do anything, Batman knocked him out with a brutal head-butt and threw him to the ground.

The other one had slightly recovered and tried to take out a gun but Batman reacted faster, pulling out something small and pointed from his belt which he threw at the criminal. It struck his hand, disarming him as the gun fell to the other side of the car, a bat-shaped pointed projectile sticking out of it.

The criminal quickly opened the door and ripping out the projectile, pointed it at Batman- only to see he was gone!

Then he was grabbed from behind and his head was slammed on the car, knocking him out too.

Batman stood still for a few seconds, examining his surroundings for any other threats to himself or any passing cars, as well as the two criminals to see if they would wake up or not. When he determined that there were no threats to him, he pulled out kind of a gun from his belt and pointing it at a building nearby, fired.

A grappling hook shot out and pulled him up. And with that, Batman disappeared into the dark night, trying to bring some semblance of order in a city more lawless than ever.

* * *

**I know, not my best chapter and sorry it was so short. Next one will be longer though and is where we pick up the pace by a bit as some scenes from Avengers: Endgame are done in my way. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	11. Back to Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**And this chapter onwards, Samwise will be called Sam while Sam Wilson will be called Wilson or Falcon.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, an even bigger Endgame coming up. As for Steve, I actually have thought of a pairing for him in this story and I have a feeling you will like it a lot. Not Carol though. No spoilers on the forces from any side. That must be a surprise. Yeah, Batman is here and I remember Black Bolt screaming at Thanos. That was awesome. I think you forgot that Xavier stayed dead in this series as I couldn't fit him in. Yes, thing are crazy even by Blade's standards. Things are gonna kick up now. Enjoy. **

Chapter 11- Back to Earth

Deep Space, The Benatar

After the Snap, Tony, Gandalf and Nebula knew there was not much they could do on Titan. Gandalf had said that even if he regained some of his drained energy, without his staff he would not be able to teleport them back to Earth. So they had decided to use the Benatar, the ship of the Guardians, even though it was rather damaged from the Battle of Titan.

To kill time, Tony and Nebula were playing table football while Gandalf watched from a distance, trying to see what this was about.

Tony managed to suddenly make a goal because Nebula moved her hand from position, still not understanding the game fully.

"Lady Nebula, I believe you were not supposed to move your hands." Gandalf pointed out.

"Old Father Time is right." Tony said, "You don't need to do that, because you're just holding the position."

Nebula then tried to make a goal but missed as Tony said, "Come on. That was close."

Nebula tried a few more times and managed to make a goal.

"That's a goal." Tony said, sounding impressed, "We're now one a-piece."

"I would like to try again." Nebula said as the two played a bit more, neither succeeding in making a goal.

"We're tied up." Tony pointed out, "Feel the tension? It's fun."

Then he tried to make a goal but failed, saying, "That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win."

Nebula then tried to make a goal and actually succeeded.

"And you won." Tony said happily, "Congratulations."

He held out his hand, "Fair game. Good sport. You had fun?"

"It was fun." Nebula said as she shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Lady Nebula, on your victory over Stark on this game." Gandalf said gently as he patted her shoulder and she seemed to have something close to a smile on her face.

Gandalf could only look at her sadly as he knew what Thanos had done to her, making her compete with Gamora and replacing her body with prosthetics on failing. Which was why she took winning so seriously, even in a game as light as this.

* * *

1 hour later

Gandalf held Tony's hand and with closed eyes, chanted something as Nebula stitched him up. The chanting Gandalf was doing seemed to alleviate his pain as Nebula finished stitching him up and cut the remainder of the thread.

"Huhhhh….." Tony sighed in relief as Nebula put the scissors away while Gandalf sat down tiredly. Without his staff, even this had taken a toll on him.

"You all right, Old Father Time?" Tony asked.

"I am all right, Mr. Stark. I am just tired." Gandalf said.

"The infection seems to have run its course." Tony said.

"It has." Nebula told him, "You're no longer at the risk of dying from it."

Tony sighed in relief as the other two exchanged a look.

* * *

2 hours later

The fuel cells had been damaged in the Battle of Titan so the three were trying to carry out some repairs. Gandalf's sword Glamdring still had a small remnant of the lightning bolts Gandalf had summoned to battle Thanos.

He touched his sword to the machine, discharging the remainder into it to help Tony and Nebula as they carried out the rest of the repairs, having figured out a way to reverse the ion charge.

* * *

3 hours later

Gandalf and Nebula stood together, staring out into the vast void of space.

"When Lady Varda gazed out to the stars, she saw many worlds that were benevolent and life-giving to the people and were a joy to behold." Gandalf said, "But she saw many others that were malevolent and not sustainable for any life on them. She said she had seen many things that could be a threat to Arda too. The Infinity Stones were the biggest of those."

"My sister knew where the Soul Stone was." Nebula remembered, "Thanos tortured me to make her tell him. And then he killed her after getting it."

As she said that, her voice seemed to quiver while Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder.

"Gamora's death was not of your making." He assured her, "It was the making of the Mad Titan because he wanted to kill half of all life."

"Which he has done now." Nebula said, calming herself down slightly, "He had said he would rest after that."

"He told me that as well." Gandalf said, "But with Morgoth still alive, he would not rest so easily. He would be prepared."

"But we have to do something." Nebula said, "We can't let half of all life stay dead forever."

"We won't." Gandalf assured before adding grimly, "But first we must save ourselves."

* * *

Tony was on his knees in front of his broken Iron Man mask.

"This thing on?" He wondered as he tapped the mask and clicked on the recorder. It turned itself on.

Seeing that, Tony decided to send a message to the person he loved most. Last time he had done this was when he had been presumed dead after the attack of Aldrich Killian on his home when he had foolishly challenged the terrorist on live TV. This time he wondered if he would actually be dead by the time she got the recording.

"Hey, Miss Potts... Pep." He started weakly, "If you find this recording...don't post it, on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker."

He continued, "I don't know if you're ever gonna see these. I don't even know if you're still...Oh, God. I hope so..."

He trailed off in horror, hoping against hope that she wasn't among the snapped ones. He was trying to survive this only for her. And if he survived this and found out that she was gone, god, what would he do?

"Today is day 11... uh, 12. You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into the literal void of space, I'd say, I'm feeling more better today. The infection's run its course, thanks to Old Father Time and the blue meanie back there." Tony continued his narration, remembering the two treating him, "You'd love them. Very practical. Blue meanie is only a tiny bit sadistic. While Old Father Time is kindly, you know, like Dumbledore, but without the flaws. Or you can say like Aslan."

He then remembered repairing the fuel cells of the Benatar with the help of the two as he said, "Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves, about, 48 hours of playtime."

His tone then deflated as he revealed the grim truth, "But it's now dead in the water. We're 1,000 lightyears from the nearest 7-11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning. That'll be it. And Pep, I...I know I said no more surprises, but I gotta say I was really hoping to pull off one last one."

Tony trailed off, letting the cold and harsh reality sink in for himself, "But it looks like...Well, you know what it looks like."

But while he loved her and knew she loved him, he didn't want her to be tied to him forever if he did lose his life. So in his own special 'Tony Stark' way, he urged her to move on.

"Don't feel bad about this." He said before adding, "I mean actually if you grovel for a couple weeks, and then, move on with enormous guilt."

He imagined her giving a watery chuckle on hearing that. Because it was so him to say that.

"I should probably lie down. Go rest my eyes." He then said as he tried to keep his eyes open to record the last bit of the message, "Please know that...When I drift off, it will be like every night lately...I'm fine, I'm totally fine….I dream about you. Because it's always you."

With that, he knew there was nothing more he could say. If he did die and she did get the recording, she'd probably cry a lot, for which he blamed himself in the moment. And then he shut off the recorder.

He then slowly got up and lay down on the floor as darkness started taking him in the moment.

Gandalf and Nebula were walking by when they found him. Nebula helped him up and gently sat him down on a chair. She patted his back sadly before walking off.

Gandalf touched his head and said softly, "Tony, _lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad_."

That was when Gandalf heard a distant boom and turned around to see a bright light in the distance. He felt Tony slightly waking up as well, putting a hand in front of his eyes to shield them from the light.

But Gandalf didn't need to do that and he noticed what the light actually was. It was a blonde woman in a suit with a red glowing star on her chest. She was hovering in the air, emanating light. A smile of relief was on her face.

* * *

New York, Hell's Kitchen, Clinton Church

Matt and Elektra arrived, hand-in-hand. Elektra noticed there were only about 5 attendees and Matt couldn't hear many heartbeats in the vicinity either, which was to be expected.

The two had gone to the city to find out if any of their friends were alive or not. So far, they had been brutally disappointed. Karen Page and Foggy Nelson were both gone, so was Foggy's girlfriend Marci Stahl, as well as Karen's boss Ellison, and Foggy's family too.

Matt just hoped this person wasn't gone. He heard a familiar nun's heartbeat and asked, "Excuse me! Where's Sister Maggie? Can you tell me?"

But Matt knew the answer even before she could say it due to how fast her heart was beating from having to say it. It seemed like she was in a great deal of emotional pain. Her face was sweating too.

"She didn't make it."

That hit Matt like a ton of bricks as he struggled to keep his footing and Elektra had to support him to a nearby pew as his lip quivered.

"Matthew." She said lovingly and sadly as she touched is face, trying to comfort him.

"They're…..all gone." Matt said, and he sounded defeated. Elektra hugged him as he sobbed into his wife's shoulder at all of his losses, though he was grateful that she was still there at least.

* * *

Avengers Compound

In the washroom, Steve washed his shaver after having shaved his beard clean and was wiping his face. It seemed like an odd move for sure. But it had helped him clear his mind somehow. He'd let it grow out of some doubts in himself and in his mission during the previous year. Even reconciling with Tony hadn't removed the doubts. To be no longer welcomed into his own nation and to be hunted for saving lives had hurt him deeply. He supposed the beard just covered up some of the pain. But now, it just felt overwhelming so he got rid of it.

The image of Bucky and Sam turning to dust were going to haunt him for the rest of his life and knowing that it was half of the Universe was even worse.

As he looked at his face, he saw his image in the mirror shaking as he realized the mirror itself was shaking. Then he felt the shaver he had put away rumbling along with other items, followed by the entire ground rumbling. Something was up.

* * *

Outside, Carol Danvers flew down with the Benatar, having lifted it up with her superhuman strength.

Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Rhodes, Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo, Oliver, Barry, Sara and Caitlin ran out to see Pepper already standing there, looking at the ship with anticipation.

Carol turned to look at the others as the ramp opened and out staggered Tony with Nebula supporting him.

Barry was there first as he supported Tony while Steve reached second, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. He then looked up to see Gandalf approaching and tried to help him too but the White Wizard waved him away politely.

"Couldn't stop him." Tony told Steve regretfully.

"Neither could I." Steve told him solemnly as the two started supporting him away.

Tony looked at Steve and sadly said, "I lost the kid."

Steve looked back at him and emphasized, "Tony, we lost."

Tony then turned to Barry with a sad look of guilt on his face and shook his head. Barry immediately knew what he meant. In shock, he let Tony go, letting Steve support him alone as he turned to Caitlin with a quivering lip and tears in his eyes.

Caitlin covered her mouth with her hand as tears rolled down her cheeks too. The couple walked up to each other and embraced, trying to comfort each other over the loss of their best friend.

"Is, umm..." Tony trailed off as he asked Steve.

"Oh, my God!"

He turned to see Pepper standing there with relieved tears in her eyes.

She hugged him tightly as he hugged back, "It's okay."

"Oh, my God!" She said again in relief as they then parted and he kissed her cheek while Steve watched. She started supporting him away with Steve's help.

Rocket waked to the Benatar where Nebula was sitting and sat next to her, both their heads lowered in sadness. They eventually held hands, mourning the loss of their dead team. No, not team. Family.

Gandalf walked to where Aragorn, Legolas and Frodo were, eyes full of pain and misery. Frodo looked at him with tears in his eyes and hugged him.

"Oh Gandalf!" He cried as Gandalf hugged the Hobbit back, trying to comfort him as he exchanged grim looks with Aragorn and Legolas.

* * *

Later

The remaining Avengers and heroes from Arda and Earth-1 stood together in the briefing room, giving each other the information. Carol now wore a black tank top and jeans.

Tony was on a wheelchair and a drip with a medicine was attached to his vein.

Holograms of the dead people were shown as well.

Steve and Natasha winced on seeing the pictures of Bucky and Wilson, trying not to break down in the moment as Gandalf winced on seeing Strange's picture, having become rather acquainted with the man. Thor was sitting in a corner and looking down in shame so he didn't even look up when Erik's picture was displayed.

Frodo had tears in his eyes on seeing the pictures of Sam, Merry and Pippin while Faramir's lip quivered on seeing those of Boromir and Eowyn.

Barry and Caitlin had to hug again when Cisco's picture was displayed as they tried to comfort each other while Oliver and Sara held each other when Roy's and Thea's pictures were shown.

Jessica wiped a few tears from her eyes when pictures of Luke and Trish were shown.

"It's been 11 days since Thanos came to Earth." Rhodes explained as pictures of Wanda and Hope van Dyne were shown. Clint flinched on seeing Wanda's picture and had to open and close his eyes a few times to stop himself from breaking down at the loss of her and his family. Legolas looked at Hope's picture in a strange manner due to her resemblance to Tauriel before recovering himself as he remembered that Middle-earth and this world had lookalikes.

"World governments are in pieces." Natasha said as Frank winced on seeing Karen's picture, "The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... He did exactly what he said he was gonna do."

As Carol winced on seeing Fury's picture among the dead ones Natasha said, "Thanos wiped out...fifty percent of all living creatures."

"Where is he now?" Tony asked, "Where?"

"We don't know." Steve said, "He just opened a portal and walked through."

"And Morgoth and Saruman went with him too." Oliver added, "They took Kara and J'onn as well."

Tony looked at Thor who was sitting guiltily in a corner and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's pissed." Rocket popped up, "He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but there's a lot of that goin' around, ain't there?"

"Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear." Tony said to him like Jessica had earlier.

"Maybe I am." Rocket said the same thing he had said to her in reply.

"We've been hunting Thanos and Morgoth for almost two weeks now." Steve said, "Deep space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing."

"And you will not." Galadriel said as all turned to her, "They are all cunning foes."

"They will hide where no one can find them." Elrond added in his mother-in-law's support.

"So how do we?" Barry wondered.

"You'll have to."

Everyone turned to see who had said it and the Avengers were clearly shocked on seeing who had come.

"Phil?" Tony whispered in shock. In front of them was Phil Coulson, with a grim smile on his face. And with him was a dark-skinned man, a woman with Asian features on her face, a Scottish man of medium height and a tall blonde woman.

Natasha and Clint immediately recognized her.

"Bobbi?" Clint asked.

"Clint." She said and both he and Natasha noted that her voice was missing of its normal energy.

"Son of Coul…you're alive!" Thor shot out of where he was and hugged Coulson tightly, "I thought Loki had killed you."

"Let me go or you just might." Coulson groaned and Thor let him go with a sheepish look on his face.

"This is Mack. And this is Leo Fitz." Bobbi introduced as she pointed at the two.

"And I'm Daisy Johnson." Daisy introduced herself to them.

"It's an honor to meet you guys." Mack said, "Though I wish the circumstances could have been better."

"Who are these? Some forgotten circus?" Jessica asked and was shot looks so she shut up.

"Nat. Clint." Coulson breathed as he looked at Natasha and Clint and then nodded at Steve.

"How is this possible?" Steve asked as he overcame his shock, "We all thought you were dead."

"And he was." Fitz said, "Until Project TAHITI."

"Wasn't that just to modify memories?" Clint asked.

"Oh it was just for cover." Coulson said as all looked at him, "The true purpose was to revive a fallen Avenger. I was one of the test subjects. It worked on me, but the others had suffered mental breakdowns and were carving alien symbols into whatever surface they could find, insisting they 'needed to know.' We had to erase their memories and give them new lives."

"And this was done to you as well?" Legolas asked and he nodded.

"Sir experienced the same symptoms so Fury had the doctors erase his memories after Loki killed him." Daisy explained.

"But they only erased a small portion." Coulson said.

"You look fine." Bruce pointed out.

"I wasn't always." Coulson said, remembering, "My symptoms came back with a vengeance but I managed to get better later."

"And Fury never told us?" Tony asked and Coulson nodded sadly as Tony growled, "He's lucky he got snapped too."

"Oh he really is." Pepper snarled with clenched fists and all dreaded what she would do to Fury if he was here.

"We had a right to know." Natasha said gruffly.

"Both of you lied to us!" Clint snapped as Coulson looked at him with guilt on his face, "We trusted you and you liked to us for 6 goddamn years!"

"You're right. I did. Even though you had the right to know." Coulson admitted as he looked at Steve, Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint and Pepper with guilt and sadness on his face, "At first I was going through a life changing experience and then tracking down threats to SHIELD. Then the Hydra uprising happened, followed by the Inhuman outbreak, Hive, and what not. Eventually, I realized I was too much of a coward to face you guys after this long. And for that, I'm sorry."

All listened to him and nodded at his apology, though they were not fully convinced.

Coulson then started, "But right now, we need to put aside our differences an-"

Coulson suddenly stopped and put a hand to his chest, his face contorted as all realized he was in pain.

"What is it, Son of Coul?" Gandalf asked as all stared in concern.

"Get him to the med bay!" Mack ordered as Daisy and Bobbi grabbed Coulson and started leading him away with Aragorn helping them.

"What's wrong with him?" Sara asked.

"It's a recent development." Mack said as all turned to him.

"What is?" Steve asked.

"He is dying." Fitz revealed to the shock of everyone in the room, "And no one can save him."

* * *

**And done.**

**Now at last Tony, Gandalf and Nebula are back on Earth while Coulson's survival has been revealed to the Avengers. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	12. The plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**I would also like to thank Stand with Ward and Queen for letting e use scenes of his 'Crisis on two earths' as there was no other way to do these scenes. Thanks a lot pal.**

**Also, I saw the Black Widow teaser and it was so amazing, especially the lack of CGI as it has gotten a bit tiresome now.**

**I'm getting a vibe like Captain America: The Winter Soldier which happens to my most favorite MCU movie with a full 10/10 score from me. And I'm also getting vibes like Mission: Impossible, Bourne and James Bond.**

**This movie looks awesome and it's coming out a day after my birthday in my country which is great.**

**And after seeing the trailer, I edited Chapter 24 of 'Heroes in Middle-earth.' Now instead of the imagined fight between Natasha and Taskmaster, we have the trailer fight between her and Yelena.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, Matt is getting it pretty rough for sure. Yes, that scene really was and Santa Claus on Gandalf sounds funny. Glad that was a nice bit. Yes I do have a pairing in mind and it will be with a character from the other franchises. Even if Coulson can be healed, he doesn't want to. You cannot save a man who doesn't want to be saved. He said it himself, he doesn't want to extend his life unnaturally a second time. So I am using him in another way. Gandalf doesn't need the staff that way but without it, it is harder for him to use his powers and definitely not the more offensive stuff. They do know but they will check later. No problem and as for Morgoth, it is a bit of a surprise but makes sense. That is a great line from Frank to use so thanks. Damn! Thanks for reminding on Tauriel and Hope. I went back and edited the chapter. Glad you were relieved. This and the next 2 chapters will also stay a bit slow like this before Chapter 15 kicks it up once more. Enjoy.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. That sounds like something he'd say for sure.**

Chapter 12- The plan

Westchester

Logan had parked the Quinjet and slowly walked through the forest of Upstate New York. Walking along the road, he spotted a fence at the start of a long driveway. He walked to it and then past it before freezing. His eyes locked onto the gate which had a symbol of an X on it.

He leapt over the gate and ran down the driveway. Soon, he spotted a large building up ahead through the trees. A very familiar building which was close to him. As he approached the building, Logan spotted a sign he hadn't seen in years.

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

Logan knocked as hard as he could, his heart beating rapidly against his chest as the worst thoughts overtook him.

And then, he heard someone running down the stairs and opening the door. The door was pulled back to reveal a medium-sized dark-skinned woman in a black suit with a cloak on her back and an X on her belt. She had long white hair.

It had been years since Logan had seen her. And years since she had seen.

"Storm?" He asked in a shaking voice as the two stared at each other.

"Logan?" She asked too, voice full of disbelief.

"You're…you're alive." He said as he brought himself to touch her shoulder, assuring himself that she was there, "You're alive."

And then the two old friends hugged each other, relieved to see each other again after so long. The last time they had seen each other was when Logan had left the Mansion after the death of Jean Grey.

As they parted, Storm asked, "Where have you been all this time?"

"I wanted to be in hiding." Logan said, "But I guess I stayed hidden for a bit too long."

"Come in." Storm said as the two walked inside.

Logan looked around. The place seemed rather quiet and deserted compared to all other times, which was to be expected considering what had happened.

"Logan?"

The two turned to see Bobby Drake standing there. Logan noted he was now older and taller with a beard on his face.

"Hey Bobby." Logan said as Bobby actually hugged him and Logan looked slightly annoyed this time.

"Easy there, bub." He said as Bobby let him go.

"Where have you been all these years?" Bobby asked.

"Will tell you later." Logan said as he looked around before finally deciding to ask the question he most dreaded to ask.

Looking at both of them in an almost begging manner, he asked his question with one word.

"Marie?"

The two exchanged grim looks and Logan could smell the sweat on them. The nervousness. They turned to him and Bobby shook his head, struggling to hold back tears.

That was all Logan needed as he put a hand on his head, rubbing it. He staggered to a wall, putting his hand on it for support.

"She, Hank, Piotr, Kitty, Kurt, none of them made it." Storm informed him sadly as he roared in a rage and punched the wall, forming a crack while the other two flinched. None of them had forgotten how angry he could get but seeing it after years had made them react this way.

"Oh God!" He said to himself in anger and frustration as he walked away from the wall, struggling to keep himself in control, "When I find that bastard again, I'm gonna make him regret the day he was born."

"Who?" Bobby asked.

"His name is Thanos." Logan said, "He collected six Stones known as the Infinity Stones which can make you all powerful. When he got them all, he snapped his fingers and that killed half of all life in the Universe."

The two had horror cross their faces on hearing that as they exchanged looks of shock and turned back to Logan who was eyeing them both.

"How do you know all this?" Storm asked.

"Because I joined the Avengers a few months ago." Logan told them, only shocking them more.

"Since when?" Bobby asked.

"Come on." Logan said as he gestured to a nearby classroom, "There's a lot I need to tell you two. And I'm sure you two have a lot to tell me as well."

* * *

Avengers Compound

"So this Ghost Rider guy burnt the GH.235 out of Coulson's body when he temporarily merged with him?" Tony asked after Mack, Daisy and Fitz were done telling them everything and they nodded.

"Yes, that about covers it all." Mack told him.

"I've heard some crazy shit over the years but nothing comes close to this." Frank said.

"I mean, a fallen angel who possesses random people to punish morons?" Jessica mused out loud.

"I'm sure Constantine would have heard something of the sort." Oliver said dryly.

"Would he?" Sara asked.

"Provided something like this exists on our Earth." Oliver said.

"I hope not." Barry said and shuddered.

"He had powers of possession then." Gandalf said as all turned to him, "Except, the host was a willing person."

"This GH.235 was what was keeping Coulson alive all this time?" Bruce asked and Mack nodded.

"How long does he have?" Natasha asked.

"Days. Weeks if he is lucky." Mack said grimly to the shock of everyone.

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" Steve asked but Mack shook his head sadly so he turned to Gandalf, Aragorn, Elrond, Galadriel, Bruce and Caitlin, "Bruce, Caitlin, you guys are doctors. And Aragorn, your hands are that of a healer. Lord Elrond, I heard you heal people too and I have already seen what you can do Gandalf. Can any of you save him?"

"We tried everything. We had a way to save him but he gave it up to help me stop Glenn Talbot from tearing the Earth apart." Daisy said sadly, still grateful to Coulson for that, "There is no miracle cure and he is not looking for one. Sir has made his peace with his death."

Struggling with a lump in her throat, Daisy then said, "And I think we will have to as well."

The others could only listen to what they had been told with grim looks on their faces.

"We value the lives of friends and family above all." Aragorn said as all turned to him, "But the wish of a dying man, who has already been brought to life once, must be honored."

"From what we have been told, Son of Coul has used his second life wisely." Arwen said in agreement with her husband.

"You're right." Steve agreed with them sadly, "I just never thought this would happen. So I'm not ready for it."

"We never can, Steve." Frodo told him, remembering how he had felt when he had left Middle-earth with Gandalf, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and Bilbo and said his farewell to Sam, Merry and Pippin, "We never can. Only when the time comes do we know that it has come and then we have to do it."

* * *

In the med-bay, Bobbi was checking over Coulson.

"Your heart can't take a lot of stress, sir. You need to take it easy." Bobbi advised him.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Coulson said dryly, "I am glad that, despite the circumstances, I got to see you one more time."

"Me too sir. I just wish the others were here for this moment as well." Bobbi said sadly and Coulson smiled softly at her.

"Me too, Bobbi, me too." Coulson said, "But we're gonna get Hunter back. We're gonna get them all back, alive, healthy and happy."

Bobbi stared at him incredulously and asked, "Sir, we've lost half of our team and you're standing on your last leg. How do you possibly think we can win in such a situation against people as dangerous as Thanos and Morgoth?"

"Call it a dying man's optimism, Bobbi." Coulson told her gently as Bobbi raised an eyebrow, "Simmons told me something before all of this- 'Your team always worked the problem, no matter what the odds.' I have to have faith that we can bring all of them back from the dead. You're not alone in this Bobbi. You're part of something bigger. You're not just an Agent of SHIELD anymore. You are an Avenger too now."

* * *

Natasha was going through the cabinets when Oliver and Clint walked in.

"What're you doing?" Clint asked, confused.

"Looking for something…here it is." Natasha said as she found a bottle of Russian Vodka.

"I think I'd like some of it too." Oliver said, having drunk it with Anatoly when he was in Russia as a member of the Bratva.

"You sure this is a good time?" Clint asked.

"It's now or never." Oliver told him and he sighed.

"You want one?" Natasha asked Clint.

"Sure, why not?" Clint said.

Natasha pulled out three glasses and opening the bottle, poured the drink into them. She slid two over to Clint and Oliver and picked up her own.

"To Wanda, Barnes, my family, Thea and Roy." Clint said as he raised his glass.

"To Wanda, Bucky, your family, Thea and Roy." Natasha toasted too as she raised hers.

"To Wanda, Bucky, your family, my sister and Roy." Oliver said last as he raised his glass and then the three downed them.

"It's good." Clint said.

"Tell me about it." Oliver said dryly.

"How are you, Nat?" Clint asked in concern.

"Well, the love of my life, Sam and half of all life are gone. And Fury, Coulson and Maria have been lying to us for 6 years." Natasha said, "So definitely not good."

"I kind of lied to people I cared about too for about 2 years." Oliver said as they looked to him, "For the first 3 years, I had no way of getting back home. But for the last 2, I just think I didn't want to for some time."

"Why?" Clint asked.

"Because of the darkness inside of me." Oliver said as he looked to the two with grief in his eyes, "I didn't want them to see what I had turned into. So I hid for a time."

He turned to Natasha and said, "And I know you have it in you too."

Natasha nodded softly, knowing Oliver was right about her as she finished her drink.

"So you're saying I should forgive them?" She asked.

"Fury and Maria, no." Oliver said bluntly, "Not even Coulson maybe. But he probably did things in all these years that he is not proud of. He doesn't want others to know about them. Maybe that's a reason he never reached out."

He patted Natasha's shoulder and said, "Think about it."

With that, he got up and walked out.

* * *

Later

All of them stood together in the briefing room again, none saying a word.

"Okay, so do we have a plan?" Tony asked.

"We do." Gimli said.

"Find Thanos and Morgoth, use the Stones to bring everyone back." Oliver said.

"That simple?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Mr. Stark is right. It cannot be that simple." Galadriel said as all turned to her.

"So what else has to be done then?" Caitlin asked.

Galadriel, Gandalf and Elrond exchanged a look, having discussed this.

"Before The Mad Titan killed Vision, I touched the Gauntlet and used my mind in conjunction with the Stones to try to see what could happen." Galadriel revealed to the shock of everyone, "Stephen Strange said there was only one possibility out of 14 million in which we could emerge victorious. I saw some of it."

"How much did you see?" Steve asked her.

"Leopold Fitz." Gandalf said as the young engineer turned to face him, "There is something that has to be done. You and one other person are the only ones who can do it together."

"What-what am I supposed to do?" Fitz asked, stammering a bit.

"When Thanos snapped, the Gauntlet was damaged to an extent." Elrond revealed, "If he does it 3 more times, the Stones will not be able to handle it and explode."

"What?" Sara asked as all had horror and shock upon their faces.

"If something that powerful is destroyed like that…." Aragorn trailed off.

"All of Eä could be lost." Legolas said and there was silence for some time, the implications of what they had heard sinking in.

"What does that have to do with me?" Fitz asked.

Galadriel looked at him and revealed, "We need you and a man known as Harry Wells to make another Gauntlet."

* * *

**And there. It's done.**

**So now Fitz and Harry Wells need to make another Infinity Gauntlet capable of harnessing the power of the Infinity Stones.**

**And yes, the X-Men are here too. Or at least Storm and Bobby are with Logan.**

**Also, Carol will be called out for her arrogance in next chapter as she really was too arrogant in the beginning of the movie and never got any character development unlike two other arrogant characters- Tony and Thor.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. **


	13. A new member

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, that's what this chapter is. Oh absolutely, I loved that trailer so much. Yes, a combination of Captain America: The Winter Soldier (Still my favorite MCU movie with 10/10) and Mission: Impossible (My most favorite spy thriller series. Sorry James Bond and Bourne) is something I'd definitely watch. Yes, 'about damn time.' As for why them, Fitz actually did build stuff of that caliber or near that caliber. He worked on the Berserker Staff and also rebuild the choker to contain Lorelei. But that's a secondary reason really. Tony has another job in here, which will make up for him not building the Gauntlet. And I'm not just using nanotechnology to make it. Though Tony will still assist a bit. As for the other mutants, no spoilers. Though like I said, this is not the last story and some characters can show up in a sequel. They were in their rooms. Well, it's a story in the end so got to be a bit dramatic too. Glad you liked me involving Iceman and Storm as well. Yes, an interesting encounter for sure. Yes, that was wow to me too on Immortal Hulk and Bruce. Especially since it is in complete contrast to what Dr. Matthattan and I did. But then again, MCU Bruce/Hulk are different people. Yes, Steve will say that. And yeah, Coulson dying would be poetic for sure. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review and glad you like my plan. Some of Brie's comments did tick me off. Though I think she is good in the role. As for your first question, I have a plan. And I think Thor probably is in the realm of the Valar when it comes to powers. For Dormammu, I already said it. As much as I love Dormammu and the idea, I already have planned the story and bringing in a gun as big as Dormammu will be a huge wrench in my plans. But like I already said, Dormammu vs. Thor, Strange and the Valar is an amazing idea for a future story so thanks still. As for Gandalf, no spoilers. The answer to your question will be revealed sooner rather than later.**

Chapter 13- A new member

"So we are supposed to make another one then." Thor got up and said once he had gotten over his shock.

"Yes. Because the Stones are the only way we can bring back everyone we have lost." Gandalf said grimly.

"Yeah, we know that already." Rhodes said.

"Well, they did say using the Stones in that Gauntlet a few more times would cause them to explode." Oliver pointed out.

"And destroy the Universe with it." Barry added.

"Yeah, let's try to avoid that." Coulson said after a moment.

"No Universe means no drinks in it. What a shitty place that would be?!" Jessica said dryly.

"Of course it would be!" Rocket said, "Which is why they need to make another one!"

"I'm guessing we're gonna need some unique materials to make this new Gauntlet." Tony said as all looked to him, "Nanotechnology like stuff."

"Yes. Your technology will be a help, Mr. Stark." Elrond said, "But we need more."

As he said that, Galadriel turned to Steve who immediately knew what they were speaking about.

"Vibranium." He said in realization and she nodded.

"So another Infinity Gauntlet made from Vibranium and nanotechnology so the power from the Infinity Stones can be handled." Faramir said as he looked up, "So we should find this Harry Wells then."

"We know the guy." Barry said as he gestured to himself and Caitlin, "He's our friend."

"So I'm guessing we should bring him here." Sara said as she turned to Fitz, "And you will make it with him."

"You've got the wrong man." Fitz said to them, "You can have Tony Stark and Bruce Banner here to make it."

"It has to be you. No one else can make it." Gandalf said to him gently.

"You're wrong!" Fitz snapped and all those who knew him looked at him in surprise, "Whatever it is that you saw, it's all wrong! Everything I make….it just destroys. This Harry Wells can make it alone."

He then turned and walked out in frustration as Coulson, Mack and Daisy looked after him sadly while Bobbi looked confused.

"What does he mean that everything he makes destroys?" Bobbi asked Coulson. Mack and Daisy, "Guys? What happened? What did I miss?"

"The Framework." Mack said grimly as Coulson and Daisy sighed.

"A scientist by the name of Holden Radcliffe created a virtual reality where one regret was removed from each of us and except Daisy and Simmons, all of us were put in it." Coulson explained, "Fitz was a very…different person there, to put it mildly."

"How different?" Bobbi asked wearily, dreading the answer.

"He was the head of Hydra." Mack revealed to the shock of everyone.

"The organization that kidnapped us all when we came to this Earth for the first time, right?" Barry asked and Steve and Tony both nodded.

"He killed, tortured and experimented on Inhumans." Daisy said as she shuddered, remembering how horrible that world was, "Fitz….he's had a hard time coming to terms with that."

"Well, if only he can make it, then he needs to." Caitlin said firmly but kindly.

"Without it, we will lose." Gimli said too.

"Let me talk to him." Coulson volunteered, "I know a bit of what he's going through right now."

Coulson then walked over to Fitz when Carol started walking away.

"You guys take care of this Gauntlet. And I'll bring a Bezurian elixir for Coulson when I come back." Carol said.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"To kill Thanos." She said as Steve exchanged incredulous looks with Natasha and Clint while all stared at her in shock too.

"Hey." Natasha called out as Carol stopped and turned back to face her and the others, "You know we usually work as a team here, and between you and I morale's also a little fragile."

"We realize up there is more your territory but this is our fight, too." Steve pointed out to her.

"And even if you find him, he defeated all of us." Aragorn pointed out, "Him and Morgoth are too powerful for anyone. How will you defeat them alone?"

"You didn't have me last time you fought them. I beat the Kree army when they attacked years ago." Carol said, "Trust me guys, I can do this."

"Now I know why Fury never called her before." Clint whispered to Steve who nodded.

"Same reason I gave you a negative assessment." Natasha whispered to Tony who nodded as well.

"Look, new girl, everybody in this room is about that superhero life." Rhodes said, "And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?"

"There are a lot of other planets in the Universe." Carol told him, "And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys."

"Bullshit!"

All turned to look at Frank who was giving Carol a look.

"Drop that attitude. It's not gonna help you." Frank told her as she stared at him unimpressed.

"What makes you think that?" Carol asked.

"I have travelled the Cosmos recently in my search for the Stones." Gandalf told Carol, "And the only things I heard about you were rumors. Very few of those. You may have tried to help planets, but you did not do your duties properly."

"How can you say that?" Carol asked, losing her temper.

"If you were doing something right, Thanos won't be going around killing half of all life on every planet and he wouldn't have collected the Stones." Oliver told her.

"Surely you'd have heard of him, unless you're deaf or something." Jessica quipped, "Wait! You aren't, because you can hear us."

"My father never spoke of someone like you ever trying to interfere in his business." Nebula told her and she winced.

"Where the hell were you when Thanos attacked Xandar, huh?" Rocket asked and everyone was shocked by how angry he sounded, "Or when Ronan did it? You're an enemy of the Kree, right? So why didn't you try to stop him? After those incidents, you got no right to barge in here and make yourself out to be some savior!"

Carol's eyes were wide as she looked at Rocket before backing down against them all, knowing that accusations against her were very true. Guilt and shame was now flashing in her eyes as she had not done her job properly for sure.

"Lady Danvers, we are not saying this to hurt you." Gandalf told her kindly, "But to make you understand."

"What?" She asked.

"That you are not perfect and you are not the only one in this Universe." Galadriel said.

Carol looked at them all with guilt in her eyes and realized she had crossed a line with her arrogance this time.

"I-I knew about Thanos." Carol said as she looked up at them all, "But I was too afraid of him. So I continued trying to find a home for the Skrulls."

She then looked at them apologetically, "I'm sorry for my behavior. I crossed a line with it."

She looked at Frank and said, "I guess you're right. As this moment proves, my attitude wouldn't help much."

"It will help, lady, if you're at parties." Tony quipped as all rolled their eyes good-naturedly, "Bot not in such a situation."

"It's okay to be afraid." Steve told her, "Courage never meant absence of fear. Only mastery of it."

"You have made mistakes in the past." Aragorn said, "But you can make up for them."

"You can still redeem yourself." Elrond said too.

"Do not go after him yourself." Gandalf said, "You must join with us. Together, we can defeat our enemies."

Carol looked at them all. They all were very sincere and dedicated heroes based on what she was getting from them now. Steve and Aragorn looked like the paragons of humility to her. And Tony seemed to be almost as arrogant as her but he was called out for it so he had toned it down.

If he could do it, then so could she.

"I'll help you guys fight Thanos and Morgoth." Carol said as she held out her hand. After a moment, Steve shook it.

"Welcome aboard, Carol." Steve welcomed her into the team at last with a smile.

* * *

Coulson found Fitz in the lounge. He was sitting in a chair, staring down at a chessboard, deep in thought.

"Must be a pretty interesting chessboard." Coulson said as he sat down in a chair across from Fitz, breaking the engineer out of his thoughts.

"I can't do it sir." Fitz said softly, "Everything I make…it causes chaos and destruction."

"We both know that's not true Fitz. How many missions were a success because you were there, because you had invented something, because you knew exactly what to do at exactly the right time?" Coulson challenged.

"It's different now sir. What I was in The Framework…that came from inside of me. They're looking for the wrong man." Fitz said in self-loathing.

"I said the same thing once when Fury handed me his Toolbox." Coulson said and Fitz looked up at him, "I thought there was no way that I could lead SHIELD, that I could be Director."

"That's different and you know it. I'm a bad person sir, I know I am." Fitz sighed.

"No, you're not." Coulson got to his feet and walked over to Fitz, "Listen to me for a minute. What you did in The Framework was what AIDA made you, what she and your father turned you into. We've all got light and darkness inside us; no one is pure good and pure bad. What matters is the part we choose to act on."

"What if we don't know the part we're acting on? What if we think we're acting on the good part but we're really acting on the bad?" Fitz asked lowly and Coulson was silent for a moment.

"I'm not a parent." Coulson said and Fitz raised an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this, "But…once we formed the team, once we all came together on the bus, I got a feeling about what that would have been like."

"We all know how you feel about Daisy sir." Fitz said, wondering why he was bringing this up now.

"I wasn't talking about Daisy." Coulson said, taking Fitz back, "Just as I found myself unexpectedly with a daughter, I also found myself unexpectedly with a son. He was more brilliant than I'd ever imagined. Loyal to a fault. But what left me in complete awe of him was how good he was. I'd never known anyone so selfless and caring. Who put the needs of others ahead of his own without hesitation and who would protect his friends, no matter the personal cost to himself. He was beyond anything I could have ever imagined."

"Sir…" Fitz trailed off, not sure what to say.

"You've spent almost every moment of every day since I met you trying to help others. You're not only one of the smartest people I've met, but one of the best. Because you're the best of us Fitz. And I have no doubt that you will be the one to make that gauntlet. You-"

Coulson suddenly stopped, clutching at his chest, appearing in pain. Fitz stood up and managed to catch Coulson as he fell.

"Sir, sir?!" Fitz called panicked.

"Fitz…you're good," Coulson whispered before he seemed to pass out.

"Somebody help!" Fitz shouted in a panic.

* * *

**And done at last.**

**Hope I called out Carol without making it come off as hating her. Because its comic book Carol I hate. MCU Carol is okay minus the arrogance and not being written very well at times. Even the arrogance I can live with but unlike Tony and Thor, it's not treated as a flaw in her and that's what I don't like about her or her movie.**

**But now that she has been called out, she can grow, like a real person. So I hope I did well there. **

**And well, Coulson had to do something as well before the inevitable comes for him.**

**Now earlier I was apologizing for the long chapters, now I'm apologizing for shorter ones. But rest assured, next chapter will be the last short one. Like I said, we needed to slow down after the end of the Battle of Wakanda and the Battle of Titan. **

**But after next chapter, pace will be picked up again for what needs to be done. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	14. An agent's farewell

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, the final few strides are in this chapter and then we will kick it up again. Yes, pretty reasonable and glad you understand. Still glad you found those battles so epic. I hope I do not disappoint in the later battles either. Well, Carol being called out was the start of it. Now she knows she isn't perfect and she knows she is not the only one out there. I have one more moment planned for her later. Though it would be rather embarrassing for her. Yes, there's a joke there now that you say it. Yes, that sounds like a flaw in Thor's plan for sure now that you say it. Vanaheim sounded better than Norway. Yes, it is wicked and we'll see if you're right on your idea of what Tony will do. Well, I think such a story with Dormammu is more of a certainty now than a possibility so I'll have to thank that guest again for the idea. Though it will be a while before it comes. As for the Cap quotes, I absolutely loved the second one and now it's going in the story. That's final! Thanks so much bro! That was epic what you described. Glad the moment was heartwarming and enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Glad it was nice and you're welcome. Yes, there's a bit with the villains in next chapter. Saruman's power has been restored. As for Radagast, I couldn't think of a way to include him. The lore itself keeps it ambiguous what happened to him. I loved what Dr. Matthattan did about that though. As for me, I might have a plot bunny for a future story involving Radagast now.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Yes, as movies, The Lord of the Rings Trilogy is perfection, but as adaptations, they aren't. But no adaptation is perfect. The Lord of the Rings was still far better than most adaptations which were totally ruined and lost their themes *cough* Harry Potter *cough* Percy Jackson *cough* Inheritance Cycle *cough* Golden Compass. And I didn't like what they did to Gandalf either in the movies, especially compared to books. I know all of that stuff Gandalf did in the books. And Witch-King breaking his staff happened only in movies. In my story, I kept it the same as books where they were about to fight but got interrupted. My Gandalf shows more power than the movie but still keeps it a bit down.**

Chapter 14- An agent's farewell

"I don't have long, do I?" Coulson asked weakly as he lay in bed in the med bay, Bobbi trying to make him comfortable.

"You already know the answer to that." Bobbi said softly and Coulson chuckled weakly.

"I do." Coulson agreed before looking over at her, "When you see him again - and you will see him again - tell Hunter I'll be waiting on the other side with a beer."

"So suddenly you're religious?" Bobbi asked dryly and Coulson smiled.

"I don't know about that. But at the end of the world, at the end of my life, I'm surrounded by friends and family I thought I'd never see again. At the end, I get to say goodbye, make peace with people I wronged. Maybe it's a dying man's optimism, but I can't help but feel that there's some grand design to it all." Coulson said wistfully, not knowing that there actually was, having been designed by The Great Music.

"It's been an honor sir." Bobbi said after a moment of silence and Coulson smiled at her.

"No Bobbi, the honor was mine." Coulson told her genuinely.

Bobbi simply smiled tightly, unable to speak. After a moment, she left the med bay, closing the door behind her. She breathed deeply before she turned to face several pairs of eyes looking at her anxiously.

"He has an hour at most. If you want to say goodbye, now's your chance." Bobbi said gently.

This was obviously a big blow to everyone who had known Coulson. Mack, Daisy and Pepper looked to be on the verge of tears as Fitz put his head in his hands. Steve and Thor both had solemn looks on their faces as Clint, Natasha and Tony all had emotionless masks on theirs, hiding their true emotions.

Bobbi took a shaky breath before she walked passed them and out of the room. Mack looked over his shoulder, concern for his old friend shining in his eyes before he followed after Bobbi along with Clint.

* * *

Coulson was still in bed, closing his eyes as he attempted to have some peace when he heard someone walk in. Opening his eyes, Coulson saw Daisy standing in the doorway.

"Hey Daisy. Been a while since you saw me like this." Coulson said and Daisy simply nodded.

"That it has been sir." Daisy agreed as she walked over to Coulson's bedside, "I never thought it would end like this though."

"Neither did I." Coulson said with a weak chuckle before grimacing as pain shot through him, "No laughter, got it."

"You know, when you recruited me, I thought I had been given a second chance. But I never thought how far that would take me. It gave me friends. It gave me a family. You gave me a family." Daisy said wistfully as she looked at Coulson and he knew what she meant.

"I know." Coulson said to her as he held out his hand and she grasped it, trying to wipe her tears, "I'm proud of you, Daisy. In many ways, you have shown me what it's like to have a daughter of my own."

Daisy nodded and wiped her tears, letting out a cry as she said, "You brought us all together. Thank you."

"We both know that I'm not gonna last long now." Coulson said, struggling with himself a bit, "So promise me whatever happens you won't let go of each other. All of you-you will look after each other."

"I will. I promise." Daisy assured him, still wiping her tears.

* * *

Mack and Clint found Bobbi staring out a huge window, overlooking the front lawn of The Compound.

"You okay?" Mack asked gently as he walked over to her.

"How can I be? I watched the love of my life disappear right in front of me. I thought nothing could hurt me anymore after that. I was wrong." Bobbi said with a shaky breath.

"I knew the feeling." Mack said and she looked over at him, "You remember Elena Rodriguez?"

"So do I." Clint said, "Laura and the kids...…."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Bobbi said, putting her hands on their arms.

"Me too." Mack said, taking her hand in his as Clint did the same, "But we'll get them back. We have to."

"Yes. Now that we know what has to be done, we have to." Clint said too.

"How are you so sure of that?" Bobbi asked incredulously.

"Because if I give up, then what's worth living for? Maybe we're fighting a losing battle…but I've got to try. Without hope, what's the point of living?" Mack said thickly and Bobbi frowned, considering his words.

"Hey." Clint said as she looked at him, "We'll get everyone back. Hunter. Laura. Wanda. My kids. All right? We'll get them back."

Bobbi nodded at him with a smile. While they weren't together anymore, they still cared for each other and she found herself comforted by him, just like he did.

* * *

In the med bay, Coulson and Daisy looked up as Tony and Pepper entered the med bay.

"I think you guys could use the room." Daisy said as she wiped her tears, regaining control of herself, before she walked passed Tony and Pepper and out of the med bay.

"What is she, you ward?" Tony asked the same thing Strange had asked him about Peter a few days ago.

"You can say that." Coulson groaned. He then looked at the two.

"Good to see you Tony." He said before turning to Pepper, "You too, Pepper."

"Hi." Pepper simply said with happy tears in her eyes, "I missed you."

"I know. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you both. I wanted to but there always seemed to be a reason not to. I guess I was just too much of a coward." Coulson said regretfully.

"Well, can't really hold a grudge against a dying man, can I?" Tony tried to lighten the mood but it only drove home the grim reality of the situation.

"Tony…you're a good man, but you can let your ego overrule what you think is right sometimes. If you're gonna stop Thanos, you can't do that." Coulson said softly as he looked up at Tony, "You can't go it alone this time Tony."

He looked to Pepper, "And congratulations on the engagement too. I hope you two are happy."

They nodded at him with sad smiles, knowing he meant them both well.

* * *

In the kitchen, Oliver, Sara, Barry, Caitlin, Bruce, Rhodey, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Frank, Jessica and Rocket sat in the longue. All of them were quiet, none of them able to find a word to break the silence.

"Are you sure you don't want to go see him Dr. Banner?" Barry asked as he looked over at Bruce, who shook his head.

"I never had more than a first meeting with him." Bruce said and it was quiet for a moment.

"Dr. Banner." Frodo said as Bruce turned to him, "I heard from Natasha that you could transform into a beast when you got angry."

"I'm a scientist. Years ago, I was recruited on a military project. I was told I was trying to create a formula designed to cure radiation poisoning. But it was something much different." Bruce sighed, "I used Gamma radiation in the project but something went horribly wrong. Now, every time I get angry, I turn into this big raging monster called Hulk. I've spent years trying to control it but Hulk is just too strong."

"I understand how you feel." Frodo told him, "I had to bear a burden too."

"I know." Bruce said, knowing of the One Ring.

"But with you, it's different too." Frodo said, "The One Ring wanted to corrupt me and managed to do so in the last moment. But Hulk….maybe he wants something else."

"Frodo's right. Maybe he's not meant to be controlled." Caitlin said and Bruce looked over at her incredulously, "I have a little experience in this area. I have another…personality I guess, Killer Frost. When she first showed up, I was scared that I'd lose control and that Killer Frost would erase me and she was afraid I'd erase her. But eventually, we both realized that we were a part of each other, two sides of the same person. Maybe the same can be true for you and Hulk."

Bruce frowned, considering hers and Frodo's words.

* * *

In the med bay, Coulson was looking at his Captain America trading cards.

"Finally signed them." Coulson said before looking back at Steve, "I guess now my life is finally complete."

"It's the least I can do Agent Coulson." Steve said politely.

"I think you can call me Phil." Coulson said and Steve smiled tightly.

"Phil." Steve corrected himself.

Coulson then looked to Thor who was standing with Steve.

"It… it wasn't your fault." Coulson said weakly as Thor's brows raised, "You… you couldn't have known Loki would trick us again."

"I should've learned from my mistakes." Thor said, "If I had…"

"Dwelling on what you could've done… it will only cause you more pain than my death already has." Coulson said weakly and they knew he was not going to last long.

The door opened and Steve and Thor looked over their shoulders to see Clint and Natasha standing in the doorway.

"We'll give you guys a minute." Steve said, looking back and forth between them along with Thor before they walked out, leaving them all alone.

"It's been a while since we've all been together like this." Coulson said after a moment, "I can't even remember the last time."

"New York." Clint remembered, "We were all there when Cap was brought out of the ice."

"That's right." Coulson remembered and it was quiet, "I owe you both an apology."

"I think you owe us more than that." Natasha said lowly and Coulson winced.

"You're right, I do." Coulson agreed, "I should have told you the truth a long time ago. I should have let you know I was alive. That was my mistake, my choice. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Clint asked curiously and Coulson sighed.

"Like I said before, at first, I was going through this life changing experience. Then, I was busy tracking down threats and enemies to SHIELD. Then the Hydra uprising happened and I became Director. Finally, I just admitted to myself that I was too much of a coward to face you guys after so long." Coulson admitted, "I'm sorry. More than you've know."

"I understand." Natasha said after a few moments, "I don't forgive you, but I understand."

"I suppose I deserve that." Coulson nodded in understanding before looking over at Clint, "Clint? I know I have no right…but my team. Look out for them. Don't join them, but look out for them whenever you can."

"You have my word Phil." Clint said, his voice thick with emotion.

Coulson nodded and winced as he felt a pain in his chest. Knowing he didn't have a lot of time left. He looked back up at them.

"Could you send in Mack and Fitz? I have a few things I still need to say." Coulson said.

Silently, the pair nodded before they turned and walked out. They found the two SHIELD agents with Daisy outside, waiting, as if they knew what Coulson would ask.

"He's asking for you two." Clint said, trying to keep his voice even.

Mack nodded, looking over at Fitz and then Daisy. She gave them both a nod and they went inside while she stayed as she had already said her farewell and saying it again would only cause her more pain than she was already in for sure.

"Come on Turbo." Mack said gently, gently placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Go on guys." Daisy urged them as well, trying to keep her voice even.

"Just one second please." Carol requested as she arrived, "I won't take long. I promise."

A bit reluctantly, they nodded and she walked in as Coulson looked at her.

"You're not Mack or Fitz." He quipped.

"I just wanted to say…..thank you Agent Coulson." Carol said gratefully.

"For what?" Coulson asked.

"For letting me and Fury go all those years ago." She said and Coulson smiled in remembrance.

"Good ol' days." He said wistfully.

The two gave each other a polite smile and she walked out, gesturing to Mack and Fitz that they could go now.

Fitz nodded before he and Mack walked over to the med bay, entering the room. It was difficult for them to see Coulson so weak, at death's door.

"Hey." Coulson said weakly as they approached his bedside, "How are you both holding up?"

"I think we should be asking you that." Mack said lowly and Coulson smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. I lived longer than I should have. I should've died when Loki stabbed my heart with his scepter. But I don't regret these last few years. I got to meet the two of you, Daisy, Jemma, Bobbi, Hunter. Now it's time for new blood. It's time for a new director." Coulson said as he looked at Mack pointedly.

"I'll do my best sir." Mack said, his voice gruff with emotion.

"I know. That's why I know you're the right man for the job." Coulson said kindly, "They're all gonna look to you when this is over. Tell May…"

"I'll tell her sir." Mack said when Coulson paused.

Coulson nodded gratefully before looking over at Fitz.

"Fitz, you are the best of us. I know you're having a hard time with what happened in the Framework and part of you always will. Everyone has good and bad inside of them. You will always carry that darkness inside of you. The trick is not to face it alone. Let Simmons and the others help you through it." Coulson stopped, wincing as pain shot through his chest.

"Sir?" Fitz asked worriedly, walking over and was startled as Coulson grabbed his hand.

"If I were your father…I would say...I couldn't have asked…for a better…"

Coulson's eyes, which had been drifting shut as he spoke, closed. His head tilted to the side as his grip went slack. And they knew he was gone.

* * *

**And done there.**

**The line that confirmed Bobbi and Clint used to be in a relationship a long time ago was a reference to their relationship in the comics. **

**Once again, thank you to Stand with Ward and Queen for letting me use the AoS portion of his 'Crisis on two earths' as I couldn't have done this without that already being there. And thank you to Bl4ckHunter as well for letting me use bits of his 'All for one.' If you haven't checked out these stories, I highly recommend them to everyone. **

**Rest in Peace- Agent Phil Coulson. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	15. Recruitment

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**This chapter onwards we kick it up again.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. RIP indeed. No, not the same as 'A Beautiful Journey' but something else. No, Tony isn't pale and skinny in this as he was only trapped for half of the time he was in cannon. Mandos is the Doomsman of the Valar. The spirits of dead Elves and Men depart to his Halls and he also pronounces judgement and doom. The Great Music was what Eru and the Ainur (Valar and Maiar in their true forms) sung to bring the Universe into existence. The other Ainur sung the good stuff basically that gave rise to goodness and positive stuff but Melkor added his discord to it which is responsible for the flaws in the Universe. But according to Eru, even those flaws will give rise to something greater. Yes, I know where you got the quote from and thanks again for the scene. Yes, I think you being a beta would be a good start for you. Sorry about the tears. Now enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 15- Recruitment

Next morning

In the woods behind the Compound, Daisy stood in front of a grave, a saddened look on her face as she read the words carved into the headstone.

_Phillip J Coulson_

_Agent of SHIELD_

_An Avenger_

Daisy stared at it for a moment before she turned around. Directly behind her, from left to right, were Tony, Thor, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, Bobbi, Mack, and Fitz. Further back, Oliver, Barry, Sara, Caitlin, Bruce, Frank, Jessica, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond, Faramir and Eomer stood with Rocket and Nebula behind them and Carol lingering behind everyone. Tony, Thor, Steve, Natasha and Clint all wore emotionless masks while Mack, Fitz and Pepper had tear trails on their faces. Bobbi simply looked numb.

"I first met Phil Coulson when he captured me and then recruited me." Daisy said wistfully, trying not to break down, "SHIELD had thought I might have been a threat to be taken out. But he made a different call, recruited me instead, for which I am and always will be grateful to him. He always told me it was one of the best decisions he ever made to encourage me. Coulson was one of the finest directors, as well as a good friend and mentor. He looked for the best in people, but he also knew the world was full of evil, of people that needed to be stopped. He knew that the world may not want us, but it needed us. It's why he was chosen by Fury as director; it's why I believed in him. Because he could inspire people in a way others never could. He was the best of us all. To me, he was more than just a mentor or a director. Every family that took me in didn't want me to stay, and didn't care. But he, he always protected me and looked after me. He was like a….."

But she couldn't speak anymore as her voice quivered and she started wiping her tears. And no one needed to know what she was going to say as they already knew it.

For a moment, silence washed over all of them, everyone's emotions running high. Then, that silence was broken.

"Do we know if he had any family?" Steve asked softly.

"Yeah. He had us." Mack said, his voice gruff with emotion.

"What?" Thor asked roughly, walking over to Steve

"I just asked a question." Steve said as he looked over at Thor.

"No, you're acting like he's really gone. Why are we acting like he's gone? We get the Stones from Thanos and Morgoth; we can bring him back with everyone else. We're The Avengers, we need to get our shit together. Get it together Cap!" Thor snapped.

"We can't." Mack said and everyone looked at him, "That's not what he wanted."

"Who cares what he wanted, we can bring him back so let's do it!" Thor snarled.

"You weren't there!" Mack exploded and Thor was taken aback as everyone looked at Mack in shock, "You weren't there when he told us he was dying, you weren't there when he told us over and over again that he had made peace with it and wasn't looking for some magical resurrection! The man died seven years ago and got brought back; he's had almost nothing but pain since then! Let him finally rest!"

For a moment, it was silent, the only sound Mack's heavy breathing.

"I know you still feel guilt for the first death of Agent Coulson, Thor Odinson." Gandalf told him gently with sympathy in his voice, "But he knew that his death was not of your making. He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way. He will find his peace."

Hearing Gandalf's words, Thor sighed and nodded, looking at Mack apologetically for his behavior. Then it was silent again for a bit.

"He died having faith in us, in all of us." Clint said after a few moments, looking around at all of them, "He bet his final breath on us. We have to make it matter. Make his death matter."

"We will." Natasha said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Fitz stared down at the grave for a minute before looking down at his hands. Finally, he turned and walked away from the others, causing them to look after him in confusion. Fitz walked over to Galadriel, Gandalf and Elrond, stopping in front of them.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Later

Tony poured some machinery onto the table in front of Fitz as he said, "This is all the machinery we can get you, pal."

"It looks like it works." Fitz shrugged as he looked at the machinery and the sketch of the Infinity Gauntlet Tony had made to give him a model.

"Now for the Vibranium…." Tony trailed off.

"Would my Wakandan shields work?" Steve asked as he held them up.

"Oh! They are perfect!" Fitz said as Steve took them off and handed them to him.

"You got this, Turbo." Mack assured him.

"We know you can do this." Daisy assured too.

"Phil saw something in you, kid." Clint said to him, "Looking through the old SHIELD database, I can see why he thinks so highly of you. Make his death count."

Fitz nodded at all of them as Aragorn said to him, "You and Harry Wells are our last hope to bring everyone back."

"I know what it's like to have such a huge burden on you." Frodo told him, "But that is also what will keep us moving."

Fitz nodded at him too as Steve smiled at him and said, "Good luck."

With that, they walked out as Fitz started thinking while Barry said to Caitlin, "We can get Harry."

"We should come too." Oliver said as he gestured to himself and Sara, "I need to see how Star City is."

Barry nodded as he opened a breach back to his Earth with an interdimensional extrapolator. He turned to the others and said, "We'll get Harry and then we'll be back."

With that he, Oliver, Sara and Caitlin walked into the breach as it closed.

"We will need to see how Middle-earth fares as well." Aragorn pointed out and Gandalf nodded, knowing he was right.

* * *

Earth-1, Central City, STAR Labs

Joe was sitting alone when suddenly a breach opened and out jumped Oliver, Barry, Sara and Caitlin. Joe immediately jumped off his chair and hugged Barry.

"Barr!" He said, sighing in relief, "Oh thank God!"

"Hey Joe." Barry said weakly as the two let go and then Barry noticed the look of despair in his eyes.

"The others….." He trailed off but Joe's look was all the answer he needed.

"Cisco didn't make it either." He said sadly as the two and Caitlin embraced each other sadly due to what had transpired.

After a few seconds, they let go as Caitlin said, "We have found out a way to bring everyone back."

"How?" Joe asked.

"We are going to take the Stones from Thanos and put them in a new Gauntlet." Oliver explained.

"And to make it, we need Harry's help." Barry said.

"All right." Joe said as he calmed himself down, "Do what you have to do."

"Leave us in Star City too." Sara said. Barry nodded and grabbing her and Oliver, sped them both away to Star City.

* * *

Star City

Earth-2 Laurel and William were eating Big Belly Burger together when the elevator opened and out walked Oliver and Sara.

"Ollie! Sara!" She said in relief as she ran to the two and hugged them both with tears in her eyes and they hugged her back, patting her back.

"Dad?"

Oliver looked to where William was and gave him a smile, "Hey kiddo."

He lifted William up and hugged him, sighing in relief that he was still there at least.

"Where are Roy and Thea?" Laurel asked and the look on Sara's face was all she needed to know as she held her head.

Oliver put William down and said, "I'm guessing the others are gone too."

"Yes." She said in a quivering voice, "One moment we were celebrating. The next, Dig, Felicity and Rene all turned to dust. And even Quentin."

Sara put a hand to her mouth on hearing that, struggling not to cry as Oliver hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy….." She trailed off with tears in her eyes as the others looked at her in sympathy.

"Mom turned to dust too." William said as Oliver wrapped his other arm around him for comfort.

"They're all gone." Laurel said.

"Not forever." Oliver said as he let Sara and William go while she looked at them, "We have a plan, Laurel. To bring everyone back."

"What plan?" She asked.

"I'll explain in a bit." Oliver said, "But we need help on this one."

"You got it." Laurel said.

"Looks like we reached just in time."

The four turned to see an exotic, beautiful woman with a suit of some kind and long, black hair. She carried a bow and had a quiver full of arrows strapped on her shoulder along with a sword in its scabbard on her waist.

With her was a tall man in an armor of some kind with a sword on his back and guns on his waist. He had an eyepatch as he was missing one eye there.

"Nyssa." Sara said as she hugged her ex-lover.

"Hello, beloved." Nyssa said as the two parted.

"You've got to stop calling me that." Sara said as the two chuckled while Oliver groaned.

"Where's the fun in that?" Nyssa asked and they chuckled again.

"Slade." Oliver greeted his brother in all but blood turned enemy turned brother in all but blood again.

"Kid." Slade greeted back.

"I'm guessing you are here for more than just drinks." Laurel quipped.

"Half of all life just turned to dust, Laurel." Nyssa pointed out.

"Including Joe." Slade said sadly and Oliver put a hand on his shoulder.

"We figured you'd know something." Nyssa said.

"We do." Oliver said as he and Sara exchanged a look, "But I need one more person here before we can explain what it is."

* * *

Earth-2, STAR LABS, Central City

Harry was drawing some kind of a diagram on his board to figure out scientifically how half of all life had vanished when a breach opened and he turned to see Barry and Caitlin standing there.

"Allen." He greeted in a gruff voice as he turned to his board and continued drawing, "Snow."

"Hey Harry." Barry greeted him as the two walked closer.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked him gently.

"What happened is that half of all life turned to dust along with my daughter!" Harry snapped as he threw his marker away, making a 'clatter' sound as both Barry and Caitlin flinched at that, "And I can't figure out how it happened, much less how to bring them all back! To bring her back!"

"Hey man." Barry put a hand on his shoulder as Harry rubbed his head, "We know how it happened."

Harry turned to them both and asked, "How?"

"On Earth-199999, there is an alien warlord called Thanos." Barry explained, "He collected six artefacts known as the Infinity Stones which grant mastery over all aspects of the Universe together- Power, Space, Mind, Reality, Time and Soul. When he got them all, he snapped his fingers and half of all life in the Multiverse turned to dust."

Harry looked between both of them with shock and horror on his face before rubbing his head again as he backed off a little.

"So I'm guessing you two failed to stop him." Harry sighed as he put down his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah." Caitlin said guiltily, "But there's a reason why we're here."

"What?" Harry asked as he put his glasses back on.

"We are going to take the Stones from Thanos and put them in a Gauntlet made of a material called Vibranium which is unique to Earth-199999 as well as nanotech." Barry explained.

"Nanotechnology is more advanced on there?" Harry asked in shock and Barry nodded.

"And Vibranium is kind of like Promethium which you do have." Caitlin said to him.

"So you're telling me putting the Stones in the new Gauntlet and then snapping fingers is gonna bring everyone back?" Harry asked and they both nodded, "And I'm guessing you want me to make it."

"You and a scientist on Earth-199999 called Leo Fitz." Barry told him, "Only you two can do it. Please Harry. We need your help."

Harry stared at them both for a few moments and then his face hardened, "All right. Let's go."

* * *

Earth-199999

As Steve, Natasha, Mack, Legolas and Gimli were discussing some of the plan, Galadriel walked to them and said, "Can anyone here take me to the city known as San Francisco?"

"Sure." Mack said as he stood up from where he was sitting, "Why?"

"There is something I need to do there." Galadriel told them all.

"Is it something that you saw when you touched the Gauntlet, my lady?" Gimli asked, still in awe of her beauty.

"Yes Gimli. I need to fulfill what I saw." Galadriel told him gently.

"Go my lady, with the goodwill of all Dwarves." Gimli said to her and she laughed melodiously.

"We will await your return, my lady." Legolas smiled at her and she nodded.

"Good luck." Steve said to her as he got up and held out his hand. She shook it as a sign of respect.

"Well Mack, I guess you should take her." Natasha said and the new Director of SHIELD nodded.

"For sure." He said as he turned to her, "Come with me."

He then walked out as she walked after him.

* * *

Middle-earth, Minas Tirith

A breach opened in the throne room and out walked Aragorn and Faramir as the few soldiers there immediately bowed to the two with Imrahil in the lead.

"My King." He said as he rose up, "Lord Faramir."

"Lord Imrahil." They both greeted simultaneously.

"My Lord. People in the citadel turned to dust." Imrahil informed them, "And reports from Rohan, the Lonely Mountain, Dale and the Greenwood indicate that it is happening in all of Middle-earth."

"We know, Lord Imrahil." Aragorn said, "It is as Thanos said."

"So he won?" Imrahil asked in shock.

"Yes." Faramir said in a pained voice.

Imrahil started, "My Lord, where are Lady Eo-"

The look on Faramir's face was the only answer he got. With guilt in his eyes, he apologized, "Forgive me, My Lord."

Faramir waved him away as Aragorn asked, "What news from Rohan?"

"My daughter Lothíriel still lives." Imrahil said, sounding relieved, and both Aragorn and Faramir sounded relieved at that too, "But King Bard II of Dale was among those who turned to dust."

Aragorn and Faramir both had grim looks on their faces as they heard that.

Aragorn then turned to Faramir, "Until I get back, you are in charge of handling Gondor's activities."

Faramir was taken aback as he asked, "But My Lord-"

"You are a wise man, Faramir." Aragorn said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Gandalf has taught you well in several subjects. I believe you can manage the Kingdom in my stead. And I promise you here and now that your brother, wife and son will come back. We will bring them back."

Faramir considered before asking in a shaky voice, "And if they can't be brought back? If there is no way."

"I don't believe it." Aragorn said firmly in a voice that inspired hope in Faramir, "I will not."

Hearing that, Faramir looked up at Aragorn with determination on his face as both Men put hands on each other's shoulders.

"I will not disappoint you, my brother, my Captain, my King." Faramir vowed to Aragorn with a smile.

"I know, my friend, I know." Aragorn said as he patted Faramir's shoulder.

He then looked to Imrahil and gave a nod as Imrahil nodded back. Then Aragorn walked to the breach and went into it as it closed.

Faramir turned to Imrahil and immediately asked, "So tell me about the conditions in the city."

* * *

Rivendell

Elrohir was talking to Lindir when a breach opened in front of them and out walked Arwen and Aragorn.

"Arwen." He said with a hint of a smile on his face as brother and sister hugged each other.

"Elrohir." Arwen said happily, "It's been months since we saw each other."

"Yes. I know sister." Elrohir said as the two parted and he embraced Aragorn as well, "How are you, little Estel?"

"Not little anymore." Aragorn joked and all four chuckled.

"You are little to me." Elrohir told him and Aragorn sighed.

"Where is Elladan?" Arwen asked and the atmosphere immediately turned grim as Aragorn and Arwen realized what had happened to Elladan.

Arwen put a hand to her mouth as tears of grief and frustration fell down so Aragorn had to embrace her for comfort and Elrohir too put a hand to his shoulder.

"We are trying to maintain order as well as we can." Lindir said, "But it does not seem possible at the moment."

* * *

Edoras

Lothiriel was discussing something with a nobleman when a breach opened and Eomer walked out.

"My Lord!" She said joyfully as the two embraced and kissed.

"My Lady!" Eomer said as they parted, "I feared-"

"No. I won't." Lothiriel assured and they embraced again, with Eomer feeling relief that at least his wife was still alive.

* * *

Earth-199999, Avengers Compound

Thor was sitting in his room when Gandalf approached him.

Gandalf was about to say something when Thor said, "Before you say anything my friend, I would like to thank you for what you said to me earlier."

Gandalf nodded as Thor continued, "I believe my father and you would have been good friends, White Wizard."

Gandalf gave a humble smile to him and said, "I am honored by the comparison, King Thor."

"But I believe you are here for some other reason." Thor noted as he looked at Gandalf.

"Yes, King Thor." Gandalf said, "I heard you forged your ax in a place called Nidavellir."

"Yes." Thor said as he looked between himself and Stormbreaker, "Why?"

"As you know, the Mad Titan destroyed my staff during the Battle of Titan." Gandalf informed him, "Can the Dwarf-King make another one for me?"

After a few seconds, Thor shrugged, "Sure."

He got up and said, "Come on, let's go."

"If we're meeting Dwarves, then I am coming too." Gimli said as he stepped up.

"I don't think arguing with Dwarves is the best idea." Thor spoke.

"Oh not at all." Gandalf spoke from experience.

"Thank you, Old Father Time." Tony said as he walked to them with Pepper with a bag in his hands, "I was about to ask Point Break to take me to Nidavellir as well."

"Why do you want to go to Nidavellir, Stark?" Thor asked, confused.

"My suit was damaged too." Tony said, "I'm guessing with the materials on there, we can make a new one."

"All right." Thor shrugged.

"Be careful." Pepper said as she kissed Tony.

"I will, honey." He said as the company of four looked to Steve who gave them a nod.

They made their way out of the Compound into its lawn. Then Thor raised Stormbreaker and the Bifrost shot down. When it vanished, all four of them were gone.

* * *

Later, The Shire

Elanor was eating with her grandfather Hamfast 'Gaffer' Gamgee when a breach opened there, startling them both.

Out of curiosity, which all children that age have, Elanor jumped off her chair and ran to the breach as Hamfast called out, "Elanor! Don't go into the blue my child!"

But Elanor walked into it and disappeared.

"Elanor!" Hamfast said, aggravated as he ran after her into the breach and when he came out of the other side, he was not in his house anymore. Rather, he was in some kind of a palace. At least that was what it looked like to him.

"Where am I? This is not the blue." He said.

"Hamfast."

Hamfast turned around on hearing the familiar voice and his eyes widened in shock and recognition.

"Mister Frodo?!" He said in a voice full of disbelief, "I thought you had gone across the sea or something. That's what my son told me!"

"And I did." Frodo said, "This is not the Shire."

"Where am I?" Hamfast asked.

"It doesn't matter." Frodo said, knowing explaining this to Hamfast would take a few years, "I know Hobbits in the Shire turned to dust."

Hamfast's expression turned sad as he said, "Yes. They did. Including little Elanor's mother and brother there."

"I am sorry to hear that." Frodo said as tears formed in his eyes on remembering Sam, "Sam turned to dust too."

"NO!" He cried out on hearing his son had shared the same fate, "Not my boy!"

Frodo put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Hamfast. There is a way to bring him back. To bring them all back."

"How?" Hamfast asked as he wiped his tears.

"They were turned to dust by some very powerful Stones. You know, like magic rings from the stories but even more powerful." Frodo explained and Hamfast nodded, though he didn't completely understand, "Now we are going to take those Stones and bring them back."

Hamfast nodded again. While he hadn't understood fully, the explanation was still sufficient for him.

"I told my son his ironmongery would lead to disaster!" Hamfast then said indignantly as Frodo chuckled. Some things never changed.

"Uncle Frodo!"

Frodo turned to see Elanor standing next to him with a happy smile on his face. The little girl had clearly gone through a lot, losing her mother and brother, and her father as well, which she didn't know.

"Elanor!" Frodo smiled and picked her up, kissing her cheek as she put her arms around him, "How are you?"

"I miss Uncle Frodo!" She said as she stroked Frodo's hair and he smiled.

"Elanor, we are turning your mother and brother and everyone else from dust back to how they were before." Frodo assured her and a bright smile crossed the little girl's face.

"Thank you, Uncle Frodo." She said as Frodo embraced her again.

* * *

Steve and Natasha were having a discussion again when the device chimed so Natasha activated the camera. They saw a dark-skinned man wearing shades and a trench coat with a sword on his back standing outside.

"Open the fucking door!" He said as he banged the door, "Either you open it, or I'm bashing this piece of shit in! I'm damn sure not all of you are dead!"

"Is this an old message?" Steve asked, wondering if some crazy person had been banging on the door.

"It's the front door." Natasha told him.

"Motherfuckers, open the fucking door or I'm gonna break the goddamn thing!" The man said as Steve and Natasha exchanged a look.

* * *

The Garden

Morgoth sat in a meditational pose as in front of him were Kara and J'onn in their barriers. Morgoth was using all of his mind's prowess to keep J'onn down as the Martian was very powerful himself.

By gaining more power only would he defeat all of his enemies, which included Thanos too. He knew the heroes were coming to fight again.

And when they fought, he would take the first opportunity presented to him and have the Infinity Gauntlet for himself, giving himself power over all of Eä. He would also regain the Silmarils with the Gauntlet's power.

And then, with his newfound power and army, he would march to Valinor and slaughter the Valar. He would make Manwë and Tulkas beg for death. Even the Host of Valinor would not be able to stand against his might.

He would be the Master of Eä.

"What do you want from us?" Kara asked and then groaned in pain as she felt something slipping away from her. Her question broke Morgoth out of his dreams of conquest.

"Can you not tell, Daughter of Krypton?" Morgoth asked mockingly and Kara's eyes widened in horror as she realized what he was doing.

This barrier was designed not just to contain her. It was draining her of her powers and transferring them to Morgoth instead to increase his already high powers and he was trying to subdue J'onn and make him a slave to himself instead.

Kara tried to punch the barrier out of desperation but failed as she felt herself grow weaker. Only exposure to a yellow sun would restore her powers. And right now, it seemed she was not going to get it.

Kara could only hope those who had survived Thanos' snap would come to fight these villains soon.

* * *

Earth-38

General Zod flew back to his ship after having flown around most of the world to see how the conditions were. With half of the planet gone, he could launch his offensive again and this time Kal-El would be powerless to stop him.

Suddenly, a blue portal opened in front of him and out walked a giant purple figure with a Gauntlet in his left hand which had Stones in it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zod asked, immediately getting into a fighting stance.

"I am Thanos of Titan." Thanos introduced himself, "And I have a proposal for you, General Zod."

* * *

Earth-1, Lian Yu

Adrian Chase was pacing around in his cell when there was a bright flash of light and he looked to see an old man in white robes with a black staff in his hands.

"Looks like the paragons of virtue are going to give me lectures as well." Adrian quipped to himself.

"Adrian Chase." The man said as he walked towards him, "I am Saruman the White. And I am here to ask you- do you still want to make Oliver Queen suffer?"

A sick smirk crossed Adrian's face as he said, "Yes. More than anything. I want to show him how worthless he and his crusade really are."

"In that case, you and Talia al Ghul are coming with me." Saruman said as his staff glowed and he tapped the glass with it, shattering it. Chase smirked as he walked out and stretched.

"It is good to be out in the open again." Chase smirked.

* * *

**And this one's done. Next chapter will have some more preparations for the mission. **

**Hope the reunion scenes were handled well.**

**Poor Steve is gonna be sent into a coma from all of Blade's language.**

**And well, looks like the heroes aren't the only ones doing the recruiting.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	16. Final preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Also, from this chapter onwards, when I'm referring to Bruce Banner, I'll call him Banner, and when I'm referring to Bruce Wayne, I'll call him Bruce or Batman.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, Daisy did. Yes, a shame for sure. Yes they did. Well, Morgoth is as much psychological as physical. Some of the stuff he did is worthy of comic book Thanos (of course in power level they are no match as comic characters are mostly OP). Chase could have been exposed in 5x15 and Oliver could have broken out of his chains in 5x17 (Seriously, Ra's never taught his successor to break out of chains?) but counting that out, Adrian's mind games were very logical and sensible. Thanks for the correction and agreed Oliver and Red Hulk. Yes, it equals awesome. Thanos sent Saruman to Earth-1 and then he teleported to Lian Yu. I haven't seen Supergirl beyond Season 3 either but nothing beyond Season 2 is cannon in this. I won't say a thing then. And no spoilers on anything else. Yes, Thanos is a cunning guy, but power can corrupt too. And there is always the case of circumstances. We'll see on Fantastic Four. Yeah, Steve would need to. I'd give it to Steve too. Well, with Iris, you could always go back to 'Iris' punishment' if you feel like it. Yes, poor Thor. Great minds really do- you, me, Stand with Ward and Queen as well. Actually, I was planning on something like that for Scott and Galadriel but now I'm using your scene for sure. It is perfect! Thanks bro! You really should start up as a beta. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Read the chapter to see. Yes, Ant-Man, Blade and X-Men are all coming. Yup.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Glad it was nice and glad to hear it. Thanos should, but power corrupts and there is also the case of circumstances. But you'll see. Glad to hear it.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed. Dr. Manhattan is definitely outside the realm of possibility. The other one, I'm keeping mum right now.**

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review. I agree, Valar would be below Dormammu for sure. Yes, they can't sit back and observe. As for Morgoth, I actually heard that even as fully powered Valar and Maiar, they are restricted on Arda but in their true forms as Ainur, they are even more powerful, but not of use here. You're right on Dormammu though. You'll see on Oliver, Adrian, Gandalf and Saruman and agree on Gandalf and Saruman too. It'd be cool but probably not.**

**Avengers Fan: Thanks for the review. That's your problem then my friend. This is how I write. And Blade, Jessica, Logan and Frank are the only ones using it. They curse. A lot! So if them cursing doesn't fit, then I don't know what will.**

Chapter 16- Final preparations

Earth-1, Gotham City

The chaos in the city had only gotten worse. With half of the population gone, the insane criminal mastermind known as the Joker had decided to announce on live TV that he was going to rule the city now and anyone left after nightfall will be subject to his rules.

So some of the remaining people who did not want to stay in the city had tried to get boats and only gotten one of them which they were using to get away. The police had, at the same time, decided to send away some of the worst criminals who had been locked up so they were being taken away in another boat.

However, they had not reached far when both of the boats had found bombs on them with detonators and the Joker had said that if by midnight, one boat hadn't blown up the other, he would blow them both up.

He had also announced he would blow up a hospital and most of them had been evacuated. Joker had then blown up Gotham General and taken several of the doctors and patients hostages.

Now he had been tracked down to an abandoned skyscraper by Batman who had to cross a huge line to do it. His company had been working on SONAR technology under Lucius Fox and he had expanded on the concept to develop an advanced surveillance system that could listen in and track the movement of any of the thousands of cell phones in Gotham, but, to ensure that the system was not misused, Batman had designed it so that only Fox could control it.

Since that essentially contradicted everything that Batman believed in, Fox had agreed to help but said that he would resign if the machine was not destroyed after The Joker was defeated and captured.

Batman had told him to enter his own name after they were done.

Right now, Commissioner James Gordon was standing in front of the skyscraper after the GCPD had located the missing bus too. Gordon looked at the tied up hostages with binoculars and said, "We have a hostage situation. It's a shooting gallery."

Gordon then wondered, "Why would he choose a spot with such good windows?"

"We have clear shots on five clowns." A SWAT officer next to him said and explained the plan, "The snipers take them out, smash the windows. A team repels in, a team moves in by the stairwells. Two, three casualties max."

"Let's do it." Gordon said.

"It's not that simple."

They turned around to see Batman standing there in his suit.

"With the Joker it never is." He said.

"What's simple is that every second we don't take in those people on the ferries get closer to blowing each other up." Gordon said as he walked closer to Batman.

"That won't happen." Batman assured.

"Then he'll blow both of them up!" Gordon snapped.

"We won't let that happen either."

Both of them turned to see the Green Arrow standing there.

"Batman." He greeted his fellow vigilante.

"Oh! You!" Batman simply said as Oliver rolled his eyes and they both walked to Gordon.

"What are you doing here?" Gordon asked Oliver.

"It's an urgent issue." Oliver said before gesturing to the skyscraper, "But looks like you could use some help."

"This is my city. I know how to help it." Batman grunted.

"Of course you do." Oliver said and Batman knew he wasn't going to let this go so he decided to let him come.

"I need five minutes alone." Batman then said to Gordon.

"No! There's no time!" Gordon protested as Batman and Oliver walked to the roof. Gordon took out his gun and aimed at the window, "We have clear shots! Hostages are in there with them! We have to save the hostages!"

As Batman and Oliver jumped down, Gordon said, "I have to save the hostages!"

Gordon ordered the others, "Two minutes. Then we rush."

* * *

Batman opened his cape as he jumped down and used it to glide as Oliver fired a grapple arrow which stuck to the skyscraper and he used it to swing. They both passed the windows simultaneously as Oliver kicked a clown down while Batman jumped on another and tackled him to the ground as he groaned.

"Fox, I need picture." Batman said as his eyes glowed white from the SONAR device his mask had been fitted with.

"Okay. We got POV on alpha." Fox said from the other end, "Unveiling beta."

Batman looked around as the SONAR device helped him see into most of the building while Fox told him, "It looks like clowns and hostages on 2 floors. A SWAT team on stairwell. Another SWAT team on the roof."

During that time, Oliver made a horrifying discovery. He noticed the clown he had kicked down had his hands duct-taped to hold the weapon. He took off the man's mask to see it was a doctor with his mouth duct-taped.

Anger and rage swelled in him as he remembered when Adrian had done the same thing with Billy Malone to trick Oliver into killing him.

"Batman, the clowns are not the enemies." Oliver told him as Batman removed the mask of the one he had tacked and noticed his mouth duct-taped as well.

He then looked at the three clowns on the windows who also had their weapons duct-taped.

"Fox, the SWAT's targeting the wrong people!" Batman informed his ally, "The clowns are the hostages!"

The two vigilantes then heard an explosion and knew the SWAT team was moving in.

"Don't move." Batman said to the man he had tackled as they both moved away.

Oliver then aimed an arrow and fired it at the 3 hostages dressed up as clown. A rope shot out of it and tied up all three as Oliver pulled them back just as the SWAT fired at them, saving their lives while the glass shattered.

"Those SWATs are coming in hard." Fox told Batman as he and Oliver ran further into the building.

They heard a SWAT shouting, "Clown, put down your gun! Doctors get down, clear the line of fire! Drop your weapons!"

The two spotted the SWAT and Batman fired from his grapple gun, disarming the man with it as the rope lodged into his Kevlar. He then leapt at two clowns and grabbing them both, jumped down as the rope pulled the SWAT into two of the 'hostages', knocking them both down.

Oliver jumped after Batman and they both landed between some of the 'hostages.' Batman gave one a brutal uppercut, knocking him out before smacking the other away as Oliver fired an arrow which multiplied into two and hit two of the thugs, knocking them both out with the tranqs in them.

He then smacked another away with his bow before kicking another away in a rotatory motion.

Batman grabbed the last one's head, pinning him down and smacked is chest with his hand, knocking him out too.

Then he looked up with his SONAR vision and could see Joker on an upper floor with Rottweiler dogs.

The two turned as shots destroyed the glass and three more SWATs jumped in, aiming at the clowns.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons or we will shoot!"

Batman grabbed one and smacked his face with his own gun, knocking him out as Oliver leapt at the other and tackled him to the ground, knocking him out with his bow.

Batman kicked the last one out too.

"Look up." Fox said as Batman looked up, "You see those bad guys on the floor above? They're waiting for help with the SWAT team coming up the elevator."

Batman saw all of it with his SONAR vision and said to Oliver, "We need an explosion in a minute."

Oliver swiftly fired 4 arrows at the nearby pillars. The arrows stuck to them with timers on them as Batman elbowed another SWAT out.

* * *

In the boat full of civilians, the people had all taken a vote to see if they should blow the other boat or not.

"The tally is 140 against, 396 for." The captain said sadly as he looked at the paper.

"So go ahead, do it!" A woman said.

"We're still here." The captain whispered as they all looked at the clock which had 5 minutes till midnight, "That means, they haven't killed us either."

* * *

"Trouble on the floor above." Fox told Batman as the SWAT above entered to take down the clowns.

Batman took down a SWAT and tied his feet with rope as Oliver kicked another one out and tied his feet too.

The timers finally reached their limit and explosions occurred, taking down the pillars as the roof above them exploded and the SWAT above started falling down.

As the two continued battling SWAT, one of them aimed at the two and commanded, "Freeze!"

They both froze as they realized several SWATs had their guns on them while the helicopter blades could be heard behind them.

"Freeze or we will shoot!" A SWAT said.

"We got them, they're out of the game." Another one could be heard saying.

"Step away from the edge!"

"Don't move!"

The two stood with raised hands. Then Oliver looked at Batman and gave him a nod and a wink. Batman kicked the SWAT he had just dropped and he was sent off the roof with a rope tied to his foot. It had been tied on the other officers as well as they were pulled away too.

"Halt!" One of them said as he grabbed a column to save himself but couldn't as he was pulled down too. The SWATs were all sent down but the rope was also tied to a stronger column so it left them hanging there.

The other SWAT watched in shock as the two vigilantes moved further in.

"Take down the remaining clowns." Batman told Oliver.

"You take down Joker." Oliver told him.

Batman fired his grapple gun and Oliver fired his arrow as both of them swung up. Oliver stopped on the floor above and with a flip, fired an arrow, taking down a 'hostage' as he noticed that the SWAT had noticed this too because they were disarming and taking down a thug.

* * *

Batman reached the floor above and Joker turned around to face him. He wore a purple trench coat and his face was chalk white. His hair were greenish. And a permanent smile had been carved onto his face with a knife. He had been Batman's archenemy for years. Batman stopped and captured him but he always escaped to cause more mayhem. They were both two sides of the same coin and destined to do this forever.

"Ah, you made it!" Joker said sarcastically, mocking his foe, "I'm so thrilled."

"Where's the detonator?" Batman asked.

"Go get him!" Joker simply said as the dogs rushed Batman. He pushed one off but the other two leapt at him, trying to bite him while Joker ran at him and started hitting him with a rod.

* * *

Down below, Oliver smacked a thug out before taking another down in a rotatory motion and then fired an arrow which embedded into a column next to a thug and exploded, taking him out too as another thug grabbed Oliver from behind but Oliver smacked him with the back of his head, staggering him back before turning around and smacking his feet in a rotatory motion, taking him down before kicking him out.

* * *

Up above, the dogs and Joker were still hitting Batman when he kicked Joker away before pushing the dogs off. But Joker leapt at him from behind, hitting him with the rod and sending him into a net.

* * *

In the prisoner boat, a huge dark-skinned prisoner with tattoos on him got up and walked to the captain.

"You don't want to die, but you don't know how to take a life." He said to him, "Give it to me. The men will kill you and take it anyway."

* * *

In the civilian boat, a businessman who had been advocating blowing up the other boat got up and said in a shaky voice, "No one wants to get their hands dirty. Fine, I'll do it."

He told everyone, "Those men on that boat. They made their choices. They chose to murder and steal. It doesn't make any sense for us to have to die too."

* * *

Joker brandished his knife and said, "Oh the old familiar places!"

Batman managed to push him off and ripped the net off of him as the SONAR device shut off for a moment.

"Stand-by." Fox said.

When it activated again, Joker suddenly popped up and hit Batman with the rod, sending him crashing through glass. Joker then kicked away a wooden brace holding up a steel beam which came crashing down on Batman, though his armor saved him as Joker stepped onto the steel beam.

* * *

"Give it to me." The criminal urged the captain, "You can tell I took it by force. Give it to me and I'll do what you should have did 10 minutes ago."

The captain handed the detonator to him and he took it. While he was a criminal, he was an honorable one and would not step down to the level of a madman like Joker by playing his game. With that in his mind, he threw the detonator away as all the other thugs and cops watched sadly, knowing they were going to die now. With that, the criminal moved back to where he had been standing and sat down.

* * *

"We really should stop this fighting." Joker told Batman, "Otherwise, we'll miss the fireworks!"

"There won't be any fireworks." Batman said.

* * *

In the civilian boat, the businessman nodded at the captain and took the detonator, about to pull it.

* * *

"And here we go!" Joker said as he waved his hands hysterically.

* * *

The businessman was about to pull the detonator. But at the last minute, he hesitated. No matter what happened, he could not bring himself to take a life. Even that of criminals.

So he put the detonator back and sat down as all the other civilians and cops watched sadly.

* * *

Joker looked at the boats and at the clock. It was midnight already. And both the boats were still there.

"What were you trying to prove?" Batman asked, "That deep down, everyone's as ugly as you are?"

Joker angrily threw his rod away as Batman said, "You're alone!"

"You can't rely on anyone these days, you got to do everything yourself, don't we?" Joker ranted in frustration, "That's okay. I came prepared."

He took out his own detonator and showed it to Batman, "It's a funny world that we live in speaking of which, you know how I got these scars?"

Batman felt someone else entering the room and said, "No, but I know how you got these!"

Then an arrow hit Joker's hand, disarming him as he groaned in pain. Batman grabbed him by the collar and threw him down as Oliver removed the steel beam from his neck.

Batman fired a grapple gun that caught the feet of the laughing Joker.

"Bad idea." Oliver said but Batman didn't listen and pulled the insane man back up.

"Ugh, you. You just couldn't let me go, could you?" Joker asked as Batman looked at him.

"I can." Oliver said as he was about to notch an arrow but Batman held up his hand.

"This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object." Joker ranted, "You truly are incorruptible, aren't you, huh, unlike our green friend there?"

Oliver grunted at the reference to him even though he knew it was not true as a hanging Joker said, "You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you because you're just too much fun!"

He then spoke while laughing, "I think you and I are destined to do this forever."

"You'll be in a padded cell forever." Batman said.

"With the half of the people gone, there can only be chaos." Joker said, "And I am an agent of chaos. You can't keep me in there forever."

"A prison on Lian Yu can." Oliver said and Joker snorted.

The two vigilantes moved away as Joker continued laughing hysterically until the SWAT team arrived.

* * *

Later

Batman and Oliver stood together on a rooftop. Batman turned to Oliver after Fox had told him that he had made the device self-destruct by entering his name.

The two had met each other back when Oliver was still the Hood after having taken down Martin Somers who was a person of interest to them both.

"So, what brings you to Gotham City, Oliver?" Bruce asked, "Don't tell me it's a teenage problem again."

"No, it's not." Oliver said, "It's the dusting."

Bruce immediately turned grim and said, "Alfred and Selena are gone."

"I'm sorry." Oliver said to him, "Roy, Thea, Dig, Rene, Felicity and Quentin are gone too."

"I'm sorry." Bruce said to him as well.

"I know how it happened." Oliver said as Bruce turned to listen to his explanation, "There are multiple Earths."

"So the Multiverse theory is true then." Bruce shrugged. At this point, nothing surprised him.

"Yes." Oliver said, "On Earth-199999, there are six Stones known as the Infinity Stones. An alien warlord called Thanos collected them all and they made him all-powerful. When he snapped his fingers, half of all life was gone."

Bruce's eyes widened in horror on hearing that as he said, "Looks like Alfred was right after all. Someone got the power to not only make the world, but the entire Multiverse burn."

"But we have a plan to bring everyone back." Oliver told Bruce, "We are going to take the Stones from Thanos while two of ours make a Gauntlet to handle their powers. Will you help us?"

Bruce studied Oliver for a second before saying, "Let's go."

* * *

Earth-38, DEO Base

Alex was listening to an agent telling her about another alien escapee when a breach opened and she turned to see Barry walk out.

"Barry!" She exclaimed on seeing the speedster again but noticed he was alone, "Where are Kara and J'onn?"

"Our enemies took them both." Barry revealed and Alex stepped back in horror and shock.

"What? How?" She asked.

"These are the same guys responsible for half of all life in the Multiverse turning to dust." Barry told her as she looked like she was trying to calm herself down, "I am here for Kara's cousin. We need his help in our plan to bring everyone back and save them both."

"What's the plan?"

Everyone in the room turned to see a tall man in a blue uniform with a red cape flowing on his back. His suit had the same symbol on his chest as Kara's.

"Barry Allen." Barry introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"Clark Kent." Clark introduced himself as he shook it firmly.

"So you say there's a plan to bring back everyone who died and save my cousin and J'onn." Clark said and Barry nodded.

"Yeah, but we need to go to my Earth first." Barry said.

"I did not come alone." Clark said as Barry and Alex looked at him.

"Who came with you?" Alex asked.

"An old friend." Clark smirked and next to him stepped a tall woman who seemed to emanate beauty and grace from herself. She wore a red armor body plate that bore a gold eagle-shaped breastplate, and a matching golden W-shaped belt plate. Below it was a blue skirt and knee-high dark red armored combat boots.

She had a tiara on her head and a sword with its shield strapped to her back. On her waist was some kind of a lasso. There were bracelets on both of her wrists.

"I thought you were just a myth." Alex said in disbelief.

"Who are you?" Barry asked her.

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira." She introduced herself, "Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons."

Barry and Alex both stared at her in some disbelief. Alex seemed shocked that she was real as she had heard myths of this woman from several time periods ranging from this decade to World War I itself.

Barry though, had met Thor and people from Middle-earth recently so it was easier for him to get over this shock.

"I met her a few years ago when I tracked an alien near her island." Clark explained, "We've been allies since then."

"Now it is time for me to come back out in the open." Diana declared.

"Well, we need all the help we can get." Barry smirked.

* * *

Earth-1, Star City

Oliver and Bruce entered the lair as Sara, Laurel, Slade, Nyssa and William turned to face them.

"You!" Slade exclaimed as he looked at Batman, "The Batman!"

"Yes, it is me." Batman said, "I believe you are all the only people here."

"Do you see anyone else around?" Laurel asked and Batman rolled his eyes.

"Well Nyssa, time for you to visit another Earth." Sara said as Nyssa smirked.

"Nyssa?" Batman asked as Nyssa turned to him sharply, "As in Nyssa al Ghul?"

"You two know each other?" Oliver asked in shock.

"I met her sister years ago." Batman revealed, "Talia al Ghul. She wanted me to be her perfect student who would obey all of her orders without hesitation. But I would never kill which she saw as a weakness so we parted ways. She sent some of her thugs to kill Selena a few years later as my punishment but we beat them."

Oliver sighed and said, "Yeah. Talia is deranged."

"Tell me something new." Nyssa said dryly as Batman looked at her, "I may be her sister but I am nothing like her."

"We will see." Batman said.

"Well, we're all ready then." Oliver said, "Now just have to wait for Barry."

* * *

Earth-199999, Avengers Compound

"So let me get this straight." Steve said as the man who was called Blade finished telling them everything, "Vampires exist on Earth. And you hunt them?"

"That's all you got out of what I said?" Blade asked incredulously.

"Yeah, your old man turned to dust and all that. We got a lot of that going around here." Rocket said as Blade glared at him, not sure what to comment on him.

"So this Earth has Vampires on it too." Elrond mused.

"So you're here to ask us about what happened then." Clint said and Blade nodded.

"You lot are always in the center of shit like this." Blade said, "Made sense to me."

"Well then." Natasha said as she exchanged a look with Steve and they started telling him everything.

* * *

Earth-1, STAR Labs, Central City

Barry sped Oliver, Bruce, Sara, Slade, Nyssa, Laurel and William into the lab and they saw Caitlin, Clark, Diana, Harry, Alex and Joe standing there.

"So Batman is here too?" Barry asked and Oliver nodded, "Cool."

Oliver groaned at that as Clark and Bruce looked each other up and down, each sizing the other person.

"I'm guessing you're related to that Supergirl who showed up during the alien invasion last year." Bruce said as he looked at Clark.

"You exist on my Earth too but you're more of a myth there." Clark said to Bruce as he returned the man's gaze.

While Bruce would consider beings that powerful a threat to the world, he was good at reading people. And he could tell that while Clark was a bit naïve, he was a good person who wanted to help humanity, not subjugate them.

Likewise, while Clark found Bruce a bit shady, he could see that the man meant well.

"I am Superman." Clark said as he raised his hand.

"I'm Batman." Bruce said as he shook it.

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira." Diana introduced herself to him and Bruce shook her hand as well.

For some reason, Oliver and Barry felt these three had some kind of dynamic of their own which reminded them both of the one they shared with each other and Kara.

"Alex Danvers." Alex introduced herself.

"So we're all ready to go then." Caitlin said and they all nodded at her.

"Good luck, both of you." Joe said as he hugged Barry and Caitlin and they hugged him back.

"We'll bring everyone back. I promise." Barry assured as they parted.

* * *

Earth-199999, San Francisco

Galadriel stepped off the Quinjet on a rooftop as Mack followed her.

"Why are we here?" Mack asked her.

"For that." Galadriel said as she pointed her finger somewhere. Mack followed her gaze to see a 1972 Ford Ecoline standing there with its backdoors open. Some kind of machine was there on its back and some devices with buttons were there too.

"What's this?" Mack wondered.

Galadriel walked to the van and started pressing the buttons carefully, remembering the exact order she had seen. Then the miniature tunnel machine glowed orange and scream was heard. A man in a strange suit shot out of the machine.

Scott Lang groaned as his helmet retracted and he stood up, looking at Galadriel and Mack.

"Who's this guy?" Mack wondered.

"Who are you and where are my friends?" Scott asked in bewilderment.

"Scott Lang, when you went into the Quantum Realm, tragedy struck." Galadriel said, "Come with us to the Quinjet. There is a lot we need to tell you."

"You related to Hope or something?" Scott asked randomly before noticing her ears, "And what's the deal with those ears?"

Mack rolled his eyes as Galadriel walked to the Quinjet and he gestured Scott to follow.

* * *

Avengers Compound

"And then half of all life was gone." Steve finished telling Blade.

"Just like that." Jessica added with a snap of her fingers.

"So? What are you going to do?" Natasha asked him.

Blade looked at everyone in the room and said, "I'm gonna help you kill these sons of bitches."

Clint smirked and said, "We could always use more guys around here."

"Especially since we are short of allies right now." Legolas added.

Then a breach opened and out jumped Oliver, Barry, Clark, Bruce, Diana, Sara, Caitlin, Harry, Slade, Nyssa, Laurel and William.

"So this is Earth-199999." Harry said as he looked around.

"You're Kara's cousin?" Steve asked Clark as he stood up.

"I am." Clark told him in a friendly tone.

"Steve Rogers." Steve introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"Clark Kent." Clark introduced himself as he shook it, feeling safe enough to reveal his identity to other superheroes on another world.

Steve thought he saw a bit of himself in the man for a moment.

"And you must be Harry Wells." Natasha said as she looked at Harry and he nodded.

"And you are what…..Man with wings?" Rocket asked Batman mockingly.

"I'm Batman." Bruce simply said.

"Slade Wilson."

"Nyssa al Ghul."

"Laurel Lance."

"Alex Danvers."

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira." Diana introduced herself again before she looked over at Steve, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Steve Rogers." Steve repeated and she nodded, considering.

"Guys, this is my son William." Oliver introduced his son who waved at them and said, "Hi."

They smiled at him as Oliver said, "I couldn't leave him alone there."

"I get it, man." Clint said, "Good thing another kid is already here so he won't feel alone."

"And we need everyone we can get, don't we?" Rocket asked as all looked at him.

"I did not know this world had talking rabbits." Diana said as Rocket groaned.

"Did someone drug me before I was brought here?" Laurel asked.

"You're not the only one." Nyssa said as she stared at Rocket, equally puzzled.

"I miss the island." Slade groaned as Oliver chuckled.

"I miss my childhood." Alex groaned and more chuckles followed.

"He looks so cool!" William said as Rocket smirked.

"Look, he is all excited." Rocket said, "Like a puppy."

Oliver glared at him so he shut up.

Clark and Bruce simply regarded Rocket before turning to Steve and Natasha again.

"Now, tell us who took my cousin and killed half of all life." Clark demanded as Steve and Natasha exchanged a look and began telling him.

* * *

San Francisco

Scott barged into the house, frantically looking around.

"Cassie! Cassie!" He called out as he searched for his daughter, "Maggie! Jim!"

"Daddy!"

Scott turned around and pretty much sank to his knees as he saw his daughter rush to him with Maggie behind her. Tears were streaming down her face as Scott caught her in his arms, relief coursing through him that at least his daughter and ex-wife were safe from what had happened.

"Daddy, Jim turned to a dust bunny." Cassie said as she pulled back, fear and confusion in her eyes.

"I know, peanut. But we're going to fix this, I promise." Scott assured her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Scott, what is going on?" Maggie asked as Scott got up and they hugged.

"It's a long story." Scott said, "But look after her please."

Maggie nodded as Scott hugged them both again.

* * *

Nidavellir

A bright light flashed and disappeared as Thor, Gandalf, Tony and Gimli stepped in. Gandalf, Tony and Gimli looked around at the metal rings in awe. The entire place seemed to be completely cluttered with an array of equipment and supplies.

"I look like Justin Hammer in comparison." Tony quipped self-depreciatingly.

Gimli recognized the anvil and ore skips and the machinery looked so advanced that the machinery in Erebor looked like it was forged by Goblins in comparison to this.

A long rock laden with weapons stood a few yards away and Gimli looked at it. There were several swords, spears, axes and hammer kept there which again, made the weapons in Erebor looked like they were forged by Goblins. He selected a two-handed ax with dual blades for a practice swing. He was amazed at how light it felt and the blades seemed to hum through the air. Not thinking of a name right now, he decided to claim the ax for himself at least.

"Thanos, the Dark Lord, Saruman and their minions will be made to feel the blades of thee!" Gimli proclaimed happily as he raised his new ax into the air.

"Even King Arthur wouldn't look this royal." Tony quipped to himself.

As they walked further, Eitri stepped out and looked at them all, "So you're back, Thor."

"Yes Eitri." Thor said.

"Wait!" Gimli said to Thor, "Does this Man look like a Dwarf to you?"

"Yeah." Tony said in agreement, "I thought I was gonna see something like Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, like my friend here. Instead, I am seeing Tyrion Lannister before he walked into a brothel with a honeycomb and a jackass."

"I have a defect in my genes that made me a giant." Eitri explained and they both nodded before he noticed Gimli, "I thought Thanos killed you all."

"I am not a Dwarf of this realm, King Eitri." Gimli said respectfully, "I am Gimli, Son of Gloin. I am a Dwarf of the Lonely Mountain in Middle-earth."

"I have never heard of this Middle-earth before." Eitri said.

"It is not among the Nine Realms, Eitri." Thor told him.

"Why did you come back?" Eitri asked.

"We failed to stop Thanos." Thor said regretfully, "But we have made a plan to undo what he did. And for that, we need your help."

"Tell me what you need." Eitri said immediately.

"I have got everything I need." Gimli said happily as he raised his ax, "The might of Nidavellir, King Eitri, is unmatched by any Kingdom in Middle-earth."

"Thank you, Master Gimli." Eitri said respectfully.

"King Eitri, I am a Wizard whose staff was broken by Thanos. I will need another one if we are to face him again." Gandalf told him.

"I can make one here." Eitri said as he turned to Thor, "But you will have to hold the iris open again. Can you do it?"

"Don't worry." Thor said confidently, "I have a different plan this time."

* * *

Hell's Kitchen, New York

Matt and Elektra were cooking food together in his apartment when the former heard a familiar heartbeat as there was a knock on the door. Elektra went to get it and saw Frank standing on the other side.

"Frank." She greeted him.

"Elektra." He greeted back before saying, "Red. We got a plan to bring back everyone who died. You two in or out?"

Matt walked out wiping his face as he stood next to his wife.

"I'm in." He declared firmly.

"If Matthew is in, then so am I." Elektra said as Frank smirked.

* * *

Scott stared at Galadriel in the Quinjet.

"So you're like some sort of immortal Elf, Queen, person?" He asked rather dumbly. Galadriel nodded, her every movement done with elegance.

"I am Galadriel, Lady of Lórien."

Scott blinked, still completely lost.

"Oh…right…awesome." He finished with a thumbs up before moving to the pilot seat where Mack was flying them to the base.

Scott leaned over and whispered, "I've been on house arrest for awhile, is this normal now?"

Mack opened his mouth to say something but stopped, shrugging instead, "Apparently."

Nodding, Scott accepted just how weird his life was. He turned back to the Elf lady.

"So…do you know magic?" He asked as a card appeared in his hand. She just stared at him in amusement.

* * *

Nidavellir

Thor reached out and grasping the handles, took a deep breath again. While he knew his plan would work, he was still slightly nervous.

"Can you do it, King Thor?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, I have to, White Wizard." Thor replied firmly.

"On your mark, Point Break." Tony said.

Thor pulled with all of his might. Slowly, the iris started opening and once it was fully open, the energy of the star shot out. But before it could hit Thor, Stormbreaker lifted into the air and flew between the two. It absorbed all of the energy that the iris was shooting out. Thor continued pulling for at least a few more minutes. And then he stopped at last.

He then held out his hand as Stormbreaker flew into it. He gave Eitri and Gimli a nod and they returned it. Raising Stormbreaker, he fired the energy it had absorbed towards the forge and it struck the panel, powering up the forge and igniting the flames beneath the crucible.

The two Dwarves watched the metal melt and pushed the wheel, turning the crucible far enough for the Uru to pour out and into the mold.

"I have several molds for staffs." Eitri said as he led Gandalf to them, "Tell me which one you want quickly."

Gandalf looked at the molds with sketches of their designs and noticed that one of them looked a lot like the staff Radagast had given him.

"I will take this one, King Eitri." Gandalf said as he pointed at it.

"Grab it!" Eitri said and Gandalf picked it up, groaning a bit under its weight before following Eitri back to the crucible where Gimli waited. He set the mold down and Gimli positioned it under the trough. The two then turned the wheel together as Gandalf and Tony watched the Uru pour out and into the mold.

A minute later, Eitri pulled out the mold and Gimli smashed it to reveal the pieces of a staff. Under Eitri's instructions, Gandalf, Gimli and Tony all put the pieces of the staff together and at last it was formed.

Thor lowered Stormbreaker as the energy stopped shooting out while Gandalf picked up the staff and raised it happily with a smile.

"Will it do?" Eitri asked.

"Oh it is more than sufficient." Gandalf said gratefully. This staff, while made of metal, was far lighter than his previous ones. Courtesy of the Uru definitely. And he felt that he could channel his powers into it without much strain and even amplify them.

"Thank you, King Eitri. I am forever indebted to you." He said gratefully to the Dwarf-King who nodded humbly.

"Well, staff is good and all that." Tony said as he turned to Eitri, "Ever make a suit of armor?"

* * *

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

Logan, Storm and Bobby were eating together when the former got a call and picked it up.

"Yeah Cap." Logan asked as the other two looked over at him.

"Logan, we have a way to bring everyone back. So wherever you are, please come back here." Steve said from the other end.

"Will do, Cap." Logan said, "And I'm bringing some old friends with me."

With that, he cut the call.

"Who was that?" Storm asked.

"Captain America." Logan told her.

"What was that about?" Bobby asked.

"They have a plan to bring everyone back." Logan said as their eyes lit up, "So, ready to bring the kids back?"

"I am." Storm said as Logan smirked.

* * *

Nidavellir

There was still a lot of energy from the star in Stormbreaker and Thor fired it again towards the forge and it struck the panel, powering up the forge and igniting the flames beneath the crucible.

Tony was wearing his glasses and along with the Dwarves, watched the metal melt and pushed the wheel with them, turning the crucible far enough for the Uru to pour out and into the mold where he had kept his broken suit as well.

Soon enough, Tony pulled the mold out and began smashing it slowly as the armor was seen. Under his and Eitri's instructions, Gimli and Gandalf put all the pieces together once more and soon, two holes which were clearly the eyes of the armor's helmet glowed brightly while Tony smirked.

He put his hand on the chestpiece and soon, the armor wrapped itself around him, covering him up like it had when he had first used it in Greenwich Village.

And soon, Tony was encased in a red and yellow armor which had a greyish tint on it with a helmet slightly larger than his normal ones and with a small v-shaped protrusion. Thor thought it made the armor resemble the Destroyer armor. The gauntlets were also larger than his normal ones and more muscular. The Iron Man Armor: Mark LI was created at last.

"Now this just needs a new paint job and it will be the most awesome thing ever." Tony said before turning to the two Dwarves and thanking them in his Stark way, "This is a rare case where I have to give 50% of the credit."

"It is a magnificent armor indeed, Mr. Stark." Gandalf said as he looked at it with awe.

"The Uru will protect you from magic as well." Thor told him, "And lightning will enhance the features of your armor."

"So cool this thing is." Tony said as he looked at his armor while the others rolled their eyes good naturedly at his antics.

"Well, you all go back to Earth." Gandalf told the others, "I will join you in a while."

"Where are you going, Old Father Time?" Tony asked.

"To ask something." Gandalf said as he closed his eyes and focused while chanting, trying to be one with his new staff. And soon, he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well, looks like he is back to full power." Tony said.

"I believe we need to go." Gimli said as he bowed to Eitri, "It was an honor to meet you, King Eitri."

"You as well, Master Dwarf." Eitri said as he bowed back to Gimli, "The Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain can come here if they want. I will teach them the crafts of Nidavellir."

"The offer is greatly appreciated, King Eitri." Gimli said gratefully.

"I hope you succeed this time." Eitri said to Thor.

"We will." Thor assured him.

"Come on, let's go. I need to show it to the others." Tony quipped.

Thor activated the Bifrost and it teleported them back to Earth.

* * *

Valinor

Gandalf stood in the middle of the circle of fourteen thrones with his new staff in hand. Not one inhabitant of Valinor had been affected by the Snap as it existed in its own perky dimension.

"So you made a new staff for yourself, my pupil." Nienna said with pride in her voice. Though Gandalf noticed her eyes were very red and puffy. Clearly, she had wept a lot.

"The Dwarf-King of Nidavellir and Gimli helped me make this." Gandalf said as he looked at Aule, "Your craft is being put to good use, my Lord."

"We noticed the powers of your friend Thor Odinson." Tulkas told him.

"Apologies, my Lord. But he is not one of us so we cannot ask him to hold back." Gandalf explained.

"You know why you are here." Manwë said to him.

"Yes, my King." Gandalf said, "As you all know, Morgoth and Thanos won and half of all life in the Multiverse was wiped out. But now, we can take the Stones and bring everyone back."

"You believe this is the right time to raise the Host of Valinor then." Ulmo said and Gandalf nodded.

"What Stephen Strange saw, I know." Mandos revealed as Gandalf looked at him, "The Host of Valinor will not be raised right now."

"Then when?" Gandalf asked him.

Mandos spoke one of Gandalf's own phrases back to him, "It will neither be too late, nor too early. It will arrive precisely when it means to."

In that moment, Gandalf realized that there was hope after all.

"Go now, Wise One." Varda said, "Guide all the heroes against The Mad Titan and The Great Enemy."

"You have my humble thanks, Most Holy Valar." Gandalf said humbly and gratefully as he bowed to them and then walked out, using his magic to teleport away.

* * *

Earth-199999, Avengers Compound

The Bifrost hit the ground and faded just as two Quinjets landed while a car stopped at the driveway and a bright light flashed as the ones inside all ran out to see what was happening.

The Bifrost faded to reveal Thor, Tony and Gimli together, with Gimli holding his new ax. Tony had shut off his new armor back into the chestpiece, deciding to use it during the fight itself and show it off later.

Out of the first Quinjet came Logan, Storm and Bobby while out of the second came Galadriel, Scott and Mack. Logan was now wearing his dark X-Men suit again.

The car doors opened as Frank, Matt and Elektra stepped out.

The light faded to reveal Gandalf, now holding a new staff.

"Good to see you all back." Steve said happily.

"Good to be back, Cap." Tony said as he saw Superman and said, "I'm guessing you're the cousin of….not cheerleader."

"I am." Clark said with a smirk as Tony turned to Diana and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira." Diana introduced herself. Tony would have asked in a slightly more flirty tone if Pepper wasn't walking up to him. The two embraced and kissed each other.

"And you are?" Tony asked Batman as they parted.

"I'm Batman." Batman simply introduced himself.

"And I am Iron Man." Tony said as all rolled their eyes good naturedly.

"That the guy who looks like Magneto?" Storm asked as she and Bobby looked at Gandalf, having been told of him by Logan.

"Yeah, but he's not him." Logan assured.

"I can see that." Bobby said.

"Hey Cap." Scott said as he waved to Steve.

"Scott." Steve said happily as he shook Scott's hand, "Good to see you made it."

"Yeah, but people I cared about didn't." Scott said sadly.

"We will get them back. I promise." Steve assured and Scott nodded.

"Cap." Logan said as he walked to Steve with Storm and Bobby, "These are the remaining member of my old team and my friends."

"Steve Rogers." Steve said as he held out his hand.

"Ororo Munroe." Storm introduced herself as she shook his hand, "It's an honor to meet you, Captain."

Steve smiled humbly as he shook Bobby's hand who introduced himself, "Bobby Drake."

"So you both are mutants then." Steve said and they nodded.

"I notice you shaved off your beard." Logan said and Steve then chuckled.

"So you two are back then." Jessica said as she looked at Matt and Elektra.

"We were needed." Matt simply said.

"We'll help in bringing everyone back." Elektra said too.

"Gandalf!" Frodo said happily as he and Gandalf embraced and the Hobbit looked at the new staff with Aragorn, Legolas, Galadriel, Elrond and Arwen.

"So that is your new staff, Mithrandir." Legolas said as he looked at it in awe.

"Look at this ax, pointy-ear." Gimli said as he raised his ax, "Now I will beat you in all contests from today."

"You sure you can wield it?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"Of course I can!" Gimli said exasperated as the archers chuckled at his expense.

"I believe we all need to go inside and go over our strategy one more time." Aragorn spoke up as all looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"Anyone knows where Thanos is?" Barry asked.

"I do." Nebula said as all looked at her.

"Before you tell us, there is one thing I need to do." Tony said as he looked to Steve and gestured at him to come with him.

* * *

Later

"I've got something for you, Cap." Tony said as he dug around until he found what he was looking for, "Here we go."

Steve stared in surprise as Tony pulled out his old shield, which had been repaired now from when T'Challa had scratched it at the airport in Germany.

"Tony, I don't know." Steve hedged, still finding himself unworthy of it.

"Why?" Tony asked before reminding, "He made it for you."

He then quipped, "Besides, I've got to take it out of the lab. It's taking too much space."

Steve still looked apprehensive but then looking up at Tony with appreciation shining in his eyes said gratefully, "Thank you, Tony."

"Can you keep your voice down? I don't have one for everyone." Tony quipped and the two chuckled while Steve took the shield and hefted it up before walking out into the debriefing room where the others waited for them.

All looked at the shield in Steve's hand and had happy smiles on their faces as it signified two things. First, that Steve was whole again. Second, that Steve and Tony had fully reconciled at last.

At a nod from Steve, Nebula told them what she knew.

"Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. Then when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him."

Clint, Scott, Frank, Oliver and Elrond all had anger shining in their eyes on hearing that, knowing Thanos had abused his daughter to the point that she had Stockholm Syndrome.

"I'd ask, where would we go once his plan was complete?" Nebula continued, "His answer was always the same- To The Garden."

After a few seconds, Rhodes joked, "That's cute. Thanos has a retirement plan."

"The only plan he has now is bringing his face to my pretty ax." Gimli snorted.

"So where is he, then?" Steve asked as they stood around at the table.

Rocket opened up a hologram of Earth with a power surge expanding and said, "When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... until two days ago."

Rocket changed the hologram to that of another planet with another power surge expanding, "On this planet."

"Thanos is there." Nebula told everyone.

"He used the Stones again." Natasha said as she looked closely.

"We'd still be going in short-handed, you know?" Barry pointed out before saying to Clark and Thor, "No offense."

They shrugged.

Frank started, "Look, he still got the Stones, so..."

"So let's get him." Carol said, "And Morgoth and Saruman. We use them to bring everyone back."

"Just like that?" Banner asked.

"Yeah. Just like that." Steve said.

"It is all that can be done now." Aragorn said.

"There is more actually." Galadriel said as all looked to her, "When I touched the Gauntlet, I saw John Constantine in the Soul Stone. He and one other are working to disable it from the inside."

"Wait what?" Sara asked as all looked at her incredulously.

"You're telling us now?" Tony asked.

"This was the right time." She said as she looked to them all, "What we need is to let him do it."

"So Constantine needs time. We can give him that." Aragorn said like he had during his Council, "We will draw the attention of Thanos, Morgoth, Saruman and Red Hulk. With all strength we have left, we will battle them."

"A diversion again." Legolas summed up the strategy.

"When the Gauntlet is disabled, I will take it away." Barry said and all nodded.

"During that time, me and Harry will make the Gauntlet." Fitz said, "We have mixed the Vibranium and nanotechnology together."

"Now we just need to fashion it into a glove." Harry said.

"The Vibranium will help contain the energy I guess." Bruce said and they nodded.

"And the nanotechnology will help rebuild it if it does get damaged." Tony added.

"Vibranium and nanotechnology can barely handle the power surge together." Barry said.

"Well, one is the most powerful metal and the other is most advanced technology after all." Banner told everyone.

"They will do it." Caitlin affirmed.

"And you, my dear Hobbit, have to rescue Kara and J'onn." Gandalf informed Frodo.

"But how?" Frodo asked.

"With what is left of my grandfather." Elrond told the Hobbit with a proud smile.

Galadriel then took out the phial and gave it to Frodo, "This holds the last light of Earendil. You will have to wield it to free them."

"He doesn't need to go alone." Scott volunteered, "I mean….I am Ant-Man after all. I won't be seen either."

"Well indeed it is true after all." Elrond said, a bit amused by the man.

"Thank you for your offer, Master Lang." Frodo said gratefully.

"Just Scott, my man." Scott said cheerfully as he walked up to Frodo and patted his shoulder happily, "You and me, we are gonna make a great team."

"I think we are." Frodo said.

"You are much like a Hobbit, Scott." Gandalf said and he looked sheepish as all chuckled.

"If this is a stealth mission, I will go with them." Batman said as all looked to him, "Darkness is my ally."

"I believe it is." Galadriel, approving of his choice.

Natasha looked at the hologram and the others and said, "Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this...I mean, we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try."

"But if we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?" Banner asked.

"Because before we weren't together." Tony said as he and Steve exchanged a look and smiled at each other, "This time we are."

"They are powerful enemies." Aragorn said, "The Great Enemy now has powers of other worlds too."

"I have fought powers from other worlds before." Diana said as she twirled the Sword of Athena.

Thor, who had been sitting and listening up till now, got up and walked up to Diana as they sized each other up. He then held out his hand and Stormbreaker flew to it right next to Diana, blowing the hair on her face due to how fast it had moved. She didn't even flinch and instead gave a smirk.

Looking at everyone, Thor said, "I like this one."

"You are the God of Thunder?" Diana asked again to be sure.

"Yes. From Asgard." Thor confirmed.

"We do not have Asgard in my world." Diana told him.

"I have heard of Olympus in this one." Thor told her, "But never met one of them."

"Bruce, you sure you will be able to help without Hulk?" Caitlin asked him.

"I'm sure, guys." Banner assured, "I know how to operate the suit finally."

"Good to know." Tony shrugged.

"Well, clock's ticking guys." Oliver said.

"For Thanos and Morgoth." Logan snarled.

Steve looked at the hologram and said, "Let's go get this son of a bitch."

"Yes, and watch your language, Cap." Tony said as all chuckled.

* * *

Later

"Hey, kid." Oliver said as he and William hugged lovingly while Frodo was next to them, hugging Hamfast and Elanor goodbye, "Take care of yourself."

"I will, dad." William said, "You be careful."

Oliver patted his head and said, "I will come back for you, I promise. And I will bring your mom back too."

He kissed William on the forehead and then walked out, leaving his son with Elanor under Hamfast's supervision.

* * *

Later

Fitz, Harry, Pepper, Hamfast, Elanor and William waved goodbye as the Benatar flew up into the air and then into space.

"Well, Fitz, let's get to work." Harry told him.

"The glove needs to be completed before they return. Come on." Fitz said as they both walked inside.

* * *

Later, Deep Space

Frodo, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Galadriel, Elrond, Arwen, Steve, Tony, Thor, Banner, Natasha, Clint, Rhodes, Scott, Matt, Frank, Elektra, Jessica, Logan, Blade, Mack, Bobbi, Daisy, Nebula, Rocket, Carol, Storm, Bobby, Oliver, Barry, Sara, Caitlin, Clark, Bruce, Diana, Slade, Nyssa, Earth-2 Laurel and Alex all flew into Space in the Benatar.

"Okay. Who here hasn't been to space?" Rocket asked.

The only ones who didn't raise their hands were Thor, Tony, Banner, Mack, Daisy, Nebula, Carol, Rocket, Oliver, Sara, Clark, Alex, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli (Technically, those 3 had gone to Space when Gandalf had teleported them to Svartalfheim).

"What?" Rhodes wondered as Carol chuckled.

"You better not throw up on my ship." Rocket said to them all.

"Don't hold your breath, fur-faced fuck." Jessica told him.

"If you throw up, then I will get that jacket." Rocket told her.

"I am feeling….strange." Matt said.

"Well husband, you are in Space for the first time and you have superhuman senses." Elektra said and he knew that made sense.

"Approaching jump in 3.. 2.. 1." Nebula said and pulled a lever as the speed increased and soon, they passed a jump point.

As they reached their destination, the lower portion opened up and Clark and Carol flew out.

"We'll head down for recon." Carol said.

"Will tell you if we find anything." Clark said and both of them flew down.

Steve took out his old compass and looked at the picture of Peggy on it. Oliver noticed and remembered everyone he had lost, hoping they were with him in spirit.

"She is with you in spirit, Steven." Gandalf assured him and he nodded.

"This is gonna work Steve." Natasha said to him.

"I know it will." Steve said as he returned her gaze, "Because I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't."

"Well, I'm gonna gut the bastard for sure." Logan said.

"Get in line." Blade told him as the two glared at each other.

Clark and Carol flew back up.

"There are many people down there." Carol told them, "Look like big guns to me."

"I know some of them." Clark said grimly as all looked at him, "I'm guessing Thanos has gathered our enemies to face us."

"He has the Infinity Stones. He could have resurrected some as well." Storm pointed out and all groaned.

"Shit just got so much worse." Frank said.

"It was never easy." Slade told him.

"We have to win this." Steve said as he got up and looked to the others, "We will have to for everyone else."

Aragorn and Oliver returned his gaze and gave a firm nod and so did the others.

"Well, here goes." Barry said as the ship slowly descended to the edge of the planet.

* * *

**And there we go. That ends this long chapter.**

**Now all the reinforcements are gathered. Tony has an Uru suit. Gimli has an Uru ax. Gandalf has an Uru staff. Steve has his trusty shield again. **

**I love 'The Dark Knight' so much that I decided to do its finale in this chapter with Oliver added.**

**And yes, Wonder Woman exists in my version of Arrowverse on Earth-38. Imagine that the DCEU Wonder Woman movie is cannon. Not the 2****nd**** one though as it isn't out yet and it might not fit in with my future plans. But the 1st Wonder Woman movie is cannon here.**

**Hope you liked her interactions with Steve and Thor and the interactions of the DC Trinity too.**

**Now as you can all guess, I am going to do the same thing I had done in 'The Devil Reborn.' An army of enemies will be here now for our heroes to face in next chapter. Thanos snapped his fingers to bring all dead villains back. So I am doing a review poll. Say which villains you want our heroes to face in next chapter.**

**The villains can be almost anyone from either of the three franchises or anyone who is confirmed to exist in this series (MODOK, Grim Reaper, Taskmaskter, mythological creatures, etc.). Alive or dead, anything goes. Just some limits- In Flash only villains from the 1****st**** two Seasons and only Savitar from the third, from Arrow only villains from the 1****st**** 5 Seasons, from Supergirl only villains from the 1****st**** two Seasons, and no Batman villains because Batman has another job. And please no Magneto, Mystique or Phoenix Jean either. Anyone else works from X-Men too from all movies except Days of Future Past, Apocalypse and Logan as they didn't happen in this Universe. Also, no Ultron please and no Kilgrave either. Villains from the first two Blade movies and the Wonder Woman movie are allowed though. Also, no Dormammu or Ego. They are really humungous guns so they won't work.**

**Any villain from Tolkien's lore is allowed.**

**Counting out these limits, anything goes.**

**And in case there is any confusion, here are the teams-**

**Attack team- **

**Arda- Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Galadriel, Elrond, Arwen **

**Earth-199999- Steve, Tony, Thor, Banner, Natasha, Clint, Rhodes, Matt, Frank, Elektra, Jessica, Logan, Blade, Mack, Bobbi, Daisy, Nebula, Rocket, Carol, Storm, Bobby **

**Earth-1- Oliver, Barry, Sara, Caitlin, Slade, Nyssa, Earth-2 Laurel**

**Earth-38- Clark, Diana, Alex**

**Rescue team- **

**Arda- Frodo **

**Earth-199999- Scott**

**Earth-1- Bruce **

**Well, in Chapter 6 the heroes lost and 10 chapters later, they are prepared again to fight their enemies once more. **

**And also, Clark won't be holding back in this story, which means he is gonna be amped from how he is in the Supergirl show. He is gonna be as powerful as the DCEU Superman, which would make him much more powerful than Supergirl, and that makes sense, considering how long he has been on Earth.**

**The explanation for his low-end feats in Supergirl in here is that he holds back whenever he in National City and Kara beat him because the Silver Kryptonite weakened him too while showing him hallucinations of Zod (which should have been the explanation in the show). **

**And Cap's Endgame speech is gonna make it to next chapter too.**

**So hope everyone enjoyed and is excited for next chapter.**


	17. Whatever it takes

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**I would also like to thank everyone for their suggestions on which villains to use from all 3 franchises and almost all of them were very good. Unfortunately, not all of them could make it to the chapter but I hope you all still enjoy it.**

**Warning: This chapter and some following ones will drive Tolkien purists to apoplexy and I won't actually blame them considering what I have done.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, pretty long. Yes, the biggest battle of the Multiverse. Not to sound arrogant but I don't think even the Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover can be more epic that what I will do, considering those shows care more about propaganda anyway. Yes, Thanos is pissed. Barry won't take the Gauntlet off Thanos' hand my friend. You misread that part I think. Yes, Thor is the most powerful followed by Clark, then Diana. I have a plan for Hulk too. Don't worry. Yes, everyone's gonna be Cap fanboys and fangirls. Yes, a bit late. Glad they kill you. Yes, you suggested it in my first story and I still remembered, hence I added the dialogue. Yes, I love Jason Momoa's Aquaman but not this time unfortunately. Glad you agree on Supes. You sensed right on Diana. I did tell you I had a pairing planned for Steve a while ago. That should give a hint. Thanks for the scene again and you're welcome. I'm using what Oliver said for Red Hulk too so thanks for that. No one was using the ax anyway. The comment probably happened off-screen and I'll edit out the handshaking as I forgot so thanks for that. As for what answer I should give- the answer I have is not the one you want to hear, but you still won't be disappointed *winks*. Sounded like Gandalf, didn't I? Let's say Supes' and Bats' heads were pulled out of their asses off-screen. Yes, anyone who doesn't fight for him will be mind-controlled. It's the staff from the 1****st**** LotR movie, but made of metal now. Tony's armor is the EMH Uru armor except in classic Iron Man colors and a greyish tint. I don't think Superman is more powerful than he has any right to be, but I'm imagining something like DCEU Supes then. Let's not talk about it. This time you didn't miss bro. Surtur he can leave dead but Hela, she would be weaker without Asgard so not out of possibility. Well, thanks for all the villain recommendations and see which ones make it. No, Magneto and most of his bunch won't show up. Vibranium is established to be a bit like Promethium in this plus he is a fast learner. Good to know that one-shot still satisfies. If you want an anti-Iris fic without Bieber music, you could always go back to 'I was drunk.' Yes, that would be hilarious with Scott. Right now, we've got enough characters. I'm guessing the joke candidate was Batman, because he's Batman XD! I have one person in my head for the Snap and he'll make sense. Yes, Steve is the leader now. Yes, the villains are Masters of Evil for sure. I'm wondering what will crumble more, the planet or you XD! Glad you love it and enjoy!**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and all villain recommendations. To be honest, Merlyn's redemption made zero sense as he was good guy in one episode and then bad guy in another Season 3 onwards. He may have saved Thea in 5x23 but it doesn't make up for anything he did. So he's gonna remain a bad guy. Yes, the battle is about to begin.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Glad it was really awesome. Yes, those are top-tier for sure and yes, Thor is the mightiest there is. Glad you loved that part with the Valar. You're welcome and yes, all three of them would backhand her like she's nothing. Even MCU Carol can beat her. Yes, Supergirl always had good concepts but ruined them all for propaganda BS. Yes, Morgoth has for sure, but stuff doesn't always go according to plan. I think you're overestimating Thanos a bit there. Sure comic book Thanos will solo them all even without IG but he has cosmic energy while MCU Thanos is a very strong, skilled and fast opponent with centuries of experience and great with a sword but he doesn't seem that powerful. In one-on-one, he can beat them but together, I have my doubts. I'd say Cap is slightly better than Bats due to his supercomputer like brain but Thanos is the best one there for sure.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. Yes, that sounds right on comic book Thor and Valar. I actually have a plan for what you say. Glad to hear it.**

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review. Wait and watch.**

**Guest 5: Thanks for the review and glad this was top-form work. You're welcome and glad that was an excellent job with the substitution.**

Chapter 17- Whatever it takes

The ship descended slowly and its door opened as out walked all the heroes, ready to face their enemies together. Clark and Carol landed next to them.

Steve turned to the others. While Aragorn and Gandalf were great leaders and Oliver a pretty good one, in this moment, they all looked to him to lead them. With a deep breath, he started speaking.

"All right. We have a plan. Two missions, two teams, one shot." They all looked at him with respect and determination in their eyes as Steve said, "Last time we faced Thanos and Morgoth, we lost. All of us. We lost friends...We lost family...We lost a part of ourselves."

As he said that, he looked at Thor, Natasha, Clint, Oliver, Sara, Barry, Frodo, Legolas and Gimli before continuing, "Today, we have a chance to take it all back and protect what we have."

They joined their fists together next to the ship.

Steve looked at them all again and said, "You know your teams, you know your missions. Help Constantine get the Stones, get Kara and J'onn, get them back. Only one chance each. No mistakes. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win." He looked at Tony who smiled at him as he said, "Whatever it takes."

He then nodded and said genuinely, "Good luck."

"He's pretty good at that." Rocket said to Scott.

"I know right?" Scott chuckled.

"Oh wait till you hear him and my husband together." Arwen said as Aragorn looked sheepish while all chuckled a bit.

"Go Frodo." Gandalf said to him as he patted his head and Frodo nodded.

"Go with all of our goodwill." Galadriel added and he smiled.

"Come on." Scott said as he pressed a button and shrunk down, jumping onto Frodo's shoulder, "On your shoulder."

Frodo looked at his shoulder and gasped. While they all knew what Scott could do, it was still something else to witness.

"I got your back, my man." Scott said.

"Thank you, Scott." Frodo said gratefully, recovering himself.

"Let's go save your friends." Bruce said as he looked at Clark and Alex who gave him a nod and he joined the two.

Frodo tugged his cape tightly and said, "I will bring them back."

With that, he walked away with Scott on his shoulder as Bruce shadowed them.

"May they succeed." Gandalf said with closed eyes.

"We all know how hardy Hobbits are." Aragorn pointed out, "And Scott is much like them while Batman is like a Ranger."

"Our enemies lie in our wait." Legolas said as he, Galadriel, Elrond and Clark looked ahead while Thor and Matt sensed them.

"There are too many." Matt said.

"No matter how many they number, we must face them." Galadriel said.

"There is no other way." Elrond agreed.

"They will face justice soon." Clark promised.

"Let's get this son of a bitch." Frank said darkly.

Then together, as one, they made their way, walking ahead slowly and determinedly.

Soon, a portal opened in front of them and out walked Thanos himself, a scowl on his face as he held up the Infinity Gauntlet with all Stones glowing in his left hand.

Morgoth and Saruman appeared and stood on either side of him, the former holding Grond and the latter holding his staff.

There was a roar and Red Hulk jumped from behind a tree, facing them with a snarl.

"I take it back. More harmful than beneficial." Oliver said and Sara sighed as they remembered sending Ross to Hell with Constantine's help.

Then there was a sound like a boom and someone flew up into the air. They all looked up to see a tall man with the bearing of a military commander hovering above them.

"Zod." Clark growled.

"Today, we end this, Kal-El." Zod declared to him.

As they looked around at their other enemies, the hearts of those from Middle-earth dropped on seeing Sauron standing there with his mace, the One Ring glowing on his finger. Gandalf, Galadriel and Elrond were relieved they did not have their Rings of Power in this moment.

Thanos had effortlessly made the entire quest of Frodo, Sam and Natasha and War of the Ring pointless by bringing back Sauron. The only way to make the quest and war matter again was defeating Thanos and taking the Stones.

"Loki." Thor said sadly as he saw his brother up ahead with a smirk on his face, holding two knives, though Thor could see that unlike in New York, his eyes weren't their natural color.

"Wasn't he dead?" Clint asked.

"Not anymore." Thor said sadly before noticing Hela next to Loki, holding Mjolnir.

"Hello brother." Hela smirked, "I am going to destroy you and kill everyone you care about."

"Come and try." Thor said as he gave her a steely gaze and gripped Stormbreaker tighter.

"Hello Barry. Been a while." Eobard Thawne said as he stepped up to face them, a sick smirk on the face of Harrison Wells.

"So you're with them too. Why am I not surprised?" Barry mused as he brandished his Wakandan sword.

"Hunter." Caitlin sneered as she looked at Zoom, her ex-boyfriend.

"You shall die for your betrayal." Zoom sneered at her.

"There are more." Matt said as his senses picked them up.

"They will reveal themselves when they have to." Galadriel told him.

"For now, we'll have to fight these." Legolas said.

"Oh I am prepared." Logan snarled as his claws popped out when he saw Victor Creed at a distance, smirking at him.

"Hello Oliver. How've you been?" Adrian asked as Oliver's and Laurel's blood went cold on seeing him again as he turned to Laurel with a smirk, "Oh…..you betrayed me and joined them. You will be paying for that."

"Make me." Laurel sneered at him.

"Sister." Talia said as Nyssa stared at her with anger and disgust, "You disgust me by siding with these pitiful idiots."

"Oh yes, I am disgusted." Ra's al Ghul said as he stepped up while Nyssa's blood ran cold, "You are an embarrassment to me, daughter."

"Tell me something new." Nyssa simply said with a steely glare.

"You all are not grateful as you should be." Thanos said as he looked at them all with anger shining in his eyes.

"I told you that no one will let you rest." Gandalf reminded The Mad Titan, "Now all of the Multiverse is united against you at last."

"You will not be able to stand against me." Thanos sneered, "I am inevitable."

"Well, we have no choice but to do so. I mean…." Tony stopped as he pulled his strings and tapped his chestpiece twice. In a few seconds, the new suit started covering him and soon, it was all over him while the others who had not seen it stared in awe, "Being a God can't be too hard. I mean, I'm the most intelligent, capable person on the planet. I'm not playing God. All this time…I've been playing human."

"There will be no more games." Saruman snorted as he stepped up, "We have no use for you any longer."

"It is a pity, Saruman, that you have fallen even more than last I saw you." Gandalf declared to him sadly, "But you have my assurance, the rest of Universe may remember you as a tyrant, but I will remember who you were."

"Save your assurances! I have no use for them!" Saruman snapped as Gandalf sighed sadly.

"The lies that I sowed in your hearts are a seed that does not die and cannot be destroyed." Morgoth said to everyone and Thor, Galadriel and Elrond sensed how much he had grown in power from when last they had met him, "It shall sprout anew and will bear dark fruit unto the end of days."

"The end of all your days." Banner growled as he looked between Morgoth and Red Hulk, "Let's finish it, Ross."

Sauron raised his finger with the One Ring on it and it glowed while the sky darkened and the ground shook as he chanted one of the most feared verses of Middle-earth in the Black Speech of Mordor-

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,_

_ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul _

"BARUK-KHAZAD!" Gimli roared as he raised his ax.

"ELENDIL!" Aragorn roared at the same time.

"FOR ODIN! FOR ASGARD!" Thor declared at the same time.

Steve glared at their foes and ordered, "ATTACK!"

And with that, a clash of great powers was on at last.

* * *

Three Orcs were roaming near a hut, guarding it from intruders. As one of them turned, the 'boulder' behind him suddenly disappeared as Frodo took off his cloak and stabbed the Orc brutally from behind. It groaned in pain as Frodo retracted his blade while it died.

The other two turned to him but they did not know that he wasn't alone. One of them was suddenly given a flip kick on the chin and thrown down by Scott who grew back to regular size, "How do you like that, huh? I'm a Goblin slayer now!"

The last one raised his sword when Batman jumped behind him and grabbed him in a chokehold. He struggled but passed out in his grip.

Batman gave the other two a nod.

Then they realized the ground was shaking almost violently and the sky was being almost torn apart.

"It has begun." Frodo said about the clash with steely eyes.

"We still got a job." Batman told him.

"Yes, let's go." Scott said.

"Yes, we should." Frodo agreed, taking his eyes off the horrifying spectacle.

Scott shrunk again as Batman jumped up onto a tree while Frodo continued on his way.

* * *

On the other side of the Garden, powerful lights and sparks went out as the heroes and villains battled each other for the Infinity Gauntlet.

As everyone fought, they were surrounded by speeding blurs as Barry fought both Thawne and Zoom simultaneously.

He ducked to avoid a punch from Thawne before leaping away to avoid a kick by Zoom and then sped away again to avoid Thawne before ramming into him from behind, taking him down. Then Zoom struck him from behind, taking him down too but as he raised his hand for the kill, a beam of ice from Killer Frost knocked him away.

Superman flew into the air, avoiding a fireball by Morgoth, knowing it could damage him due to being magical in nature before firing Heat Vision but Morgoth blocked it with Grond.

Zod flew at Clark but was knocked away by an energy blast from Carol. The two glared at each other and charged, their clash causing a shockwave.

Banner flew around and fired his repulsors at Red Hulk who blocked with his arm and with a roar, leapt at Banner, tackling him to the ground. He stood up and tried to crush him with his foot when Diana leapt at him with a roar, slicing his foot and making him roar in pain as she then slammed into him with her shield, staggering him back.

Steve blocked a sonic wave fired at him by Grim Reaper before throwing his shield which sent the madman flying back. He caught it on return and with a leap, rammed it into Grim Reaper again, sending him back before raising it to block a beam from MODOK.

Damien Dahrk lifted up both Laurel and Sara telekinetically and quipped, "Oh, it's gonna be so much fun to kill all the Lances."

Then a bright flash of light blinded him, making him stagger back and lose his grip as Gandalf said, "Go back to the void, Damien Darhk."

He tapped his staff lightly on the ground but the shockwave was as powerful as the one he had generated against Durin's Bane and Thanos as it sent Dahrk flying back and onto the ground, knocking him out.

A fireball was fired at him by Saruman but he twirled his staff, deflecting it before sending Saruman back telekinetically.

Saruman fired back telekinetically but Gandalf raised his shield as Saruman grunted.

"Why do you always guide such insolent fools?" Saruman asked, trying to overpower the shield, "You can join us and be more powerful than anyone else. You can rule! We can overthrow the Valar together, old friend, and shape Middle-earth the way we want. That is how we guide."

"That is not guidance, old friend, but dominance." Gandalf retorted in a gentle tone, "I guide them because I believe they can do great things when the best of them is brought out. And I don't think you will be a good substitute for the Valar."

Saruman roared angrily as he increased his telekinesis' power and chanted something, making flames rise and claw at the shield as Gandalf held on. Saruman chanted a bit more and a lightning bolt struck the shield. However, Gandalf held on.

Gandalf chanted back and the flames slowly started dispersing until they concentrated and went back into Saruman's staff, making him stagger back in shock as Gandalf lowered his shield and before Saruman could recover, charged him.

He smacked Saruman's abdomen with his staff, making him double down in pain before hitting his head, knocking him down.

"You could have still turned from your current path and tried to redeem yourself, old friend. Instead you still gnaw to the ends of your old plots and even dream of overthrowing the Valar." Gandalf said sadly to Saruman who tried to get up but couldn't due to Gandalf's power, "I am sorry you were led to do such things. But I will not let you fulfill your plot."

Gandalf then tapped Saruman's neck with his staff and he was knocked out for now.

A giant Orc with a prosthetic hand roared as he leapt in front of Gimli and Slade, carrying a mace in his other hand. Gimli immediately knew who he was.

"The Pale Orc." He snarled in anger and disgust as Azog roared at them and said something in the Black Speech.

Slade looked at Azog and realized he sounded a lot like him. If he had both eyes, missed one hand and was an Orc instead, he would look exactly like Azog.

Gimli seemed to pick up on their similar voices too.

"He sounds like you, Slade laddie." The Dwarf said to him.

"I noticed." Slade said as he brandished his sword and blocked an attack from the Defiler while Gimli roared and charged before sidestepping to avoid a swing of his mace just as Azog's son Bolg arrived to fight them too.

Oliver and Chase fired arrows at each other which deflected off before they charged, bow clashing against sword.

"This is the last time you're going against me, Chase." Oliver sneered.

"You think you'll kill me this time?" Chase asked mockingly.

"Oh I know it." Oliver said as he pushed Chase back and with a flip, kicked him away before deflecting a knife thrown at him by China White.

"Oliver Queen. I have known for a long time." She smirked as she brandished another knife.

"Then why didn't you come after me?" Oliver asked.

"I am more honorable than you think." She said as both she and Adrian charged him.

Hela used Mjolnir to strike Thor with lightning but being the God of Thunder, he was barely affected. Thor roared as Vandal Savage charged him. Thor picked up Savage and effortlessly threw him away, knocking him out.

He and Hela then clashed with their lightning weapons, sending lightning flying out into the sky before Hela kicked Thor back and threw a Necrosword which he deflected. She leapt at him but he avoided and they clashed weapons again before she sliced his stomach with another Necrosword, making him kneel in pain. She then gave him an uppercut with Mjolnir and he was thrown down, forming a crater.

She leapt again with Mjolnir and Necrosword but Thor rolled away and getting up, deflected the Necrosword as she threw it at him and before she could react, fired lightning at her from Stormbreaker, throwing her down and forming a crater.

He then turned around to face Loki but hesitated in the moment. And that was all a recovered Hela needed as she threw Mjolnir at him, knocking him down while Stormbreaker fell from his hands. She and Loki then moved towards him.

Natasha deflected an arrow from Malcolm Merlyn before he had to deflect one from Clint. He caught another one but its tip exploded, sending him down before Natasha kicked him out.

Morgoth pointed his mace at Clark and telekinetically sent him down before leaping up. Before Grond could hit him, Clark flew out of harm's way as a fiery pit was formed.

Hela noticed Diana rushing her and threw some Necroswords which Diana deflected with her lasso. That gave Thor enough time to summon Stormbreaker back and he knocked her away with his lightning. Before Hela could attack again, Thor roared and chopped off her arm with Stormbreaker as she roared in pain while Mjolnir fell away.

"Sister, you have spent so much time by yourself that you are nothing more than anger or hatred now." Thor told her, "Yes, Father set you on your path. But you still choose to follow it. You're still in the mindset of 'Father cast me out so I must take over everything he had.' Hela, life's about growth, about change. But you just wanna stay the same."

"Do it." Hela sneered, "End me."

"In time." Thor said as Galadriel stepped up next to him and Hela's eyes widened in horror.

"How do you look like me?" Hela asked.

"That is a mystery for another time, Daughter of Odin." Galadriel said as she knocked Hela down with a telekinetic blast before Thor kicked her out.

Loki threw his daggers at Diana but she deflected them all before leaping at him only to go through an illusion instead. Before Loki could throw another dagger at her from behind, Galadriel telekinetically knocked him away.

Before he could get up, Thor pinned him down with his foot and begged, "Loki please."

"Kill me Thor!" Loki snapped angrily and Thor knew his brother was not himself.

"I won't." Thor said before kicking his brother out as he and Diana nodded at each other.

Thor then raised his other hand and Mjolnir flew into it as his eyes flashed with power and lightning emanated from him and the now darkened skies.

Sara and Nyssa engaged Ra's and Talia, blocking or dodging their attacks as Ra's said, "You were never one of us Ta-er al-Sahfer. You are nothing."

With that, he blocked an attack from her before elbowing her away in a rotatory motion and then swept her feet from under her.

Nyssa blocked an attack from Talia and kneed her abdomen, sending her down, before knocking her out just as she noticed Ra's raising his blade to kill Sara.

"NO!" She screamed and blocked with her own sword.

"You are a disappointment." Ra's sneered at her.

"So are you." Nyssa said as they engaged.

Matt caught another Billy Club being thrown at him and turned to face Dex in his Daredevil suit, "Ah! So you are back. I did not know you would fall so much that you would ally with these people."

"I do not care what Thanos or Morgoth want." Dex said, "They simply gave me a new back from Cognium. And I'm going to kill you with it."

With that, he flipped and threw knives at Matt which he had to deflect with his Billy Club.

Elektra felt herself being stopped telekinetically and turned to face Gao, Alexandra, Murakami, Sowande, Bakuto and Nobu.

"You are a disappointment, Black Sky." Gao sneered as Alexandra moved to kill her with a murderous glare.

Then a sonic scream knocked them all down as Elektra turned to face Laurel who gave her a nod and she nodded back.

As Sowande tried to get up, he was decapitated by Elrond while Gao was knocked away telekinetically by Galadriel, hitting her head hard which knocked her out.

Murakami and Nobu roared and together charged at Elektra as she blocked their attacks and engaged.

Aragorn ducked to avoid an attack from Lurtz before kicking him away and then side-stepped to avoid a strike from Gothmog whose injuries had been healed as well. As he elbowed Gothmog back, Lurtz took aim but an arrow destroyed his bowstring and he turned to face Legolas angrily. Raising his blade, he charged at the Elf who brandished his Elven daggers and blocked fluidly before cutting Lurtz on the side and then with a flip, kicked him away.

Rhodes was firing missiles at Thanos and as they exploded, Thanos roared and absorbed them into the Infinity Gauntlet before firing them at Tony who fired lightning repulsors from his gauntlets, managing to hold the flames back.

"What, too scared to fight me now?" Tony quipped.

As they stopped, Tony fired a lightning Unibeam from his Arc Reactor. It hit Thanos and sent him flying back again. As he got up, he fired a beam from the Power Stone at Logan who put his claws in the way but roared in pain as they heated up.

Storm then flew into the air and fired powerful lightning at Thanos, staggering him back just as Arwen chanted her spell and the explosion of water knocked him down before he used the Reality Stone to turn them into flames and throw them at Tony and Rhodey. Rhodey was knocked back but Tony absorbed the flames and fired lightning back at Thanos who blocked with his Gauntlet.

Logan was picked up and slammed to the ground by Creed who stabbed him with his claws. Logan roared and stabbed Creed in the throat, rolling him over and pinning him down.

As Toad leapt to help Creed, he turned to see Storm's eyes glowing with lightning and backed in fear as she reminded, "You remember what lightning does to a toad?"

Before he could react, she knocked him out with a lightning blast.

Gandalf picked up a log that was lit up with fire due to the clash of powers and chanted as it rose into the air and the fire shot out at Sauron.

But Sauron raised the One Ring and manipulated the fire, firing it back at Gandalf who had to conjure a shield to protect himself, though the fire managed to cut it down and he was sent back.

Carol managed to knock Zod away temporarily with a blast and flew towards Morgoth at full speed, tackling him to the ground as Grond dropped. She then punched him several times with her charged hands, roaring angrily.

When she was done, she panted as Morgoth gave a bone-chilling smirk and asked mockingly, "Feel better?"

Before she could react, Morgoth punched her so hard she was sent flying into the sky. He got back up and picked Grond.

During that moment, Thor charged both Stormbreaker and Mjolnir and fired powerful lightning at him, throwing him back by many feet. As he staggered back up, Thor asked, "Remember where we left off?"

"I do." Morgoth said as he fired a mystical blast which Thor deflected with Stormbreaker.

Aragorn managed to decapitate Gothmog just as Legolas stabbed Lurtz through the throat and then they noticed Slade and Gimli battling Azog and Bolg.

As Slade blocked another attack from Azog, he was kicked back by the physically stronger Orc and thrown to the ground. Slade cursed, wishing he had a very stable version of the Mirakuru right now as Azog leapt at him with a roar. But then Aragorn blocked the mace and pushed Azog back just as Legolas blocked Bolg's strike and sliced his chest in a rotatory motion as he growled at Legolas in recognition while the Elf Prince smirked.

"Hey Bobbi, how you doing?" Ward asked as he held up his Thunderstick, "Your boyfriend isn't here to save you this time."

"And your girlfriend isn't here to save you either." Bobbi countered with a smirk as he struck with his weapon but she blocked with her staves before flipping back to avoid another strike. He managed to strike her face in a rotatory motion and tried to do so again but she blocked and they grunted before jumping back.

He suddenly took out a pistol but was disarmed by a shot to the hand. He turned to see Mack lowering his shotgun-ax. That distraction was all Bobbi needed to give him a kick to the face in a rotatory motion, knocking him out.

She and Mack then nodded at each other.

"It is good to see you, Daisy." Hive said as he fired a stream of parasites at her but she protected herself with her powers, using a concussive blast to deflect his stream.

"Wish I could say the same about you." She quipped.

She then ducked to avoid a flaming chain and saw Hellfire smirking as he shot out his chain again but she deflected it with her powers.

Barry swung his sword at Thawne who leapt to avoid but then knocked him down with a flip kick. As he raised his sword though, Zoom knocked him down from behind. As Killer Frost tried to fire at him, Thawne sped at her and grabbing her by the throat, vibrated his hand towards her.

"NO!" Barry yelled as Zoom pinned him down and said, "She betrayed me. Now you will watch her die."

But before Thawne could kill her, another ice blast knocked him away as they looked up to see Bobby on an ice slide in his ice form. He gave Killer Frost a nod and she nodded back with a smirk as Barry vibrated to free himself from Zoom and getting up, punched him down.

"Hey Blade."

Blade turned to see Deacon Frost marching towards him with his sword in hand, his eyes glowing with the power of La-Magra, "Let's end this."

He then heard a roar and turned around to see Jared Nomak moving towards him with a sneer on his face, "I will kill you."

"Some motherfuckers are always trying to ice-skate uphill." Blade quipped as he took out his sword and blocked a strike from Frost before firing at Nomak who flipped around to avoid.

"Hey Frankie. You ruined my face! Now I will kill you!" Billy Russo roared as he fired at Frank but he rolled away and fired back, making Russo roll away to avoid. As they were about to fire again, Russo's feet were hit by shots from Rocket as he said, "What? Think you're drunk?"

"What the fuck?" Russo said in astonishment on seeing Rocket when Frank picked him up and without saying a word, sliced his throat brutally, spraying the blood all over his face.

"Ah! You're all right my man!" Rocket said, fascinated by Frank's brutality as he dropped the dead Russo to the ground.

Slade blocked an attack from Azog before elbowing him away in a rotatory motion just as Aragorn chopped off his other hand, making him roar in pain before Slade decapitated him.

Legolas blocked a strike from Bolg before kicking him back and with a flip, switched to his bow from which he fired an arrow which hit Bolg's thigh, sending him to his knees as Gimli sliced his throat with his ax. The Elf and the Dwarf nodded at each other.

As Ra's blocked an attack from Nyssa, Sara leapt at him with Ciris but he moved slightly to dodge and grabbed her hand with his other one with a smirk saying, "You are a skilled fighter. But I am the one who taught you."

Then he ducked and broke the deadlock to avoid bullets being fired at him as Alex continued firing. He then took out a knife and threw it at her, disarming her of the gun. She took out batons of her own and charged, trying to strike him though he avoided before turning around to block a blow from Nyssa and then jumped back to avoid one from Sara.

Oliver grabbed Chase's head between his feet and flipped him to the ground before rolling away to avoid being kicked by White and smacked her feet, throwing her down and knocked her down. He jumped back up and was about to fire at Chase before firing the arrow to deflect the one fired at him by Talia.

"Let's see how well I taught you." Talia said.

"You're not the only one." Oliver said, "Your father taught me too."

The two charged at each other as Adrian got up and blocked a strike from Natasha. He smirked at her but she smirked back before kicking his knee, sending him down and then elbowed his face in a rotatory motion. She was about to bring her batons down on him when he rolled away.

White got back up and threw a knife at Natasha but an arrow from Clint deflected it. She took out another and charged as Clint blocked and kicked her back before she struck but he ducked, only to be kneed on the face. She threw the knife but he dodged and the two charged each other. She leapt and tried to strike again but he side-stepped to avoid and in a split-second opportunity, grabbed her in a chokehold. She struggled but passed out eventually.

Nebula leapt at Thanos and struck his face with her batons, slightly staggering him as she sneered, "You will die for what you did to Gamora!"

"You will die for your betrayal, daughter!" Thanos roared as he kicked her back before raising the Infinity Gauntlet to block repulsors from Banner who flew down and punched him before giving him an uppercut.

"Yeah, this suit kicked the crap out of the Hulk and will do so to you too." Banner smirked as he tried to fire a repulsor point blank but Thanos grabbed the gauntlet and turned it on Banner, making him fire at himself, destroying the face plate before flipping him away. He then looked up to see Rhodes firing at him but used the Space Stone to shut off his suit and threw him down, taking him out of the fight.

"I am going to destroy you, Tony!" Obadiah Stane roared as he flew down in his Iron Monger suit.

"Destroy you and then legacy." Whiplash said as he twirled his whips in his suit.

"And kill Pepper too." Aldrich smirked as he jumped next to them.

"Yeah guys, uhhhhhhhh…you're all old news." Tony said casually before firing his lightning repulsors at full power at Stane and Whiplash before firing his lightning Unibeam at Killian. All 3 of them screamed in pain as the lightning repulors and Unibeam were too much for them to handle and then there were 3 huge explosions as all 3 of them were vaporized brutally.

Steve ducked to avoid a swing from Grim Reaper's scythe and then flip kicked him away. Before he could recover, Steve leapt at him with shield raised and bashed his face, taking him down at last.

As MODOK tried to fire again, he was blinded by a flash of light summoned by Elrond before being knocked back by Galadriel's concussive wave.

Steve then noticed Witch-King in the distance and threw his Vibranium shield which Witch-King deflected with his sword and Steve caught it on return.

Witch-King then pointed his sword at Steve and he raised it to block the telekinetic energy gritting his teeth, though he was thankful that this shield could take it all.

"You may be the best of Men, but no Man can kill me." Witch-King sneered at Steve.

Then Diana's lasso wrapped around his torso and threw him off, forming a crater on the ground where he fell. Steve lowered his shield as Diana jumped next to him and gave him an encouraging nod. He nodded back at her with a smile.

As Witch-King got back up she said, "I am no Man."

Witch-King leapt with his flail as Diana leapt with her sword raised and the resulting clash sent a shockwave around.

Ra's elbowed Nyssa and threw her down before kicking Sara away in a rotatory motion and then grabbed Alex's hand and flipped her down too.

Before he could kill them, he turned around and caught an arrow, smirking at Clint. But Clint smirked back as the arrow exploded, sending him down.

Zod fired his Heat Vision at Carol but she absorbed it into herself and fired a powerful blast back at him which hit him and staggered him back by a few feet. Realizing what her powers were, he decided not to use his Heat Vision on her.

As she tried to strike, he grabbed her hand and head-butted her hard before throwing her to the ground, forming a crater. Then a lightning repulsor from Tony hit him and he was sent back roaring in pain as the lightning damaged him.

"Ah!" Tony quipped, "Looks like I can damage you lot."

The two flew at each other as Carol launched herself into the fray again.

Daisy was knocked down by a blast of fire from Hellfire as both he and Hive moved at her. Then Hellfire was struck by two powerful beams of ice as she and Hive looked up to see Ice-Man and Killer Frost on ice slides, smirking. Hellfire screamed in pain as the ice damaged him visibly.

Daisy then sent Hive back with a blast of her powers.

Jessica picked up Bakuto and slammed him to the ground before Matt kicked him out and she ducked to avoid a knife by Dex. Matt flipped into the air and kicked him away before Dex ducked to avoid another one and punched him back.

Jessica turned around on hearing someone charging and was knocked down by Will Simpson who ranted, "Trish left me because of you! She chose you over me!"

"Oh the same old crap again!" Jessica rolled her eyes as she realized regaining his strength had also made him regain his insanity. She rolled to avoid his foot and grabbing it, tripped him as she got up.

Elektra blocked a strike from Murakami and flip kicked him away before flipping Nobu to the ground while Laurel sent Alexandra back with a scream.

Aragorn roared as he charged at Sauron and struck with Anduril. Knowing the blade could physically harm him, Sauron blocked with his mace multiple times before sending Aragorn back with a punch. He then had to raise his mace to defend himself from a telekinetic attack by Gandalf and sent him flying back too with a swing of his mace that unleashed telekinetic energy.

"Darkness will be unleashed, Asgardian." Malekith said to Thor as he tried to strike with his blade but Thor gave him an uppercut with Mjolnir, sending him flying back before leaping up with a roar and slicing him clean into two with Stormbreaker.

"He was right. Darkness will be unleashed." Morgoth said as a giant spider-demon leapt to the ground, larger than even Shelob. Even Morgoth and the Balrogs weren't as big as her. She was at least 100 feet tall and the biggest thing Thor had ever seen minus Surtur at full power.

"Ungoliant." Gandalf whispered her name in dread. She was the first Giant Spider, mother of Shelob and among the most powerful creatures to ever walk Arda.

Morgoth took satisfaction by the fact that Thanos had mind-controlled her to work for them so he could order her around as a slave to get back at her for trapping him in her webs all those years ago.

She fired some webs at Thor which he destroyed with lightning but then she fired her Unlight which could devour all light and it covered Thor as Ungoliant increased its power.

Banner got up when Red Hulk picked him up and slammed him to the ground, damaging the suit and started punching it as he screamed, "Someone help me!"

Blade was knocked down by a flip from Nomak when Logan leapt at him with a roar and stabbed him with his claws.

"Fight me, bub!" Logan challenged as he and Nomak fought while Blade blocked an attack from Frost and continued fighting him.

* * *

Soul World

Constantine and Gamora watched as the figure raised its hands and its eyes kept blinking rapidly. It was in a daze of some kind.

"What's going on?" Gamora wondered.

"Looks like Thanos is using them for a fight, luv." Constantine said with a smirk.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Gamora wondered.

"I am in need of a spiritual anchor." Constantine said as he ran at the figure and touched it with both hands but it seemed unaware as he said to Gamora, "Hold onto me!"

She held onto him as he closed his eyes and started chanting while she asked, "How would this work?"

"If he uses them all together one more time, it will." Constantine said as he closed his eyes and continued chanting.

* * *

The Garden

Barry sped at Thanos at full speed and leapt up with his sword raised when Thanos froze him using the Time Stone and rewound time for him, making him speed back where he had come from. Thanos then unfroze him and used a burst of the Power Stone to knock him out before Nebula struck his foot with her baton and kicked him too until Thanos sent her back with a punch.

Jessica punched Will and gave him an uppercut before grabbing him by the neck and punching his face repeatedly. She then lifted him up and threw him off. As he staggered back up, he was hit by a hail of bullets from behind which hit his neck and head, finally killing him as Frank lowered his gun and the two nodded at each other.

Flames struck the ground as two huge Balrogs landed. They were none other than Gothmog the Lord of Balrogs and Durin's Bane whom Gandalf had slain.

Lightning suddenly roared in the sky as the Unlight around Thor dispersed at last when he used a huge blast of lightning to free himself while Ungoliant was knocked back.

He leapt up with a roar and slammed Stormbreaker to the ground, the lightning blast sending Ungoliant flying into the air before he fired a powerful wind from Mjolnir. Even those struggled to keep Ungoliant airborne as Thor fired lightning from Stormbreaker to help, making her hiss in pain before he flew up and formed three powerful tornadoes. Ungoliant fired Unlight twice which Thor deflected and increasing his tornadoes' power, managed to lift Ungoliant higher and threw her out of the planet's atmosphere where she continued firing Unlight at the stars. Thor flew down and landed on the ground.

He then flew up and threw Mjolnir at Durin's Bane, knocking him back before landing and blocking Gothmog's sword with Stormbreaker, the resulting clash sending out a shockwave that formed a crater. He called Mjolnir back as Durin's Bane rushed him and slightly moved to avoid his sword strike before striking the sword with Mjolnir, shattering it.

He then threw Mjolnir at Durin's Bane again, sending him flying back before he and Gothmog broke their deadlock and in a rotatory motion, were about to strike each other again before Thor recalled Mjolnir and sent a combined lightning blast at Gothmog, throwing him back.

He then leapt into the air and slammed both weapons on the ground, the lightning blast throwing Morgoth and Sauron back by many feet.

Oliver blocked Talia's strikes and kicked her back in a rotatory motion before smacking her feet with his bow, knocking her down and then he flipped and fired an arrow to deflect a boomerang thrown at him by Digger Harkness who gave him a smirk and the two charged.

Frank, Slade and Rocket fired at Thanos but he used the Reality Stone to turn the bullets into spikes and sent them back at the three. Only a well-timed telekinetic blast by Gandalf saved the three.

Diana slid and sliced at the right foot of Witch-King, making him kneel down and standing up behind him, kicked him into Steve who bashed his face with his shield, sending him down.

She then leapt at Thanos with a war cry and landing behind him, slammed her bracelets together. The resulting energy threw him off by a few feet. As she charged him again, he fired a blast with the Power Stone. She used her bracelets to protect herself. He fired again and she used her shield this time, though she slid back by a few feet.

As she charged again, Thanos stopped her with the Space Stone and lifting her up, threw her away.

Clark turned around to see Astra and Non marching towards him. As he looked at Astra, he realized she was not herself as her eyes had a different color. They were bluish now. An unnatural blue.

He and Astra flew at each other at full speed, crashing into some trees. As Clark staggered up, Astra punched him at superspeed, sending him onto the ground. He charged but she dodged by side-stepping. As he turned around, she said, "You are weak, Son of El. Unsure of yourself."

Clark realized the mind control she was under had also removed her inhibitions so she was not going to hold back against him like she had against Kara or Alex or J'onn.

Clark tried to fight but she deflected all his attacks and kicked him into another tree, destroying it as she said, "The fact that you possess a sense of morality and we don't gives us an evolutionary advantage."

Clark flew at her at full speed but she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground, sending off another powerful shockwave.

"And if history has proven anything…." She said as she picked him up and threw him away, crashing him through more trees in the forest.

As Clark's back shattered another tree, he staggered away and looked up to see Astra landing in front of him.

"…..It is that evolution always wins." She finished her sentence with a smirk.

Clark glared at her and with a roar, flew at her at full speed. The power of his punch knocked her through several trees as he grabbed her and threw her down to the ground and she slid back as the ground was damaged while she slid onto a clearing.

As Clark flew down at her, she rolled away to avoid while him landing created a shockwave. As he flew at her, Non grabbed his feet and slammed him to the ground, forming a crater before picking him up and slamming him again, forming another crater.

Non then kicked him into Astra who punched him and he fell down, appearing knocked out.

Astra then walked towards the dazed Clark and rolled him over with her foot. As Clark groaned, Non rammed into him at full speed, making him roar in pain as they slid back while damaging the ground.

Non punched him again, making him fall down as Astra tried to attack but he tripped her before rolling to avoid Non's foot. As he tried to fly away, Non grabbed his feet and threw him down again.

Astra tried to attack but he grabbed her arm and kicked Non back before trying to fly away with her but Non flew after them and grabbing him, slammed them all to the ground, forming another crater.

Non tried to bring his fists down on Clark but he avoided before Astra grabbed him by the throat and Non pinned his feet with his own and grabbed his face. The three struggled for a while.

Then Clark's eyes glowed and he fired his Heat Vision at them both with a roar, sending them back as they screamed in pain.

Clark got up and looked in the distance to see Red Hulk shattering the Hulkbuster armor. He then picked Banner up and threw him away.

Knowing what he had to do, Clark flew at Banner and caught him before his body could turn into a splattered mess on the ground.

Putting Banner down, Clark asked kindly, "You okay?"

Before Banner could respond, Clark was punched away by Non, sending him rolling on the ground. Before Non could attack again, Clark flew at him and punched him multiple times before they interlocked their fingers and flew into the air together.

Non threw Clark to the ground, forming another crater before Clark rolled away to avoid a punch from Non. Clark then flew up and flying at Non, punched him several times on the face, staggering him back.

He then flew at Non, avoiding a punch from him and lifting him up, flew into the air before giving him a powerful punch. Non was sent flying into Thor who slammed Mjolnir on his chest at full power, making him scream in pain due to the magic as he crashed onto the ground, forming a huge crater and was knocked out.

Aragorn was fighting the Mouth of Sauron at the moment, blocking his strikes. Aragorn then sliced his opponent's wrist with an upward strike of Anduril before stabbing him through the side. As Mouth groaned, Arwen decapitated him from behind while Aragorn retracted his blade as the dead Mouth fell to the ground.

Husband and wife nodded at each other before they noticed Astra approaching them with a blade out.

"A good death is its own reward." She said as Aragorn and Arwen prepared to fight her, not caring that they were hopelessly and hilariously outmatched.

Just as they were about to charge, Clark flew down at Astra at full speed, ramming her head onto the ground, forming a crater, and then slid away as Astra lay on the ground, knocked out.

He nodded at Aragorn and Arwen and they nodded back at him in appreciation.

* * *

Frodo and Batman were outside the hut by now and hiding near the door, Frodo peeped inside to see several Orcs together along with a Troll whose back was turned to him. All of them were guarding Kara and J'onn who were still inside there spheres and knocked out from the power they had been subjected to by The Dark Lord.

"Ready when you are." Scott said to him.

Frodo started, "Batman-"

He then turned to see Batman wasn't next to him anymore and wondered where he had gone.

"Let's go Scott." Frodo said as he took a deep breath and snuck into the hut, hiding behind another wall. As one Orc walked out, Frodo stabbed him through the back, killing him and retracted the Wakandan blade.

The other Orcs and the Troll roared as they were about to charge him when a dark figure landed between them in a crouch. The Batman!

He leapt at an Orc, crashing them both into two more as the 3 Orcs were knocked out.

The Troll roared with its sword raised at Frodo when something hit its eye, staggering it back as it held it in pain.

Batman blocked the swords of the Orcs with his gauntlets before elbowing one away and kicked another away too. Pinning one of them down, he used his foot to kick away three of the approaching Orcs, knocking them out, before slamming the one he had pinned onto the side, knocking him down too.

He then leapt up and elbowed another Orc, knocking him out before giving an uppercut to another one, knocking him out too and then kicked another on the throat in a rotatory motion, taking him out.

Taking out a Batarang, he threw it at the wall. Deflecting off the wall, it hit two Orcs, knocking them both out as he twirled and used his elbows and feet to knock out 3 more Orcs.

One of them rushed him but Frodo stabbed him in the foot, making him kneel on the ground and then stabbed him in the throat, killing him.

The Troll roared and fell on the ground as blood poured out of its mouth and down its eye sockets.

Scott then jumped out of its mouth and enlarged to his regular size, panting heavily as the other two noticed there was blood on his suit.

"You wanna know what I did to this thing?" Scott panted but the other two shook their heads, knowing what he had done, "Good! I don't wanna tell anyone either!"

Frodo then turned to where Kara and J'onn were trapped in the barriers and moved towards them.

"Do whatever Gandalf, Galadriel and Elrond instructed you to do." Batman told Frodo who nodded and took out the phial.

Closing his eyes, he chanted the spell and the phial glowed once more. Frodo smiled as he touched the barrier around Kara with the phial. The phial glowed brightly as the barrier started dissolving from the light and soon, it was gone while Kara fell onto the ground.

The other two watched in awe as Frodo moved to J'onn and did the same to his barrier, dissolving it as the Martian fell to the ground.

Frodo then moved back to Kara and touched her forehead with the phial, remembering what Galadriel had told him to do. He closed his eyes and chanted something too.

And then Kara's eyes opened as she gasped heavily, perspiring and looking around to see the Orcs and Troll knocked out. She then looked up to see Frodo, Batman and Scott standing over her.

Panting heavily, she asked, "Frodo? What's going on?"

"We're here to save you." Frodo said as he patted her head.

"Come on." Batman said as he held out his hand and she took it while Scott held her other hand as both of them helped her up.

Looking around, she asked Scott, "Who are you?"

"Oh! I am Ant-Man." Scott introduced himself brightly.

She then looked at Batman and asked, "You're real?"

"I'm not from your Earth." He said and she nodded in realization.

"Kara, how much strength do you have?" Frodo asked as she staggered a bit while looking at her hands but Scott helped her remain steady.

"I'm a bit stronger than I thought I would be." She admitted.

"The phial worked." Frodo said happily with a smile as he kept it back inside.

"Take us back to the ship." Batman ordered her.

"Where?" She asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." Batman said and she nodded.

With that, Scott shrunk down and leapt onto Frodo's shoulder, holding him tight as Batman held Frodo tightly while Kara held him with one hand and the unconscious J'onn with her other one.

Then, she flew out of the hut with them all, taking to the sky, flying towards the ship.

She heard the entire planet shaking violently and even noticed several trees shattering before noticing bright lights in the darkened sky that seemed like it was being torn apart while lightning flashed.

"It's on isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes it is." Batman told her.

* * *

Morgoth sensed what had happened and screamed in a rage, "NOOOOOOOO!"

He was cut off by Mjolnir hitting him on the jaw as Thor caught it on return.

Bobby and Killer Frost were sliding around on their ice-slides, firing ice blasts at Thanos as Storm took to the skies and struck him with lightning, making him roar in anger and pain. As ice was fired at him again, he used the Reality Stone to turn it into water and with a burst of the Power Stone, sent all three of them flying back.

Aragorn then leapt at him with a roar but was sent down by a burst of the Power Stone. Legolas and Oliver fired enchanted arrows at him and they both exploded. Legolas' hit him with flames and Oliver's with ice shards as Thanos screamed in pain before knocking them both away with a burst of the Power Stone too. He then roared in pain again as Gimli's ax formed a huge cut on his foot, cutting through the armor he had there before he recovered and kicked Gimli away.

He then looked up as Clark hovered in the air and landed in front of him. The Man of Steel and The Mad Titan gave each other a steely gaze as the clash was about to begin.

"If I wanted it, you'd be dead already." Clark snarled to try to scare Thanos.

"You should choose your words more carefully." Thanos mocked.

Carol flew down at Thanos and fired a powerful energy blast but Thanos manipulated it with the Infinity Gauntlet and turning it into flames, fired it back at both her and Clark.

Carol was thrown into Tony in the air and both were knocked down as Clark crashed to the ground, damaging it.

Thanos then leapt at Clark and grabbed his head, pinning him to the ground. Clark roared in anger and fired at Thanos with his Heat Vision, staggering him back before kicking him away.

Flying up into the air, Clark fired Heat Vision again as Thanos leapt into the air to avoid and fired a powerful blast from the Power Stone, sending Clark crashing into a tree which was destroyed.

Clark held his chest in pain as Thanos marched towards him and declared, "Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the Universe."

Clark got back up and announced, "Consider this mercy."

And then he flew at Thanos at full speed, ramming them both through some trees, shattering them all as he threw Thanos down. Thanos got back up and gave him a powerful head-butt, ramming him through more trees as his back destroyed another one.

Clark roared angrily and rammed into Thanos, sending him flying back through more trees as he crashed to the ground while Clark walked out of the forest. Thanos looked up as Clark hovered in the air above him.

Getting up, Thanos roared madly and repeated a tactic of his from Titan. Pressing the Infinity Gauntlet, he used the Power, Space and Reality Stones to pull the moon of the Garden down on them, horrifying everyone.

"I'm gonna lose it." Tony snarled before Zod sent him flying back.

"Thanos is going to bring down this entire planet to stop us." Gandalf mourned sadly before turning to Thor and giving him a nod. Thor immediately knew what he meant.

Thanos brought the moon down upon them with the power of all three of the Stones.

* * *

Soul World

"I understand now." Constantine said as he continued chanting with closed eyes while Gamora held onto him, "The scope of all of these Stones where one such as I can reach into the goddamn Infinite."

* * *

The Garden

Thor flew up into the air towards the moon the size of Mount Everest that tumbled towards the planet. Anger and desperation once again gave Thor the level of power needed.

Thor concentrated his godly essence and gave another cry of surprise as the Odinforce erupted inside him. His eyes flashed with lightning at the sensation once more. Being in Space, Thor did not need to hold back the power one bit.

Thor channeled the Odinforce into Mjolnir before throwing it up and used Stormbreaker to bat it away like a baseball player using a bat to hit the ball. A speeding Mjolnir resembled a golden comet as it streaked towards its target. The moon was vaporized on impact, consumed in a mystical discharge as bright as the sun.

* * *

Everyone down below could see Thor's triumph and the fighting even ceased for a second because of it.

* * *

Thor recalled Mjolnir and flew back down at full speed as the Odinforce dissipated. He slammed both weapons onto the ground and the resulting lightning sent Thanos flying back by many feet. The Mightiest Avenger and The Mad Titan then faced each other.

Thanos fired a powerful blast from the Power Stone at him but Thor blocked with Stormbreaker, gritting his teeth as he did so. He then threw Mjolnir at Thanos and it knocked him away. As Thanos staggered back up, Thor rushed him after recalling Mjolnir, spinning it to increase his speed. Just as Thanos got up fully, Thor gave him an uppercut on the chin with Mjolnir, sending him back again.

Thanos staggered back while Thor gave him a huge cut on the chest with Stormbreaker and threw Mjolnir at his face, knocking him back once more.

Banner watched from a corner as Diana wrapped her lasso around Red Hulk, trying to restrain him as he roared in anger and flames erupted from him. Bobby and Caitlin both fired ice blasts at him to cool him down as Storm too hit him with lightning. Gandalf had pointed his staff at Red Hulk and was chanting something as Galadriel too closed her eyes and chanted something in an attempt to reach to him.

Thor was about to leap at Thanos's head with both his weapons along with Clark when a powerful burst from the Power Stone sent them all to the ground, tumbling away while Red Hulk was freed because of the blast which knocked his opponents back too.

As all started staggering up, Thanos announced, "Now all of you shall pay for your insolence."

He raised his hand which had the Infinity Gauntlet on it.

* * *

Soul World

Constantine sensed what was happening and said, "From the One I reach out to the Five!"

Then there was a flash of light as Constantine and the figure both disappeared.

"John?" Gamora called out, "John?"

She looked around and called out in horror and desperation, "John you've got to come back!"

* * *

The Garden

Thanos snapped his fingers and all watched in horror as the enemies they had just slain or taken out appeared behind the Mad Titan once more, marching towards them with smirks and glares. Even other foes they had not battled right now also marched towards them.

Armies of creatures were running at them too from behind the enemies, outnumbering them to a ridiculous degree.

They looked down to see huge shadows covering the entire ground and didn't dare to look up.

"It is done. The World you all cherish so much shall fall." Thanos announced, revealing his narcissism and rage to all the heroes who watched in horror and disbelief, "The Age of Thanos has come."

* * *

Soul World

The world around Gamora flashed brightly as she covered her eyes to protect herself, wondering what was going on.

* * *

The Garden

There was a bright and powerful shockwave explosion that sent every single combatant to the ground as Thanos screamed in pain while holding his hand- which was bare!

Thanos turned in horror to see the Infinity Gauntlet was no longer on his hand but on the ground a few feet away.

"Someone take it quickly, you idiots!"

He looked to see Constantine standing there, giving him a smirk but who was next to him shocked him completely.

"Daughter?" He questioned in shock and disbelief.

"I am not your daughter." Gamora sneered at him.

The distraction was all that was needed. Getting up, Barry sped towards the Infinity Gauntlet and picked it up before speeding back as Thor, Clark and Tony picked up Loki, Astra and Rhodes respectively.

As the villains all got back up, ready to fight again, Gandalf raised his staff and a bright light glowed, blinding them all for a second. When it cleared, the heroes were all gone.

* * *

"Come! Quickly!" Frodo screamed when he saw the others appearing yards from the ship and running towards it. Hearing Thanos', Morgoth's and Red Hulk's angry roars from the distance, Thor flew up into the air and his eyes glowed as the Bifrost appeared, taking them all and the Benatar with it.

When it disappeared, they were all gone, disappearing from the face of the planet which was half-barren now from the great clash and its sky was red, permanently darkened from Unlight which covered even stars and the sky was distorted too with permanent lightning striking the ground after every few minutes while flames were rising on several spots and permanent rainwater was pouring down too. There were thousands of craters in the ground and several fiery pits were spewing out fire, destroying the other half that was not barren. Remnants of trees and even clouds were on the ground as well as the destroyed moon. Some remnants of the moon were floating in the space around the planet. The remains of the clouds were spewing out more water. The Garden was uninhabitable now. But that's what happened when such great powers clashed. This was why the Valar had taken so long to march against Morgoth in the First Age.

But the heroes had succeeded in their missions!

* * *

**And that's how you do it.**

**I hope this chapter did not disappoint and was nicely written. **

**Some of the fights were hard to write but I hope I did a good enough job for all the characters. **

**Also, if anyone thinks Hela was too weak, remember that Asgard has been destroyed so that would weaken her, and also, Mjolnir listens more to Thor anyway than anyone else. Plus, she was caught off-guard.**

**As for how Hela can lift Mjolnir, I believe that while she is unworthy (Duh!), she has some kind of special connection with Mjolnir due to being its first owner that allows her to bypass the worthiness enchantment and lift it, making her the only unworthy person capable of lifting Mjolnir.**

**And if anyone feels that some very powerful opponents were taken down rather easily, remember they weren't taken down but knocked away temporarily.**

**Some of you might be disappointed by no Superman vs. Zod but it was saved for the final fight.**

**Sauron's return also may be disappointing as that makes the War of the Ring and the Quest pointless but that's Thanos' point. He can make things pointless as he made Thor want to use a weapon again even though he moved past that in Ragnarok. And Natasha's and Tony's deaths made Steve run back to Peggy. But if the villains are taken down, then the War and the Quest won't be pointless once more.**

**So now Constantine and Gamora are back, the Infinity Gauntlet is with the heroes, Kara and J'onn have been saved too, and Loki and Astra are back as well but under mind control from which they will be freed. **

**What a success, isn't it? **

**Of course the Hulkbuster is gone but not too much of an issue…..or is it?**

**Now for all the villains that were recommended but did not make it to the chapter somehow, I think it's obvious that the snap Thanos did in this chapter brought them all back for the final fight which will happen soon enough. And any villains who appeared in this chapter will appear in that one again, whether they survived this chapter or not.**

**So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter for which I hope everyone is excited. **


	18. Everybody comes home

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Man, the first part of Crisis on Infinite Earths really screwed the pooch and their treatment of Oliver makes me want to throw up. Still, I'll watch the rest of it. And now one thing's for sure…..Guggie, Beth, Greg and the other showrunners and writers will be made to hear Bieber for real this time as punishment!**

**Also, Phillipe363 informed me why PMs are down. Here's the tweet by FF mods- "Out of caution, we have disabled PM email alerts until a more secure anti-spam feature is installed which can thwart the continuing efforts by some nefarious spam bots."**

**Honestly, this does more harm than good and is a useless move.**

**On a brighter note, the trailer to Wonder Woman 1984 was so amazing and I loved it, though the movie won't be cannon for my version of Diana on Earth-38 for some reasons which you'll know in the future. But I'm so excited for the movie as well as Black Widow.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed it THAT much! I can't believe I left you speechless for once. I have no words for how much you enjoyed it either. Oh I saw COIE and they screwed the pooch BIG TIME! Okay, I'll refrain myself, though glad I do it well. Yes, it was DCEU Superman who ripped it out. Yes, only rage now. Yes, Morgoth is a huge threat to Thanos now. Yes, Mjolnir's back and glad the connection works and glad it was a fair point. Yes, MoS had awesome fights and glad you liked seeing them. One reason I amped Superman to DCEU level was to do those fights. Yes, Zod is humiliated now and those 3 are too weak to fight Tony. Yes, respect Thor and glad his moon-busting performance dropped your jaw. Glad the team-up was nice and couple goals for sure. Nice idea on Pete and Ungoliant and I already have one planned out. Yes, they're all back, and Astra too. Yes, they would be. Honestly, I never really thought of Diana meeting Steve's dad so probably not happening. Oh yes, the omnipotent beings would be having a hell of a time watching this! I think that's it for Carol. Yes, I hate time travel. Glad you were entertained and yeah, Dahrk and Savage being beaten up so easily is always satisfying. Glad Thor using his words to Loki on Hela was funny. Agreed on Azog and Malekith too. Yes, let's not think about Scott and the Troll. Yes, chalk it up to mind control. Well, just enjoy this chapter, and I hope the next 3 don't kill you. Or will they? Once again, so glad you enjoyed that much and found it THAT good. Thanks for that! Now enjoy!**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. So glad this was fantastic and you loved it all. Glad to hear it. Yes, that would be fun with Dr. Manhattan and Eru. So glad to hear you're excited.**

**Guest 2: You spoiled the episode for me so please put spoiler alert next time you say something like this!**

Chapter 18- Everybody comes home

Avengers Compound

The Bifrost hit the ground as Fitz, Harry, Pepper, Hamfast, Elanor and William ran out to see what was going on.

As the Bifrost faded, all the heroes stood there along with the Benatar.

"Tony!" Pepper cried out in joy as she ran up to him and the two kissed each other.

"Hey kiddo!" Oliver said as he and William ran to each other and he hugged his son, lifting him up.

"Elanor!" Frodo smiled at Elanor as he patted her head while she cooed happily as Hamfast sighed.

"You guys got it?" Harry asked, getting down to business.

Barry raised the Infinity Gauntlet in his hand and waved it, making Harry smirk.

"Brilliant!" Fitz sighed in relief.

"Kara!" Alex cried out as she ran at Kara and tacked her in a hug. If Kara wasn't a Kryptonian, her bones would be crushed by it, "You're all right!"

"Yes, Alex. I am." Kara said happily as she hugged her sister and then looked up to see Clark and Barry approaching her. She held out her hand and they both hugged her as well.

"Sister?" Nebula asked in shock and disbelief as she stared at Gamora, unable to believe what she was seeing, "H-How…? I thought-I thought father killed you."

"I thought so too." Gamora said before gesturing to Constantine, "But he saved me and we were both trapped in the Soul Stone….until now."

Nebula felt tears come to her eyes and so did Gamora as both sisters hugged and cried while Nebula looked to Constantine and kept saying repeatedly, "Thank you….Thank you….Thank you."

"Not a big deal, luv." Constantine shrugged as he waved her away.

"It is a big deal." Sara said as she put a hand on Constantine's shoulder, "You got the Gauntlet from Thanos. Thank you. And it's good to see you again."

"You people did distract the purple turd long enough." Constantine pointed out as he shrugged.

"It's good to see you again though." Oliver said as he raised his hand and Constantine shook it.

"Same here, mate." Constantine quipped.

"We got the Gauntlet at last due to all of our efforts." Gandalf said cheerfully as he tapped his staff on the ground.

"Wait…" Kara said in shock as she saw Astra on the ground and emotions welled up inside of her, "What is she doing here? Wasn't she dead?"

"Thanos brought her back along with several others to fight us." Alex explained.

"And he mind-controlled her to fight for him." Clark said as all felt sickened to their stomach.

"Along with my brother." Thor said as he stood over Loki, emotions welling up inside him as well.

"I don't trust that guy." Clint said, still hating Loki for good reasons.

"Well I do!" Thor snapped as he looked at them all, "He helped me against Hela, helped me save the Asgardians, and even tried to take down Thanos."

"Yeah, Thor's right guys." Banner spoke in his support so Clint backed down.

"If you two vouch for him, he can stay." Steve said as Thor nodded gratefully, "But keep an eye out on him."

"Oh leave that to me." Thor assured him.

"Well." Steve said as he looked to Tony, "We did it."

"Yeah. We all sure did." Natasha agreed.

"Yeah." Tony said as he said to the others, "Good team effort all around. Brilliant work. Keep it up."

"I think we will have to keep it up if we are to bring everyone back." Aragorn said.

"How far along are you both?" Bruce asked Fitz and Harry.

"Oh we're almost done." Harry said as he exchanged a look with Fitz.

"What, did you stop to take a nap or something?" Blade asked as all chuckled.

"It is a complex process." Fitz said in exasperation.

"Think you could use a hand?" Tony asked them and they nodded.

"Well then." Bruce said as they all walked inside together.

* * *

The Garden

Thanos looked at his golden armor and helmet solemnly as he stood with a contemplative look on his face. He had regenerated it with the Infinity Gauntlet in case he needed it. He never thought he would. Obviously, he was wrong.

The planet was pretty much torn apart from the clash. The other villains were using their powers to slow down the process until they all left.

"Looks like you failed." Morgoth said as he walked to Thanos with Sauron, Saruman and Zod.

"I underestimated them." Thanos admitted.

"Which is why you failed." Morgoth said as Thanos glared at him.

"Oh I wasn't the only one." Thanos sneered.

"No. We all did." Saruman said in agreement, "We should have been more prepared."

Morgoth and Sauron exchanged a look. Morgoth's intention was for Thanos and the heroes to kill each other for the Infinity Stones and then he would take them. And to add to his act, he had held back in the previous fight so as to not alert Thanos about how powerful he truly had become. Thanos knew what Morgoth wanted but without the Gauntlet, it would not be wise to face him and Sauron and their minions as they were more powerful than the Black Order. His best bet was to get back the Stones before Morgoth.

Sauron knew what his Master intended and decided to help him.

"Even though we did, we can still make this right." Sauron spoke as Morgoth nodded in approval.

"We will have to if we want to defeat them forever." Zod sneered.

"We will." Thanos said as he put on his armor and then his helmet before picking up his giant double-edged sword which he called the Thanoscopter, "After all- I am inevitable."

'Insolent fool.' Morgoth said in his head and laughed darkly inside.

* * *

Avengers Compound

Thor stood over his brother in the med bay as Loki slowly began to stir and then opened his eyes.

"Thor." He muttered.

"How are you?" Thor asked him.

"Well, still not dead." Loki joked to lighten the mood.

"You know what I mean." Thor said.

Loki sighed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and said, "The Other promised me that if I failed, Thanos will make me long for something as sweet as pain. And he was right. I was tormented every minute after being brought back, being forced to fight for Thanos even though I knew I should not."

"I am sorry, brother." Thor said with tears in his eyes, sickened to his stomach by what Thanos had done to him as he put a hand on his shoulder, "But now that you are back, we have a chance to be brothers again. And you have a chance to redeem yourself."

Loki nodded as he stared at Thor who smirked and said, "And together, we can have our revenge on Thanos and the others."

Loki smirked back and said, "Oh, they won't see this coming."

* * *

Kara was sitting next to her aunt who slowly stirred and opened her eyes as well, which Kara sensed as she turned to her.

"Kara?" She groaned as she sat up quickly, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Avengers Compound on Earth-199999." Kara said as she put a hand on her shoulder, "How do you feel?"

"I have a headache." Astra said as she held her head, "When Thanos brought me back, he made me serve him against my will."

"I know." Kara said with tears in her eyes as Astra looked at her, "But tell me- will you do something like Myriad again?"

"I was trying to protect my people." Astra said and Kara scoffed but she continued, "Or at least I thought I was. But after what Thanos did to me…I realize what the people under Myriad would have felt."

Kara looked on in astonishment as Astra said with shame, guilt and regret in her eyes, "I may have had good intentions, but I went too far with what I did. And for that, I'm sorry Kara."

Kara hugged her aunt as she cried while Kara said, "I can forgive you. But I don't think the others can."

"How can they?" Astra said, knowing she had no right to be forgiven by any of them.

"They can if you earn it." Kara assured her with a smile as she put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Galadriel, Elrond, Clark and Alex stood over J'onn who was still unconscious.

"Whatever Morgoth did is still effecting him." Alex said, worried for him.

"How do we get him back?" Clark asked.

Galadriel walked up to J'onn and stroking his head whispered, "J'onn. Come back."

Then she kissed his forehead and slowly moved away.

In a second, J'onn opened his eyes dramatically and gasped, as if waking up from a nightmare. Which he was.

J'onn tried to stagger up as Elrond and Clark supported him with the former advising, "Not a wise move, Master J'onn."

"How out of it are you?" Alex asked as she put a hand on his shoulder while he looked at her.

J'onn held his head and gasped in pain as the others looked at him in concern. He looked at them again and said, "I think I should be fine."

"We'll give you time to recover." Clark said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"How's Kara?" He asked.

"Better than you are." Alex assured him and he nodded.

* * *

Frodo was standing alone when Bruce approached him.

"Batman." Frodo greeted him.

"You did good, Frodo." Batman assured him, "And so did Scott."

Putting a hand on Frodo's shoulder he assured, "Never underestimate yourself even if others do."

As he started moving away, Frodo said, "I never said thank you."

"And you'll never have to." Bruce assured as he moved away.

* * *

Banner was sitting alone in his room when he heard a knock and looked up to see Caitlin.

"Come in." He said as she walked to him and sat down.

"How you doing?" She asked kindly.

"I-I don't know." Banner sighed as he put a hand on his head, "I thought I could do it with the Hulkbuster. But they kicked my ass. And Hulk isn't interested in talking."

"Killer Frost wasn't either at times." Caitlin told him, "But she was part of me so she could not avoid it forever. And neither can Hulk. Work it out."

Banner nodded at her with a smile which she returned as she got up and walked out.

* * *

Galadriel, Tony, Oliver and Pepper walked to Hamfast, Elanor and William.

"What is it, dad?" William asked.

"Hey buddy." Oliver said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Lady Galadriel here says the three of you and Pepper need to go The Shire in Middle-earth."

"But why?" William asked, confused.

"Something is coming." Galadriel said, "And you all cannot stay here as it will put you in danger."

"I wanna stay with you, dad." William said with tears in his eyes.

"I promise buddy, when this is all over, we will be together. And your mom will be back too." Oliver said as he hugged William who hugged him back.

"Take care of yourself, Tony." Pepper said as she hugged him and they kissed.

"You too." Tony said, "We'll meet again when this is done."

She nodded and then moved next to Hamfast, Elanor and William.

"We are going home for now, Elanor." Hamfast said as she cooed.

"And your father, mother and brother will come back soon." Galadriel assured and she cooed happily again.

Tony used the interdimensional extrapolator to open a breach and all four of them walked into it while waving to them. When they were on the other side, Tony closed it and said, "Let's get to work."

* * *

Steve was standing in his room, looking out of the window when he turned around to see Diana approach him.

"Thank you for your help with Witch-King." Steve said gratefully.

"Do not thank me." Diana assured him before asking, "But I want to know- why do you wear America's symbol on you?"

"Oh that." Steve said, "When the Second World War broke out, some scientists of our country made a serum that would increase the physical and mental stats of anyone injected with it to early superhuman levels. I was a skinny, weak and sick kid from Brooklyn. But I was selected for it. Dr. Erskine, who was the scientist behind it, said I was selected because of the goodness of my heart."

"He made a wise choice." Diana assured him and he nodded in appreciation.

"I was given the serum and he told me to always be not a perfect soldier but a good man." Steve said, "Then my country made me into Captain America to fight for them. And I did. I fought Hydra and Nazis."

"I myself fought in the First World War." Diana told him as he looked at her, "I thought it was Ares the God of War who was behind it. But at the end, I realized he did not control the wills of Men. They could be evil and despicable if they tried. And they could be kind, gentle and even protectors of the innocent if they tried."

"It's up to us which part we choose to act on." Steve told her, "The good or the bad. I choose to act on what I think is the good. And I hope I'm doing it right."

"Trust me, you are." Diana said, "Though I have to ask- how are you still alive?"

"Well, when I stopped Hydra's leader the Red Skull, the plane in which we had fought was going to crash on New York with several dangerous weapons which would lead to destruction." Steve said, "So I steered it into the ocean to save the people. And I got frozen in ice for decades until SHIELD thawed me out in 2011."

Diana seemed shocked on hearing that almost disbelieving.

"Something wrong, ma'am?" Steve asked kindly.

"No. It is nothing." Diana assured him, but it was something. Up until the name and the World Wars, she had thought it was just a coincidence. But Steve Rogers had done exactly what Steve Trevor had all those years ago when he had shot the gas to ignite it in the plane and destroy both himself and it all to prevent the gas' distribution. And Steve Rogers had done the same thing for the people.

"Thank you." Diana said, confusing him, "For everything you have done for your country and world."

With that, she walked out abruptly as Steve looked after her, puzzled.

"Looks like I still don't know a thing about women." Steve muttered to himself.

* * *

Carol was sitting glumly before looking up to see Clark and Kara standing outside.

"I heard you share the same surname as me." Kara said, "You my doppelganger or something?"

"No. You are an alien adopted by humans. I am a human adopted by aliens." Carol shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Kara said.

"You look glum." Clark said.

"It's Morgoth." Carol sighed, "He….he beat me! Easily! I have never lost a fight ever since I got my powers."

"I had the exact same feeling when I was defeated for the first time." Clark said as she looked up at him, "You may be powerful, but you will always meet someone who is even more powerful. The goal is not to let loss demoralize you, but inspire you to be better in the next fight and not underestimate your opponent."

That seemed to work as Carol smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me." Clark shrugged.

"He's like that with everyone." Kara said and all three chuckled.

* * *

Later

Fitz and Harry worked on the Infinity Gauntlet with assistance from Tony, Bruce, Banner and Rocket as the rest watched from a distance.

"And done!" Fitz said as they all parted to reveal it.

"Tada!" Harry said with a smirk.

It looked a lot like the Gauntlet Thanos wore, but the color was different and so was the size. And obviously, it was new and fresh unlike the one Thanos had.

"So that will bring everyone back?" Frank asked as he stared at it.

"It will." Matt assured him.

"What about the Stones on the previous Gauntlet?" Blade asked.

"Not a problem." Gandalf said as he pointed his staff at the Gauntlet they had taken from Thanos and using his telekinesis, pulled the Stones out one by one before fitting them into the new Gauntlet exactly into the slots he had taken them from in the previous Gauntlet.

Within a minute, it was done.

"Boom!" Rocket suddenly said, startling almost everyone as he chuckled but got glares so he said, "Sorry."

"Yeah you better be!" Jessica said as he sighed.

"Well done." Bruce said to Fitz and Harry who smirked.

"I knew you could do it!" Daisy said to them both.

"We all had faith in you." Galadriel assured.

"You wanna come work at Stark Industries for me?" Tony asked Fitz as Natasha and Clint rolled their eyes good-naturedly.

"No, I'm good at SHIELD." He said.

"Damn straight, Turbo." Mack said.

"He might hassle you." Natasha joked to Fitz about Tony who groaned.

"So be careful." Clint said and all chuckled.

"Well then, it's ready." Logan said as he looked at Gauntlet and all turned their attention to it.

"Question is- who's gonna snap their frickin' fingers?" Rocket asked.

"I'm sure not anyone just can." Jessica said and all nodded.

"Me and Hulk could have done it as the energy is mostly gamma." Banner said, "But we still haven't worked it out."

"Even if you had, it's a very big 'if', Dr. Banner." Bobbi told him.

"I can do it. I'm half vampire." Blade offered, shocking everyone.

"Not enough." Bruce shook his head as all recovered a bit from what they had heard.

"I'll do it." Logan said as all looked to him, "I'll heal anyway."

"From that?" Steve asked pointedly.

"I survived Nagasaki, bub." Logan said and all those who knew about it had their jaws dropped, "I can survive this."

"That was a city. This thing has enough energy in it to light up a continent." Tony pointed out to him.

"Even if you could do it, your healing factor will probably not save you from this." Bruce said.

"Maybe I could." Barry said, "The Speed Force can help me."

"You have a healing factor but it's nothing compared to Logan's." Caitlin pointed out, "I don't think you can either."

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked Gandalf as all turned to him.

"In my true form, I could have for sure." Gandalf said before adding apologetically, "In this form, I do not think I can. Apologies my friends. But if anyone else cannot do it, I will."

"No need." Kara said as she walked up to them, "I'll do it."

"You're still too weak!" Alex snapped in a tone that left no room for argument.

"What about me?" Carol asked, "I can absorb energy."

"The energy from that may be too much for even you to handle beyond a few seconds." Harry said to her.

"Let me try." J'onn offered.

"You're too weak as well." Clark pointed out to him.

"Maybe I can try." Diana said, "It is my job to protect humanity after all."

"Not at the cost of your life." Bruce said to her, "Even if you can survive this, it's a huge risk."

"I will do it." Astra said as all turned to her in astonishment.

Kara started, "Aunt Astra….."

"No Kara please!" Astra pleaded and Kara realized why she was offering, "Let me do it! Just let me! Just let me do it! Just let me do something good! Something great!"

"You will get your chance." Clark said as she looked at him, "But this is something I should do."

"No. Not you. I should."

All turned to look at Thor who looked up and returned all of their gazes.

"I am the strongest Avenger. It has to be me." Thor said.

"Thor, are you sure?" Aragorn asked wearily.

"Yes I am." Thor said as he looked at them all, "I didn't go for the head so people died. A lot of people. Now it falls upon me to bring them back."

"If you try it, you may not survive." Galadriel pointed out.

"I'm the least likely to die trying." Thor said, "So I must do it. I understand all of your concerns but I must do this. I can feel it in my bones."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, repeating Aragorn's question.

"I am." Thor said.

"Then let's do this." Oliver said as he looked Thor in the eye who nodded at him.

"Bring everyone back, Thor laddie." Gimli said.

"I am sure he will, my friend." Legolas said to him.

"All of us believe in you." Arwen said and he nodded in appreciation.

"Use your strength wisely, King Thor." Elrond said and he nodded again.

"Good luck." Sara simply said.

"Same here." Laurel added.

"Brother." Loki said as he put a hand on Thor's shoulder and they exchanged a loving, brotherly look, "Please be careful."

"I will." Thor assured him with a nod.

"This is it." Nyssa said.

Slade looked at Thor and said, "Everybody comes home."

"Remember, just bring back everyone Thanos snapped away. Nothing else." Tony pointed out and he nodded.

"And the Silmaril Thanos took from my grandfather. Bring that back too." Elrond told him and he nodded once more.

Thor understood the concern everyone had, given how he had reacted to Coulson dying. But after Gandalf's wise words, he knew he could forgive himself. There were many people Thor wanted to bring back of course- his father, his mother, the Warriors Three, Heimdall, Coulson and so many more. When he was a brash, bullheaded prince a few years ago, he would have done it without hesitation. But he was no longer that prince. He was a King of his people, expected to look after their well-being. And he was a hero who had to do the right thing no matter what. Plus, Loki's return had alleviated his grief to an extent.

This was happening because fate wanted it to happen, and he would respect fate's will.

"What about us?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah, we would need protection from the energy." Gamora said.

"Otherwise we might go poof!" Constantine said but no one was amused.

"I'm sure you have an idea." Elektra said to Tony.

"FRIDAY, do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol." Tony said to his AI.

"Yes, boss." FRIDAY replied as all the doors and windows were shut and barred.

"So awesome." Rhodes said as Tony smirked.

"Let's do it." Scott said and Thor nodded.

Steve then stood with his shield raised with Oliver, Barry, Sara, Blade and Earth-2 Laurel behind him as Rhodes and Scott put on their helmets and went behind Steve too while Tony tapped his chestpiece and his new suit appeared. He conjured a virtual shield with it and put Banner, Natasha and Clint behind him. Clark stood protectively in front of Kara, Alex, J'onn, Astra and Loki while Diana raised her shield with Bruce, Barry, Caitlin, Slade and Nyssa behind her. Gandalf raised his staff and a shield appeared which covered himself, Galadriel, Elrond, Frodo, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Arwen, Fitz and Harry. Carol stood and glowed a little, standing in front of Daisy, Mack, Matt and Elektra while Logan stood protectively in front of Storm, Bobby, Frank, Jessica and Rocket.

With a deep breath, Thor fit his right hand into the Infinity Gauntlet. As he lifted his arm up, he was immediately struck by the energy as he screamed in pain. Everyone else was concerned.

"BROTHER!" Loki called out.

"Thor, you okay?" Rocket asked.

"Take it off!" A concerned Frodo said.

"Brother, Rabbit, Hobbit, I am fine." Thor grunted, straining himself against the energy. He could see why Thanos had struggled to use it. He did too. But he had to do it.

With a roar, Thor raised his hand into the air and snapped his fingers as the Stones flashed.

* * *

_Thor looked around, finding himself in an orange background with skies of the same color and water under his feet._

"_Hello son."_

_Thor turned around to see Frigga walking towards him, a proud but sad smile on her face. Thor couldn't believe it._

"_Mother?"_

_Frigga said as she smiled warmly at him, "I've missed you."_

_Thor ran at his mother and embraced her, sobbing into her shoulder as she comforted him. _

"_I missed you too, mom. I missed you too." He said, "I wished to speak to you every day. I'm…I'm sorry I couldn't save you."_

"_Death must come to all, sooner or later." Frigga consoled soothingly._

"_How are we here?" Thor asked._

"_Using the Stones, it causes one to have a vision. The Soul Stone brought your mind here, as it brought Thanos when he used them. It brought you to the person you most wanted to see when you used the Stones." Frigga explained, "I am proud of you Thor, for all that you have done. Your father is proud of you too."_

"_But I failed, mom." Thor moaned, "I failed to stop Thanos. He killed half of our people."_

"_Yes, you are a failure." Frigga said as Thor looked down in shame before she asked, "You know what that makes you?"_

_Thor looked up and she said, "Just like everyone else."_

"_But I'm not supposed to be like everyone else." Thor said as his voice cracked._

"_Everyone fails at who they are supposed to be or what they are supposed to do." Frigga said, "But how we choose to act upon our failure defines who we are."_

_Thor considered before looking up at her again._

"_I can't be like dad, mom. I can't rule as he did." Thor confessed, not sure why he felt compelled to say it._

"_I know and so does he." Frigga said soothingly as she walked over to him, putting a hand on the side of his face, "You are different than him, but that isn't a bad thing. You can be better. A better King, a better man. Your father is proud of you and he will always be. Be who you are, not who everyone expects you to be."_

_Thor was quiet for a moment and then said shakily, "I love you, mom."_

"_I love you too, my son." Frigga said as they embraced again, "Now our time has come to an end. Goodbye."_

* * *

Thor fell down with a cry as the Gauntlet fell off his hand and Oliver kicked it away, "You okay, Thor?"

"I don't think he is." Natasha said in concern as all saw the radiation burn on his arm.

"Brother!" Loki said as he rushed to Thor's side.

"Hold still, Thor." Bobby said before he used his powers to freeze and cool down the injured arm.

"I…I saw her." Thor whispered to Loki with a smile and Loki immediately knew who he was talking about as he smiled too.

Looking at everyone, he then asked, "Did…..did it work?"

"We are not sure." Aragorn said while the doors and windows started opening.

Legolas suddenly pointed at something shiny at the center of the table everyone had missed.

"The Silmaril." Galadriel whispered as all looked at it in wonder, awed by its beauty. While it did not look powerful like the Stones, it had a unique beauty of its own and brought joy to them all on seeing it.

Scott and Carol walked to the window as Clint's cell phone vibrated. He walked to it and was shocked to see Laura's picture on it.

Emotions welling up inside him, he accepted the call.

"Clint?" Laura said from the other end.

"Honey." He said in a voice that was barely a whisper as Natasha put a hand on his shoulder.

"Clint?" She asked again.

"Honey." He whispered.

Scott and Carol noticed birds chirping outside as the sun shone a bit brighter.

"Guys...I think it worked!" Scott said happily.

"Everything is coming back to normal." Carol said too.

Frodo remembered Sam's words at Osgiliath and said, "When the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer!"

"Shadow is only a passing thing." Natasha said as they shared a smile and knowing look.

All of them were laughing as they looked around, feeling overjoyed and victorious.

A recovering Thor looked up and his eyes widened in horror to see a black shape in the sky over the Compound.

Then everyone heard a roar as a powerful and large jet of flame hit the glass ceiling above, shattering it, followed by smaller ones, causing an explosion.

* * *

**And done there. **

**Yeah, I ended it on a cliffhanger. I'm evil, I know. **

**Thank you to Stand with Ward and Queen for letting me use the Thor/Frigga scene from his 'Crisis on two earths.' **

**I made Thor snap because I'm sure IW Thor could have done it. He was fit both physically and mentally. Also, he didn't go for the head so he most likely blames himself for all the deaths. So him bringing everyone back redeems him of his failure.**

**I also hope the part where everyone debated on who uses the Gauntlet was well done. I just wanted everyone who could snap their fingers without potentially dying to speak up before being told the reasons they can't do it.**

**Pepper won't be coming back in the Rescue armor here. I love her and I loved her in the suit but its obvious Tony made that suit during the five years after the Snap and those five years did not happen here. That, and she would also have practice using it during the five years in the movie but not here unfortunately which is why she can't come. Hope nobody minds.**

**Also, I'm thinking of doing a Steve/Diana romance here for reasons. I thought of Thor/Diana but they would work better as friends with a sibling like relationship. I like crossover pairings anyway and I believe Steve/Diana could work due to Rogers' similarities with Trevor. What do you people think? And I hope the scene between them was handled well.**

**Plus, I hated Steve's ending anyway as in my opinion it ruined his character arc Endgame onwards.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and are excited for the next chapter where the final fight begins.**


	19. Assemble!

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**So I saw Part 2 of COIE and it was better than the first. *SPOILERS* Smallville Clark only appeared in one scene but at least they treated him and his show respectfully, unlike other characters and their media. He even decked Earth-38 Lex Luthor without his powers and said to him 'You're not Lex.' Lex ain't getting any ointment for that burn ever! And Routh's Superman IS the one from 'Superman Returns.' Plus, Routh is amazing in the role even after all these years. Yes, his movie was terrible but he was amazing and is still the closest to Reeve in his portrayal of Clark and Superman. The Lois, Jimmy, Perry and Jason from his world are all dead but he still fights for justice. And he kicked the ass of Hoechlin's version, which makes sense as he is much more powerful. But what they did to Conroy's Batman pissed me off BIG TIME! It was worse than Oliver's death yesterday. It was even worse than Jake Skywalker. He is among the most iconic Batmen and many people's first choice for him, and they screwed him horribly in his first live-action outing as he had turned evil and was killed by Kate and Kara. And Kate is some Paragon of courage which is BS as she is only a Paragon of selfishness. And Oliver is resurrected by Lazarus Pit but his spirit is trapped like Sara and Constantine can't bring it back because anti-matter wave is messing with his magic. And we saw Anti-Monitor for the first time at last! *END SPOILERS***

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. You're right. Thanks again for finding it that great. Glad you enjoyed the argument. Glad the scene with Frigga was great and fit and yes, there will be. Yes, there's always bigger and glad it was a good call and glad the callback to Sam's speech was nice. Don't blame you. You will see. Just watch on Thor. Yes, Cap can be among the most powerful Lanterns for sure. Actually, when Thanos snapped his fingers again, anyone who didn't listen to him was under his mind-control again and that hasn't been reversed still. Karnilla sounds interesting for sure. Oh yes, many epic scenes. Yes, so many Steves for Diana to choose from. And both of them are Chrises. Lucky woman! Yes, we're saved from that ending and glad it was a fair point as that shows his growth. I love Thor Talk and I've seen that video. It was great and made sense. Thanks for the correction on Mark 49, I have faith in you. Now enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Glad you loved the Frigga scene. To answer Question 1, no spoilers. To answer Question 2, yes. To answer Question 3, I saved them for the final fight as it seemed more fitting.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. I got a different plan.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for not spoiling this time and I noticed. Though I'm still pissed.**

Chapter 19- Assemble!

_Banner looked around at the dark background before hearing a roar and turned around to see Hulk approaching him._

"_Puny Banner hate Hulk." Hulk said gruffly._

"_I know I'm puny. But I don't hate you." Banner said honestly, surprising Hulk, "I never did. I hated that I couldn't control you. This whole time I've been treating you like a disease. I think I should stop that and start treating you as a cure. Why did you save me all those years ago?"_

"_Someone had to." Hulk said with as much honesty as Banner._

"_Thank you. It means a lot to me." Banner said gratefully, "We can be together again."_

"_No fighting?" Hulk asked._

"_No. None at all." Banner said, "We can do it together. Help our friends. And have our revenge on Ross." _

_Hearing that, Hulk growled as Banner smirked. _

_He held out his hand and Hulk grasped it firmly as they sensed the very fiber of their being changing and evolving._

* * *

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Rocket groaned while trapped under debris.

Before the building could collapse on him and Rhodes, a terrifying roar was heard as Hulk rose up and held it up effortlessly to save them both. Rhodes noticed that he was a foot taller than before and his skin was now greyish.

"Whoa!" Rhodes said before commanding his suit, "Canopy. Canopy. Canopy."

The damaged suit opened and Rhodes got up with a groan, crawling towards Rocket as Harry groaned and woke up in a corner, fumbling a bit.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Rocket said desperately as J'onn flew down to the scene and staggered, still weakened.

"Friends get out!" Hulk said gruffly.

"Let's do so!" J'onn said.

Loki suddenly rushed to the scene. His eyes widened in fear on seeing Hulk but he was given a reassuring smirk instead.

Seeing that, Loki recovered himself and lifted the debris off Rocket saying, "Come on Rabbit!"

Hulk then gestured to something with a grunt and they noticed water rushing towards them in the form of a flood.

"Uh oh!" Harry said.

* * *

Scott, who had shrunken down just as the firing had started, groaned as he woke up and removed the debris off of him before hearing Rhodes' desperate voice in his comms.

"Mayday, mayday! Does anybody copy? We're in the lower level, it's flooding!"

"What?" Scott asked just to be sure as he tapped his earpiece.

"We're drowning! Does anybody copy? Mayday!"

"Wait! I'm here!" Scott called out, "I'm here, can you hear me?"

* * *

In another part of the rubble, Frodo and Bobbi helped Fitz up before Frodo noticed the Gauntlet a few feet away with all the Stones in it. Running towards it, he picked it up while Fitz and Bobbi helped up Mack who had fallen near them.

"Come on! We must go!" Fitz said desperately as they turned to leave when suddenly someone appeared next to Frodo and snatched the Gauntlet from his hands before disappearing, horrifying them all. Fitz and Mack gasped in horror as they recognized the person. Fitz was shaken.

"What is it, guys?" Bobbi asked.

"Hello, Leopold." Aida said as she appeared in front of them with a smirk on her face.

"Aida." Fitz greeted, trying to keep himself calm.

"Who is she?" Frodo asked.

"Your death." Aida smirked as she moved to kill them when an ice blast hit her, throwing her back as Killer Frost lowered her hands, "Let's do it, lady."

Aida got up with a roar and was about to charge when Daisy arrived and fired her blasts, throwing Aida back again. Aida crawled to the Gauntlet to pick it up but someone kicked her away.

It was Astra. She bent down and picking up the Gauntlet, tossed it back to Frodo.

"Go!" She said, "I will handle her!"

"I'll help!" Daisy said and Astra nodded.

The others nodded as they ran while Aida got back up with a scowl on her face, "You will pay for that."

Then an energy blast hit her and sent her back as a glowing Carol landed.

"We will see." Astra smirked as her eyes glowed.

* * *

As the other five ran further, a gunshot rang out and Killer Frost groaned in pain as she held her bleeding shoulder while the others looked at her in concern.

"You gonna be all right?" Bobbi asked.

"It will heal." Killer Frost said as Grant Ward walked up to them.

"Won't let you go this time." Mack said as he aimed his shotgun-ax.

"We'll see." Ward said as he aimed at Fitz, "Hello old friend."

"We're not friends." Fitz sneered when suddenly Matt leapt between them.

"You'll have to go through me to get to them." Matt warned.

"With pleasure." Ward said as he tried to fire but Matt threw his Billy Club, disarming Ward and with a flip, kicked him on the face, throwing him back. Before Ward could recover, Matt leapt and kicked his abdomen, sending him back again before grabbing his face and kneeing it and then leaping up, gave him a flying kick, staggering him back once more.

As Ward tried to get up, several gunshots rang out and he fell down, dead. The others turned as Frank and Alex lowered their guns.

"You guys all right?" Frank asked and they nodded.

"Come on!" Alex said as they ran together.

* * *

Somewhere else, Blade, Sara, Earth-2 Laurel, Slade and Nyssa woke up together.

"What happened?" Laurel groaned.

"The bastard attacked us at our base is what." Blade said grimly when they heard roars and saw Vampires charging at them.

"Oh boy!" Sara said as she brandished Ciris.

"Some things never change." Slade said, taking out his own sword.

"Nope." Nyssa agreed.

"Never faced these kinds of Vampires before." Blade quipped before firing at them with his gun, taking them down and then decapitated one in a rotatory motion as Sara stabbed one through the throat and Laurel sent several flying back with her scream while Slade elbowed one and stabbed it in the heart while Nyssa fired an arrow at another's heart.

* * *

Clint woke up with a groan in another part of the rubble and switching on a flashlight looked around, "Cap?"

"Clint!"

He looked down to see Natasha and helped her up as she groaned, "Just like Budapest all over again, huh!"

"Budapest is Heaven compared to this." He said as both chuckled dryly.

"Hey guys!" Elektra groaned from a corner as they helped her up while Jessica staggered up in a corner, "What is this shit?"

"Thanos and Morgoth." Natasha said.

"Natasha! Clint!" Nebula said as she ran up to them with Gamora, Arwen and Constantine.

"Thanos is here." Gamora said in horror.

"Look!" Constantine said as they all looked down to see the Silmaril while he spoke from experience, "I'm not touching that thing."

"The Silmaril." Arwen whispered as all looked at it in awe.

Nebula bent down and picked it up, looking at it. It burnt her hand but she didn't feel the pain due to cybernetic skin as all looked at her in sympathy. She looked at the others before putting it inside.

"Come on let's go." Clint said when they heard low growls behind them. Turning around, Clint fired an arrow with a light on it and it lit up several Outriders.

"Shit!" Jessica cursed.

"Come on!" Gamora said as they ran together while the Outriders followed.

* * *

Tony walked through the remains of the Compound before finding the unconscious Steve. Kneeling down, he said, "Come on, buddy. Wake up."

Steve gasped as he woke up and Tony said, "That's my man."

Holding out the shield, he said, "You lose this again, I'm keeping it."

Steve took it as next to him, Kara woke up Barry by saying, "If you don't wake up, Oliver will stick more arrows in you!"

Barry woke up with a groan and said, "Yeah! That always works!"

"Pointy-ear! Come on!" Gimli said as he helped Legolas up.

"Thank you, my friend." Legolas said while Logan and Storm helped up Bobby near them.

"There we go, bub!" Logan said.

"What's going on?" Bobby groaned.

"Nothing good." Storm said grimly.

"Looks like this is not over." Bruce said as he approached the scene.

"What happened?" Steve asked as he looked around.

"We poked the dragon. Now its breathing fire." Tony said as he helped Steve up, "Come on."

Thor, Gandalf, Aragorn, Oliver, Galadriel, Elrond, Clark and Diana stood at an opening in the rubble. Thor was holding his injured arm. They all walked next to them and looked in the front.

The sky was darkened due to the smoke and it looked like night had fallen.

"The air is a poisonous fume." Aragorn said as all nodded in agreement, finding it disgusting.

They all looked in the front to see Thanos sitting on a rock, fiddling with a stone with the Thanoscopter planted next to him and his helmet on it

Morgoth and Sauron stood to his right as Saruman stood to his left while Zod was hovering in the air.

Red Hulk was circling the area, growling every now and then.

"What have they been doing?" Tony asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Thor replied calmly.

"Where are the Stones?" Steve asked.

"Lost somewhere under all this." Oliver replied.

"All we know is they don't have them." Diana said as she gestured to their foes.

"So we keep it that way." Clark said firmly and all nodded.

"I believe it is a trap." Gandalf said.

"It is obvious even without my powers, Mithrandir." Galadriel told him.

"Do you know something about this?" Steve asked Galadriel.

"No. I was only able to see up till the point where we sent Pepper, Hamfast, Elanor and William away." Galadriel responded.

"Not a problem." Oliver said.

"We know this is a trap." Elrond said.

"I don't really much care." Logan said.

"Good." Thor said, "Just as long as we're all in agreement."

Thor then raised both his hands as lightning flashed in his eyes and cracked in the sky darkened by the explosion's smoke before hitting Thor.

And then Stormbreaker flew into his right hand and Mjolnir into his left as lightning emanated from him and the burn on his arm healed completely as if it had never even been there.

"Let us go for all their heads this time." Legolas said and all nodded.

The 18 marched towards their 6 opponents as one, slowly spreading out to surround them.

Thanos looked at them and announced, "You could not live with your own failure. Where did that bring you? Back to me."

"You are all loud in your defiance." Morgoth sneered as he pointed at them.

The 18 slowly surrounded the 6 as Thanos said, "I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you've shown me, that's impossible."

"Which is why you all must be destroyed." Sauron said as he raised the One Ring.

"And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be." Thanos announced, "They will resist."

"Yep. We're all kinds of stubborn." Tony quipped.

"You get used to it." Oliver said darkly as he gripped his bow tighter.

"Oh the stubbornness has given us all pain long enough." Saruman sneered as he and Gandalf glared at each other before he noticed Bruce and not having met or seen him before asked, "And who might you be, boy?"

"I'm Batman." Bruce introduced his alter-ego calmly.

"I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do." Thanos said as he threw the rock away.

Zod lowered himself to the ground and said, "He has seen the truth now."

"Well, I believe in truth..." Superman said with a smirk, before adding, "...but I'm also a big fan of justice."

"What truth?" Kara asked with dread in her voice.

"I will shred this universe down to its last atom." Thanos said as he stood up and took his helmet from the top of his sword, putting it on, "And then...With the Stones you've taken from me, create a new one."

He picked up his Thanoscopter and said, "Teeming with life, that knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given."

"So you have fallen in your delusions even more than before, Thanos of Titan." Gandalf said as he looked at Thanos.

Thor's weapons glowed with lightning while Clark's eyes glowed with Heat Vision.

"A grateful universe." Thanos said, ignoring Gandalf.

"Born out of blood." Steve pointed out in disgust.

"They'll never know it." Thanos said as they all prepared to fight each other, "Because you won't be alive to tell them."

"Because it will never happen." Aragorn said firmly as he held Anduril high.

Oliver nocked an arrow and announced, "YOU HAVE FAILED THIS MULTIVERSE!"

Thor bellowed a war cry as he and his weapons flashed with lightning while Tony formed a blade with his suit and jumped at Thanos who deflected with his sword, throwing him down as he rolled and recovered before Thanos deflected Steve's shield which he had thrown as well back at him and dodged Mjolnir thrown at him by Thor and then smacked Steve away by hitting his shield while Tony flew up before he kicked Thor away into a rock and Tony fired his lightning repulsors which he blocked with his sword.

At the very same time, Diana roared and leapt at Morgoth but he side-stepped to avoid and without turning back, pointed the back tip of Grond at her, sending her flying back with a telekinetic blast and twirled his mace to deflect Heat Vision fired by Clark back at him, sending him back just as he swatted away a Batarang thrown at him by Bruce.

Aragorn leapt at Saruman with a roar but with surprising agility, the former White Wizard avoided and deflected an arrow fired by Legolas with his staff before smacking a charging Gimli with it, sending him back and then turning around, smacked Aragorn's feet, sending him down once more.

Red Hulk brought his fist down on Logan with a roar who leapt back to avoid as Red Hulk put his hand in front of his face to defend it from an ice blast fired by Bobby while more lightning cracked in the sky as Storm flew up, her eyes flashing with power and hit Red Hulk with a powerful lightning blast, staggering him back.

Oliver fired 3 arrows simultaneously at Zod who blew them back with super-breath before he flew up to avoid a speeding Barry just as Kara flew at him with a punch but he blocked and spinning her around, threw her back down.

Sauron used his mace to block a sword strike from Elrond before kicking the Elf-Lord back and also deflected the lance thrown at him by Galadriel and used his mace to form a barrier to protect himself from being hit by the shockwave caused by Gandalf tapping his staff on the ground.

The Battle for the fate of the Multiverse had begun at last.

* * *

Hulk held up the collapsing building while the area flooded as Rhodes said to Rocket, Harry, Loki and J'onn, "See you all on the other side."

"It's been a pleasure." Harry said.

"Oh come on! Don't talk like that!" Loki of all people said.

"They're making me nervous!" Rocket said too.

"I do not believe we will die." J'onn said as he moved to help Hulk in spite of being weakened.

* * *

Scott floated on debris, saying, "Hang on! I'm coming!"

He leapt off some kind of a lever and dived into the water.

* * *

Natasha, Clint, Elektra, Arwen, Jessica, Gamora, Nebula and Constantine were running from the Outriders as Natasha fired Widow's Bite at one, knocking it down before Clint planted 2 explosive arrows in the walls and ran further as an explosion occurred, throwing them down and killing some more.

As more came at them, Constantine took out his lighter and chanting his spell, formed a fire before blowing it at them, killing some while Arwen swiftly took down 3 of them with Hadhafang.

Clint fired a grapple arrow at the ceiling and commanded, "Climb up!"

They started as some of the Outriders tried to jump at them but Jessica kicked two of them down, "Fuck off assholes!"

Elektra sliced them down with her sword along with Gamora as Nebula struck one with her baton.

As they climbed up, Elektra sliced one clean into two as they all leapt at the upper level and except Arwen, all lay on the ground in some exhaustion.

* * *

Outside, Tony landed and the back of his suit opened to reveal a new energy absorber as he said, "Okay, Thor. Hit me."

Thor roared and charging both Mjolnir and Stormbreaker, hit the absorber with a huge blast of lightning, supercharging the suit as Tony fired eight overpowered lightning repulsors at Thanos.

Thanos spun the Thanoscopter fast enough to deflect them all and walked closer.

Thor threw Mjolnir up and used Stormbreker to bat it at Thanos.

However, Thanos grabbed Tony and lifted him up, putting him in the way. Mjolnir hit him and both Tony and the hammer were sent tumbling to the ground, with Tony out cold.

"Boss, wake up!" FRIDAY said and even the AI sounded concerned.

Steve flipped and kicked Thanos' face, very slightly affecting him. Thanos then punched him as he put the shield in the way but was still sent flying back, crashing into a rock.

Morgoth then fell into Thanos as they both tumbled back while Clark flew at them with a roar, firing his Heat Vision. Morgoth got back up and deflected with Grond before dark tendrils of energy shot out of his hand and trapped Clark, making him groan in pain.

Diana leapt up and with a slice of her sword, cut off the tendrils as Clark was freed.

She rushed at Thanos who threw the Thanoscopter at her. She ducked and slid under it as Thanos caught it on return, just in time to block her sword.

During that time, Barry sped around and unleashed 3 bolts of lightning at Zod, staggering him back as Kara lifted him up and flying up with him, threw him to the ground, forming a crater.

Oliver turned to see Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli still struggling with Saruman and fired an arrow at him. Saruman turned around and stopped it telekinetically but it exploded, sending him back.

Aragorn then charged at Sauron who blocked Anduril with his mace and slammed it on the ground, the shockwave sending him, Gandalf, Galadriel and Elrond flying back.

Logan leapt at Red Hulk and sliced his throat with his claws before being grabbed and slammed to the ground as Red Hulk punched him before being hit by an ice shard from Bobby. He groaned in pain as he pulled it out while Storm sent him flying back with powerful winds she summoned.

Diana blocked the Thanoscopter with her shield and with a slice on the wrist managed to disarm Thanos of his sword.

As she tried to attack again, Thanos struck her wrist, disarming her of her sword too and lifting her up by the throat, threw her into a broken tree.

Thanos punched Diana several times before tossing her into a rock on the other side, dazing her badly as her shield fell from her grip. He then kicked Diana on the chest and punched her face again, dazing her more as Diana bled.

Then Steve's shield hit him from behind as he turned to the Captain who gave him a steely glare.

That was when Clark rammed into him hard, sending him tumbling away.

Then Morgoth fired a mystical blast at him, sending him flying back as Clark held his chest in pain.

Then Thor threw Stormbreaker at Morgoth who deflected with Grond. Then Thor threw Mjolnir at Stormbreaker.

The clash of the two weapons unleashed a powerful explosion of lightning that sent Morgoth, Thanos, Sauron, Zod and Red Hulk all tumbling on the ground.

Steve helped Diana up and handed her the sword.

She accepted with a "Thank you."

"Thank me when we're done." Steve said grimly as he gave her the shield too and she accepted with a smile.

Thor leapt at Morgoth with Stormbreaker which clashed with Grond, causing a shockwave which formed a crater before Bruce fired his grapple hook at Morgoth. Morgoth pointed his hand at the hook and pressed it into a fist, destroying the hook as Bruce threw his gun away in frustration.

Sauron defended himself from a telekinetic blast by Galadriel before blocking Gimli who tried to strike him with his ax. He kicked the Dwarf away, knocking him out, and as Clark fired his Heat Vision, blocked with the One Ring and sent it back at Clark who had to fly up to dodge.

Kara punched Zod twice and gave him an uppercut before trying to kick but he grabbed her foot and spinning her around, threw her to the ground next to Barry as they both fell down.

He then flew down to Oliver before he could fire an arrow and lifted him up by the throat, about to crush him.

Then he turned around to stop an arrow fired at him by Legolas and smirked. Legolas smirked back when the tip of the arrow sent a blast of enchanted ice at his face and throat, making him gasp in pain as he staggered back, letting Oliver go.

Taking the opportunity, Kara flew into him at full speed and punched him hard, knocking him out at last.

During the same time, Logan stabbed Red Hulk in the foot as Bobby fired huge blasts of ice at him which covered him, angering him more as he heated up to melt the ice. Storm blew powerful winds around Red Hulk which he couldn't stand.

Soon, in spite of his struggles, he was sent flying up into the air and out of the Earth's atmosphere. As Storm lowered her hands, her eyes stopped flashing. But during that time, a telekinetic blast from Sauron hit her and Bobby, sending them both to the ground and knocking them out.

Morgoth picked up Thor and slammed him to the ground, making him drop his weapons. Thor roared and punched Morgoth with a lightning-charged punch, sending him flying back.

During that time, Thanos deflected Steve's thrown shield and blocked a strike from Diana before Steve flipped and kicked him on the face again and Diana took the opportunity to ram her shield onto his face, staggering him back.

As Saruman got back up, a Batarang from Bruce grazed his cheek and returned to the man.

As Saruman turned, Bruce threw two more Batarangs. Saruman stopped them telekinetically but they sent electric shocks at him, making him scream in pain as he held his chest. They stopped and he fell to his knees.

Bruce jumped and kicked him hard on the chest, sending him tumbling to the ground. Before Bruce could kick him again though, Saruman pointed his staff at him and sent him flying back. As Bruce tried to get up, Saruman increased his telekinesis' force and Bruce's armor cracked, knocking him out.

Sauron slammed his mace to the ground and a massive telekinetic blast hit Oliver, Barry and Kara, knocking the former two out. Kara tried to stagger back up but Sauron hit her on the face with his mace and the sorcery in it knocked her down again.

Thor roared and charged at Morgoth with Stormbreaker before avoiding a fireball by him. Morgoth then twirled Grond to deflect Clark's Heat Vision as well as Thor's lightning and blew out super-breath from his own mouth, sending them flying back. Clark realized Morgoth had stolen this power from Kara.

Morgoth pulled Clark towards himself telekinetically and slamming him to the ground, hit him repeatedly with his mace and magic-enhanced fist, knocking him out at last.

Sauron deflected Elrond's sword, Galadriel's lance and Anduril again before sending them back with a telekinetic blast. Galadriel and Elrond hit their heads hard and were knocked out as Aragorn groaned.

Gandalf tried to summon lightning into Glamdring but Sauron hit him with his mace. Gandalf summoned his shield for defense but was still knocked away onto the ground, rolling away and being knocked out as his weapons fell off.

Legolas fired at Saruman but he deflected the arrows before lifting the Elf-Prince up telekinetically and slammed him to the ground, dazing him.

Thor charged at Morgoth but timing it right, Morgoth side-stepped at the last moment and grabbing Thor by the back, slammed him to the ground before hitting the back of his head with Grond, knocking him out temporarily.

Steve put his shield in the way of Thanos' kick and was sent flying back once more as Diana was grabbed and thrown to the other side, dazed.

Logan tried to charge but Sauron sent him flying off with a strike of his mace.

As Legolas tried to get up, Saruman pinned him to the ground telekinetically and decided to rile the one person who he knew had survived Sauron through a Palantir.

"You may have prowess in your mind, King Elessar." Saruman sneered as he raised his staff, ready to thrust its tip into Legolas, "But you will not save your friend."

"No!" Aragorn groaned as he tried to stand up.

Unseen to everyone, a few feet away, Mjolnir rose into the air.

"Prepare to die." Saruman sneered at Legolas, about to bring his staff down on him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aragorn screamed.

At that moment, Mjolnir flew, striking Saruman in the side of the head, knocking him out. Legolas' eyes snapped open in that moment as the enchanted hammer gained in speed and hit Morgoth, Thanos and Sauron, knocking them all back before flying into the hands of a stunned Aragorn who stood up, gasping, as the power of Thor rushed through him!

"He's worthy!" Thor gasped happily as he woke up but Morgoth knocked him down again with Grond.

Aragorn now held Anduril in his right hand and Mjolnir in his left. Spinning Mjolnir rapidly, he ran up to Thanos, gaining speed. Thanos charged at him too.

Aragorn leapt up and swung Mjolnir upwards, hitting Thanos under the chin and knocking him down into rubble.

Sauron tried to attack him but Aragorn used Mjolnir to block and stabbed his left foot with Anduril, making the second Dark Lord scream in pain as he retracted his blade and threw Mjolnir at Sauron, throwing him back.

He then threw up Anduril and used Mjolnir to bat it at Sauron. It went right through his abdomen and came out of his back as Sauron screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Aragorn then leapt up and hit Sauron's face with Mjolnir, making him tumble away before he picked up Anduril.

He then raised Mjolnir into the sky as clouds gathered, summoning a large lightning bolt which struck Sauron, making him spasm violently.

He turned left a little too late to avoid Thanos who struck his face, throwing him back as Mjolnir fell off while Thanos lifted him by the throat and threw him back again, making him drop Anduril too.

Thanos marched up to him and raised his blade, ready to strike him down when suddenly Mjolnir struck him again, making him stumble away and drop his sword as Mjolnir halted in its path, then reversed course and flied back over Thanos' head. Right into the hand of Steve Rogers!

"I knew it!" Thor laughed happily as he dueled Morgoth but the distraction was all Morgoth needed to punch him with his magic-enhanced fist.

Thanos picked up his sword again and charged Steve who threw his shield. Thanos deflected the shield with his sword. Steve then threw Mjolnir at the shield and a loud shockwave went off, knocking Thanos to his knees.

Aragorn got back up and picking up Anduril, leapt at Thanos from behind, stabbing him in the back of the foot as he screamed in pain again. Aragorn retracted his sword and stepped out of the way as Steve caught his shield on return and leaping up, kneed Thanos back before hitting his knee with Mjolnir and following up by a shield blow to the face, before striking his face with Mjolnir twice, the second strike breaking the helmet as Thanos staggered back.

Aragorn noticed Sauron getting back up to charge at him and called out, "Steven!"

Steve immediately threw Mjolnir to Aragorn who caught it and with a leap, used Mjolnir to knock Sauron away before slicing his leg in a rotatory motion and then hitting him with a powerful lightning bolt, knocking him down once more.

Steve then threw the shield at Thanos, staggering him back and then caught Mjolnir as Aragorn threw it back at him. He batted the shield with Mjolnir at Thanos, staggering him back again and catching the shield, fired a powerful lightning bolt from Mjolnir which ripped the ground and hit Thanos, throwing him down.

Steve raised Mjolnir skyward and as clouds gathered, an even larger lightning bolt was summoned which struck Thanos, making him roar in pain.

Steve leapt at him with Mjolnir raised but he rolled away at the last moment and picking Steve up by the throat, slammed him to the ground.

Aragorn ran to help him when Morgoth hit him with Grond on the head from behind, having taken Thor out from the fight at last. Aragorn fell to the ground, knocked out.

Steve rolled away and got up as Thanos picked up his sword and threw his broken helmet away. He swung but Steve blocked or dodged a few times before being stabbed in the leg. He yelled in pain but tried to strike with Mjolnir. However, Thanos grabbed Steve's wrist and stopped the strike, dropping his sword and punching Steve with his other hand, knocking Mjolnir away. He then sent Steve back with a powerful kick.

As he marched towards him, he heard someone call out, "Over here, ugly!"

Thanos turned around to see Logan with his claws out.

Thanos slashed his sword at Logan's head but he ducked and leaping up, slashed Thanos' chest. Thanos managed to pull back at the last second, preventing the claws from cutting into his skin but it still opened a gash in the armor.

Thanos looked at that gash in surprise before slashing again. Logan leapt up to avoid and slashed his claws at Thanos' right shoulder, cutting out a large chunk of the armor.

Thanos growled and threw a punch, knocking Logan away into rubble and was about to bring his sword down on him when Logan rolled away and with a leap, stabbed Thanos' right shoulder. Thanos screamed in pain before grabbing Logan by the throat and lifting him up, making him pull out his claws.

He then slammed Logan to the ground and asked, "What kind of monster are you?"

Logan gave the same reply he had given to Shingen years ago.

"The Wolverine." He snarled as he rolled away to avoid Thanos' foot and tried to stab but was kicked away. As he staggered up, Thanos slashed at his leg, opening a huge gash as he cried out in pain and was kicked away.

Logan then lay there, dazed, waiting for his leg to heal.

Thanos was knocked away by Mjolnir again as Steve caught it on return and threw it again but Morgoth knocked it away with a telekinetic blast while Thanos got back up and marched to Steve.

Steve raised his shield as Thanos brought the sword down on him. Steve's shield held up. But Thanos brought it up and back down on Steve's shield many times and the seemingly unbreakable shield shattered into pieces at the top.

Thanos then smacked Steve who put his shield in the way and he was thrown back. Steve lay on the ground, straining heavily and groaned to get up.

"You shall all pay for your defiance." Morgoth announced as he, Thanos and Sauron looked at Steve.

Thanos announced, "In all my years of conquest...violence...slaughter...It was never personal. But I'll tell you now...what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet...I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much."

Morgoth then did a spell and all of their troops appeared on the scene at last.

The Chitauri army was there led by Ebony Maw, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian and The Other. Leviathans were flying in the air too. Some war devices were being moved by Sakaarans. Chitauri gorillas were unchained. Orcs, Uruk-hai and Goblins were chanting with weapons raised while some rode on Wargs as Attack Trolls, Frost Giants, Cyclopes and Minotaurs roared. And Outriders, Vampires and Wendigos ran into the fray as well. The Nian flew above them as the Pulgasari marched while the Chimera and Jotunheim Beasts started walking with them all too. A giant wolf-demon was with them as well. Flames spread on the ground as Gothmog the Lord of Balrogs and Durin's Bane opened their wings. Ungoliant landed on the ground as several other Giant Spiders crawled behind her, including Shelob. Many foes, alive and resurrected were there too. Giant figures could be seen flying towards the battleground from a distance, appearing as a big dot right now due to the huge distance. And some other huge figure could be seen approaching from a distance but Steve couldn't make it out due to the distance.

Saruman got back up with a groan, rubbing his head as he glared at Steve again while Zod woke up and hovered in the air, looking down intently.

A roar was heard and Red Hulk leapt onto the ground, forming a crater where he landed. He had been thrown onto a satellite and leapt back down from there to rejoin the fight.

Steve looked at the approaching army. All of his friends in this fight were knocked out while the rest were trapped in the rubble. He himself wanted so badly to just lie down and rest. But he was the last line of defense between not just Thanos and Morgoth and the Stones, but the Multiverse as well.

"Why do you keep fighting? You are but mortal flesh and bone, I am Melkor! Greatest of the Valar! You cannot win, what do you have to gain?" The Dark Lord taunted with Grond pointed at Steve's downed form.

Despite the unrelenting aura of dread emanating from Morgoth, the pain coursing through his shield arm and the sheer exhaustion he felt from trying to fight the master of Sauron and the Mad Titan, Steve remembered the past. His past. As a skinny kid from Brooklyn, everyone was bigger and stronger than him, but not once did he turn and run. When he came out of the ice, it was more of the same with beings more powerful than he could've imagined, Loki, Ultron, Sauron, Thanos and Morgoth. Yet still, he stood and fought.

"You think I'm fighting for me? To save my own life?" Steve barely heaved himself back on to his legs, "That's why you'll never win. I'm not fighting for me, I'm fighting for them." He turned to his team, their barely conscious eyes watching as one man stood against the Behemoths of Evil that were Morgoth, Thanos and Sauron.

With renewed strength, Steve Rogers tightened the strap of his broken shield, sealing a giant cut Thanos' sword had made, "And that's something you'll never understand, monsters!"

And then, he staggered towards the limitless marching army, as much from Hell as from Space, ready to face them all alone.

As Steve continued marching, he suddenly heard a voice in his earpiece.

"Cap?"

Steve froze in disbelief.

"You hear me?"

"Cap, its Sam. Can you hear me?" Sam Wilson asked again as Steve breathlessly tapped his earpiece with shaking hands.

And in that moment Wilson settled a score from years ago.

"On your left."

Steve turned behind to his left to see a golden portal open up.

Out of the portal walked T'Challa, Boromir, Okoye and Shuri.

T'Challa retracted his visor as Steve looked at the four, panting in relief. Boromir gave him a nod.

Then Wilson flew over their heads as several golden portals started opening up all around.

Thanos and Morgoth looked around as out of one portal flew Doctor Strange and Cisco with Mantis and Drax.

Drax brandished his knives as Mantis took a fighting pose while Strange summoned Tao Mandalas and Quill flew next to them, retracting his visor just as Peter swung down and standing up, retracted his mask too, revealing a smile on his face while Cisco landed next to him and retracted his as well.

Steve smiled in relief on seeing Cisco and Peter.

"Yibambe!" T'Challa chanted and Okoye, Shuri and his Wakandan troops that had assembled behind him with M'Baku and Ayo repeated. Even Boromir did.

Another portal opened next to the Wakandans and out walked Thorin III Stonehelm, Dwalin, Gloin, Dori, Nori and Bofur with weapons raised as the Dwarves assembled behind them, all crying, "BARUK-KHAZAD!"

From another portal came out Ghan Buri Ghan with his Dunlendings as they all howled.

Wakandan and Ravager ships flew out of the portals in the sky with Ravagers coming out of several of the portals on the ground. Out of one portal walked Kraglin Obfonteri, Stakar Ogord, Aleta Ogord, Martinex, Charlie-27, Mainframe and Krugarr.

Kraglin whistled as the Yaka Arrow flew into his hand from behind the portal while Stakar and his team raised their guns with Stakar commanding, "Live for nothing or die for something, boys!"

Bucky, Groot, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Mick, Nate, Zari, Nora, Eowyn, Danny, Colleen, Roy and Thea walked out of another portal with several other Wakandans as Ray flew over them.

Eomer rode out of another portal with the Rohirrim riding behind him as Erkenbrand rode to their front.

"ROHIRRIM!" Eomer commanded as he raised his sword and the other Rohirrim followed suit, "DEATH!"

"DEATH!" They all declared together.

Korg and Miek stood in front of another portal with Valkyrie on her Pegasus, also called Aragorn, while several Asgardians stood behind them led by Sif who held her sword and shield. Wanda flew down to join them.

Faramir, Imrahil and Beregrond stood in front of another portal as the Gondorians stood behind them. Faramir raised his sword and chanted, "FOR GONDOR!"

They all repeated his chant.

Out of another portal rode out Queen Hippolyta, leading an army of Amazons as all screamed war cries.

Another portal opened as out rode the Haradrim cavalry with several Oliphaunts marching behind them, archers on their top. Aragorn had made peace with the Haradrim during his rule and now here they were to aid them.

Another portal opened to the left of the Wakandans and out walked Thranduil with a solemn look on his face, the Woodland Elves behind him.

Another opened and from it came out Hank McCoy, Marie D'Ancanto, Piotr Rasputin, Kitty Pride and Kurt Wagner.

Out of another came Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen.

Out of another portal walked Luke Cage, Trish Walker and Abraham Whistler.

Another opened and Melinda May, Lance Hunter, Elena Rodriguez, Piper, Davis, Deke Shaw and Robbie Reyes walked out. Robbie had his chain wrapped around his shoulder.

Another opened and out rode a man on a fully carbon fiber GSX-R1000 K4. He had no face but instead a skull lit with flames. Robbie shot him a look and recognized him as the one who passed part of the Spirit of Vengeance to him. Then Robbie's face lit up on flames as well as he transformed into Ghost Rider.

As another portal opened, out of it rode King Bard II on his horse, holding up his bow as the Men of Dale rode behind him.

From another portal rode out Elladan, Elrohir and Halbarad the Ranger, leading the Grey Company which was a group of 31 Dunedain Rangers. Lord Glorfindel rode with them too.

From another portal walked out Haldir, the Galadhrim marching in perfect coordination behind him.

Out of another portal came Selina Kyle-Wayne, John Diggle, Lyla Michaels and Rene Ramirez.

From another came out Alex Wilder, Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean, Gertrude Yorkes, Chase Stein, Molly Hayes Hernandes and the genetically engineered dinosaur like creature called Old Lace. They were a team of teenage superheroes known as the Runaways and Old Lace had a telepathic bond with Gertrude.

Another portal opened and Treebeard walked out, leading several Ents as he announced, "This is the Last March of the Ents!"

Finally, a breach opened and out sped Wally West, Jesse Quick, Jay Garrick and Accelerated Man as Gypsy and Breacher stepped out of it.

Wong and other Masters of the Mystic Arts clapped their hands, forming Tao Mandalas, prepared to fight.

As Ravagers and Howard the Duck marched out behind them, Hope van Dyne, in her suit, suddenly enlarged, looking at them all.

An awakened Thor summoned Stormbreaker to him and smiled happily as Clark and Kara woke up too, flying up in the air while Diana grabbed her sword and shield and gave Bruce a hand which he accepted with a smirk, getting up too. Barry helped Oliver up as Aragorn got up, picking up Anduril just as Legolas and Gimli woke up next to him, picking up their weapons too.

Gandalf's eyes opened and lifting his head up, he looked around and laughed merrily as Elrond helped Galadriel up next to him.

Bobby rolled and picked himself up as an awakened Storm gave Logan a hand which he used to support himself up, giving her a nod.

Diana walked to Steve and held out her shield. Steve was a bit puzzled until she said, "You need it more than I do."

Steve smiled gratefully and unstrapped his shield, putting it on his back before taking hers and strapping it on his hand instead as they smiled at each other while Diana twirled her sword.

Tony woke up, looking around in shock. The good kind of shock.

There was a crash in the rubble as Aida was thrown out of it and flying over the heads of the heroes, fell amongst the villains, having been thrown off by Astra who flew up and landed on the ground as Carol landed in front of Tony while Daisy walked out of the opening in the rubble Astra had made by throwing away Aida.

Another part of the rubble exploded from a sonic scream as out walked Earth-2 Laurel, Blade, Sara, Slade and Nyssa.

The rubble exploded one more time from an explosive arrow as out walked Clint, Natasha, Arwen, Elektra, Jessica, Gamora, Nebula and Constantine.

"Blimey!" Constantine said as he looked around at the assembled heroes.

"Is that everyone?" Strange asked Wong.

"What, you wanted more?" Wong asked incredulously.

Then there was a crashing sound as Hulk leapt from the rubble and landed on the ground, forming a crater where he landed and then Scott emerged from the rubble as Giant-Man and opened his fist. Rocket, Loki and Harry jumped out of it while Rhodes flew out in a new War Machine suit with J'onn as Rocket jumped at Rhodes' shoulder and loaded his gun just as Harry loaded his energy rifle.

"Whoa!" An awed Ray said on seeing Scott as even he had never grown that huge.

All the armies of Wakandans, Asgardians, Ravagers, Gondorians, Rohirrim, Amazons, Galadhrim, Woodland Elves, Dwarves, Men of Dale, Haradrim, Dunlendings, Ents and Masters of the Mystic Arts roared in unison.

Seeing that, Steve turned to look at Thanos and Morgoth who were watching in shock.

Everyone got into fighting stances while Steve stepped forward, knowing they all looked to him in the moment.

"Avengers!" Steve shouted and held out his hand while all looked at him and the approaching army just as Mjolnir flew into Steve's hand, "Assemble."

Hulk roared, followed by Logan, followed by Thor bellowing, with T'Challa, Aragorn and Diana joining in with battle cries as all charged while Rhodes flew with Rocket on him and Valkyrie too flew on her Pegasus along with Clark, Tony, Kara, Ray, Zari, Storm, Astra, Carol, Wanda, Wilson, J'onn, Hope, Quill, Cisco and Wakandan and Ravager ships as Scott ran in giant form while Peter swung from his hand and Bobby slid on his ice slide while Barry, Wally, Jesse, Jay, Accelerated Man and Elena sped forwards with the first Ghost Rider riding his bike forwards, leaving a fiery trail behind.

An unintimidated Thanos pointed his sword at the charging army while Morgoth smirked as Sauron raised the One Ring while Saruman sneered and Zod looked in a bit of dismay as their army charged too with a roaring Red Hulk in its midst.

Thor continued bellowing as the armies reached closer with M'Baku and Ghan roaring next to him.

And then the two armies clashed, determined to end the Battle of Earth for the fate of the Multiverse once and for all.

* * *

**And that ends this!**

**Hope this chapter was worth the wait and did not disappoint anyone. **

**For anyone wondering where Frodo, Fitz, Matt, Frank, Killer Frost, Bobbi, Mack and Alex are, remember that I gave them Clint's part of running with the Infinity Gauntlet so they will arrive a bit late.**

**Now of course, the biggie- Aragorn wielding Mjolnir!**

**Some of you might think that as he is my most favorite character ever, I'm doing it to make him look better than he already is but that is not the case (All right, it is. But not totally).**

**I was originally going to have only Steve wield Mjolnir like in the movie but Stand with Ward and Queen having Barry wield it in his 'Crisis on two earths' gave me some inspiration. **

**Then I thought about it. Like Stand said, from Arrowverse, only Barry comes close to wielding Mjolnir. And that too, Seasons 1-2 Barry as Season 3 onwards Barry was written to be a selfish jackass. Plus, Season 1-2 Barry with the development Stand gave him in his series. Out of the others, Oliver is a great guy but still has too much darkness inside of him while Kara may look like the perfect candidate on a surface level but she is self-righteous too and lets her principles get in the way of saving lives and we don't know enough about Arrowverse Clark to judge. The others are a complete no-no.**

**Now from The Lord of the Rings, there are four good candidates- Frodo, Sam, Gandalf and Aragorn. With Gandalf though, it might be a bit too obvious. And there is one thing that probably disqualifies him and that is the fact that he has only taken it upon himself to guide, not completely lead or dominate. **

**Then we have Frodo and Sam. Frodo selflessly volunteered to take the One Ring to Mount Doom and persisted till the end while Sam was completely loyal and did not falter in helping his master one bit. But again, they're too humble and do not want anything. Plus, Hobbits wielding Mjolnir will look kind of ridiculous, even if they are worthy, and then it would be like a parody.**

**So we come to Aragorn. This guy has pretty much every single quality Odin is looking for- selfless, noble, humble but not too humble (when he decided to be King that is), great leader, strategic-minded and a great King too. Odin wants noble and selfless people but also those who have leadership quality great enough to be good Kings. And that is what makes Aragorn worthy in my book. **

**Plus, if you think about it, movie Aragorn is basically the Captain America of Middle-earth. Book Aragorn is a bit more like Thor (After he became worthy that is). So both versions of Aragorn are worthy. **

**But Steve wielding Mjolnir was a great moment too so I had them both wield and exchange it for the fight. Hope you all enjoyed that.**

**Still, I am going to give Mjolnir to Aragorn next chapter to fight as he is going to get a big and important moment. **

**But Steve is my most favorite MCU character so I have another big moment planned for him. So worry not friends.**

**As to why I had the 18 characters in the opening round of the fight, well, Steve, Tony and Thor were already there and are the MCU Trinity so they have to be there. Oliver, Barry and Kara are likewise the Arrowverse Trinity so they were there too this time. Then we had the DC Trinity of Clark, Bruce and Diana. For LotR, there is no Trinity really but Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli have been the only trio to be honest so I decided to have them together. Gandalf, Galadriel and Elrond together fits as they were part of The Wise. For X-Men, we don't really have a Trinity to be honest. One valid criticism of the X-Men movies is that they did shaft several characters in Wolverine's favor, which is why he shone and others didn't. Now that I think about it, the X-Men Trinity is probably Logan, Charles and Magneto. Shocking, I know! But Charles is dead in this as he did not transfer himself to his cousin and the cure was permanent so Magneto can't be around either. Plus, Storm is pretty awesome in the comics and I did like Halle Berry's portrayal, same with Bobby. Being the 3 remaining X-Men in this, I decided to have them all team up.**

**And yes, Banner is World Breaker Hulk now.**

**Oh! And the other Ghost Rider that showed up is Johnny Blaze. As to how he is still Ghost Rider at the same time as Robbie, I believe he only passed a part of Spirit of Vengeance to Robbie, evidenced by the fact that Robbie can't do the Penance Stare. The theory is a bit flawed of course but I hope no one minds. **

**But he is not played by Nicolas Cage here! Shocking, I know. But that's because Cage is much too handsome and he can just beat the bad guys by yelling 'SCRAPING AT THE DOOOOAH!'**

**Anyway, jokes apart, this version of Johnny Blaze will be played by Thomas Jane who played Frank Castle/Punisher in the 2004 Punisher movie and the 2012 short film 'Dirty Laundry.'**

**And again, resurrected villains are here and those who didn't make it earlier have a chance of appearing now. So once again, I'm doing a review poll. Please say your villains. Limitations are same as before. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter for which I hope you are all excited.**


	20. Battle of Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Hope you're still alive though. So glad you enjoyed it that much, including all those moments I had in here. Well, just hope the Devil doesn't have any evil intentions in his mind. Yes, very fitting and couple goals. Yes, I used your scene and thanks a lot for that again! I'mm using another two of your scenes in this one. We'll see on anything else. All right on the villains and so glad this is a hell of a ride! I said Seasons 1-2 Barry with the development Stand gave him in his series can wield Mjolnir. The cannon one can't. So glad you love this so much. 9000? Damn! Thanks so much and glad I multiplied it that much. Yes, only on Earth-199999. So glad you love this 3000 bro and thanks for that. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. No spoilers. Glad this was fantastic. We'll see if I can fit it in.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Agreed on them all. Though I don't think you can budge Mjolnir. Only lift it or not move it one bit. Yes, Hippolyta really is. Absolutely on New 52 Amazons and I feel even Diana can't be worthy. So it's Aragorn and Steve.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review and nice subversion there XD! Glad this was so good and Aragorn with Mjolnir clever. Oh I will.**

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review. You have 'The Silmarillion' which is basically the entire lore of Arda from the creation of the Universe till the end of The Lord of the Rings. There is also 'The History of Middle-earth' which is an analysis of the entire material. You also have 'The Children of Hurin.' We also have 'Unfinished Tales' and 'The Letter of J.R.R. Tolkien.'**

**Guest 5: Thanks for the review. I said Seasons 1-2 Barry with the development Stand gave him in his fanfiction series that is 'Two Earth.' Season 3 onwards Barry is unworthy as well. I don't think you can nudge it. You can lift it or not move it at all. So probably no one is worthy from Arrowverse now.**

Chapter 20- Battle of Earth

Barry, Wally, Jesse, Jay and Accelerated Man sped into the opposing army, taking down several of them with superfast punches as Barry used his Wakandan sword to slice them open. Elena knocked them down before arriving back at her starting position.

Cull was thrown back as Mjolnir hit him before returning to Steve just as Ghost Rider rode into the dense mass of the enemy hordes, trampling them with his bike as he grabbed an Orc with his chain and the Hellfire was enough to completely burn it to nothingness.

Hulk leapt from where he was and landed amidst the Attack Trolls, Minotaurs and Cyclopes, the impact of his landing being enough to cause a shockwave that threw most of them off and killed them.

From above Clark, Tony, Kara, Ray, Astra, Carol, Quill, Rhodes, Cisco and Wakandan and Ravager ships started firing, blasting several foes.

Thor slammed Stormbreaker on the ground and the lightning killed several foes as Storm unleashed a powerful wind, blowing many of them back before striking a Cyclops with lightning, taking it down.

Hope enlarged and jumped on a foe as M'Baku and Ghan roared and Gandalf telekinetically threw an opponent away just as Scott punched a Leviathan down.

T'Challa and Okoye took down foes side by side as Shuri blasted them with her blasters.

Drax jumped on Cull, who had grabbed Korg, and started stabbing him while Korg freed himself and knocked him away.

Cull managed to throw Drax off when the Yaka arrow burst through his throat and then went through his head, killing him as Kraglin caught the arrow on return with a smirk.

Tony blasted all foes around him with his lightning repulsors as Rhodes fired his guns and missiles while Ray fired his blasts. Carol flew next to him and destroyed a Necrocraft with her blast.

Clark, Kara and Astra flew together, firing Heat Vision on the ground.

Steve and Thor fought side by side, throwing their weapons as they continued fighting. Thor then grabbed Mjolnir on return as Steve grabbed Stormbreaker.

"No, no. Give me that. You have the little one." Thor said as he tossed Steve Mjolnir and took back Stormbreaker, flying off to fight.

Steve noticed Aragorn killing an Outrider nearby and called out, "Aragorn!"

Aragorn turned as Steve tossed Mjolnir to him. Aragorn looked a bit puzzled until Steve repeated Diana's words to him, "You need it more than I do."

Aragorn smiled gratefully as he slammed Mjolnir on the ground, summoning a powerful lightning bolt that destroyed several Outriders and Wendigos rushing him.

Bucky, Rocket and Mick fired at foes, standing next to each other as Mick yelled, "Good to burn freaks again!"

At a distance, Legolas fluidly switched between his daggers and bow as he slaughtered foes, counting, "23! 24!"

Next to him, Oliver was shooting foes or taking them down with his skills as he counted, "20! 21!"

Clint shot an arrow next to them that multiplied into two and killed two Wendigos trying to sneak up on them as he smirked, "Since I saved you guys, I'll be counting these 2 as 4."

"Oh these kids!" Natasha groaned in amusement as she took down a Goblin with Widow's Bite.

Eomer was killing several Orcs on horseback when one riding on a Warg jumped at him. Eomer closed his eyes, accepting his fate when a shot killed the Warg and it toppled on the ground, crushing the Orc which was riding it.

Eomer turned to see Stakar lowering his gun.

"You some judge or something?" Stakar asked Eomer randomly.

"No! Why?" Eomer asked.

"You just looked like one to me." Stakar shrugged.

"I actually believed you to be one too when I first saw you." Eomer said and Stakar shrugged again before Eomer threw his spear at another Warg trying to leap at Stakar, killing it.

"Nice throw." Stakar complimented.

"Nice aim." Eomer complimented too as he rode to the dead Warg and picked up his spear again as they continued fighting.

"You are one big disappointment." Alexandra sneered as she struck at Elektra who blocked before kicking her away.

"Really? Because I expected you to know that I was sneaking up on you." Elektra countered as she ducked to avoid a blow and swept Alexandra's feet from under her. Gao was about to knock her away when Danny punched her with his Iron Fist, sending her flying off. During that time, Elektra stabbed Alexandra in the throat, killing her.

"We meet again, Colleen." Bakuto said as he and his former pupil clashed, "Can you defeat me?"

"Oh trust me." Colleen smirked as her katana glowed and she used it to shatter Bakuto's blade, shocking him, which was all she needed as she punched his face with the Iron Fist, breaking his bones and taking him down at last.

Gao groaned as she tried to get up but Galadriel stabbed her in the throat with her lance before moving out of the way to dodge an attack from Sowande whom she sent flying back with her telekinetic blast right into the sword of Haldir, killing him.

Haldir dropped the dead Sowande and nodded at Galadriel, happy to see her again. She nodded back, happy to see him as well.

At a distance, Blade was slicing down Vampires when several of them were taken down by rapid gunshots. He turned to see Whistler lowering his gun with a smirk.

"I had that." Blade said with a smirk which spoke volumes.

"I know you did, kid." Whistler replied with another smirk that spoke volumes too.

Gimli blocked a strike from Azog as Thorin rammed into him, staggering him back before Gloin hacked at his legs, sending him to the ground and then Thorin delivered the finishing blow.

Next to them Dori side-stepped to avoid a strike from Bolg who was hit on the back by Bofur, sending him to the ground as Dwalin roared and smashed his head, wounding him brutally. Nori landed the finishing blow.

Ugluk tried to strike Thorin from behind when Thranduil decapitated him swiftly, taking him down.

Him and Thorin smirked at each other before charging to fight again.

Thea blocked a strike from Merlyn before kicking him back as she sneered, "You never changed, did you?"

"Considering you don't appreciate me even after my death, I don't think I should!" Malcolm sneered back as he tried to strike again but was kicked away by Oliver and then smacked at the feet by Roy as he fell down.

"You will hurt no one else." Oliver declared before firing an arrow which went through his throat, killing him at last.

"Ollie!"

Oliver turned to Thea as she and Roy walked towards him. With happy tears in his eyes, he embraced them both.

"I missed you!" He said as he kissed Thea's forehead, "I missed you guys so much!"

"Hope you missed us too." Dig quipped as he, Lyla and Rene shot down some Uruk-Hai next to them.

"Of course I did." Oliver said as he parted and they all chuckled.

"I am disappointed." Ra's said as he engaged Bruce, "I had heard great things about you. Don't you have anything new?"

"How about this?" Bruce asked as he trapped Ra's sword between his gauntlets and with a swift movement, broke it.

Ra's looked at his sword in shock as Bruce kicked him away. Nyssa tried to attack him but he grabbed her and flipped her to the ground, snatching her sword. He was about to strike her down when Slade attacked him.

The two master swordsmen engaged each other, the sound of their swords clashing ringing out. Then Ra's turned and elbowed Slade, staggering him back slightly before grabbing him by the head and flipping him to the ground.

He turned and grabbed Nyssa's hand as she tried to stab him. Then his neck was grabbed by a whip and he was pulled off of her by Selina. Nyssa looked down on him and nocking an arrow said, "I will never be like you."

Then she fired it at his throat, killing him.

Nearby, Sara blocked Talia's strike as she said, "Talia! You can be better than this!"

"No!" Talia snapped, "I am this! And you are weak!"

Talia was about to strike again when Sara suddenly brandished a shuriken and sliced her wrist, making her drop her sword before ramming it into her neck. Talia gasped as she held her neck while blood flowed from her mouth and she died at the spot.

"Selina?" Bruce asked happily as he touched her cheek.

She leaned forwards and gave him a passionate kiss which he returned. As they parted, she smiled happily, "I'm here."

Harry was firing at some Orcs when Thawne sped in front of him.

"Well." Harry panted as he looked at his own face, "Aren't you a handsome devil?"

"Oh Wells. Quit with the quips." Thawne said, "Always so brave. You're in real danger now. Well, I'm going to make you a deal. I will spare your life because you are a man of superior intellect. So there will be a place for you in the new and grateful Universe which you can help Thanos improve."

"Thank you…..for the offer." Harry said as he looked between the ground and Thawne who smirked but Harry's next words made the smirk vanish, "I'd rather die."

"Well that…." Thawne raised his vibrating hand, "That can be arranged."

He swiftly moved his hand towards Harry's chest until he yelled, "Wait!"

Thawne stopped as Harry yelled again with raised hands, "Wait!"

Calming down slightly Harry said whatever came to his mind in desperation, "Think this through. Thawne, killing a version of yourself from a different Earth can have unforeseen consequences and as we both know, not all of them good."

"Right." Thawne said as Harry relaxed until Thawne's next words, "But there's only one way to find out."

Thawne plunged his vibrating hand into a gasping Harry but was pushed back instead as Harry backed off.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention." Harry said as Thawne held his hand in pain, "I loaded millions of bio-compatible miniature robots into my body." He laughed and then said, "Then I programmed those robots to attack any foreign cells speeding their way into my system."

He pointed at Thawne and said, "That's you. Because after Zoom…..after Savitar…..I promised myself that no other speedster would ever hurt me….ever again."

He then gave a fuming Thawne a wink before raising his rifle but Thawne sped away as Harry smirked and laughed.

At a distance, Jessica was fighting Simpson and Diamondback simultaneously when the latter knocked her down. Then Luke lifted him up from behind and slammed him to the ground.

"Don't touch her." He growled before giving Jessica a hand which she accepted as they smiled at each other and then charged Simpson and Diamondback together.

"I will end you and then kill Betty." Abomination roared as he tried to punch Hulk but he blocked and lifting Abomination up, spun him around, knocking away several Attack Trolls, Frost Giants, Cyclopes and Minotaurs before throwing him off into several foes, forming a crater.

Grodd tried to mind-control him but was unable to due to Banner's interference.

"_Sucks. I know." _Banner taunted Grodd from inside Hulk as Hulk raised his fists and declared, "HULK….SMASH!"

He then slammed his fists on the ground and the resulting shockwave knocked out Abomination, Grodd as well as King Shark.

Red Hulk then turned to him and with a roar charged. Hulk roared and charged too as their fists clashed, the shockwave sending several foes flying off and killing them.

Grodd groaned when he grabbed his head in pain and was knocked out by J'onn's mental blast. Abomination started getting up too when J'onn attacked him with his mental blast. He held his head in pain and roared but J'onn didn't let go this time and soon, Abomination shrunk to normal size and turned back into Emil Blonsky before passing out.

Kara killed an Attack Troll with Heat Vision when Non knocked her away. Before he could attack again, Astra rammed into him, sending him flying back.

"You're betraying us?" Non asked, hurt in his eyes.

"No." Astra said in a pained voice, "I'm staying true to myself."

She and Non flew into each other, forming a shockwave as they were thrown back. Kara fired Heat Vision at Non and he fired back as they struggled to overpower each other before Astra rammed into Non, flying up with him.

Non struggled and pulled her back down, throwing her to the ground and forming a crater. He then flew at her but she rolled away at the last moment as he slid on the ground.

Then Kara flew at him, kicking him away as Astra fired super breath, knocking him down once more.

He flew back up but Kara grabbed his foot and slammed him down once more before Astra leapt at him and gave him a hard punch, knocking him out finally.

She nodded at Kara who nodded back with a smile.

"You may be able to beat the three of us." Thawne smirked as he, Zoom and Savitar marched to Barry, "But how will you defeat us all?"

Thawne and Zoom then vibrated so fast that several Time Remnants appeared.

"We kill the Flash." Zoom announced.

"This is your end, Barry Allen." Savitar declared too.

Barry gripped his Wakandan sword tightly, ready to fight when a breach opened next to him and out sped Wally, Jesse, Jay and Accelerated Man before Cisco, Gypsy and Breacher walked out.

Barry's eyes welled up on seeing Cisco as Breacher said, "Kill 'em all!"

The Thawnes and Zooms sped around as Barry sped with his sword, trying to strike them while Cisco, Gypsy and Breacher fired Vibe blasts to knock them back.

Cisco flew into the air and fired a powerful vibe blast to the ground that sent some of the speedsters flying off. As a Zoom remnant tried to speed at him, he opened a breach just in time and then opened another one, making the remnant run into Garrick who knocked him out with a punch.

Accelerated Man managed to grab the real Zoom and pinning him to the ground, phased his hand into his heart, killing him as Wally, Jesse and Jay together knocked Savitar back while Barry phased into the suit, pushing Savitar out once more. He then destroyed the suit by vibrating rapidly as Savitar sneered, "Kill me!"

"With pleasure." Breacher said as he fired a powerful Vibe Blast and increased its intensity, crushing Savitar's internal organs.

"You are a coward, Barry." Thawne groaned as he tried to stand up, "You couldn't kill me then! You can't kill me now!"

"You joined with Thanos and Morgoth and tried to destroy the Multiverse." Barry declared as he held up his sword, "You are the reason Eddie died. Back then, I had a choice. But now I don't."

The two sped at each other again as there was a flash of steel and then Thawne's head fell to the ground and rolled away while his body toppled.

Barry fell to his knees in despair, never having taken a life this brutally before. Cisco put a hand on his shoulder for comfort as Barry smiled at him and he nodded, the two friends happy to be in each other's company. Barry then got up and they both hugged each other.

Dahrk telekinetically lifted a Wakandan into the air when another telekinetic blast knocked him away. He got up as Nora lowered her hands and Zari flew next to her.

"How can you do this, Nora-doll?" He asked with pain in his voice, "After everything I've done for you?"

"You pushed me to Mallus!" Nora accused, "You are the reason he took over me and my life was destroyed! You have done nothing for me!"

"In that case….." Dahrk sneered as he got back up, "I am going to ground you forever for your behavior."

The two fired telekinetic blasts at each other, trying to overpower each other as Zari fired a wind blast at Dahrk but he used his powers to disperse it before overpowering Nora and sending her flying back.

Then he was bound suddenly as Constantine appeared on the scene, holding him in his binding spell.

"We meet at last, mate." Constantine said, "You may have your idol. But my dabbling in the Dark Arts is a bit too much for the likes of you."

"Arrogance always leads to downfall." Dahrk said as he tried to free himself.

Nora called out, "Need some lightning!"

"All right." Storm said as she flew up into the air and fired a lightning blast at Nora. She used her electrokinesis to manipulate it and fired it at Darhk, sending him flying back as he got scorched.

As Dahrk tried to stagger up, she grabbed him, trying to drain him of his life force. Dahrk gasped before grabbing her as well, trying to drain her.

Both of them struggled, trying to drain each other as Constantine walked to Nora. In a few seconds, both of them passed out, close to death.

John knelt near Nora and touched her face with one hand and Dahrk's with other. He closed his eyes and chanted a spell before groaning as it took a bit of a toll.

In a few seconds, Darhk transformed into a rotting corpse while color returned to Nora's skin and she opened her eyes with gasps. Constantine had used his life-force transference powers to transfer whatever was left of Dahrk's life force and bits of his own into her, saving her life in the process.

Hank roared as he leapt at a Troll, punching it hard on the face, making it fall down. As it did, Marie touched its face and it groaned as its life force was absorbed by her, killing it.

Kurt and Azazel teleported around, each trying and failing to hit the other person as they were in the air for a moment, punching each other, before teleporting to the ground.

Azazel teleported away again as Kurt looked around for him and was suddenly hit by a medium sized boulder, being thrown back.

As he tried to stagger up, Azazel grabbed him and started punching him, throwing him back. As Azazel punched again, his fist went through Wagner.

He turned to see Kitty touching Wagner's shoulder, allowing the fist to phase through him. Before Azazel could react to that, Wagner kicked him on the face in a flip motion and grabbing his throat by his tail, lifted him into the air before slamming him to the ground, followed by Kitty kicking him on the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

Tandy fired her light daggers at charging Outriders, taking them down. As Orc archers tried to fire at her, Tyrone grabbed her and used the Darkforce to teleport them both away before teleporting them into them middle of the archers. He used his skills to take them down as Tandy fired her light daggers once more. Tyrone then used his Darkforce Absorption to absorb several Orcs into himself and banish them into the Darkforce.

Alex Wilder was firing his gun around, taking down any Orc or Goblin approaching him.

Zari flew into the air as Mick fired his Heat Gun when Nico told them, "Use them on me!"

They did as told to and then Nico used her staff to manipulate the wind and fire, creating a fiery wind and discharging it at the Vampires, burning them all brutally as they screamed in pain.

Karolina fired a light beam at several nearby Goblins and they screamed in pain as the intensity of the light actually made their eyes bleed.

A Warg tried to jump at Gertrude but Old Lace jumped at it instead and after a short but fierce fight, managed to rip it apart.

Molly lifted up a boulder and threw it at charging Uruk-hai, throwing them back.

Chase used his Fistigons to fire energy blasts, taking down more foes.

A sonic scream threw back several Wakandans and Ravagers as Dinah Drake approached the scene, looking angry.

"Dinah?" Oliver asked in shock, "What the hell?"

"You threw me out of your team!" Dinah accused, "You didn't help me! Now I will have my revenge!"

"Oh please! You're so pathetic." Laurel groaned as she walked next to Oliver.

Oliver ducked to avoid a sonic scream from Dinah as Laurel jumped away before they both unleashed their sonic screams at each other, sending the other person flying back.

Laurel rolled and got up at the same time as Dinah. Dinah tried to scream again but Laurel grabbed her by the throat and punched her face, breaking her nose before head-butting her, staggering her back. Laurel then swept Dinah's feet from under her, sending her down.

Then Oliver walked up to them and nocking an arrow said to Dinah, "You were disrespectful with your head in your ass, refusing to listen to me or actually take my help. And now you've gone over the edge at last. I'm done putting up with your bullshit."

With that, Oliver fired his arrow and it went through Dinah's throat. She coughed and gagged as blood poured out of her mouth before dying on the spot.

Oliver and Laurel nodded at each other before moving to the bigger fight.

Boromir was fighting Uruk-hai when Lurtz aimed at him from a corner. As he fired, another arrow deflected his.

Boromir turned to see Faramir lowering his bow as the two brothers gave each other a nod.

Boromir then rushed Lurtz who threw his bow away in frustration and picked up his falchion. He struck Boromir but he blocked with his shield and rammed it into his face, staggering him back.

Lurtz then ducked to avoid a swing from Boromir and punched him in the abdomen, making him gasp in pain as his sword dropped while Lurtz then sliced his foot, sending him to his knee.

Before Lurtz could bring down his falchion though, Boromir picked up his sword and drove it into Lurtz's abdomen. Lurtz tried to pull it deeper so that he could gobble Boromir's head but Boromir pulled his sword out and decapitated Lurtz, killing him like his King had 4 years ago.

Gothmog the Orc fought Eowyn, this time the fight being more even than before due to Gothmog's injuries being healed. She blocked one attack with her shield and sliced his arm with her Wakandan sword, making him groan in pain before he pushed her back. As he tried to strike again, Faramir blocked his blade. Taking the opportunity, Eowyn thrust her sword into his throat, killing him.

Faramir and Eowyn then looked at each other as the former welled up at her sight. He was about to say something but she cut him off with a passionate kiss to the lips which he returned with no complaints.

As they parted, they heard a polite cough next to them and turned to see Boromir, which immediately made them sheepish.

Boromir then laughed and hugged his brother, which Faramir returned happily.

Blade was trading blows with Frost as Nomak tried to attack him when Stakar shot Nomak, staggering him back as he continued firing shots at the Reaper.

Blade blocked an attack from Frost but his feet were swept from under him. Frost raised his sword but Blade took out the cure and stabbed Frost's leg, making him stagger back in pain as Blade took out more cures and threw them all at Frost, making him stagger back again before stabbing his head with the last one.

"Have fun dealing with your over-inflated ego, motherfucker." Blade said as Frost inflated due to the cures and exploded into pieces, finally dying.

Nomak tried to attack again but Logan leapt at him and managed to stab him in the vulnerable part of his heart, making him gasp in pain. He then got up and nodded at Blade as Nomak lay dying.

"Have we met before?" Blade asked Stakar.

"I think I'd remember." Stakar shrugged and Blade nodded as the three moved away to fight the bigger fight.

Sebastian Shaw laughed as he absorbed shots fired at him by Rocket, increasing his power before Carol fired at him from above. He absorbed that too and fired back at Carol.

Carol's chest was struck but she absorbed the energy herself, increasing her powers as her entire body glowed with an aura.

"Is she a Super Saiyan?" Cisco asked randomly to no one.

Carol landed on the ground and moved towards Shaw who tried to fire another powerful energy blast but it did nothing. She grabbed him by the throat. He head-butted her but she was unaffected.

She lifted him into the air and before he could absorb her energy, snapped his neck, making him go limp in her grip as she threw him down.

"You're forgiven, lady!" Rocket said as he continued fighting.

Elladan and Elrohir were taking down foes on their horses as Elrond fought on the ground next to them. Father and sons looked at each other with emotion in their eyes. Nothing more needed to be said as they continued fighting.

Halbarad killed an Outrider with his spear before a Warg leapt at him but Mjolnir hit it, killing it instead as Aragorn caught it on return and gave his old friend a smile which he returned.

The remaining Attack Trolls, Cylcopes and Minotaurs tried to attack but even they were frightened by the much larger Oliphaunts which moved at them, making them back off in fear. From above them, the Haradrim archers fired, piercing the skins of several of the creatures as the Rohirrim and Haradrim cavalry rode together, hacking at their legs while the Oliphaunts actually managed to crush them.

Gandalf twirled his staff to disperse a fireball fired at him by Saruman and then held it high to defend himself from a telekinetic assault. Saruman groaned as he increased its energy but Gandalf held firm.

"You are a fool, Gandalf, for believing in such weak-willed people." Saruman sneered.

"You believe only great power can change things Saruman." Gandalf said as he held him back, "But I believe it is the smaller things that change things. Daily acts of simple kindness that keep darkness like yours at bay."

Gandalf then pushed and Saruman was thrown off as he tumbled on the ground and his staff rolled away. As he crawled to it, Eomer suddenly rode at him and with a swing of his sword, decapitated him avenging his uncle, cousin and all the wrongs that the former White Wizard had done to his country.

Slade deflected some boomerangs thrown at him by Digger before suddenly brandishing his gun and shooting the man dead as he fell on the ground.

He put his gun back inside before raising his sword to defend himself from Adrian's strike. He side-stepped to avoid another strike by Adrian and kicked him away as Oliver stepped next to him.

"Vengeance consumed me. And now it has consumed you." Slade said to Adrian.

"Oh it has." Adrian smirked shamelessly, "Which is why I am ten steps ahead of you all."

"We'll see about that." Oliver said as he struck Adrian who blocked with his sword before jumping back to avoid a strike from Slade and then ducked to avoid another swing from Oliver. He then fired an arrow at Slade who deflected it with his sword.

As Oliver struck again, he blocked before head-butting him away but in that moment, Slade punched him on the face, making it whip to another side as he spit out a wad of blood. Slade tried to punch again but Adrian ducked and grabbing Slade, tackled them both to the ground.

He took out a shuriken to stab Slade in the throat but Slade grabbed his hand and rolled over, putting him down instead and twisted his hand, breaking it as Adrian screamed in pain. He then punched Adrian's throat, making him gasp as he held it in pain.

"There's a reason they call me the Terminator, you son of a bitch!" Slade sneered at Adrian.

Slade then got up and backed off as Adrian staggered up only to see Oliver standing in front of him. Oliver kicked him on the face, breaking his nose.

Oliver then took out an arrow and stabbed Adrian in the thigh, "This was for Laurel!"

As Adrian fell on his knees, Oliver took out another arrow and stabbed it into his shoulder, "This was for my father's legacy!"

Adrian looked at him, smirking one last time.

Oliver took out a third arrow and said, "And this-"

He jammed the arrow into Adrian's chest, "Was for my son."

"You…..are…..a….monster…..after…all…." Chase whispered hoarsely as he lay on his back, dying.

"No." Oliver said with a smirk, "I did it because you are a monster who had to be stopped at all costs. I did what I had to do. I am not a monster."

Hearing that, Adrian's smirk vanished and he coughed up blood, knowing he had failed utterly in his mission. With one last cough, he lay on the ground, his glassy eyes staring without seeing.

Adrian Chase was dead!

"Like old times." Slade said wistfully.

"Like old times." Oliver agreed.

Natasha tried to block a blow from Taskmaster and then punched but he had copied her moves and grabbing her hand, kneed her before elbowing her in a rotatory motion and flipped her to the ground, throwing her down and dazing her.

"You beat me last time. This time you won't." He told her.

He then ducked sideways to avoid an arrow from Clint and flipping into the air, kicked another arrow away before taking out his sword to deflect a third and then threw a dagger at Clint's hand, disarming him of the bow and then kicked his face, sending him down as he was dazed.

He then picked up Clint's bow and fired an arrow as Steve who narrowly avoided and ran to avoid the explosion that followed.

Turning to face him, Steve said, "Nat told me about you. You may have Clint's skills but you're not him. Clint wouldn't miss."

"If I wanted to hit you, I would." Taskmaster said as he threw the bow away and took out his sword, "I have studied all of the Avengers, especially Romanoff and you."

"Imitate this!" Steve said as he threw Diana's shield but Taskmaster flipped in the air to avoid it.

"All right, you're a little better than I thought." Steve said as he rushed Taskmaster and leaping into the air, caught the shield on return before leaping at Taskmaster who narrowly avoided and tried to strike with his sword which Steve blocked.

Steve then backed to avoid another swing and blocked another as Taskmaster said, "Give it up, Captain. I possess the techniques of the greatest fighters in the world, including Black Widow and Hawkeye."

He then threw his sword away and ducked to avoid a punch from Steve before punching him away. As Taskmaster leapt at him, Steve threw Diana's shield on the ground. It ricocheted off the ground and hit Taskmaster's face, making him fall down as Steve caught the shield on return and asked, "My improv caught you off-guard?"

Steve raised the shield to block Taskmaster's and then they both threw the shields at each other. The shields clashed and fell to the ground as Taskmaster said, "So predictable."

"Oh yeah?" Steve said as he flipped but Taskmaster dodged before blocking a punch but was pushed away. He flipped to steady himself.

Taskmaster then stood and said, "Okay, nice. Kempo, Taekwondo, and Jujitsu. My turn."

He tried to flip kick but Steve avoided as he tried to punch which Steve blocked. Taskmaster tried to elbow him in a rotatory motion which he avoided but Taskmaster grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the ground.

"How do you like my Judo?" Taskmaster taunted.

"I don't." Steve said as he flipped and kicked Taskmaster away.

He then picked up his shield in time to block Taskmaster's sword. The two then jumped back a bit.

Taskmaster attacked with his sword again but Steve twirled and kicked his foot before elbowing his face, making him kneel down in pain.

He may be far more skilled due to copying every single fighting style he had seen, but Steve was stronger, faster and could learn in minutes too.

Steve then held Taskmaster in a chokehold and finally snapped his neck, killing him.

During this time, Clint had picked up his bow again and was fighting alongside Natasha. He fired at an Orc but a rock thrown at the arrow broke it into pieces.

The two turned to see Dex standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Good aim." Dex taunted, "Mine is better."

"We'll see." Clint said as Dex threw two knives which Clint deflected with his bow and then fired an arrow but Dex threw a knife that sliced the arrow at its mid-point.

As Clint fired another arrow, Dex flipped in the air and catching it back, threw it at Clint. Clint narrowly avoided but it still grazed his shoulder. He was shocked that he could throw an arrow with enough force to cause as much damage as it would on being fired by a bow.

Dex then threw two playing cards as well which Clint deflected with his bow. Dex made one crucial mistake though. He ignored Natasha.

As he was about to throw another card, Natasha kicked him on the side of the foot before elbowing his face in a rotatory motion before flipping and grabbing his head between her feet. She then flipped to the ground as Dex crashed with her.

The two started getting up at the same time but Dex was grabbed in a chokehold by Melinda May who snapped his neck, killing him.

Clint walked next to Natasha who said, "Good to see you, May."

"Good to see you too, Nat." May said before they joined the big fight again.

Gorbag moved to attack Natasha and she would have effortlessly taken him down if he had not been hit by several bullets first. He collapsed to the ground, dead.

Natasha turned to see Bucky lowering his gun as he said, "Stay away from her."

She ran to Bucky and they kissed happily as she hugged him with a sound that was a mix between a laugh and a sob.

Clint deflected a knife thrown by China White and ducked to avoid another as she flipped at him which he dodged and tried to dodge another strike but it grazed his arm a bit as he grunted before suddenly brandishing an arrow and slicing her wrist.

She dropped her dagger in pain as Clint kicked her knee, sending her down, and grabbing her from behind, snapped her neck.

MODOK fired an energy beam at J'onn but he used his telekinetic wall to defend himself and fired the energy back at MODOK's head. There was an explosion and MODOK was no more.

Corvus Glaive knocked an Amazon off her horse with his glaive before deflecting an arrow fired at him and rammed into that horse, sending the Amazon down.

He then saw Hippolyta riding at a distance and jumped near her, knocking her horse down as she tumbled away.

He moved towards her as she picked up her bow and fired two arrows which he effortlessly deflected before sensing a presence next to him and tried to strike Arwen who blocked and freed herself from the deadlock in a rotatory motion before trying to strike again as he blocked and they clashed.

Hippolyta aimed her bow carefully as Arwen blocked a barrage from Glaive before ducking. As he tried to strike again, she moved back a little to avoid. Glaive tried to pull his glaive back but Arwen put Hadhafang in the way to prevent him momentarily.

And that one moment was all Hippolyta needed as she fired her arrow. It entered the left side of Glaive's throat and exited his right, killing him as he fell down, coughing blood.

The two Queens gave each other courteous and respectful nods before moving away to fight.

Gamora was fighting two Sakaarans at a distance and as she struck them both down, she saw Thanos looking at her.

"Daughter?" He called out again.

"I am not your daughter!" Gamora yelled, affirming herself as her own person at last, "You killed my parents and stole me from my home."

"But I loved you." Thanos responded.

"You didn't." Gamora shot back, "You loved what I represented. I was the one tiny little piece of you that could actually feel to others. The part that you had not destroyed…until you killed me. That was when you killed that part of yourself."

The words stabbed through Thanos deeper than any weapon as Gamora then moved to engage a few more opponents.

Then with a roar of rage, Thanos swiftly took down five Asgardians and five Amazons effortlessly with his Thanoscopter in seconds.

Gamora saw Nebula engaging Proxima Midnight and as Nebula was blasted back, Gamora ran to aid her sister.

Midnight fired again but this time Gamora blocked with her sword, deflecting the blast. Midnight grunted as she moved to attack and they dueled until Nebula joined the fray too.

Midnight trapped Gamora's blade in her spear before kicking Nebula down and then in a rotatory motion, elbowed Gamora down, disarming her.

But during that time, Nebula got back up and struck her brutally with her batons, making her scream in pain as electricity ran through her.

Midnight then fell to her knees as Nebula picked up Gamora's sword and stabbed her through the throat, killing her before pulling the sword out and giving a hand to Gamora which she accepted.

Nebula returned the sword and said, "I beat her at last."

"Yes you did, sister." Gamora smiled.

Tony was flying overhead, concentrating lightning repulsor blasts at the various small crafts firing down at the heroes. Something caught his eye and he looked over to see a red and blue garbed figure flow past him, his arms clutched to a line of some sort.

For the first time in days, Tony Stark felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Kid? You okay?"

"I think so." Spider-Man said, "Um, Mr. Stark…am I…still an Avenger?"

"Kid…today…we're all Avengers."

"Have you talked to my aunt?"

"Uh…..she was dusted too."

"Oh my God! Is she…"

"Pete. Right now we have bigger issues."

"Right. Right, got it." Spider-Man swung down as he saw some Outriders trying to fight some Gondorians. He swung out to kick one down, then webbed another before pulling on it, sending the creature flying about. His head buzzed as he leapt to avoid blasts and kick another alien down.

A whipping sound echoed as a Batarang hit a Chitauri and exploded against him, sending him down. Spider-Man watched as Bruce leapt into the fray to go on the offensive against the foes. Taking advantage, Peter webbed one Outrider up to the point it was just a cocoon.

"Are you a good guy?" Spider-Man asked, "Just, you look kinda dark and scary so I don't know many good guys who are like that."

Bruce had knocked down an alien and turned to stare at him, Peter blanching behind the mask.

"I mean, no offense, the whole…bat thing…is really cool but in a freaky way." Batman just kept staring as Peter backed up, "Okay, well-nice to meet you, Bat-Guy but, you know, folks to save, so see you!"

He fired a webline off as Bruce just shook his head.

Peter then saw Giant Spiders and said, "There is only one friendly spider."

As a Giant Spider tried to fire its web at him, he avoided with a flip and landing on the ground, flip-kicked it away before pulling it to him with his webs and kicking it away again. He was then warned of another Spider behind him and with a flip, landed on its back before using his webs to restrain its neck.

"Hee-haw!" He yelled happily as the Spider ran around, trying to shake him off as it ran into other Spiders, ramming into them.

Hulk and Red Hulk leapt at each other as they both fell on the ground, rolling away. Hulk ended up on the bottom but kicked Red Hulk so hard he was sent flying off.

As he got back up, Hulk leapt near him and punched him, sending him flying off and forming a crater where he landed. As he tried to get up, Hulk threw a boulder at him, sending him down again.

Red Hulk pushed the boulder off but Hulk leapt at him and punched him out. He then looked down at Red Hulk before turning around and moving away.

But then Red Hulk got back up.

"_Behind _you." Banner warned but Hulk turned around a second too late as Red Hulk roared and grabbing him by the head, threw him down. Hulk got back up and tried to punch but Red Hulk blocked and kicked him into the air.

Hulk fell down as Red Hulk stood on top of him and started hitting his face with his fist until Hulk grabbed his fist and declared, "Hulk is strongest there is!"

He then punched Red Hulk hard, sending him back and getting up, elbowed him in a rotatory motion before kicking him down.

Red Hulk emanated heat but Hulk grabbed him by the throat and with enraged roars, kept pummeling him continuously as he bled. Hulk then picked up a rock and pummeled him more, hitting his face, nose and throat until Red Hulk finally passed out, cooling down.

"Puny Ross." Hulk said as he moved away, finally having had his vengeance.

"_Yeah, how do you like that, huh_?" Banner asked mockingly from within Hulk as he walked off.

Daisy was fighting both Hive and Aida simultaneously and losing badly because they were both powerful opponents.

That was until a fiery chain wrapped around Aida and she screamed in horror and pain on seeing Robbie as the Hellfire around the chain finally disintegrated her from existence as Daisy fired at Hive, sending him flying back before Tony fired lightning repulsors at him, sending him down again.

Slade blocked an attack from Lady Deathstrike before she flipped and kicked him back and was about to strike with her claws when Logan blocked them. She smirked in recognition and freeing herself, struck his face before flip kicking him away until Slade rammed into her, slightly staggering her.

She grabbed his face and slammed him to the ground before Logan stabbed her and lifting her up, threw her down. He tried to bring his claws down on her but she blocked with her own before kicking him away. She got up and smacked him hard, throwing him off.

She then tried to bring her claws down on Slade who rolled away to avoid.

Logan saw someone holding out a hand to him and accepted gratefully. It was Piotr.

"Hey bub, how you doing?" Logan asked.

"I still got a swing." Piotr shrugged.

"Awesome!" Logan said as Piotr grabbed him, spun him around and threw him at Deathstrike as he roared.

Deathstrike was about to bring her claws down on Slade when Logan rammed into her and his claws went through her throat. She coughed and gagged as Logan got up and helped Slade up before they moved to the bigger fight, deciding to avoid her as she could heal.

Sam, Merry and Pippin were fighting some Orcs until they saw Shelob approaching them.

"Stay away you filth!" Sam roared as he charged her. He blocked her stinger with his sword as Merry and Pippin moved with him to attack.

She pushed him back and tried to march on him but Merry and Pippin both struck at her face, making her hiss in pain as Sam got back up.

She threw them all down and jumped at them, trying to bring her stinger down at them. They rolled away to avoid every time until Sam held his Wakandan sword and it hit the stinger, breaking it due to its unbreakable metal.

Shelob screamed in pain and crawled away as the three Hobbits got up.

"That will show her!" Pippin cheered happily.

"It will indeed, Pip. It will indeed." Merry agreed.

They noticed the Mouth of Sauron fighting Sara nearby so Pippin snuck up on him and stabbed him in the foot, making him kneel in pain as Sara decapitated him while saying, "Just use Colgate for once in your life!"

She then smiled happily on seeing the Hobbits.

"Look at you guys! Being awesome again!" She said happily as she hugged them all, struggling to hold back happy tears.

Treebeard and the Ents were crushing some Giant Spiders until they saw Groot standing there.

"It has been ages since I ever saw an Enting!" Treebeard gasped as the other Ents regarded Groot, wondering where he had come from. Because of how long it had been since they had seen an Enting, they couldn't remember what it looked like and assumed Groot to be one.

"I am Groot!" Groot indignantly corrected Treebeard.

"I am….hmmmmmmm….Treebeard…hmmmmmm….." Treebeard introduced himself.

"I am Groot!" Groot said again.

"You are an…..hmmmmm…..Enting….hmmmmmm….after all." Treebeard said.

Then Groot elongated his branch, using it to stab some Giant Spiders and lifting them up, threw them away.

"Oh! I was mistaken!" Treebeard said as all gasped, knowing that no Ent could do that, "You are hasty, Master Groot…_Hroom_!"

Thor, Diana, Loki and Sif were fighting side-by-side against Frost Giants.

"Never thought we would fight side-by-side again." Loki said as he stabbed another Frost Giant.

"Neither did I." Thor said as he took another down.

Sif leapt high into the air and stabbed one Frost Giant with her sword before leaping back down.

"This isn't over." She said as she moved to engage more.

"Good to see you too, Sif." Thor said lightly as he took down two more Frost Giants before firing lightning at a Jotunehim Beast, killing it effortlessly.

"I like her." Diana said as Thor and Loki chuckled.

"I knew you would." Thor said.

Nearby, Nate blocked an attack from a Frost Giant before Piotr punched it, shattering its arm as the Frost Giant screamed in pain.

The two then leapt up together and punched its face, breaking it and sending it down.

"You a mutant too?" Piotr asked.

"No. I'm a Legend." Nate smirked as he moved away to fight.

"The ego of people these days." Piotr rolled his eyes as he continued to fight.

Diana used her lasso to deflect Necroswords thrown by Hela and leapt at her, trying to wrap her lasso around her but Hela flipped away to avoid and threw a Necrosword at Diana which grazed her shoulder.

Diana flinched as Hela conjured another Necrosword and charged. Diana took out her own sword and blocked as she jumped to the side to avoid before flipping to kick Hela but she ducked and rolling away, threw her Necrosword which Diana deflected with her sword.

Hela conjured a spear and threw it and it embedded into Diana's shoulder, making her gasp in pain. Hela conjured another Necrosword and threw it but Diana ripped out the spear and deflected it before throwing it back at Hela but she grabbed and shattered it.

Diana struck Hela's face, forming a cut. Hela glared and punching Diana's stomach, smacked her away and leapt at her with a Necrosword but Diana rolled away and throwing her lasso, finally wrapped Hela's throat and pulled her away.

Hela fell to the ground and before she could get up, Diana stabbed her through the throat, not killing her but taking her out of the fight.

Nearby, Ares telekinetically threw stuff at Thor which he destroyed with Stormbreaker. Ares then threw down a boulder at Thor but he jumped out of the way and punched Ares away.

Ares formed two swords and threw them at Thor which he deflected with Stormbreaker again and then tried to slice Ares but he flipped and landed behind him, about to kick him until Thor grabbed his foot with one hand and lifting him up, slammed him to the ground, forming a crater.

Thor was about to bring Stormbreaker down on him but Ares sped out of the way and forming two swords, leapt at Thor. He blocked with Stormbreaker and head-butted Ares, staggering him back. Then lifting him up, he threw him to the other side.

Ares rose into the air and manipulating the wind around him, fired it at Thor. Thor used his superior weather manipulation and dispersed the wind before concentrating it and firing it back at Ares, sending him to the ground.

"But I killed all the Olympians!" Ares snapped in horror.

Thor shook his head in disbelief and asked, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"But it is true!" Ares said and then foolishly fired lightning at Thor. Thor absorbed the lightning into him as his eyes and weapon flashed with power.

Ares looked horrified as Thor leapt into the air with Stormbreaker raised as lightning flashed from him and the now darkened skies before he slammed it on Ares. There was a huge explosion of lightning and when it receded, there was zilch left of Ares.

During that time, Diana wrapped Malekith in her lasso and threw him to Sif who chopped him into two with her sword.

Then powerful flames hit all three of them. Sif was thrown away while Thor and Diana staggered back and looked up to see Gothmog the Lord of Balrogs and Durin's Bane marching on them.

Durin's Bane brought down its sword but Diana blocked with her own and ducked to avoid another swing before leaping at his sword and leapt at him. She was about to stab him when Gothmog sent her back with a breath of fire.

Thor flashed with lightning as he slammed Stormbreaker on the ground, the lightning blast staggering the two Balrogs.

Thor and Gothmog then clashed, unleashing a shockwave that threw many away.

They parted and Thor leapt up, slicing Gothmog on the face, staggering him back again and then threw it at him once more.

Gothmog deflected Stormbreaker away with his sword and was about to attack again when Stormbreaker hit him from behind with lightning, sending him to the ground.

During that time, Clark's Heat Vision clashed with Ungoliant's Unlight webs and overpowered them before knocking Ungoliant back.

Diana rolled away to avoid a sword strike from Durin's Bane as Glorfindel blocked it and riding on Asfaloth said, "Into the Void, Flame of Udun!"

His presence was a deterrent as Diana leapt at Durin's Bane wrapped Durin's Bane with her lasso, trying to pull him down. He roared and with his own whip, tried to strike her. She ducked while holding onto him as Glorfindel leapt high and stabbed it in the heart. It roared in pain and agony as Diana let go and it crashed to the ground, forming a crater.

During that time, Thor blocked another strike from Gothmog before slamming Stormbreaker on the ground and the lightning sent him flying back. As he raised his sword again, Clark fired freeze breath at it, freezing it as Gothmog watched in horror.

Diana then leapt with a battle cry and struck the frozen sword with her own, shattering it before Thor leapt into the air and cut off Gothmog's head with a mighty roar, finishing the Lord of all Balrogs a second time.

As Ungoliant tried to fire Unlight again, Thor called out, "Aragorn!"

Aragorn turned to him as Thor yelled, "Together!"

"Together!" Aragorn nodded as he threw Mjolnir and Thor threw Stormbreaker. The two weapons clashed and the lightning blast staggered Ungoliant back before they called their weapons back.

"Fire lightning when I tell you to!" Thor said and Aragorn nodded.

Thor then unleashed a powerful wind at Ungoliant and yelled, "NOW!"

Aragorn roared and fired the lightning at the wind as Thor combined them and electric winds hit Ungoliant, throwing her back as she roared in pain before Diana slammed her bracelets together and the shockwave threw her back again.

Peter saw Ungoliant from a distance and said, "Maybe I can talk to her."

Seeing her trying to fire Unlight at Thor and Diana again, he said, "On second thought…"

Thor knew there was only one way to beat Ungoliant now. He held Stormbreaker with both hands and used his most powerful ability.

A God Blast shot out of the enchanted ax. Ungoliant, always lusting for light, opened her mouth wide and started consuming the powerful attack, slowly growing in power and size as Thor continued firing.

Then Ungoliant exploded into bits from the high amount of energy fired at her and the explosion killed several foes nearby.

Fenris rushed them but Superman lifted him into the air and slammed him to the ground where Hulk punched him hard many times, taking him down.

They saw Kurse running to them as Thor and Aragorn exchanged a look. Aragorn threw up Mjolnir and Thor batted it at Kurse with Stormbreaker. It flew at full speed and hit Kurse hard, throwing him to the ground as he was weakened.

Thor then fired lightning into the sky and Diana used it to lasso into the air with a war cry and leaping down, stabbed Kurse through the throat as Aragorn recalled Mjolnir.

The Other telekinetically stopped Loki and punched him before lifting him by the throat and threw him to the other side.

He then turned around and brought down a boulder on Loki but it went through him. He was then stabbed from behind by Loki through the throat. During the time he had turned around, Loki had conjured an illusion and moved away.

The Other gagged as Loki twisted his dagger and said, "Now there is no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where you will escape death."

He retracted the dagger and The Other fell down, dying painfully as Loki looked at him and smiled, feeling vindictive pleasure at having got back at his tormentor at last.

Clark was suddenly punched away by someone and looked up with a groan to see Zod.

"These humans you've adopted, Kal-El, I will take them all from you one by one." Zod declared as he marched at Clark.

"You're a monster, Zod." Clark said as he hovered in the air, "And I'm going to stop you."

He flew at Zod who rushed him and their clash produced a shockwave as Clark was thrown into the remnants of the Avengers Compound.

As Clark staggered up, Zod kicked the remainder of a Quinjet at him. Clark leapt into the air to avoid as it exploded behind him and lowered himself to the ground.

Zod then flew at him and punched him down. Clark got up and moved behind Zod as he tried to punch once more.

He tried to strike Zod who blocked and punching him in the chest, punched him again, sending him sliding on the ground, damaging it.

As Zod tried to punch, Clark ducked to avoid and punched him hard, sending him flying back into the rubble. Before Zod could get up, Clark flew to him and punched him down once more before grabbing a piece of the Quinet falling at him and threw it away.

Taking the opportunity, Zod kicked him away. As Clark staggered up, Zod flew at him and punched him down before giving him an uppercut that sent him into the air as his back crashed into the destroyed Compound, damaging it a bit.

As Clark looked down at Zod, the Kryptonian criminal declared, "There is only one way this ends, Kal! Either you die, or I do!"

He then started leaping up the rubble, damaging it. Clark looked at him with determination in his eyes and flew down. They clashed as the shockwave damaged the rubble even more.

Zod was thrown away and getting back up, leapt at Clark with a boulder. Clark used Heat Vision to destroy it and backed slightly.

Zod used the opportunity to kick him away and said, "I was trained my entire life to be a military commander as well as to hone my senses! Where did you train? On a farm?"

As Zod hovered in the air and glared at him, Clark glared back and rammed into him at full speed, sending him through the rubble.

Zod then punched him away twice. The two flew around in circles as Zod tried to strike but Clark grabbed him and with a flip, kicked him away.

He then flew at full speed and punched the dazed Zod twice, sending him flying back again before Zod flew off.

As Clark stopped, Zod leapt at him while crashing through the rubble and grabbing his cape, spun him around before throwing him into the rubble. As Zod flew at him, Clark recovered and grabbing him, flew and hit his face on the rubble until Zod freed himself and gave Clark a brutal uppercut, sending him into the air before ramming into him at full speed as both of them flew into Space.

Clark then grabbed Zod and threw him into a Stark Industries satellite. Zod recovered and as Clark flew at him, threw the satellite at him. Clark stopped it with his hands but Zod rammed through it and grabbing Clark, punched him repeatedly as they flew back to Earth while debris of the satellite crashed with them, getting inflamed on entering the Earth's atmosphere again.

They crashed onto the ground, forming a crater and shockwave and continued their fight as the debris of the satellite hit the rubble, destroying some of it.

Luke punched Diamondback on his machine, staggering him back before lifting him up and slamming him to the ground. He then punched him on the face, knocking him out.

Jessica swept Simpson's feet from under him and as he fell down, lifted him by the head and slammed him to the ground.

"Take that you asshole!" She sneered.

Unseen to her, an Orc archer tried to fire at her but his bow was kicked away by Trish who then struck his foot in a rotatory motion, sending him to one knee before slicing his face with her fingernails in a rotatory motion, making him scream in pain before she sliced his throat and then pummeled him to the ground with her moves, finally killing him.

Jessica turned to her and regarded her with a neutral expression. Trish simply nodded and moved away to fight more enemies.

Morgoth slaughtered a group of Asgardians attacking him before he noticed Ghost Rider riding at him. He fired a mystical blast at him and Ghost Rider leapt off as his bike was destroyed. He tried to hit Morgoth with his chain but he sent it flying back telekinetically and him too.

He then rolled away to avoid Morgoth's mace and wrapped his chain around his arm. Robbie then arrived and running up the length of the chain, leapt at Morgoth's face, throwing him down. Morgoth swatted him away when Ghost Rider was upon him.

Ghost Rider then opened his mouth wide and showed off his flaming eyes and skull declaring, "Hungry!"

He tried to use the Penance Stare on Morgoth in the moment. But to his shock, it didn't work.

Morgoth had absorbed all evils of Earth into himself. Ghost Rider was making him feel all the pain he had caused. But he only enjoyed it and laughed.

With a smirk, he fired Heat Vision, which he had stolen from Kara, sending Ghost Rider flying off.

An Orc was pulled down by Selina's whip before Trish hit his throat with her fingernails and managed to take him down.

"Just like a cat." Selina quipped.

"You're dressed like one." Trish pointed out.

"Well, I'm Catwoman." Selina told her, "What are you?"

"Hellcat." Trish shrugged as they both moved to fight more.

Sauron was sending some Elves, Men and Amazons flying off with his mace when he noticed Aragorn gripping Anduril in one hand and Mjolnir in the other.

He raised his mace and brought it down on Aragorn who blocked with Anduril and leapt back to avoid another strike as the mace struck the ground, sending off some telekinetic energy which threw Aragorn back.

Aragorn then rolled away to avoid them mace and getting up, blocked with Mjolnir before Sauron raised the One Ring and punched the ground, forming a huge crater and shockwave as Aragorn was sent flying back.

Sauron tried to punch again but Aragorn slid to the side to avoid and tried to hit Sauron with Anduril but he lifted his hand to avoid as well.

Aragorn then fired lightning from Mjolnir and ripping through the ground, it hit Sauron, sending him flying back as he spasmed violently.

Aragorn fired lightning again but Sauron got back up and formed a telekinetic shield with his mace, blocking.

The two struggled for a while, both using all of their strength. But while Aragorn had the power of Thor, he hadn't mastered it fully.

Sauron's telekinetic wall turned into a blast and hit Aragorn's hand, disarming him of Mjolnir as he fell to the ground and Anduril fell off too.

Sauron then marched towards him and raised his mace but Mjolnir struck his head, sending him staggering away as Aragorn caught it and raising it skywards, summoned another huge lightning bolt that made him spasm violently.

Mark Mardon flew into the air, firing lightning violently on the ground at several of the armies of heroes. He then noticed Storm flying to him.

He fired lightning at her but nothing happened as she absorbed it and her eyes glowed. She fired back and their lightning clashed until there was an explosion that threw both back.

Mark tried to form a huge tornado but Storm was faster as she formed quite a few around Mark and focused them on him. Mark couldn't resist them all and was swept into them before Storm used her powers to throw him out of Earth's atmosphere where he suffocated.

Super-Adaptoid sped around and fired Heat Vision, killing several soldiers as Logan asked, "This guy again, seriously?"

"Power mimicking robots are so yesteryear." Tony rolled his eyes as he was about to fire.

Then the machine's eyes flickered and suddenly died down as it fell to the ground. Out of it flew Ray and Hope, the latter holding Scott, all of them miniature.

"Man, this thing doesn't have a conscience." Scott quipped.

"It's a robot." Hope said.

"A dangerous robot." Ray added.

Harry was knocked down by an Orc when Jesse sped in and punched him away.

"Hey!" She said as she helped Harry up, "Holy cow!"

As Harry looked at her she said, "You will not believe what's been going on. Do you remember when we were going for Big Belly Burger and I got all dusty? Well, I must have passed out because when I woke up you were gone and a Doctor Strange guy was there with Gypsy, Jay, Accelerated Man, Breacher and Wally. He said you all needed us."

Jesse then said, "And then Gypsy opened a breach..."

Harry cut her off by wrapping her in a loving hug.

"This is nice." Jesse said happily as she hugged back.

At a distance, Quill fired at foes before he was thrown down. There, he fought two simultaneously, knocking one down when the other punched him down. He was about to kill him when a shot from behind killed him instead. Quill got up and was shocked to see Gamora standing there.

"Gamora?" He asked in shock.

Quill walked to her saying, "I thought I lost you."

"You didn't." Gamora assured as he touched her face and tears welled up in them both.

As the battle raged around them, they kissed each other passionately.

During all this chaos, Frodo and Fitz ran out as Killer Frost slid on her ice slide alongside Bobby, firing at Hellfire together, taking him down.

Frank and Alex fired at any Orcs that came close as Matt flipped and threw his Billy Club at Nobu, staggering him back and allowing Elektra the opportunity of chopping off his head while next to her, Danny punched Murakami out with his Iron Fist.

Bobbi was battling Orcs with her staves as Hunter shot down two of them, "Bob!"

"Hunter!" She said as her eyes welled up and before he could respond, she kissed him fiercely and he returned it without any complaints.

"What should I do with this?" Frodo asked as he ran with the Gauntlet with Fitz alongside him. Creed leapt at them both but Logan tackled him away.

"Frodo, get it as far away from the battlefield as you can!" Steve commanded as he and Eowyn battled the Witch-King.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled as he tried to run to his master, fighting any Orcs that came in the way.

A Chitauri Gorilla tried to attack Frodo but Wilson flew into it and with a roar, stabbed it with his wings.

Strange flew and used the Mirror Dimension to send the Nian away once more along with the Chimera and Pulgasari.

Then he opened numerous chasms in Earth, producing purple tendrils of energy that forcefully lifted up Thanos' minions and dragged them into the ground before resealing and vanishing.

He turned to see Tony land behind him and open his visor, "Hey. You said one out of 14 million, we win, yeah? Tell me this is it."

"If I say what happens, it won't happen." Strange said almost regretfully.

"You better be right." Tony told him.

Frodo was running as Juggernaut ran after him. Fitz tried to fire at him with his ICER but he was unaffected as he said, "I am the Juggernaut, bitch!"

Then Hulk clapped his hands together and the thunderclap threw him off as Frodo found several Orcs coming at him from the front.

An arrow then hit the ground and sent off flames, killing them all as Legolas leapt down and said, "Frodo! Give it to me!"

Frodo gave it to him and he ran, kicking away a foe before jumping on the heads of several of them as he kicked another away. He then tucked the Gauntlet under his armpit and with a flip, fired another arrow which went through two Outriders, killing them.

Then the Thanoscopter flew at him and he had to throw himself down to avoid as Thanos caught it on return while the Gauntlet fell away. As he charged at Legolas, Wanda jumped in his way.

Her eyes glowing red, she declared with venom in her voice, "You took everything from me."

"I understand how you feel, child." Thanos said, remembering his pain at Gamora disowning him, before he charged.

"You will." Wanda promised and flew into the air, raising huge columns of debris with her. She threw two of the columns at Thanos who chopped them with his sword before she jumped down and fired at him twice, making him drop his sword as he tried to defend himself. He picked his sword again to defend as she walked closer, firing at him.

Legolas ran to the Gauntlet when Maw lifted it up telekinetically with rocks until Wally sped in and snatching it, sped away. He was going to make it, until Maw timed it right and did a spell as tendrils shot out from the ground and trapped him, making him drop it.

Maw raised it into the air until Peter snatched it with webbing, "I got it!"

Peter landed on a foe and commanded, "Activate Instant Kill!"

And then his suit's eyes glowed red as his feet started killing foes that came close.

Aragorn blocked Sauron's mace with Mjolnir as a shockwave was sent off before he threw Mjolnir at Sauron, throwing him away.

Faramir impaled another Orc on sword before falling to a knee, using his weapon to steady him. The battle raged on around him, but he saw the fatigue in the defenders. Yet still they fought, with the Great Heroes of this Earth and beyond giving their strength of heart to their fellow brothers and sisters-in-arms.

A Vampire leapt at the distracted son of Denethor, only to be tackled by a roaring blur. Faramir watched as his savior cut into the beast with an animalistic fury, once gleaming Adamantium claws now bloodied by his slaughtered enemies.

He turned to Faramir, claws retracted back into his hand, a hand which he offered to Faramir, "Come on bub, fight's not over."

Faramir gratefully accepted his hand and saw the shredded remains of the vampire.

"Your fury is that of a wolf's." He commented as he took back his sword.

Logan merely curled his lips in an amused smirk, claws extending.

"It's Wolverine."

Stakar, Aleta, Martinex, Charlie-27, Mainframe, Krugarr, Rocket and Howard together fired several shots at Vandal Savage, ripping him into pieces as he was out of the fight temporarily.

"Rest in pieces!" Stakar said.

Howard looked at Rocket and asked, "You don't do any licking, do ya?"

"Now why do you think that, huh?" Rocket asked him.

"You're a dog." Howard said.

"No I'm not, you duck or whatever you are!" Rocket said.

"All right. At least you don't lick. It's gross." Howard said.

"You know what isn't? Alcohol!" Rocket said and both laughed.

"Yeah! But it burns going down." Howard said.

Wanda blocked Thanos' sword with her magic as Thanos grunted, using his other hand to bring the blade down as she strained.

Then Wanda smirked and straining a little, pushed his sword away, breaking it.

Using her powers, Wanda lifted Thanos into the air along with debris and using her magic, started ripping apart his armor and slowly moved to his skin as he screamed in pain.

"Rain fire!" Thanos then commanded, his voice strained due to his pain.

When nothing happened, he commanded again, "Morgoth! Rain fire!"

But Morgoth didn't lift a finger to help him, sneering in satisfaction as he decided Wanda could kill him, eliminating him from the competition.

Unfortunately for him, Zod didn't share his sentiments and fired Heat Vision at Wanda just as Clark pushed him away. The Heat Vision still managed to land near Wanda's feet, sending her flying back as Thanos was freed.

Morgoth fumed internally and decided to rain fire after all. He telepathically commanded to rain fire.

And then, Ancalagon The Black, Glaurung Father of Dragons, Smaug The Terrible and the Fire-Drake of Gondolin all flew into the sky, their large bodies covering it and blocking out the little sunlight there was. Another roar followed and a giant monster with many heads appeared on the scene. The Hydra! Not the organization, but the Greek Monster!

"Shit!" Steve of all people cursed.

"That!" Diana sighed.

"Damn it damn it damn it!" Constantine was saying in horror as everyone else paused for quite a few seconds to stare at the Dragons and Hydra in horror. And not just horror, an entirely new level of horror.

Ancalagon The Black was 35,000 feet tall, towering over the other Dragons and Hydra which were huge and terrible in themselves.

"I can't even work to believe on this." Tony muttered in horror.

"DRAGONS!" The Dwarves were shouting in terror and had to use every ounce of their willpower to not run off and be routed. Not that anyone would blame them if they did run in the moment considering their terrible history with Dragons. But they didn't run and just stood, frozen completely.

Thranduil's jaw was agape as he touched his face, remembering his scars which he had hidden with an illusion.

"I shall slay you, winged and many-headed monsters!" Drax roared as he tried to charge but both Gamora and Quill restrained him, knowing how stupid that would be.

Even Thor, Clark, Diana, Hulk, Carol and Kara paused on seeing them. Even with all of their strength and power, these Dragons and Hydra would be very strong opponents. Even Surtur would have to struggle against all of these combined.

"Not fought bigger." Thor muttered.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin could feel exactly how Bilbo had felt on meeting Smaug, except a thousand times worse obviously.

Bard II almost dropped his bow on seeing the Dragons.

The most talkative of the Dragons finally spoke at last.

"My teeth are swords. My claws are spears. My wings are a HURRICANE!" Smaug roared as all of them flapped their wings, producing powerful hurricane-force winds that sent many of the defenders flying back and even many of the foes while crashing the rubble.

Smaug announced, "I am fire! I am….death!"

"Thou shalt feel our terrible wrath!" Glaurung said at the same time too.

"Now they are all gonna smoke." Tony quipped to lighten his own mood. It didn't work.

With that, the four terrible Dragons unleashed large and powerful streams of flames from their mouths as the Hydra's poisonous breath started choking everyone.

* * *

**And there we go. The end of this chapter. This was mainly supposed to be the fanservice chapter and I hope the fanservice was done even better than Avengers: Endgame with all the team-ups and interactions and everything.**

**As for Dinah being a villain, well, she always had more potential to be a villain than hero and I believe the slightest push would send her in that direction, which is what happened in this story when Oliver rightfully kicked her and Curtis out for their attitudes. And let's just say Chase and Thawne seduced her to the Dark Side off-screen.**

**But Curtis will probably not turn into a villain, instead he would get himself killed out there considering how inexperienced he is.**

**Some parts were inspired from other Infinity War/Endgame stories of course and the bit with Spidey and Bats was taken from 'Infinity Crisis' by Michael Weyer.**

**But things are not looking good at all, are they?**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	21. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Also, Part 3 of Crisis wasn't very good in my opinion. *SPOILERS* Tom Ellis had a cameo as Lucifer and had a chit-chat with Constantine which I enjoyed a lot. But that's it. And Ryan Choi was good too, along with Black Lightning coming in (Though his Earth is gone too for now unfortunately). Iris is still mostly pointless and now they've destroyed all other Earths of other shows, making them pointless while 1990 Barry died too, making his show pointless too. Oliver is gonna be back as Spectre but until we see more, I'm just gonna say its rubbing salt in the wound. And I am so angry that Routh's Superman got replaced by Lex. Nothing against Lex, but I love Routh Superman and wanted more of him. Why couldn't have Lex replaced Kate Kane instead? She isn't even worthy of being a Paragon. But overall, the cliffhanger was still tense and made me interested for the last 2 episodes. *END SPOILERS***

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad this was that good that the epicness went off the charts and glad you enjoyed all of that stuff. Glad that was savage. Yes, rest in pieces. Don't blame you on the EMH voice. Well now you can remember. I couldn't really fit in the Guardians' reaction properly anywhere to Thranduil so sorry about that. Though there's still a bit of it. Glad the team up was awesome. You got a point on Magneto's scene in Apocalypse now. Glad Old Lace vs. Wargs was awesome and yes, only Eomer should kill Saruman. Yes, Storm got Mardon. No spoilers on Thunder Cap. Colossus is the DoFP version. I honestly think he could have been great too if allowed to shine. As good as the Deadpool version. For Juggernaut, yes it's the one from Deadpool 2. As for other beings, some might come in future stories. You'll see on Thanos and Morgoth. I knew it was a DBZ reference and hope you liked mine too. Thanks and still glad you feel that way. IKR on Rocket and Howard? Hope you also enjoyed Treebeard and Groot and Steve vs. Taskmaster. Glad that was poetic. Yes, about damn time! Oh Dinah really is. Anyone who can say Dinah in Season 6 wasn't more villainous than E-2 Laurel with a straight face has blinders on. She beat up Quentin, a middle-aged man with a heart condition, when he wasn't even fighting back, just because he stood in revenge's way. Quentin had also 'killed' E-2 Laurel to save her on Lian Yu. What an ungrateful bitch! Plus, its obvious E-2 Laurel was forced to murder Vince, who himself isn't a Paragon of virtue as he didn't care about collateral damage he caused. Glad you liked me using your bits. Glad the bit with Harry and Jesse was smart, plus the two had a bit of a strained relationship always so it fit. We'll see on Peter and Tony. J'onn triggered something within Abomination to transform him back. Sorry about what happened with your date. It happened to me too…TWICE! With the same woman. Damn it! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. For Spectre, right now I just think the writers are rubbing salt on the wound but my opinion may change later.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. So glad it was spectacular and there's a reminiscence for sure. I finally managed to put in a mention of Dormammu for you. No as good as you'd have wanted but hope you like it. Glad this was well done and glad to hear it. Enjoy.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review and so glad you like it that much that you're tired now. Glad I have your gratitude. You'll see how he dies. Yes, the reviews on this story from all the lovely reviewers, some of whom happen to be my friends, are all excellent and I re-read them a lot. The battle as MMO game? Damn! That'd be awesome.**

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review. I saw it. **

Chapter 21- Sacrifice

The four Dragons rained fire, killing defender and foe alike without any regrets as Morgoth didn't care at all about any of them while the Hydra's breath choked them.

Wong used the Shield of Seraphim to defend himself and the other Masters used those too, though shots were still rained upon them.

Barry, Wally, Jesse, Jay, Accelerated Man and Elena sped around to speed people out of harm's way.

Steve rolled up to where Diana was and raised the shield to defend them both as Clark, Tony and Kara flew around to avoid the flames and Thor and Aragorn deflected them with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir respectively.

Gandalf summoned a large shield which protected him and several others behind him as Wanda raised a larger hex shield, struggling against the onslaught but tiring out. Galadriel and Mantis both touched one shoulder each of her.

Galadriel's powers of mind and magic bolstered Wanda's psychic stamina. Mantis' antennae lit up as she negated the stress Wanda felt from having to hold back the fires.

Carol noticed a flood approaching from a nearby broken dam and asked, "Is anyone else seeing this?"

Strange noticed and using his powers, stopped the approaching flood.

"Now all of you shall be wiped out!" Morgoth announced with raised hands, "I am the most powerful being in Eä!"

"Clearly, you've never heard of Dormammu!" Strange shouted as he held back the flood while Morgoth was puzzled.

"I got this! I got this!" Peter was saying as the foes covered him, "Okay, I don't got this. Help! Somebody, help!"

Wilson flew over him and gave him a hand which he accepted as Wilson flew him away.

"Hang on. I got you, kid." He said as they continued flying.

He then dropped Peter behind Valkyrie on her Pegasus as she cut off the head of a flying Vampire.

"Hey! Nice to meet-" The flames knocked them away as Peter yelled, "Oh! My God!"

Aragorn the Pegasus was knocked away by the airstrike as Peter fell down, still holding the Gauntlet tightly as he rolled. As he got up, one shot of flames destroyed his spider-legs and he rolled away, holding the Gauntlet tight. As more streams of flames were fired near him, he covered himself and yelped.

Several defenders were struck and killed by the flames, including a few Ents as Treebeard gasped in horror.

Clint, Korg, Miek, Kraglin, Rhodes, Bruce, Gimli and Ghan were all thrown down as Rocket covered a downed Groot with a fierce roar, not wanting to lose him again.

Then the other 8 Nazgul started flying down on Fell-Beasts to do their deed.

In that moment, Strange said, "Now it is time."

And then a portal opened in the sky and out of it flew about 20 Great Eagles led by Gwaihir, piercing the air with noble and valiant cries.

Before the Nazgul could swoop down, 8 of the Great Eagles rammed into them, knocking them away as they fought the Fell-Beasts.

Few of them flapped their wings and the flames on the ground spread to the foes, burning them instead.

"The Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" Pippin cried out happily like at the Black Gate as Gandalf laughed merrily and the others had smiles of relief on their faces too,

The Dragons then ignored the ground and fired at the Eagles instead as they flew around to avoid.

Gwaihir managed to fly over Smaug and with his talons and beak, attacked the Dragon's eyes, managing to gouge them out as Smaug roared in pain and screamed, "I CAN'T SEE!"

"Welcome to the club." Matt groaned dryly where he lay on the ground.

"Why does he sound like me?" Strange wondered about Smaug as he continued holding back the flood.

Smaug then angrily blew his flames wildly all around, hitting the Fire-Drake of Gondolin accidentally who screamed in pain as his scales were charred to a degree.

And then a final portal opened up. Out of it rode Lord Celeborn on his horse. Galadriel had a smile of relief upon seeing him as she realized what was coming next.

Out of the portal rode the Host of Valinor, consisting of thousands of Elves. In their lead were Oromë The Huntsman, Tulkas Champion of The Valar and Eönwë Herald of Manwe.

"MORGOTH!" Tulkas announced his arrival, making the ground shake, and even Morgoth felt fear for a few seconds, remembering how he had been overpowered by him. Then he remembered his increased strength and decided to not worry about it.

Oromë blew the Valaróma and the enemies were instantly terrified while the defenders felt their hopes rise.

The Host of Valinor rode into the enemy armies, slaughtering them with their powerful weapons.

Riding on Nahar, Oromë fired a flaming arrow into the air. As it flew, it multiplied into countless flaming arrows, striking several of the foes and taking them out effortlessly. But even that wasn't the end as all the flaming arrows spread their flames, killing even more of the foes.

"The Host of Valinor is here to aid us in the darkest hour at last!" Gandalf announced happily as everyone else cheered.

Nico manipulated the fires of Oromë's arrows with her staff and used them to strike down more enemies.

Smaug was about to fire again when Bard II decided to repeat the actions of his great-grandfather. After the rebuilding of Dale, the Men and Dwarves had worked together and a few Black Arrows had been produced again. Bard II had one such Black Arrow on his person.

While Thanos had resurrected Smaug, he had not gotten the chance to heal his wound due to losing the Gauntlet.

Nocking the Black Arrow, Bard II said, "Black Arrow, go now and speed well!"

With that, he fired the Black Arrow at Smaug, hoping it could work. Clark noticed and flying behind the arrow, blew it further with his super breath.

Now that gave the arrow more power than being fired from a Wind lance. It sped at Smaug and struck him at his weak spot.

Smaug howled in pain and agony before he crashed to the ground, producing a huge shockwave that killed anyone in the vicinity and knocked down many others. A crater formed where he landed and the entire city shook from his crash.

Clark and Bard II gave each other nods before moving to join the bigger fight.

Oromë and Eönwë teamed up against Glaurung. As the Father of All Dragons fired his flames, Oromë fired an arrow coated with ice.

It multiplied into several arrows that had enchanted ice on their tips and the ice shot out against the flames, managing to cut them down this time.

Using the split second distraction, Eönwë repeated the actions of Turin Turambar against Glaurung, leaping into the air and thrusting his sword into Glaurung's belly. Glaurung felt his death wound and screamed. The Dragon's blood dropped down onto several of the foes and they all fell into swoons. Glaurung screamed until his strength was gone and then he crashed to the ground, forming an even larger shockwave than Smaug, killing any foe in the vicinity and even the rubble of the Compound was mostly destroyed. His crash made the entire continent shake.

Aragorn threw Mjolnir at the Fire-Drake's head, making it roar as it fired at him but he twirled Mjolnir to defend himself.

As it fired again, Wanda used her powers to block the flames and with her molecular manipulation, threw the flames back at him as a ball of energy. It hit him and exploded on his face, making him scream more as his body and wings were charred.

"Aragorn, make him scream!" Tony yelled as he flew at it.

Aragorn fired a powerful lightning bolt and it hit the Fire-Drake's chest, making him scream again which was all Tony needed.

Iron Man hurtled towards the Fire-Drake like he had against a Chitauri Leviathan and went into his ravenous mouth as he tried to unleash another jet of flames.

The Suit instantly absorbed an unimaginable quantity of energy and heat. Stark immediately released it from within the Fire-Drake.

Everyone shielded their eyes from a huge flash of light brighter than the Sun. An explosion sounded over the city the likes of which hadn't been heard ever.

* * *

The sight and sounds of the Fire-Drake's death spread beyond the Compound.

"Well, the 60's were fun but this is glorious. I am so proud!" An elderly man with a bushy moustache and bright smile said as he and several other citizens of New York watched the sight from a very huge distance, awe on their faces.

* * *

Tony crashed to the ground. The suit had protected him but he was still out of it for now.

Only Ancalagon The Black remained.

As he fired again, Thor twirled Stormbreaker, dispersing the flames before flying up at him. He summoned powerful lightning bolts, making Ancalagon scream in pain and then fired hurricane-force winds at the Dragon against which he struggled.

As Ancalagon staggered in the air, Hulk leapt at him and raising his fists declared "HULK….SMASH!"

He hit Ancalagon's back with all of his strength and the Dragon screamed as it flew around wildly, firing flames and throwing Hulk off.

Tulkas leapt and punched it on the face, making it recoil as its face and long neck shot upwards for a moment.

Diana leapt and with a war cry, swung her sword, managing to cut off his tail as he screamed in agony and shot out a powerful jet of flames.

Carol absorbed them into herself and fired back at his chest. An explosion occurred which threw him off and he screamed again.

Kara fired Heat Vision at his eyes and he screamed as they were burnt into nothingness.

Before he could fire again, Clark flew at him and grabbing him by the chest, tried to fly up, grunting as he had to use all of his strength to lift up the Dragon. This was the heaviest thing he had ever lifted in his life. Thor, Carol and Kara joined him as well.

Using their strength and speed, they flew Ancalagon out of the Earth's atmosphere. They then let the Dragon go and Clark, Carol and Kara gave him strong punches to the chest, sending him flying off. Thor summoned another hurricane force wind and Ancalagon was sent flying off even further.

Ancalagon was thrown away right into the sun where he finally perished at last.

All the Dragons were gone at last!

With that, they all flew back to the Earth.

As Gwaihir swept several foes into flames and grabbed others in his talons, Steve ran at him and leapt onto his back.

Gwaihir flew up into the air with Steve on top of him. As he neared the Nazgul, Steve released Diana's shield in a mighty throw. The legs of two Fell-Beasts were chopped off as they screamed in pain while Hulk pulled down another Fell-Beast and crashed it on the ground with the Nazgul on it.

Steve then rode towards the Hydra as Diana screamed, "When it loses a head, cauterize the stump!"

Steve threw Diana's shield at one of the 7 heads, making it recoil in pain as Gwaihir and six other Eagles attacked the heads, trying to tear out the eyes. 3 of them succeeded and they all flew back up to avoid the enraged Hydra.

Thor slammed Stormbreaker on the ground and Hydra was sent flying back as Diana leapt up with a roar and using her sword, chopped off one head just as Clark used Heat Vision to cauterize the stump.

Hulk grabbed another and ripped it out with Kara cauterizing the stump.

Tulkas leapt at another head but it opened its mouth wide and gobbled him up. Big mistake!

A second later, that entire head and neck exploded as Tulkas punched it from inside, destroying that too and jumping off as Carol used a photon blast to cauterize it.

As Hydra tried to fire its poisonous stench, Oromë fired another arrow which multiplied into many. The arrows all blew powerful winds that blew the stench high into the air and out of Earth's atmosphere before Eönwë chopped off that head too while Clark cauterized it.

Thor chopped off another head and used his lightning to cauterize it.

Aragorn hit another head's throat with Mjolnir, shattering the bone as it screamed and leaping up, he chopped off the head with Anduril as Kara cauterized it.

He then threw Mjolnir to Steve who summoned a powerful lightning bolt and hit the final head, making it scream in pain before leaping off of Gwaihir and smashing the skull hard, making the final head die as well.

Steve flipped and landed back on Gwaihir as Hydra fell down, dead! He then threw Mjolnir back to Aragorn who moved to fight.

Wanda, Storm and Thor then used their powers in conjunction to send the dead body as well as the stench out of the Earth's atmosphere where Thor flew up and used a hurricane force wind to throw it into the sun as well before flying back to Earth.

Steve noticed Peter still on the ground and ordered, "Clark, we need an assist here."

"Of course." Clark said as he flew down to the ground.

Looking at the frightened Peter, Clark said in a friendly tone, "I heard you have something for me."

"I do. Catch!" Peter said as he tossed him the Gauntlet and he caught it.

Clark then took to the air, trying to fly it far away.

Sauron noticed and tried to fire a telekinetic blast but lightning from Aragorn knocked him down. He fired a telekinetic blast as Aragorn was thrown down and Mjolnir dropped from his hand along with Anduril.

He got up and marched towards Aragorn, deciding to kill him like he had killed Gil-Galad all those years ago by burning him into nothingness.

He brought his hand down on Aragorn, intending to lift him and burn him. But that was his undoing once more.

Aragorn summoned Mjolnir to himself at the last moment and hit Sauron's hand with it, breaking it. The One Ring was on that very hand!

When that happened, he glowed brightly and an explosion occurred, throwing almost every combatant off their feet, including Thanos.

The Gondorians cheered on seeing that.

Clark continued flying, destroying Leviathans and flying Vampires in his way, passing Thanos.

He got up and tried to stop Clark but Gandalf, Galadriel, Kara, Hope and Shuri appeared in his way. Gandalf and Galadriel fired telekinetic blasts as Kara fired Heat Vision and Hope fired her stingers while Shuri fired her blasters. All the attacks together hit Thanos, throwing him down as he tumbled away.

He tried to get up but Hulk did a thunderclap, throwing him down once more as he told Thanos, "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!"

Clark almost got away until Morgoth threw Grond in his direction. Containing mystical energies, Grond unleashed them as it appeared in front of Clark. The explosion of energy sent most off the combatants off their feet and Clark fell down, rolling away as the Gauntlet fell from his hands.

The explosion made the flood rise as Strange strained to stop it.

Morgoth tried to make a run for it but Tulkas jumped in his way and punched him before kicking him away and then lifting him up by the waist, slammed him to the ground, forming a huge crater while his punches shook the ground itself.

He was about to attack again until Morgoth fired Heat Vision, sending him flying back where he shook the ground again by crashing on it and forming a crater.

Getting back up, Morgoth summoned Grond to him.

Tony pushed a dead foe off of him and saw the Gauntlet. He ran to it, pushing an awakened Thanos away, but Thanos elbowed him in a rotatory motion, sending him down.

As Thanos tried to pick the Gauntlet, Thor jumped to him, swinging his weapons. Thanos backed to avoid Stormbreaker and ducked to avoid Mjolnir being thrown at him. Thor turned to pick the Gauntlet when Thanos grabbed him so he freed himself and swung Stormbreaker, though Thanos managed to grab it to save himself. As they struggled, Thor summoned Mjolnir and used it to push Stormbreaker, trying to break the deadlock. Thor roared as lightning flashed and then Aragorn leapt at Thanos from behind, grabbing Stormbreaker as well, trying to pull it into Thanos to help Thor.

Then Thanos head-butted Thor, sending him back before grabbing Aragorn's head and throwing him down too, punching him out.

As he ran to the Gauntlet, Grond hit his face, throwing him down. He looked up to see Morgoth standing over him.

"I shall serve you no longer! I am the Master of Eä!" Morgoth declared as he brought Grond down on Thanos but he rolled to avoid as the mace made a fiery pit in the ground.

Thanos picked up his broken Thanoscopter and rolling away, got back up.

"You amuse me, Dark Lord." Thanos said as Grond and Thanoscopter clashed, sending out shockwaves.

Thanos punched Morgoth away but he head-butted Thanos, staggering him back.

As Morgoth raised Grond high into the air, Thanos stabbed his side with Thanoscopter and smirked. Until he noticed Morgoth smirking as well.

Morgoth brought Grond down on the Thanoscopter instead, shattering it as Thanos staggered back and he ripped out the piece of Thanoscopter stuck to his side, throwing it away too.

He knocked Thanos down with a mystical blast and raising Grond said, "I shall go for the head!"

He tried to stab Thanos' head with Grond's tip and Thanos stopped it with his hands, trying his best to save himself.

But the Dark Lord was more powerful now and Thanos knew it. As Grond's tip inched closer to him, he made a desperate gamble.

He scrambled his left hand onto the Gauntlet, grabbing the Power Stone and enhancing his strength. Then he punched Morgoth with it, sending him flying off.

Getting back up, he picked up the Infinity Gauntlet and put the Power Stone in its slot.

"I am inevitable." He declared as he prepared to wear it. But during that time, a fiery chain wrapped around his throat and the Hellfire burnt through his skin, making him scream in pain.

The pain was so intense that the Gauntlet dropped from his hand and the chain managed to pull him down.

And then, Ghost Rider was upon the Mad Titan.

His mouth opened wide as his fiery eyes stared into Thanos' soul.

"Look into my eyes! Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain."

And with that, Ghost Rider performed the Penance Stare on Thanos.

While the Mad Titan had performed many cruel acts, he did not enjoy doing them, until now that is. And two of those acts pained him greatly.

When his homeworld had banished him for his idea, Thanos had angrily murdered his own father A'Lars and brother Eros in a rage but felt guilt afterwards as he had done it out of emotions.

And the other thing was sacrificing Gamora for the Soul Stone because that led Gamora to disown him and move away from him, making him feel guilt for that.

Thanos screamed in agony as his soul was burnt by the Ghost Rider and at long last, he was in a catatonic state, completely unmoving and unflinching.

The Mad Titan was gone!

Ghost Rider got off of Thanos when Grond struck him, sending him flying off.

Tony looked up at Strange. As he struggled against the flood, he looked at Tony regretfully and with shaking hands, raised one finger before mouthing, "Just wait."

Unseen to everyone, someone else picked up the Infinity Gauntlet.

"The Silmarils shall be mine! The Valar shall be wiped out! The winds of Manwe shall be snuffed out! The stars of Varda put out! Eä will be torn asunder by me!" Morgoth announced.

"No!"

Morgoth's blood ran cold as he turned around to see the source of the voice. Lord Elrond stood behind him, the Infinity Gauntlet on his arm, grunting painfully as power surged through him.

"The Silmarils shall remain where they are! The Valar will watch over all! The winds of Manwe will give life to all! The stars of Varda will glow and brighten life! Eä shall flourish and grow without the shadow of any Dark Lord!" Elrond said defiantly.

With that, he snapped his fingers.

* * *

_Elrond found himself in an orange landscape and looked around. It was the Soul World._

"_Elrond!"_

_He turned around to see Celebrian approaching him._

"_Celebrian!" He said with a sad smile as they embraced._

_She looked at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Forgive me, my love." Elrond said regretfully._

"_Do not apologize." Celebrian assured as she held his face and they kissed. When they parted, she said, "What happened to me shall never happen to anyone now."_

"_So it worked?" Elrond asked in a quivering voice._

"_Yes." Celebrian cried out._

_"What did it cost?" He then asked. _

_With tears in her eyes, she said to him, "Everything."_

_Trying to comfort his wife, Elrond wrapped her in a loving embrace as she cried out, "We shall be together one day again."_

"_I know." Elrond said as the two had tears rolling down their faces._

* * *

Rocket fired at a Leviathan which was about to eat him when it turned to dust.

Clark had Zod in a chokehold when he turned to dust.

All of the enemy army started turning to dust as everyone else looked around in shock.

Logan was fighting Creed and Silver Samurai simultaneously when they both turned to dust.

Eowyn was about to fight the Witch-King again when he turned to dust along with the other Nazgul.

Hulk watched as a groaning Red Hulk turned to dust.

Hela and Savage were trying to get up when they turned to dust in front of Thor and Diana.

Wanda used her hex shield to block debris thrown at her by Ebony Maw but then Maw turned to dust as she lowered her shield.

Daisy tried to defend herself from Hive when he turned to dust.

Natasha and Bucky were fighting Crossbones together when he turned to dust.

Cisco and Caitlin were fighting their Earth-2 doppelgangers when they turned to dust.

Drax had attacked Thranduil until noticing the real Ronan and both were fighting him together until he turned to dust.

"I am sorry." Astra said as she cradled Non.

"I am sorry too." Non said before he turned to dust.

The catatonic Thanos turned to dust as well as all watched the scene.

Aragorn, Steve, Oliver and Gandalf looked around at the army turning to dust before turning to look at Morgoth, who was backing off in horror.

"No!" He screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Falling to his knees, he slammed his fist on the ground angrily, forming a crater, before he finally turned to dust as well, with nothing left of him.

The first Dark Lord of Arda had been slain forever at last!

Elrond staggered and supported himself, his entire right side now charred, burnt and blackened brutally. As he fell down, Aragorn stopped in front of him and kneeling close to him, patted his head, trying not to break down.

Then Elladan and Elrohir tried to help Elrond before Elladan cried, "Father? Father, we won. You did it."

"Can you hear us, father?" Elrohir asked.

Arwen then fell to her knees as she arrived, putting a hand on Elrond's chest as Gandalf, Galadriel, Celeborn and Glorfindel stood behind them.

"Adar." Arwen said weakly as Elrond looked at her and groaned painfully while she held his hand.

"Friday?" Tony called out as he knelt next to Elrond.

"Life functions critical." Friday said and Tony lowered his head sadly, punching the ground.

"Adar." Arwen said as Elrond looked at her, managing to smile through a veil of tears as she did not want her father's last memory of her to be of her crying, "You have my love."

"So…..do….you….." Elrond said weakly before his heart stopped completely and his hand slumped to the side, letting Arwen's go.

Gandalf felt a tear leave his eye and so did Galadriel and Celeborn.

Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn cried as Arwen kissed her father's forehead.

Thranduil looked at the scene glumly and then he kneeled respectfully with his head lowered in grief. Thorin III saw that and kneeled as well, followed by the rest of the Elves, Dwarves and Men of Middle-earth. Oromë, Tulkas and Eönwë kneeled too. They were followed by the heroes of Earth-199999 who kneeled respectfully, followed by Earth-1, then Earth-38 and then any other Earths. Strange had a regretful look on his face due to Elrond's sacrifice as he knelt down with his head lowered in sadness.

They had won. Morgoth and Thanos had been slain. But at the cost of the life of Lord Elrond Half-elven of Rivendell.

* * *

**Oh God! Please don't kill me Elf-lovers! **

**As to why I had Elrond snap to kill Morgoth, he is part of the bloodline that suffered due to Morgoth's actions.**

**Finwe, the great-great-great grandfather of Elrond from his father's side was slain by Morgoth which led to the Revolt of the Noldor. His grandfather was Tuor who lived in Gondolin which had been sacked by Morgoth's forces when its location had been revealed by Maeglin.**

**His great-grandparents from his mother's side Beren and Luthien suffered brutally too from Morgoth's actions.**

**Morgoth's actions were also what set Feanor and his Sons on a dark path, which led them to sack the Havens of Sirion and that led to Elrond and his twin brother Elros being raised in captivity.**

**Morgoth' servant Sauron also led the Numenor to their destruction which was Elros' bloodline.**

**Then we have his great-grand-uncle Huor. Let's not forget what Morgoth did to him and his children. That's impossible to forget.**

**Even Thanos killed his father Earendil to free Morgoth.**

**Plus, Elrond was skeptical of the strength in other races, especially Men. But now that he has seen it all, him sacrificing himself to let them live is kind of poetic.**

**So based on all of this, Elrond is the only person deserving to snap his fingers and end Morgoth.**

**Hope the snap and the following scenes were well done. I worked really hard on it.**

**Rest in peace Lord Elrond Half-elven of Rivendell. Your sacrifice shall not be forgotten and will always be appreciated in this series.**

**And as for the Penance Stare working on Thanos, I know that comic Thanos is unaffected but he is an evil bastard who loves Death.**

**MCU Thanos is a far different person with different motivations so I believe the Penance Stare will work on him.**

**Morgoth and Thanos fighting for the Infinity Gauntlet was meant to mirror Frodo and Gollum fighting for the One Ring.**

**On a brighter note, I finally managed to make a scene of Captain America riding Gwaihir. Yay! **

**So I hope everyone enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter (Sorry about Elrond again).**


	22. Pyrrhic victory

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yeah I know. Glad my reasons for Elrond snapping make sense. Glad you liked Cap riding an eagle and yeah, Nate and his granddad don't compare. We'll see on the rest. As for what now, even I will have a bit of trouble on how to continue this. I do have plans for future stories, but they aren't fully concrete. That'd be hilarious on Groot. Glad Stan's cameo was great and I'll definitely do the one with 'A Beautiful Journey' too. Agreed on Steel and Colossus. Glad you agree on Morgoth being more powerful than Thanos without the Infinity Gauntlet and Thanos really got what he deserved. I understand the disappointment but there's always more stories. Maybe he, Momoa's Aquaman and Thor could team up! Yes, now we mourn the Elf who saved everyone. R.I.P. Lord Elrond. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Yes, Iris dying was the best part but she is the writers' favorite pet so I don't see it sticking unfortunately. Agreed on Black Lightning. Glad it was great and glad I pulled it off well. I'm planning on doing Crisis but it won't be here anytime soon. It will get complicated for sure.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Glad it was wonderful but sad. Glad to hear it. I have some follow-up stories in my mind and some epic stories too, like one where they all fight Dormammu and end this with Crisis on Infinite Earths. But it will be a while before I return to this series.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. I agree on Lex, though I'd be happier if he traded places with Kate Kane instead. Manu Bennett also lied about his involvement in Arrow 5x22 and 5x23, so I wasn't that surprised that Tom Ellis did the same. Yes, I fear that too.**

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review. Cannon Barry is undeserving, but Kate even more so. She didn't even want her city to have hope, so she is worse than Barry. Right now, it looks like rubbing salt on the wound. I might change my opinion when the next 2 episodes air.**

**Guest 5: Thanks for the review. Yup, a cameo. Well, glad you were happy. As long as you feel something, I'm good.**

**Guest 6: Thanks for the review. Glad this was wonderful. Yes, Celebrian is in Valinor. Yes, I will be continuing this but after a while as for now, I want to get back to basics. So glad this was wonderful.**

Chapter 22- Pyrrhic victory

Following the battle, the majority of the troops had returned home via portals and breaches but all of them had promised to be there for Lord Elrond's funeral.

Natasha's reunion with the Hobbits had been tearful, to say the least. She and Sara weren't even letting the Hobbits out of their sight now.

Tony had graciously offered the Avengers Tower for everyone to sleep in for the night. And everyone managed to do it. However, a new day was dawning soon and it would start a new phase in the era of the Multiverse.

* * *

Next morning, Avengers Tower

As the SHIELD team waited outside the docking bay, Fitz paced back and forth, fidgeting his hands nervously as his friends watched with a mix of exasperation and amusement.

"Fitz, you know she's gonna be happy to see you again, right?" Daisy asked but, if Fitz heard her, he gave no indication of it.

"No use, he's in full panic mode." May said amused.

"Let him freak out if he wants. I mean, he did technically help save the Multiverse. Cut him a break." Bobbi shrugged.

Further conversation was interrupted as they heard the roar of an engine. Everyone looked towards the hanger bay as a Quinjet soared through. Fitz was completely still as the Quinjet landed and the ramp lowered. Before it could completely reach the floor, Jemma Simmons was rushing down the ramp.

"Fitz." Jemma called out as she looked around for him wildly until she saw him.

"Jemma." Fitz breathed.

Neither was sure who moved first but, in a scene that felt like it was out of the movies, Fitz and Jemma rushed towards each other. They grabbed onto each other and kissed passionately, neither seeming to care that they had an audience.

"You saved me. You saved us all." Jemma said breathlessly as they pulled apart, putting her hands on the sides of his face, as if to reassure herself that he was really here.

"I always will." Fitz promised as he took her hands, lowering them from his face, "I thought we were cursed once, but I've realized…the universe can't stop us. Because we've crossed galaxies, we've survived the bottom of the Atlantic, traveled through time all so that we could be together. A love like that, that is stronger than any curse. And you and I, we are unstoppable together. And I- I don't want to live another day without you."

"Neither do I." Jemma said with a tearful smile.

"Good. Then, Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?" Fitz asked, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Absolutely." Jemma said with a beaming smile.

Fitz smiled before they kissed once more.

"Well, looks like we've got another FitzSimmons wedding to prepare for." Daisy said, causing Hunter and Bobbi to look confused.

"What do you mean another?" Hunter asked confused.

"It's…a long story." Mack said as he looked over at Fitz and Simmons, "Let's give them some privacy and I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

Later, The Shire, Bag End

Sam knocked on the door and it was opened on the other end by Rosie Cotton, holding Frodo Gamgee. Before husband and wife could kiss each other, Elanor came running out with a happy smile and tears of joy.

"Sam-dad!" She cried out as Sam lifted her up and kissed her forehead before wrapping her in a hug. He then looked at Frodo and kissed his forehead joyfully before sharing a loving kiss with his wife.

"Well…..I'm back." He smiled as the entire family hugged each other lovingly.

* * *

Two days later, Valinor

For the first time since the First Age, the Valar had bended their very strict rules in honor of a fallen hero.

Heroes from Arda, Earth-199999, Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, Earth-19 and Earth-38 were all gathered together for the funeral of Lord Elrond Half-elven.

The Valar had a restriction of not allowing anyone who had stepped in Valinor to go away but this time, because of what Elrond had done, they had made exceptions.

Elrond's body now lay under a cairn of stones where he was now buried for that was how all dead Elves were honored. It was Elven burial custom. The cairn had been made by none other than Aulë the Smith.

Celebrian, whose eyes were puffy and red to a completely new level, placed a flower near the cairn. Then Arwen placed a flower near the cairn along with Aragorn, followed by Elladan and Elrohir, then Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, then Gandalf, and then Thranduil, followed by many more as all paid their respects to him.

The Dwarves had begrudging respect for him in their eyes as Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur, Dori and Nori remembered his help during the Quest of Erebor.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin had tears in their eyes as they remembered his kindness and help during the time they had stayed in Rivendell. Bilbo stood there too but didn't react because of his dementia.

Steve placed his hand in a respectful salute while the Amazons and Asgardians fired off fiery arrows into the sky as a gesture of respect to him.

Mantis swayed, as was the custom for mourning in her race.

The Gondorians, Rohirrim, Men of Dale, Dunlendings, Wakandans, and Ravagers stood respectfully.

The Masters of the Mystic Arts used their powers to send sparks into the sky in Lord Elrond's honor.

The Elves sang a lament for him-

_A Elrond i yáresse _

_Heru o Imladris_

_Cundo o Rómenóri _

_Ita nóla Quendingoldo _

_Thārō E__ä_

_Ldë mahta melehtë sta_

_Accar cca Návatar yë nossë_

_Lmë úva leg cca dı̯ag_

Lady Nienna was weeping for the loss of Lord Elrond's life.

King Manwë of the Valar tapped his scepter of sapphire on the ground. Then Queen Varda raised her hands into the air and some of the stars realigned, forming what looked like Lord Elrond's face.

Everyone looked up at it, tears and respect shining in their eyes for Lord Elrond.

And thus, the funeral of Lord Elrond Half-elven of Rivendell, who saved the entire Universe and possibly Multiverse from the Mad Titan and the first Dark Lord of Arda, was finished.

* * *

Next day, Earth-199999, Avengers Compound

The battlefield and rubble were being cleared out by most of the heroes. Thor used his weather manipulation to cleanse the fiery pits made by Morgoth's mace.

The speedsters were gathering most of the enemy corpses and putting them in a pile where either Thor lit them up with lightning, or Clark and Kara lit them up with their Heat Vision, or Carol lit them up with her photon blasts.

The Trolls were too huge to lift by them so Hulk was lifting them up instead to put on the piles.

Glaurung and Smaug, whose corpses had fallen on the ground, were going to be carried into the sun by Thor and Clark.

The rest were looking for the corpses of the defenders to take away for burial. Strange, Cisco, Gypsy and Breacher were helping those by opening portal and breaches respectively to their worlds or planets where they could be laid peacefully alongside their kin.

Barry then sat down a bit glumly.

"Hey, you mind if I sit?" Oliver asked and Barry shrugged.

"Free country," Barry said as Oliver sat down next to him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Oliver asked gently.

"It's not like I've never killed anyone before…so why does this time feel different?" Barry sighed.

"Because there's a difference between allowing someone to die and actually making that decision, to look into someone's eyes and decide to end their life. And then actually ending it," Oliver explained and Barry ran a hand over his face.

"You know the worst part? I don't regret it. Just that it had to be done. My family, Caitlin, Cisco…they were never gonna be safe from him. Does that make me a bad person?" Barry wondered.

"Barry Allen, a bad person? Not a chance," Oliver teased and Barry chuckled before Oliver frowned.

"Barry, doing whatever you have to in order to save your family and protect your city doesn't make you a monster. If you'd enjoyed killing him, that would make you a monster. But you didn't. You're one of the best guys I know and no evil speedster from another world or another time is gonna change that."

"Thanks Ollie," Barry said gratefully and Oliver nodded as he patted his shoulder and the two got back to work.

Gandalf walked to Strange during this time and asked, "Did you know?"

"Yes." Strange said regretfully, "On Titan, when I looked into all the possible futures, this was the only way we won."

"And there was no other way?" Gandalf asked as a few tears fell out of his eyes at his old friend's loss.

"No." Strange said as a tear fell out of his own due to the guilt he himself was feeling for not being able to find any other way, "I looked through every single event, every small action we took. I wanted to find a way where we would win and all of us would come out of it alive. But there just…wasn't. Once we reached Titan, there was no other way."

Strange rubbed his hand on his forehead as Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder and said soothingly, "My friend, many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. But you cannot give it to them. Even if you think you can, you cannot. Lord Elrond chose to sacrifice himself so that the Multiverse could thrive and be free of evil."

Looking at the heroes who were carrying out the recovery operations, he said, "And it will be. Families will be reunited. Darkness shall pass. But not forever. And that is why people like you and I are here. To help the epic forces of light prevail over those of darkness. Because that is how we will make sure that Lord Elrond's sacrifice was not in vain. That is how we will make him proud of us. All of us. Even though he gave up his life, he knew he did it for a good reason. He understood."

"What?" Strange asked him.

"That part of the journey is the end." Gandalf said kindly as Strange nodded with quivering lips.

"Thank you, Gandalf." He said and moved away while Gandalf watched after him.

* * *

Later

After most of the operations had been carried out, the SHIELD team was in what had once been the forest behind the Compound, staring at a single, untouched object that had somehow avoided destruction during the battle: Coulson's grave.

Daisy stared at it emotionally as May, her face emotionless as it was when she tried to block out what she was feeling, put a hand on her shoulder as the others hung back, staring at it, each trying to process the fact that Coulson was truly dead.

"Can't believe this." Hunter said softly, "It just...it doesn't..."

"It doesn't feel real." Bobbi agreed as she took his hand, "It was worse when you were here for it."

"I wish there was a way we could let him know that we did it. We won." Fitz said sadly as Jemma took his hand.

"He knows." Jemma said certainly, "And he's proud of you. He's proud of all of us."

"So what happens now?" Daisy said after she stood up, gaining control of herself.

"We get back to work." Mack said before turning to Hunter and Bobbi, "How would you guys feel about coming back to SHIELD?"

"Well, since they already know about Inhumans, I guess it doesn't make much difference if we come back." Hunter mused before looking over at Bobbi, "Bob? What do you say?"

"I'd love to…if we do one thing first." Bobbi said, to everyone's confusion as she took Hunter's hand, "Do you remember what you asked me before the ninjas showed up?"

It took a moment for Hunter to understand what she was saying. When we did, he looked at her in shock.

"I thought you said that we weren't meant for that?" Hunter said stunned.

"And then I spent days knowing you were dead. It…changed my perspective. I can't live without you Hunter, I know that now. So, what do you say?" Bobbi asked and Hunter laughed.

"Fitz, Simmons, how do you feel about a double wedding?" Hunter asked as he looked over his shoulder.

* * *

Clinton Church

Matt and Elektra entered the church, hand-in-hand and even Foggy and Karen were with them. Then Matt heard a very familiar heartbeat which was very close to him.

Without thinking, he dropped his cane and running to Maggie, hugged her tightly, weeping at her shoulder.

She patted his head lovingly and kissed his cheek saying, "I'm not leaving you, Matthew."

Elektra, Foggy and Karen simply watched from a distance emotionally.

* * *

Avengers Tower

Jessica was drinking when she saw Trish walking up to her, not making eye contact but simply standing there.

"What?" Jessica asked as she downed her drink in one go.

"Mr. Stark says he can get a deal to free me from the prison." Trish said, "In return, I'd have to testify about the illegal nature of the Raft and the Accords and be an Avenger."

"Well, congratulations, Patsy! Now you'll kill bad guys with your 'cray-cray' now." Jessica said sarcastically as Trish sighed.

"You were right." Trish sad as Jessica looked up at her, "About everything. I should not have killed your mom. I had no right to do it. And I should have listened to you when you warned me about the path I was going on. But I didn't listen! I was so goddamn and self-righteous and convinced that I was right! And in my hubris, I betrayed the one person who stood by me during everything."

Jessica looked up at Trish, who now had tears in her eyes, "I didn't listen to you about Salinger and let my anger get the better of me. Then, instead of trying to improve and change, I spiraled even worse. And I tried to kill you! The one person who never turned her back on me! Who was always there for me no matter what."

"I did cut contact with you after the Kilgrave stuff." Jessica shrugged.

"That was different, and you know it." Trish said, "I was a bitch and a terrible person! Even my mom wasn't that bad. I know I do not deserve it, but I am sorry."

Jessica looked at Trish, and knew she was being honest as she continued, "If you hate me, I won't blame you. You have every right to because I can't take back what I did."

And then breaking down, she said, "But I'm sorry. Sorry for everything."

As Trish burst into tears, Jessica hugged her, like she always used to and said, "I don't think I can forgive you…..yet. But….I'd like it if we move past this finally and you actually use your powers for the right thing."

The two let go as Trish nodded with a watery smile and said, "I will. I promise."

And then they hugged again.

* * *

Marie was sitting alone when she saw Logan approach her. Without warning, she ran to him and embraced him, "I missed you so much all these years! Where were you?"

"Hiding." Logan said as he returned her embrace, "But I'm here now. I'm here for you, Marie."

"You won't leave again, right?" She asked.

"I'm an Avenger now." Logan said and could sense her disappointment, "But I promise I won't leave like I did. I will always visit once a week."

Marie hugged him tighter and said, "I'd love that."

* * *

Wanda was eating lunch glumly on the table when she saw Clint approach her. He put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "How you holding up?"

Wanda looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "I lost Vision. He was one of the few good things I ever had. What will I do now?"

"He may have been, but he wasn't all you had." Clint said as Wanda looked at him, "I'm here for you, kid. We all are. You're not alone, and you never will be."

Hearing that, Wanda hugged his chest and broke down as he hugged her back and patted her head lovingly like a father comforting his daughter.

* * *

Middle-earth, Edoras

The soldiers of Gondor and Rohan stood together along with the Dunlendings as well as Gandalf and Strange.

King Theoden's and Gamling's bodies were buried, with a mound being raised in Theoden's honor.

Eomer stood with Lothiriel by his side while Eowyn was in Faramir's embrace. Aragorn, Arwen and Boromir too stood solemnly along with Imrahil, Beregrond, Erkenbrand and Ghan.

Merry was there too with Pippin, and he was weeping.

Steve, Natasha, Oliver and Sara were also attending due to their adventure in Middle-earth and except Natasha, they were all close to him and respected him too.

Legolas and Gimli were the only Elf and Dwarf to attend, being the representatives for their races.

Steve gave a respectful and firm salute like at Lord Elrond's funeral as Legolas sang a lament.

While they had defeated Thanos and Morgoth, the victory had been a pyrrhic one. And that is why there was no celebration or feast of any sort.

But a new day and Age were on the rise. And several important decisions had to be made to make sure the new Age fared better than this one.

* * *

**Hope this was well done and Elrond's, Theoden's and Gamling's funerals were handled well.**

**I know the Valar doesn't allow those who step foot in Valinor to leave but considering what Lord Elrond did, I believe they could bend their rules just once to allow everyone he saved to honor him.**

**And I hope the reunions and comforting scenes were handled well.**

**The scenes with SHIELD agents were all taken from Stand with Ward and Queen's 'Crisis on two earths' again as he did them to perfection and thank you to him for letting me use his AoS stuff once more.**

**And the Barry/Ollie talk was taken from his now deleted 'United we stand' as the scene just fit. So thanks to him again.**

**And well, I hated what they did to Trish in Season 3 so I'm giving her a chance for redemption.**

**Deadpool: Don't kid yourself. You only did that because you're in love with Rachael Taylor.**

**Me: *Raises hands* All right. You got me.**

**But honestly, Hellcat does deserve better.**

**Anyway, this story has one more chapter to go where important decisions regarding the future are made. And some more conversations between characters you want to see converse will be shown too.**

**So hope everyone enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter.**


	23. A new Age

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. That is one talk I will do for sure. And I'm using another scene of yours for this chapter so thanks for that. Yes, the Valar would be blown away by the Infinity Stones for sure. Yes, a funeral would be allowed. You will see on Mjolnir. I might do some small-scale sequels or just one-shots to see what becomes of Cloak and Dagger and the Runaways following this. There's always a sequel. I'm planning to continue this series for a while now. Glad Gandalf's speech to Strange was nice and yes, combining them was surprising for sure. And glad Oliver comforting Barry was nice too. Sorry about the tears. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. For a while, nothing, then a Daredevil/Blade crossover in a different series of mine along with my DCEU/Arrowverse story and then I'll do the sequel to A Beautiful Journey.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. That's an interesting theory on Lucifer. I think I heard somewhere Clark used gold Kryptonite. Yes, Jason is still alive. I found out later. I will sometime.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review and glad you found it excellent. Honestly, not even I am but I will go somewhere. **

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review. LOL!**

**Guest 5: Thanks for the review. Perhaps I am. When she debuted in Elseworlds, I actually did like her a lot. But then her trailer and clips of her show ticked me off to a new level and she made Iris West look likable in comparison. And if you know my opinion on Iris West, you know how bad it is. However, the crossover might make me change my opinion in the last 2 episodes. We'll see. She might improve. But for now, not a big fan. Yes, I think so too on the crossover that will combine all Earths into one. Probably amalgamation.**

Chapter 23- A new Age

Avengers Tower

The Avengers, The Fellowship, Team Arrow, Team Flash, The Defenders, X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy, Team Legends, Agents of SHIELD, Strange, Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil, Arwen, Frank, Loki, Clark, Bruce, Diana, Kara, Astra, J'onn, T'Challa, Robbie, Johnny, Scott, Hope, Carol, Harry, Jesse, Jay, Fury, Maria, Gypsy and Breacher stood together, staring down at the six Infinity Stones and the Silmaril on the table.

"As you all know, we are here to discuss something very important." Steve opened the discussion.

"The fate of the six Infinity Stones." Gandalf said with a tap of his staff as all paid attention.

"What should we do about them?" Wilson asked.

"Why can't we just destroy 'em?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, Wanda did destroy one." Cisco reminded.

"They have caused a lot of trouble. It would be better if they are destroyed." Gimli said in agreement.

"We cannot destroy them." Loki said as all looked to him, "They have been here since the beginning of time. They are a quintessential part of existence."

"If they are destroyed, all of Eä may have to pay the price." Galadriel said.

"Not just the Universe, even the Multiverse can be affected, mate." Constantine said.

"So we can't do that then." Barry said as all winced a bit.

"No we can't." Strange said.

"For once, Loki is right." Clint winced as Loki sighed.

"But power like this should never fall into the wrong hands ever again." Aragorn pointed out and all nodded in agreement.

"And it won't." Celeborn said, "Because we will split them apart."

"They were split apart before this, Lord Celeborn." Sam pointed out.

"No they were not split apart." Drax said as all looked at him in confusion, "They were always one and whole. They were not split into two."

The Guardians rolled their eyes as Rocket said, "Metaphors go over the heads of his people."

"How many times do I have to tell you that nothing goes o-"

"That is enough, Drax!" Gamora snapped so he shut up.

"I do not think he meant split them apart in this Universe." Oliver realized and Celeborn nodded.

"So we are splitting them apart the Multiverse then?" Frodo asked and Oliver nodded at him.

"Considering the damage they have caused and the damage destroying them will cause, sounds pretty logical to me." Tony shrugged.

"Splitting them apart is the only way to make sure someone like Thanos or Morgoth doesn't try to use them again." Strange said.

"And what about the Silmaril?" Legolas asked.

"I do not believe it belongs in Middle-earth or any of the other Earths." Thranduil pointed out.

"We will take it back with us." Galadriel said and all nodded in agreement as that was rather fitting.

"I believe you and Lord Celeborn should keep it." Gandalf agreed to and they exchanged a look before looking back at Gandalf and giving another nod.

"So who will take which Stone?" Danny finally asked.

"The Masters of the Mystic Arts have sworn an oath to protect the Time Stone. So it stays with me." Strange said in a tone that left no room for argument.

With that, he picked it up.

"The Space Stone was stolen from our people." Thor said as he and Loki exchanged a look, "I will take it."

"Wise move, brother." Loki agreed as Thor picked it up.

"Now which one of them is the most dangerous?" Kara asked.

"Oh! That has to be the Power Stone." Quill spoke from experience as he exchanged a look with the other Guardians.

"I'd rather not touch that purply thing again." Rocket agreed.

"I am Groot." Groot agreed too.

"So who's taking it then?" Nebula asked.

"We can take it." Ray offered, "No one would find it in the Waverider."

"If half of the stories Sara has told me are true, then I wouldn't trust you with the keys to my apartment." Oliver said and they all looked offended.

"Hey! We can keep it safe!" Nate said.

"Guys, he is right." Sara said, "I mean, when we fix one mess, we create another."

"You created a world without Star Wars!" Cisco said as if it was a big offense.

"Seriously guys? And I thought you were cool." Tony said to Ray who looked sheepish.

"I heard there were new movies about Star Wars out there." Quill said with a smile.

"I'd love to watch them too." Carol said.

The others all exchanged a look.

"I don't have the heart." Hope whispered to Scott.

"And I don't have the life insurance." Scott whispered back to her.

"Point is, you guys cannot have it." Barry said and they didn't argue this time, knowing the others were right.

"I'll take it." Clark offered as all turned to him, "No one will find it in the Fortress of Solitude."

"I think that's a good idea." Natasha agreed as Clark picked it up and wasn't affected, not that the others were shocked considering what they had seen him do in the battles.

"I can take the Reality Stone." Gandalf said, "The Valar will safeguard it."

"Considering the kind of people they are and what they can do, I don't think I'm gonna argue." Banner said.

"I also believe the Reality Stone will be safe with the Valar." Thor agreed. Gandalf nodded and picked it up.

"And the Mind Stone?" Bruce asked.

"I will take it with me back to Themyscira." Diana said, "The Amazons will protect it."

"The Amazons are fierce warriors." Arwen agreed, remembering her little fight with Glaive alongside Hippolyta, "The Mind Stone will be safe."

"Well then." Wanda shrugged as Diana picked it up.

"That leaves the Soul Stone." Merry said.

"Now what to do about it?" Pippin wondered.

"I think the best idea is to put it back where it came from." Constantine said as all turned to him.

"Vormir." Gamora said and he nodded.

"Who will take it back?" Matt asked.

"Oh leave that to me." Constantine smirked as he picked it up.

"I believe that covers it." J'onn summed it all up.

* * *

Later

Steve, Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint and Pepper sat together as in front of them sat Fury and Maria.

Fury started, "I know you're all mad at us-"

"Mad?" Clint snapped, "Did he just say mad?"

"He did." Natasha said.

"We aren't mad!" Pepper said, "That's an understatement."

Fury said, "I did what I had to-"

"You keep telling yourself that." Steve said.

"You may have good intentions, but you also manipulate people." Natasha said to him and he looked hurt for a second as she turned to Maria, "And staying with him has made you exactly like him."

Maria, with guilt in her eyes, started, "Nat-"

"We're done!" Tony snapped as they looked to him, "You both keep lying to us while expecting us to trust you."

"You're right." Fury said honestly, shocking them all, "We kept something from you which you had every right to know. And it was wrong."

"Did he just admit he was wrong?" Tony asked and all nodded, "Wow! That's a start."

"How can we make you trust us again?" Hill asked with guilt flashing in her eyes.

"You will have to earn it." Steve said and all the Avengers nodded.

"We won't keep secrets from you again." Fury said before he and Hill noticed something.

"Where's Dr. Banner?" Hill asked.

* * *

Harvard University, late afternoon

Bruce looked around, taking it all in. It had been 8 years since he had been here. People shot him strange looks but he continued on.

"Bruce?"

Bruce tensed, and then turned around to see Betty Ross staring at him in shock.

"Hi Betty." Bruce said awkwardly as he raised his hand, "Been a long while."

"By long while, you mean 8 years." Betty said and Bruce looked sheepish, "How are you?"

"I am good. You?" He asked her.

"I'm good, minus coming back from being dusted." Betty said.

"Yeah, I knew that. Sorry I let it happen. But we got you all back at least." Bruce said and she nodded at that.

"So…..how are things between you two?" Betty asked and Bruce knew who she was referring to.

"We are both good now. We made peace. You were right about him never being a disease. He was always part of me." Bruce admitted to her.

"That's good." Betty said, looking happy for him.

"So….you dating anyone?" Bruce asked, trying to keep his voice even but clearly he didn't succeed as she gave him an amused smirk that made her look exactly like Arwen in the moment, minus the pointy ears.

"No I'm not. You?" She asked him.

"No. I'm not." Bruce said honestly and she nodded.

"Good." She said, confusing Bruce.

But his confusion vanished when she walked up to him and grabbing him, kissed him passionately. Bruce was caught off-guard but grabbing her, kissed back with equal passion. They were reunited at last.

* * *

Vormir

A portal opened and out of it stepped John Constantine with the first Ghost Rider by his side. His name was Johnny Blaze.

"So why do you want me here?" Blaze asked.

"The part of the fallen Angel inside you, it punishes the guilty, doesn't it mate?" Constantine asked and Blaze nodded.

"Yeah, so?" Constantine asked.

"So is it based on if the person finds themselves guilty or does it find guilt by itself?" Constantine asked.

"By itself." Blaze said, "Or most of the bad guys would not be affected by me."

"Well then, this is gonna be good." Constantine said as they walked further until the floating figure appeared in front of them.

"Welcome again, John, son of Mary." It said before turning to Blaze, "Welcome Jonathan, son of Barton."

Seeing the figure, the Spirit of Vengeance immediately started pounding in Johnny's head.

Constantine put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Just wait."

"I see you are free from the Soul Stone now." The figure said in a neutral tone.

"We are here to return it." Constantine said as he held it out, "What should we do?"

"Come with me." The figure said.

The figure led them to the top of a mountain where a rocky plateau with 3 stone pillars stood, like it had done to Thanos and Gamora.

"Throw it over the cliff." The figure told them.

"Just like that?" Constantine asked.

"Just like that." The figure said.

"All right." Constantine said and with a powerful throw, threw the Soul Stone off the cliff as it lost altitude and its sight was eventually lost to them.

"What happens to it now?" Constantine asked.

"Anyone else who wants it will have to perform the same sacrifice as Thanos did." The figure told them.

"Well, you know mate, we can't let anyone else have it." Constantine smirked.

"That is not for you to decide." The figure said.

"No its not." Blaze agreed as he held his head.

"I see you carry something within you." The figure said to him.

Constantine turned to Blaze and gave him a nod.

Blaze suddenly roared and taking out his fiery chain, threw it at the figure, wrapping it in it as the figure screamed in pure agony.

"How can this be?" The figure screamed, as nothing had hurt it in decades.

Blaze pulled the figure towards itself and grabbed it by the throat as its hands started lighting up and turning into a skeleton, making the figure scream more.

"Now you should know…there is this thing inside of me which feeds on the evil and the guilty." Blaze snarled, "And ever since I have seen you, it has been….trying to let itself out!"

As the figure screamed, Blaze sneered at him, "And now it is time to pay for your sins!"

With that, his face transformed into a flaming skull and opened his mouth wide as his eyes gazed into the figure, "Now you shall suffer, guilty one."

The figure screamed as it was subjected to the Penance Stare and at last, it exploded into countless sparks as it had been burnt by the Ghost Rider.

"Blimey! Never seen anything like that on my Earth!" Constantine mused.

The flames slowly faded as the skull turned back into Johnny's face, "Looks like no one will be getting that Stone now without a guide, who happens to be one of the worst sinners I have ever seen."

"No guilt then." Constantine shrugged.

"I'm guessing you've never seen anything stranger." Blaze noted.

"The only thing stranger than this I have seen would be the Devil resigning his throne in Hell and coming to Los Angeles to run his own nightclub." Constantine said as Blaze looked at him incredulously.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Blaze asked.

"It's the truth!" Constantine said as Blaze shrugged and they both returned to the portal which Strange closed.

"Returned it?" Strange asked.

"No nasty bugger's gonna be getting it now." Constantine told him.

"Good." Strange said as he looked at them both, "Thank you."

With that, he walked off and the two noticed Gandalf, Reyes and Frank standing on the doorway.

"Oh! You!" Blaze said as he looked at Reyes.

"Tell me, why did you save me all those years ago?" Reyes asked Blaze.

"I was told to do so." Blaze replied, "You wanted to punish those who deserved it. The one who gave me this power listened and made me pass part of it to you."

"Who was he?" Reyes asked.

"Someone you would not want to mess with." Blaze said, "He tricked me into becoming this for him."

"You seem to not have a problem with it." Reyes pointed out.

"I learnt to live with it." Blaze told him.

"I did too." Reyes said as he held out his hand, "Thank you."

"No problem." Blaze said as he shook it and Reyes then walked out.

"I believe I have met Zarathos before." Gandalf said as Blaze looked at him.

"When?" Blaze asked.

"He was one of us." Gandalf revealed, "And while he was on the side of good, the cruel methods of Morgoth did fascinate him. He was not sent into Arda with us. Looks like those not in Arda also have parts to play then."

"Well, the Spirit of Vengeance clearly does." Blaze said, "It was tricked by the guy who tricked me into serving him before he made it part of me."

"You will use his powers wisely and so will Reyes." Gandalf said and Blaze nodded as Gandalf walked out.

Blaze looked at Frank and said, "Your trench coat looks a lot like mine."

"I was about to say the same thing." Frank said.

"Considering you're killing criminals, you don't really need what I have." Blaze said Frank sighed.

"What does it want?" Frank asked.

"Me and it both believe that those who do evil to others- the killers, the rapists, psychos, sadists- they will come to know me well. The Spirit of Vengeance will come for them." Blaze told him.

"That's my line." Frank said, "Except the Spirit of Vengeance part."

Both men gave amused chuckles, which they rarely did.

* * *

Same night

The Legends, along with Jessica and Luke, were trying to celebrate in a nearby bar.

And Mick was having a lot of fun while the others were watching him in amusement.

"You know what, I'm staying!" Mick exclaimed to his team. They all exchanged shocked glances, reasonably so, with Ray wondering how absolutely murderous Frank would look.

Before a move could be made, a bottle of beer smashed over his bald head. Mick hit the ground unconscious. Eyes widened at the one responsible.

"What a waste." The same war veteran from the Avengers party threw away the broken remains before walking away, "In my day, guys knew when to quit while they were ahead."

He walked out as everyone else tried to make sense of the situation that had just unfolded.

"Even creepy elf-lady would be stumped." Jessica finally said after two full minutes before downing her bottle in one swig.

* * *

Next day, Avengers Compound

"I believe this belongs to you." Aragorn said as he held out Mjolnir to Thor.

"You can keep it." Thor said, to the shock of everyone in the room.

"What?" Aragorn asked, sure he had misheard.

"With everything that has happened, I am sure new threats will arise for both of our worlds." Thor told Aragorn, "And your people will need great powers to watch over them. So I believe you should keep Mjolnir."

He then took the hammer from Aragorn for a second and looking at it said, "I'm going to miss you."

It looked to everyone like the hammer was saying something back to him before Thor handed it to Aragorn, who looked absolutely grateful and even more humble than normal.

"Thank you." Aragorn said as he held out his hand, which Thor shook.

"From this day forth, Middle-earth can consider Asgard an ally to it." Thor promised.

"And all Kingdoms of Middle-earth will now be allies to Asgard and Earth as well, if they need it." Aragorn promised back as they grasped hands firmly and Aragorn moved away to Arwen, who wasn't saying much, not that anyone blamed her. He put an arm around her.

Tulkas was there too to discuss something but first he walked to Steve and said, "I heard they named you after me."

"It's an honor." Steve said humbly.

"The honor is mine to have a Man as honorable as you be named after me." Tulkas said to him and Steve nodded in appreciation as they shook hands.

He then looked at everyone and said, "From now on, the Valar is changing some of its rules."

"Like what?" Oliver asked.

"Thanos and Morgoth have shown us that sitting idle and letting others handle things is not the wisest choice." Gandalf spoke up, "So from now on, we will be doubling our efforts and watch, and even interfere if something terrible happens."

"So the Valar will actually be helping?" Tony asked and he nodded.

Nearby, the Hobbits and Natasha were saying farewell to Frodo.

"I can't believe we have to say goodbye again." Natasha said as Frodo had a bittersweet smile on his face, like his three friends.

"Neither do I." Frodo said, "But it was bound to happen."

Natasha and Frodo hugged each other, not saying a word as Natasha kissed his forehead. Then Frodo moved to Pippin as the two smiled at each other and then hugged. Then he walked to Merry as the two embraced each other again.

Finally, Frodo walked to Sam, who looked at him with tears in his eyes. Frodo had tears as well. The two then smiled at each other and embraced once more, knowing how deep their bond was.

And then they parted as Frodo walked to where Gandalf, Tulkas and Galadriel were standing.

"We will be seeing more of each other soon." Gandalf said.

"Look forward to it." Logan said.

Galadriel and Arwen shared a look as Galadriel then walked to her and kissed her forehead before moving back to where the others were. Arwen gave her a nod.

Gandalf tapped his staff and then three disappeared.

"Oh I'm gonna miss them all so much." Sara said and all nodded.

"All of us are." Steve agreed.

Aragorn then held out his hand to Steve but got a hug instead which he returned as Steve gave Arwen a reassuring nod.

Boromir also had hugs with Steve and Sara, who had to say goodbye to Merry and Pippin again, while Natasha had to do the same to Sam. Oliver had a friendly chat and farewell with Legolas and Gimli too.

"I believe we will meet each other again." Aragorn said as all the ones from Middle-earth stood together.

"I believe so too." Steve said before tossing Aragorn an interdimensional extrapolator as well as Sam, "You can use them whenever you want."

They nodded in appreciation and then Aragorn opened a breach. They nodded at each other one last time as the ones from Middle-earth walked into the breach at last before it closed.

For a few minutes, it was silent.

Then they heard Jessica cursing and turned to see what the commotion was. They saw Rocket running around, holding Jessica's jacket saying, "I told you I'd get that jacket."

Jessica ran after him yelling, "Give it back you fur-faced fuck!"

"Not a chance in hell." Rocket said as he waved to a fuming Jessica with the jacket before jumping away as she leapt at him, making her fall down.

The others all gave amused laughs before Tony said, "So Cap, you rode an Eagle."

"Right!" Steve said.

"That was so awesome." Scott said as all chuckled, "And iconic."

"You're gonna fanboy again, aren't you?" Hope asked as all chuckled.

"Well, it did look like something out of an epic." Clint told Steve who smiled in appreciation.

Nearby, Gamora bid Cosntantine farewell, "Thank you for what you did for me."

"It was my pleasure, luv." Constantine told her, "The least I could do."

She nodded as the two shook hands and she moved away.

"Where are you gonna go?" Fury asked Carol.

"Back to Space." Carol told him before looking at the others, "But this time I promise to stay in touch."

They all smirked and nodded as Carol asked Fury, "Are you all right?"

Fury didn't respond, except lightly shaking his head.

During that time, Accelerated Man, who had gone to wash his face, returned, having taken off his mask to do so.

Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, Jesse and Wally all had dropped jaws on seeing his face.

"What is it? What are you looking at me like that for?" Accelerated Man asked, looking at them all with the face of Hunter Zolomon.

"Irony isn't even the right word at this point." Cisco commented.

"What?" Zolomon asked.

"You know the speedster you killed? Zoom?" Caitlin reminded.

"Yeah, what about him?" Zolomon asked.

"He was your doppelganger." Jesse told him and now he had the exact same expression as them.

"Gives an entirely new meaning to killing yourself." He quipped as the others recovered from their shock.

"I'm guessing it's time for us to go too now." Barry said as they all then faced each other.

"It's not goodbye though." Tony said, "More like 'see you next time.'"

"Yes, that is exactly how I feel too." Kara said as all chuckled.

"If you need us, we'll be there." Steve assured.

"And so will we." Oliver assured as well.

Before they could go though, Diana walked up to Steve, and to his confusion and everyone else's amusement, kissed him on the cheek, before moving away.

Steve touched his face at the spot she had kissed as she gave him a smile. Tony was struggling not to fall down laughing as Cisco opened a breach and soon, all of them walked into it one by one, waving goodbye to the heroes.

When the breach closed, Natasha was giving Steve 'the' look, with a smirk on her face, and so was Bucky.

"You just had to hit the mark, didn't you, Cap?" Tony asked as all burst out laughing while Steve groaned.

"Oh come on, she's just a friend." He said.

"Very close friend." Sam added and all laughed more.

"A bit too close apparently." Bucky said while Steve put his head in his hands.

Natasha then put a hand on his shoulder and as he looked up at her she said, "Well, whenever you two meet again, my advice is- go for it."

Steve gave a nod of appreciation before Trish asked, "So what will we do now?"

"I am going to Norway with my brother." Thor told everyone, "We will build New Asgard there. And I need to apologize to Lady Sif."

"For what?" Tony asked him.

"I have hurt her feelings by not returning her affections." Thor said, "I am thankful for meeting Jane Foster, as she is among those responsible for me being who I am. But I do not think she was the one. Lady Sif always was. I feel for her too. I see it now."

"Well, good luck, Point Break." Tony said as he held out his hand and Thor shook it.

"Good luck." Steve said too as they shook hands.

Then Thor walked out as the others looked after him.

After a few minutes, Steve finally said, "Now let's get to work."

"Oh absolutely." Rhodes agreed, "Stopping Thanos and Morgoth isn't gonna rid the world of threats."

"Nope. But we are going to stop them." Steve said and all nodded.

No matter what happened, the world would always have them watching over it. And several heroes protecting different sections of the Multiverse. Because that's what heroes did.

* * *

**And this is done finally. I know it looked a little rushed but that's what happens when trying to end a story with a scope like this.**

**Hope you liked how I split up the Stones throughout the Multiverse as well as Blaze giving Schmidt what he deserves.**

**The chat between Blaze and Frank was a reference to Thomas Jane's iconic Punisher line at the end of the 2004 Punisher movie and the fact that I have Jon Bernthal's Castle use it in my stories.**

**And 'trying to let himself out' sounds a lot less memeworthy than 'scraping at the dooooah', don't you think? Of course if Nicolas Cage said it, then that would be a meme too.**

**Also, yes, Zarathos was an Ainu in this. It just fit in my opinion. Considering I've combined Tolkien's Legendarium, MCU and Arrowverse into one, I needed to combine their lore to some extent as well. And now Zarathos was the start of it.**

**Accelerated Man being Hunter Zolomon's doppelganger was my idea for a shocking reveal.**

**Hope the farewells were handled as well as they could be in a story this big.**

**Well, I hope Jessica gets her jacket back or Rocket may not survive XD!**

**As for Bruce/Betty, 'The Incredible Hulk' sold me on them pretty easily and honestly, she was a much better match for him than Natasha ever will be, as she suits Bucky more. So Bruce and Betty are together now.**

**While Thor/Sif always made more sense to me than Thor/Jane. I did like Thor/Jane in the 1****st**** film but the 2****nd**** one turned me off on it. So Thor/Sif will happen now.**

**And this is the 1****st**** story where I gave Stan Lee 2 cameos! R.I.P. to him.**

**Poor Steve is never gonna hear the end of all the teasing everyone will do over his closeness with Diana now.**

**And before anyone asks, yes there will be sequels to this. I have some small-scale sequels in my mind first, followed by a few large scale ones. **

**There's definitely going to be a Dormammu story now where he battles Strange, Thor, Constantine and the Valar. **

**And I'm gonna end it with Crisis on Infinite Earths, but it's gonna be very different from the show as the show's version ticked me off a lot. **

**And maybe even alternate versions of some of the Seasons.**

**I'm even thinking of involving 3 or 4 more fandoms into this series to see how it all plays out.**

**But not anytime soon. With a story this big finished, I think I should take a break from this series and perhaps even writing for a bit.**

**As some of you have noticed, I've started my own alternate take on DCEU/Arrowverse a while ago, so that will be worked on when I get more ideas.**

**As for what stories I'm doing now, it's time to return to my very first series, which I affectionately call my baby- The Devil and The Archer series. The Daredevil/Blade crossover in that series really needs to be put out soon. **

**And the sequel to 'A Beautiful Journey' is coming after that as well.**

**But that's it for now.**

**I didn't do a post-credits scene because like in Avengers: Endgame, we ended something huge so teasers for the future are rather unnecessary.**

**So I hope everyone has enjoyed this story as well as series so far.**

**I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, followed or enjoyed this series and gave me so much support for it. It is very much appreciated. **

**And I was also inspired to do this story by several other great IW/Endgame stories- 'Avengers: Dagor Arnediad (The Lord of the Rings/Avengers)' by Dr. Matthattan, 'Crisis on two earths (Avengers/Flash)' by Stand with Ward and Queen, 'Crisis on Earth-99(Avengers/Arrowverse)' and 'Worlds Collide, Heroes Unite(Avengers/Arrowverse)' by Raptor2216, 'All for one(Marvel Cinematic Universe)' by Bl4ckHunter and 'Infinity Crisis(MCU/Arrowverse)' by Michael Weyer. So if anyone wants to check out any of these stories, I highly recommend them. They are all very amazing.**

**So once again, thank you to everyone who read this series, gave me ideas, or supported me in any way while I wrote it. It means a lot.**

**It has been a pleasure.**

**Until next time.**

**Aragorn II Elessar.**


	24. Spin-off

**Well guys, I'm posting this to inform you all of a comedy spin-off to this series that has been written by my very good friend Flashraven.**

**It is titled 'All This for a Jacket' and takes place right after this story ends. Feel free to check it out on Flashraven's profile.**

**And I will consider that spin-off story cannon to this series because of how hilarious it is.**


	25. Sequel

**So the sequel is out at last. It is called 'Of Speedsters and Forces.' Hope everyone enjoys it.**


	26. Sequel 1

**A huge sequel to this titled 'Rise of the Great Demon' has been posted which has more LOTR in it that all other sequels, so feel free to check it out.**


End file.
